Magical Mayhem: The Phoenix Flies
by Vamps-with-Wings
Summary: Objectives: Keep flock ready to fight at a moments notice. Stop Fang from being sucked back into the wrong crowd. Easy enough, right? Not exactly, especially with the idea of the school teaming up with Voldemort looming over head. Sequel to Magical Mayhem
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Here it is everybody! The sequel to Magical Mayhem. If you haven't read it yet, you should do that before reading this, or else it won't make ANY sense. Anyway, I know I got this out a lot earlier than I had led you all to believe. Mostly because I couldn't help myself. I'm just as into this story as you all are. I can't wait to see what happens just as much as you all, and I've gotten so into writing the kind of story Magical Mayhem was, that I can't stop. I tried writing some other things and it didn't come out right at all. I just couldn't do it. I guess that probably makes some of you happy. Getting on with things though. The first part will be in third person, then it will switch to Max's. You'll know when.**

**Chapter -:One:-**

**Dreams Revisited, Haunted by Old Memories**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The air was thick, an icy chill running through their veins as they walked soundlessly down the street. Something was not right. It wasn't exactly a warm night, sharp gusts of wind blowing through tattered and stained clothes, yet this cold was unnatural. It had gone from mild to outrageously freezing in a second. There was no longer any wind, yet the temperature had dropped drastically. The striking sense of familiarity had the people picking up their pace as they swiftly skirted any beams of light, sticking to the shadows of the night that contained all the refuge they could ever need. It was only when the screaming started that they really began to hurry . . .

They ran, sliding into a seemingly empty alley. It was their better than average eyesight that lent them the information they so desperately needed. Two cloaked figures towering over two humans. One, a rather fat and ugly boy who was on the ground cowering and whimpering in fear. The other a pale boy with a mop of black hair that had run askew, covering most of his face. He was holding up a long, slender stick, saying words that a year ago were foreign.

The spell he was speaking, however, was having no affect what so ever on the cloaked being hovering over him. With eyes wide one of the people in the group reached into the folds of her jean pocket and drew out a piece of wood much like the black haired boys own. She raised it with confidence, pointing it at the creature who was still advancing on the boy.

"Expecto Patronum!" She shouted.

From the tip of the wand erupted a blinding white light. A split second later a wildly graceful hawk glided from it, made of light itself. With a beat of it's powerful wings it soared like a bullet forwards. The Dementor jumped back, and fled the alley like a bat out of Hell. Quite literally speaking.

Once the first was out of the way, the hawk dive bombed the second, sending it skittering away.

"Well this sure wasn't the way I had expected our reunion to go," the girl who had conjured the patronus spoke for the first time.

_**Two Weeks Earlier . . . **_

"School's starting soon, you know," Nudge hinted for the three hundredth, forty second time. Trust me. I counted.

"And I care why . . .?" I mused with much contempt.

"Oh come on Max! You know you want to go back. We all do," Nudge whined.

"No, I don't," I insisted.

"You're such a liar! Why can't we go back Max? What's the real reason. It was so awesome there, and we were safe. Isn't that what you want?"

"Safe? Safe!?" I asked incredulously. "You think that Max II and her army storming the castle was us being safe?"

"We were learning how to protect ourselves even more. We had beds to sleep in, we had plenty of food to eat . . . we didn't have to walk around like dirt bags. We were surrounded by hundreds of people that could say one word and blast a Flyboy into oblivion. If those wizards hadn't been there, we would have never defeated that army. We all would have died."

I just ignored her. I knew she was right . . . about everything . . .

But what was I supposed to do? Go back to a place riddled with misfortune? Thrust my flock and I deeper than we already were? . . . . . Oh who was I trying to fool. We couldn't get any deeper than what we had started out with. We were at the very root of the trouble, there was no doubt.

"We should go back Max. So maybe it isn't safe, but it is our best option," Nudge tried a different approach.

"And what would you know about our best options?" I inquired.

"I want to go Max!" She said in a low voice, taking on an entirely different tone.

"What are you trying to say?" I questioned her.

"I want to go . . . and I will. No matter what you say."

She ran. Leaving me standing alone, the door to my mom's house banging shut after her. I stared at the door for a lot longer than was necessary, thinking of how much it resembled my life. A closed door. There was no other way to describe it . . . and now the people I cared about most were slowly traveling to the other side.

I fight broke out inside of me. With slight desperation I pulled my gaze away from the door. I was thinking too much. I drew in a shuddering breath and sank to the ground, bringing my knees up to rest under my chin. There was a sensation in my mind, like someone was knocking on it. I resisted. I didn't want him to know what I was thinking.

"She'll get it over." There was a voice, but no body.

"She hates me," I mumbled into my sleeve.

The grass beside me rustled, and a warm arm was slung over my shoulder, guiding me into his arms. A safe haven.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just mad. It's Nudge. She'll get upset, and then she'll get over it," he repeated his previous words.

"My whole life is in ruins. I'm upsetting every one." I wanted to cry.

"You're doing your job. You're the leader, and you're looking out for their best interests. They may not understand it yet, but they will." Yeah, he was so wise.

"To Iggy all I'm doing is keeping him away from his girlfriend, he never talks to me. Nudge thinks I'm some evil dictator keeping us from our 'best option'. It's only a matter of time before you all follow, and then I'll be left alone."

"You have nothing to worry about. Iggy and Nudge are minor setbacks. He'll be angry, sure, but he loves you Max, and so does Nudge. What else do you have to worry about? You've already saved the world."

He didn't know how wrong he was. I had just stalled the actual act in which I had to save the world. The real thing was coming. I could feel it. I was seeing it in my dreams, and sometimes when I just let my mind wander. My power was growing stronger. Yeah, I was soooo lucky.

"What are you seeing Max!?" He sucked in a breath.

Crap! I had accidentally let down my guard, and he had seen my thoughts.

"Nothing, it's nothing," I replied in a hurry, scrambling to my feet.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's no big deal," I assured him. It didn't work.

"What's this really about Max? You don't ever _talk _to me, not like you used to." I saw the pain flash in his eyes just for a second, and I realized how in depth his hurt was. Well yeah, we were all freaking hurt. I still wasn't over what he had done, so sue me!

"Maybe because I don't know if I can tell you anything. I don't want to say something, then just have you turn around and walk away! It almost killed me the last time Fang, I don't know if I can take that again . . ."

"Max," he said, his tone softening. "I never meant to hurt you, I honestly didn't, and you don't know how sorry I am that I did. But if things are ever going to be the same, you have to get over that! You have to start trusting me."

I looked at him, not even noticing that at some point he had become un-invisible.

"Things will never be the same, Fang."

. . . . And I flew away, that same fight or flight instinct kicking in.

_**No matter what, time always catches up with you **_**. . .**

"Max?" Someone spoke my name timidly from behind.

I swiveled, looking for the source, but there was none.

"Who's there?" I asked, knowing that it wasn't Fang.

"I can't let you see me. It's against the rules, but I have to tell you something very important. They don't want me too, but it's for the best. You must listen."

I had determined that whoever it was, they were a child. The voice was male, but very boyish.

"What rules? Who is 'they'?" I inquired, my brow furrowing.

"I'm sorry," he said forlornly, "but I can't tell you that. I wish I could, Max. I really do. They would get rid of me though, and I would be left to wander the Earth alone for the rest of eternity. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you? You don't want me to be alone. It's a cold, heartless place to be."

"You're right. I don't want that to happen . . . but I'm on my way their regardless."

"Not if you do what I say. No arguments either, I know you are stubborn, but it is the only way."

"What do you want me to do then?" I asked suspiciously.

All of a sudden the wind picked up, howling like a banshee through the tall grasses. Shaking the trees on the horizon, bending them under its sheer force and power, until I was sure they would snap. Angry gray clouds rolled over the horizon, unleashing a storm of epic proportions. Lightening cracked like a whip across the vast expanse of sky, and when the thunder struck, it seemed like the Earth was shaking under its sonic boom. It seemed as if I could feel the ground vibrating, a spray of dirt being raised, turning into a twisting whirlwind of dust.

"I don't have much time left. They will find me." A note of fear crept into the little boys voice, and my heart ached to hear it. His pain was mine. We were one and the same, connected in some unnatural way that left me almost breathless as our minds touched and collided with one another.

"What's going on?" I had to raise my voice to be hear above the wind, and occasional clap of angry thunder.

"You must hurry home Maximum. Do not fly, it is too dangerous. They will sweep you away and you will be crushed by the weight of this mighty storm," he ordered.

"And what of you? Will they hurt you like they will hurt me?" I asked, worry for the young one encasing me. Some feeling of protection aroused in the pit of my stomach. I would do anything to keep him safe, I realized . . . not even knowing who he really is I would risk my life for him.

"I will be fine. They can do me no harm, it is impossible for me to be hurt like you imagine. They will take control over you, however. They will make you into a slave, which is worse than them killing you," he answered over the roaring noise.

Rain lashed down, so hard that it stung my body as I became instantly soaked. The wind was throwing my hair into my face. I found myself cringing as I tried to stay upright. This was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life.

"I don't understand," I admitted. "Who is 'they'? Who are these people you speak of?"

"They are not people, that much I can tell you. They are creatures that seek the bloodshed of others, but they keep their rules and commands high in their ranks. You would be wise to not disobey them."

Impossibly, the storm became even worse, and my back literally bent forward as I keeled over from the pressure of the wind.

"Too much talk, too much talk. They are getting closer. No time, no time. You must go now Max! I am sorry I can not answer more of your questions, for I sense that you have many, but for now you must leave. Listen to my message now, and obey with no objections. You have not a choice. The world will die if you don't."

"I will do as you say," I cried, beginning to push my way towards home.

"Go back Maximum Ride. You must go back and finish what you have started. The war has just begun, you must stay close to the enemy, stay close to where the information comes. You will save the world, but you will not do it alone. Find the prophecy, and you will know. Go back Max! Go back to Hogwarts! And remember-" but his voice was sucked away as a deafening roar filled the air and the sky seemed to come crashing down at my feet. Still I trudged on, fighting an invisible enemy with ever ounce of strength in my body. It would not beat me . . . I could not be overcome . . .

I came in sight of my mothers house and collapsed to the ground. Not even realizing that the storm had stopped . . . and that there was no sign here that it had ever existed in the first place.

**Authors Note: And with that, there is the first chapter of the long awaited sequel to Magical Mayhem. Pretty good if I do say so myself. With all that's going on right now, the next chapter might not be out for awhile, but I had to post this. It was just too intriguing, don't you agree? Very mysterious I know, but I don't think I really ended it with a cliffhanger so much. I tried not to do that, in case I couldn't write anything right away.**

**Anyway, I think I might die if you do not review. I need to know if, by just this bit, you think the sequel will live up to the last stories standards, or maybe even exceed that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I got it done, so I figured I'd go on ahead and post it since I love you all so so much. Found a really great song. Have any of you ever heard Fireflies, by Owl City? If you haven't I highly recommend it. The lyrics sound kind of weird at first, but when you think about it they're really meaningful. Fantastic song, and Hiding So Long, by Simon Spire. Love that too.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot last chapter, but obviously I don't own.**

**Chapter -:Two:-**

**Just The Beginning**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I couldn't breathe . . . Oh God I couldn't breath.

There was a sensation on my chest, like the actual weight of the world was honestly and sincerely pressing down on me. I tried to suck in a breath, but it only made things worse. Along with that there was a tugging sensation, like someone was trying to rip my internal organs out. Pretty picture, is it not?

Then with one last pull I was free. At least that's what it felt like. I could breathe again . . . and I was floating up, light as a feather. I looked down at my body and shrieked in protest at what I saw. I was glowing, shimmering in a liquid silver light. I lifted my hand closer to my face, and upon closer inspection found that I could see the ground through it in a liquidy kind of way. My hand was completely translucent, giving off that shining, powdery glow.

I looked back down to the ground, where I had previously been laying . . . and found that I was still there.

Oh God.

I was freaking dead! I was freaking dead and now I was a freaking ghost! What did I ever do wrong, to deserve something like this? I tried, didn't I? I tried to keep the flock safe. I defeated Itex and their crazy whacko bomb that would kill the majority of the human population. I was trying to safe the world. Why me?

I knew the answer to that question before I had asked it though. It was because of what the School did. It was because of the fact that I had these wings on my back, these amazing, exhilarating wings that lent me the power to do incredile things, yet made my life a living Hell. It was because I was a mutant freak.

No! I refuse to give up so easily. There has to be a way to fix this, there has to be!

I floated down closer to my body. It was the blackest part of night, and the clouds obscured any moon that was out, so it was understandable that I hadn't previously seen what was wrong. Now, as I hovered a mere ten inches away from my body, I could see the damage.

I was completely ravaged, covered in slashes colored crimson. Angry red welts had risen all over my body. I looked like I had been branded by a burning inferno, or perhaps a small meteor shower. There was a menacing pool of blood surrounding my mangled form, glistening darkly at me as if winking in triumph and humor. Then just for a second I let myself believe that it was over, but that feeling was soon replaced with an overbearing amount of joy as I saw my chest rise shakily, and collapse again. I was still breathing. My heart was still moving. I was still alive.

But most of all, was the acute understanding that there was still hope.

I soared through the air, my movement making a whistling sound, like the wind. When I came to my mothers door I was not sure what to do. Did I have to open it, or could I just pass right on through. I pressed my shoulder up against it, and found that it was still solid. I reached down to the doorknob, but it only jiggled in my hand, refusing to turn. Locked.

I swore profusely under my breath. Then there was a noise, like glass breaking. I followed it around the house, and found myself standing outside of my bedroom window. My open bedroom window.

Light spilled out from it, a warm golden glow that was the opposite of my icy shine. I swung my leg over the sill, climbing inside. Fang was standing with his back to me, his shoulders quivering. I moved closer and saw the broken shards of glass at his feet and the shattered picture frame in his hand. He was clutching it tightly and I could see the blood flowing from his palms. He didn't seem to notice.

"Fang," I said, my voice the barest whisper of a sound.

He stiffened, turning his head to face me.

"Max?" he asked, then looked about in confusion. "Where are you?"

"What do you mean, where am I? I'm right here in front of you." I was puzzled also.

"Quit playing around."

"I'm not. You have to help me. I'm going to die."

"What do you mean? Max this isn't funny!" He glared around the room still trying to find what he couldn't see right in front of him.

"Go to the woods just outside the house. It won't be too hard to find me. Hurry, go! Before it's too late," I ordered.

"But-" he began.

"No questions. I don't have much time left." I reached out and touched his cheeks with my fingertips. He shivered and reached his hand out to place it where mine were.

"I'll be right back," he said, launching himself out of the window at a sprint.

_**The present returns . . .**_

"MAX!" Harry yelled, running towards me. All the air was knocked out of me as he tackled me to the ground. It surprised me that such a scrawny kid could do what a grown man could not. I guess I still wasn't as strong as I usually was, not after the whole near death experience . . . yes, just another average near death experience. I guess it had been awhile since the last one. I should have realized that it was bound to happen at any moment. My life wouldn't be complete if I wasn't close to dying every so often. No, that would be far to boring. Yeah, right.

"It's good to see you too," I laughed, struggling to sit up.

All of a sudden Harry was lifted forcefully off of me, his arms being ripped away from my shoulders.

"Are you crazy!?" Fang growled in that menacing voice of his. The one that made you think he was going to drag you down to the Devil.

Harry cried out in pain as Fang threw him away. He hit the wall hard, clutching at his ribs.

"Fang!" I exclaimed in surprise, my voice cracking.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Can you breathe fine?" Fang crouched down beside me, worry brimming in those dark eyes.

"I'm fine! I'm not a child, now maybe you can go check on him, seeing as you just tossed him at the wall," I ordered, glaring at him with a sudden burst of heat. Hatred blossomed, coloring my vision red. I was so tired of him treating me like this. It had been two weeks. I was still recovering, it was true, but there was no need for him to hover at my side every moment of every day. I could take care of myself. He was being annoying.

_"I'm just worried about you . . ."_ he said softly in my head.

_"Well you don't need to be. Just leave me alone," _I muttered, shoving his hand away from my arm.

I got up, wobbling only slightly. Of course his arms were there in a heart beat, guiding me to my feet.

"I said I'm fine!" I screamed at him, breathing hard.

"Fine, I'm sorry," he said under his breath, and turned away.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked, although he was gasping after ever other word.

"Well . . ." I began, telling him the entire story. Well, not the entire story exactly. A select part of the story. To be more specific, I just left out completely the incident with the strange voice and the violent storm that seemed to never have happened, skipping over all that to the part where I almost died and _blah, blah, blah,_ along with my sudden revelation about going back to school and _talk, talk, talk_.

_**Sometime Later . . .**_

"Expelled?" I asked incredulously, lounging across the high fence.

"Yes, isn't it awful?" Harry replied miserably.

"Well it's fine. Once you explain to them that it was a life or death matter, they'll understand," I assured him, swinging my feet off the edge.

"But what if they don't? What if they won't even listen to me, and I'll get my wand snapped, and I'll have to stay here with the Dursleys for the rest of my life. I'll never see my friends again, I'll never be able to go to Hogwarts. Then Voldemort will come and find me and he'll finish me off. It won't even be hard, because all I'll be is a shell, the rest of myself having peeled away. I wouldn't have anything left in me to put up a fight."

I didn't like this. The way he was talking, already having given up without trying at all. There were so many possibilities. So many things he could do to fix this whole ordeal. If it was me, I would march right into that Ministry place and demand to speak my case. It was ridiculous that he would be charged like this, when if he hadn't done it he would be dead. Then where would we be?

I jumped down to the ground, glaring at him.

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare act as if there isn't a chance. You have to stand up for yourself, because if you don't then who else will? You can't always be dependant on adults. I learned that the hard way. The only person you can count on in a situation like this is yourself, so instead of sitting back and thinking of the worst case scenario, why not get up there and make the best possible future a reality?"

"But-" he began, still looking downcast.

"Stop," I commanded, holding up my hand. "I'm so not going to stand here and listen to you feel sorry for yourself. You have a tough life, well suck it up because so do I. I nearly died just a few weeks ago, and it probably won't be the last. I'll probably get shot out of the sky next week, but do I sulk around? No. I try to make the best of this situation. My whole life is a disaster just waiting to happen. I try though, I really try, which is more to say than you."

"I understand, but-"

"No! Okay, Harry no. Enough excuses. I swear I'll leave right now," I warned him, beginning to walk back to the gate.

He said nothing, just watched forlornly after me.

"You don't have anything to say to that, do you?" I asked.

He just shook his head.

"Well, I really should be getting back to the rest of the flock anyway. Fang's probably having a panic attack. I've been gone for almost ten minutes. He's probably freaking out, thinking I'm lying somewhere dead," I joked.

Harry had put his hand to his side when I mentioned Fang's name.

"Are you hurt terribly?" I inquired, concern creeping into my voice.

"No. It will probably be bruised, but nothing major. No broken ribs," he smiled halfheartedly.

By then I was already on the other side of the fence, preparing to take off.

"Everything will be fine," I whispered, but I wasn't sure if he had heard, my words being swallowed up by the night.

There was a creak and a beam of light as he opened the back door to the house. He shut it as softly as he could, and I could see through a crack in the wood as the yard was doused in the black of night once more.

I realized with utter clarity at that moment how strange things were at the moment, yet how much more strange they were bound to get. I had been through so much in my life, but I knew that all that before me was just a trial run. Perhaps what Jeb had been telling me for what seemed like forever was true. Maybe it was all just a test, but now the game had begun. What I did know for sure was that this was just the beginning . . . and with no end in sight, I had to be ready for anything.

A convulsive shiver ran down my spine as the wind blew past me, and on it's way I felt a tickling in my ear as I thought I heard the faintest words . . .

_"I'm coming for you."_

**Authors Note: What do you think about that? As you can tell I'm not holding anything back. The actions starting right on in. I wouldn't have it any other way for all of you. Anyway, review! I will not be very happy if you don't. I need to know what you think. Might not be able to update until next weekend, just letting you all know that. And, okay so maybe a little bit creepy at the end. Well, uber creepy actually. Does it not make you wonder though? Does it not make you want to scroll down and find an arrow leading to the next chapter there when you do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: It's been awhile, I know, and I am very, very sorry about that. I didn't have any time to write during the weekend like I usually do, so I didn't get it written. Then I've been sick, though nothing major I assure you, and I thought that I could get it done, but when I wrote it it didn't seem right at all. Mostly because I was extremely tired and looking at the screen made my head spin uncontrollably . . . I reviewed it all though and tried to fix it as best I could. I apologize if anything seems, awkward, as I liked to describe it. **

**Chapter -:Three:-**

**Revelations**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I could feel it. They meant something. Something immensely powerful and extremely relevant, but for what I did not know. They made no sense to me . . . just a bunch of fractured images of damp rooms, and dark shadows. There was one though . . . one that was different . . .

It showed a door. A simple plain door, made of the same dire gray stone as the rest. From the crack under the door though, there was coming forth a crystallized sort of blue light that sent this shiver up my spine. I would reach out my hand, but every time it came close, the vision would end and I would be thrown back into reality.

They were in no apparent order it didn't seem. Image after image of blank rooms and empty hallways. Always leading to something I couldn't find. Always a door on the other side, open just a crack. Enough to make my curiosity spark . . . right before I was thrown into the next destination.

It was a perfect puzzle. One I was intent on solving.

"Max?" He spoke my name so softly that at first I had to wonder if I had really heard it.

"What?" I asked, continuing to stare off into space.

"Come with me," he ordered, coming around in front of me, staring at me with that intense gaze of his, holding out his hand for me to take. I was excited when he put it so blatantly. Ever since we got off of school last semester, all he would do was ask me all kindly and sweetly. Trying to get back on my good side. I didn't like it. It was so unlike him. Then I realized, that in a way, the outstretched hand was a question all in its own.

Regardless, I took it.

He led me down the worn and twisting path, through the sparse amount of trees. It was tragic really, the lack of vegetation this part of England had to offer. I guess they cut all of the trees down making those snazzy houses on that God-awful street that is named Privet Drive.

"Where are we going?" I complained, as the time we had spent walking stretched. I was nearing my limit. I still wasn't very proficient in all the physical exertion stuff. It really worried me. I had never taken this long to heal. What was different about this one instance?

He stopped abruptly, turning to look at me. He narrowed his eyes, almost glaring into my own. He was searching for something, that much I could tell.

Without warning he swept my feet out from under me, picking me up, bridal style. I was so surprised at the lack of footing beneath me, I flung my arms out, locking them around his neck. When I realized what I had done I turned a dark shade of crimson and snatched my arms away, letting them fall limply to my sides. I did not like this current arrangement in the least.

To my surprise he neither laughed, nor smiled at my embarrassment. Instead he gave an exaggerated sigh and began walking again.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Just relax."

"How am I supposed to relax!? Put me down now, Fang!" I screeched. Ugh, not a good idea for me, this screeching thing.

"I'm just helping you."

"_Fang_," I said in warning.

"Max, please? Please just let me help you just this once."

I immediatley shut up, staring at the ground. He had spoken in such a voice that I couldn't even bear to look at his face.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

When would this be over?

It seemed like forever had passed before Fang began to slow his brisk pace. A few seconds later we came upon a clearing, and yeah, yeah. I know exactly what you're thinking-

It was beautiful, the trees surrounding it were tall and lush, the grass inside it rippling gracefully in the light breeze. The sun shown down brightly, casting the area in a warm golden glow that emanated peace and serenity. A bubbling stream trickled through its northern edge, a silver ribbon. Small fish darted here and there inside it, a vast array of colorful whirlwinds. Flowers appeared to be sprouting from every available surface, some small, while others bloomed with petals large and open. It was so amazingly perfect, looking at it you'd have to wonder if it was actually real, or if your imagination was just playing tricks on you.

If you thought that was what I was looking at, your mind was doing just that.

In reality, the trees on the outer fringe of the open area appeared even more crippled and dead than before. Their trunks were hunched over in defeat, age having beaten them in the race of time. What withering and crumpled brown grass there was was entirely sparse. The sky was still bleak and gray, making the scene dark and dreary. There _was_ a stream though . . .filled to the brim with muddy brown liquid, complete with more unidentifiable floating objects. Ugh. No color was to be seen, and especially no flowers. It was so amazingly repulsive, looking at it you'd have to wonder if it was actually real, or if you were lucky enough, your mind was just playing tricks on you.

I obviously wasn't so lucky.

"What . . . What is this?" I inquired, horrified at what I was seeing.

"So it isn't the prettiest place, but I had to talk to you, and this is good enough," he replied, setting me on my feet. Finally.

"Why do you have to talk to me?" I questioned, instantly on alert.

He wouldn't look at me, instead staring intently at the ground, as if something there fascinated him greatly. My apprehension grew. This could not be good.

"Fang?" My voice shook, but I didn't care.

He didn't answer me.

"Fang," I repeated.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry for what?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "But I can't take it anymore. You don't trust me, even though I've proved time and time again that you can. You refuse to talk to me about anything important, no matter how much I beg. You keep things away from me, I can tell. I can read your mind Max. When you block me out, I have no idea what you're thinking, but when you let your guard slip even just a bit, I can read a lot. I don't know what you aren't telling me exactly, but I know it's something . . .

"I'm so tired of being left in the dark about things, just because you can't get over this whole thing. I don't know how many times I've apologized. I don't know how many times I've explained why I did what I did. Yet you insist on holding it over me. You won't let this go, even though you can see it's hurting me. It's hurting you too."

"What are you trying to say?" I breathed.

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to leave. I'll travel around until school starts again, and then I'll join every one there. You won't have to even look at me if you don't want to. But I'm not going to stay here when it so obviously causes you pain."

"NO!" I shouted when his words finally sunk in.

What was he even trying to do? He was manipulating the whole situation, making it into something it wasn't. He was making it seem like he was doing this for my own good, instead of his own selfish desires.

"It's for the best," he said quietly, taking a step away.

I lurched forward, latching myself to him, my arms creating an unescapable vise around his waist.

"No, no, no, no, no. You can't do this to me. You can't do this again." I exclaimed.

"Let go, Max," he ordered, no emotion in his voice what so ever.

"Please don't go. I won't let you, I won't. You can't leave me. Not now, not ever!" I pleaded with him.

"You don't have a choice," he said harshly. "I'll just stand here until you let me go. You can't last forever."

"Why are you doing this? Why? Please, Fang. It'll kill me." Tears welled up in my eyes as I clung to him for dear life. He was trying to pull away, but my grip was unrelenting.

"You'll be fine. Don't over exaggerate."

"I need you, Fang. I swear it. I'm sorry okay. I'll stop pretending like you're not there. I'll start treating you like before, just please don't leave. Please." That was when the sobbing really started.

"Let. Me. Go."

There was something in his tone that made me loosen my death grip on him automatically. I started shaking uncontrollably as I stepped away.

"Good bye," he whispered, turning his back on me.

I pictured an open door just then, and as he walked forward into the forest, I imagined him passing through it, and as he disappeared out of view, it slamming shut behind him. Yes, the metaphor of my life was in action again.

"Three down, two to go."

Could things get much worse?

I don't know. I don't know. I don't know! Why did I insist on coming up with all these questions, with no answers?

Ok, now this was getting to the point of insanity. I mean what was I doing!? Standing in the middle of the forest bawling my eyes out like some two year old that dropped their ice cream. I was Maximum Ride. I was tougher than that. And why, did I cling to him like that? Begging him to stay as if I really would die if he was gone. It was so unlike me. Going over that whole ordeal I had to wonder why I had acted like that. I had seemed vulnerable and weak. Two things I was not. It made no sense to me. I was changing. The only question then would be is it for the better . . . or for the worse?

With a hitching sigh I cast my eyes downward, my shoulders dropping down. In that moment I crumbled into myself, vowing from then on that no matter what, I would never share my emotions with anyone ever again. I would never shed a single tear. I would stay as rock hard as Fang in the most tragic circumstances. What other choice did I have? I could not ever go back to feeling this way.

And so with a renewed fervor I straightened my back, and raised my head high. I cleared my mind of everything, and turned my back to the place where he had disappeared. If this was how he wanted things, than so be it. I would not try to hold on to him any longer. He could be as free as a bird, ironically enough. I wouldn't hold him back. I wouldn't hold any one back. It was in my nature to protect my family with the fierceness of a lioness, but no longer would I. They wanted to make their own decisions, no matter what the cost . . . and I would let them.

I was no longer a leader.

I was no longer Maximum Ride.

I was no longer anyone.

I would simply be Max. The tall girl in the background that nobody really notices.

I would not stand out.

I would blend.

I would meld myself into my surroundings and become invisible to all.

I would no longer try to serve as the voice of reason.

I would never, ever again try to defy someone elses authority because of my stubborn attitude.

I would make every one believe that . . .

I was weak.

I was spineless.

I was a fool.

I would show them all how much they needed me when I was so far gone, so that when the time came . . .

I would be ready.

**Authors Note: Okay, like you couldn't find something to write in a review after that? I know the majority of you would like to inflict some sort of pain on me after I've done this once again. Just promise me you don't go too mad, and get all hateful this early. Went through enough of that last story, I'm sure you can understand. I shudder to remember. Well, please, please, please review! It would make me very happy, considering my life is seriously screwed up right now and I could use a smile.**

**Also, yes. Very OOC, I know. I try to have them stay as in character as my plotline allows, but sometimes I don't have a choice, and I must alter their attitude in some way or another.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I decided to update so quickly, because one; I got the chapter done and two; I just love you all so much.**

**Chapter -:Four:-**

**Don't You Care?**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I barely noticed anything as I trudged back to where the flock had made camp. The scenery flew by in an endless maze of jumbled images of brown and gray. Not a good mix if you were to ask me. The two did not go together at all. A major color clash if I do say so myself.

When I finally reached camp, the others were all scattered across the area.

Angel and Nudge were on the ground, playing some game that involved a lot of whispering, squealing and other very girlish noises. I didn't even begin to want to know what it was exactly. Gazzy was busy climbing a tree. He was holding something in his hand, that looked suspiciously like wire, that was connecting him to Iggy who was on the ground standing at the base of the tree. What were they up to now? I had just opened my mouth to ask them just that when I remembered my new resolution, and with the thought I bit my lip and turned my face into a blank mask that was verging on utter boredom.

I didn't say a word.

It surprised me how easy it was, to not say anything to them, while everything inside me was screaming to jump to my feet and drag Gazzy down the tree and demand to know what was wrong with his head. To sit those two pyromaniacs down and give them a long lecture on right and wrong. Right being the refusal to create bombs and/or other objects that would explode spontaneously or erupt in fire. Wrong being doing all of the above.

Instead I went over to the fire and sat down in front of it, warming my hands. Night had begun to fall, and the temperature had dropped.

"Oh, uh Max. You're . . . uhh, you're back." Gazzy stuttered as he caught sight of me, immediately opening his hands wide, letting the coil of wire drop down onto Iggy's head.

"Hey!" He shouted indignantly, shaking it off.

"Sorry," The Gasman muttered as he fluttered down to the ground.

They both turned expectantly towards me, a look of shame on their faces. I knew exactly what they were thinking. That I was going to flip out on them like I usually did. Well did I have news for them.

I nodded, my expression impassive, and I turned back to the fire. Staring into the molten embers and imagining what it would look like if that one log was the world.

. . . . Whoa. If that wasn't the most emo thought I had ever had in my entire existence. I had only been at this silence is golden thing for about fifteen minutes, and I was already thinking about a possible apocalypse? Was this how Fang's mind worked? If so, I don't know how he could stand it . . . or rather how he functioned in society properly. Oh please God don't let me start thinking things like this all the time. That one time was good enough for me.

All through this, my facial expression didn't change one bit.

Man I was better at this new change than I could have ever imagined.

"You're . . . You're not going to yell at us?" Gazzy asked uncertainly as I continued to say nothing.

I shrugged my shoulders, not tearing my gaze away from the dwindling fire.

"Oh . . . okay then . . . "

I didn't respond.

I could tell that they didn't know what to make of my behavior. Whether they should be ecstatic . . . or concerned, and if we were being completely honest here . . . quite frankly I didn't know either.

_**Night turns to day, turns to night, turns to day once more. . .**_

"Max?" Angel asked sweetly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

I looked at her without saying a word.

She waited, willing me with her eyes to say something, anything. I could tell. It had only been two days, but I had already become much more perceptive to my surroundings. If I wasn't talking and instead just sitting a little ways away, removed from the rest, I observed things that I had never seen before. I came to understand my flock in more depth than I had previously.

With a resigned sigh she gave up and continued.

"Where's Fang?"

Oh why oh why did she have to ask that?

I shrugged my shoulders and twisted my body around so I was looking at Iggy trying to wake up Nudge instead of Angel's questioning eyes.

"Is he still around here?" she inquired.

I shrugged.

"Is . . . Is he coming back?"

I stiffened . . . and then shook my head.

_No._

"What!? What do you mean he isn't coming back!? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," I said through gritted teeth.

"Talk to me Max. What happened? Why did Fang leave?"

"I don't know," I admitted, letting a hint of boredom creep into my tone.

"Don't you care?" she questioned me, piercing my already damaged heart. Why did I have to endure this?

I turned around to face her again. My expression was comfortably unreadable as I stared her right in the eyes . . . . . and I _shrugged my shoulders_.

_**Later when the day turns to dusk . . .**_

"Max," Nudge whined.

I blinked once.

"I'm hungry," she stated.

"So?" I mused, not even taking the time to glance her way.

"I want something to eat."

"Go get something then," I said simply. "There's a market right at the edge of the forest."

"But . . . But I don't have any money," she said, utterly astounded.

"Here, take the Max Ride card. The money will automatically adjust to the currency," I said, tossing her the sleek and shiny credit card that was our whole life. It was the only source of money we had . . . and I was trusting it with Nudge.

Nudge.

Oh God what was I thinking!? I would regret this . . . I would regret this . . . I would sooo regret this.

"Uh, okay . . . Umm, thanks?" She didn't really sound sincere at all. It made out to be more of a question.

"Are you going shopping? Can I come?" Gazzy jumped up in excitement.

"You want to go shopping? _You_?" Nugde asked incredulously.

"Well sure. Iggy's coming too. We uh, we need to pick up a few things." He shuffled his feet nervously. I pretended not to notice.

"Max? Shouldn't that worry you?" Nudge asked me.

"Go ahead. You should go too Angel. It'll be fun." My words didn't really have the desired effect, since I didn't smile and I didn't sound cheery in the least. It still worked though.

As they were all preparing to take off Angel looked over at me, still sitting on the ground with my back against the same old tree stump that I had been sitting in front of for two days straight. Other than the times I had to relieve myself, but that's not something we really need to delve into at the present moment, or at any moment really, don't you agree?

"Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head.

"Why not? You said so yourself, it'll be fun."

"I'll pass on this one," was all I said in reply.

They had only been gone a few minutes when I heard the rustle of wings. I didn't dare jump up, instead I stayed exactly where I was, acting as if I hadn't heard a thing. One thing I had learned. Never let the enemy know you're aware of their presence. I was worried for nothing though, for a second later a snow white owl landing on a tree branch above my head, and dropped a note into my lap. I recognized the owl from somewhere. I only had to think about it a moment though, before I realized that it was Hedwig, Harry's owl.

"Thanks," I said.

I was about to tear into the note when I realize that Hedwig hadn't left. He was staring at me with wide, intelligent eyes, as if waiting for something. My cheeks heated up in embarrassment when I realized why.

"Oh, uh sorry. I don't have anything to pay you with. How about a rain check on that one buddy?" I suggested sheepishly.

My eyes widened in surprise when he gave me a look that suspiciously resembled a glare before in a flurry of feathers he took flight once more.

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" I grumbled, tearing open the letter.

This is what it said -

_Dear Max,_

_You might not have noticed yet, but I am no longer staying with _

_the Dursleys at the present time. Something came up, and I _

_have been taken to a safe house of a sort. I hope you can join_

_me here as soon as possible. In order to do so you have to get_

_all of your flock together and get to the street. You could do _

_it anywhere really, but I think it would cause less damage on _

_an actual road, preferably car and human free._

_All you have to do then is call for the Knight Bus in your mind_

_and it will appear shortly thereafter._

_When you board the bus there will be someone on it that will_

_approach you, and say something to you all. You'll know it when_

_you hear it, that much I am sure. Anyway, they will be the only_

_person you can trust. They will bring you to where I am. _

_I know you're probably very confused right now, but I will explain_

_everything when you arrive, and I am very sorry that this is all _

_so rushed._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Harry_

Great, I thought as I finished reading the note. Another change of plans. For once could we just stick with the original agenda, I mean really? There was something else nagging at me though. Something right around the edge of my mind, just out of reach. It didn't dawn on me until the flock and I stumbled out on an empty stretch of road.

If Fang did come back, we would be gone . . . and he wouldn't know where to find us.

**Authors Note: All I ask is that you review. That's all I ask. Please don't make me beg . . . okay well that's two things that I ask . . . but that's it. Just to review, and not to make me beg. That's not so hard, is it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Wow, it seems like every time I update, I have to say sorry about me not updating sooner! Anyway, I really am sorry. I've just been really super busy with things, and it was Halloween and my friend was over all weekend. I did have many opportunities to write though, but every time I tried the words wouldn't come and I figured you'd rather wait for a good chapter, rather then getting a crappy one if I rush it. Another magnificent song, The Call, by Regina Spektor. Let me tell you, Ahhhmazing. If you've ever heard it, you know what I mean, but on to the chapter.**

**Chapter -:Five:-**

**Stranger Things Have Happened**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_I continued to walk down the worn path. Deep ruts could be seen in the dirt, the result of some type of wagon, I would guess, coming through here frequently. All around me the forest was dead, even more so then in the scrawny area they dared called a woods back where we were staying just a day ago. The tree trunks were a sickly shade of gray. The ground was covered in nothing but dirt and the tree's roots. The whole place was swathed in shadows, and I kept thinking I was seeing things, things that after a moments thought I realized weren't really there at all. The branches protruding from the trees seemed even more gruesome in the weak lighting, looking as if they were sticking out at even more odd angles and tortured spirals, reaching for the sunlight that wasn't there._

_Behind me there was a sharp crack. With a start I whirled around to see what the disturbance was. It had been deathly silence previously, and it resumed that way now. The only sound was my jagged breathing as I peered cautiously at what sat before me._

_A massive door, possibly as large as the one in the great hall, was there. It had intricate designes written all over it, and the handles glistened silver. It was the brightest thing I had seen in a long time . . . or . . . well I don't really know how long I had been walking . . . just for awhile I guess._

_Something inside me stirred and I took a step towards the door, my hand reaching out automatically. When my fingers came in contact with the hard metal a shock wave rippled through my body and I was sucked forwards into the darkness inside it. Despite my better instincts, I squeezed my eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the events unfolding before me._

_For a moment it felt like I was being enveloped in a bubble, and my hearing was clouded over. Then the bubble magically popped, and my ears were filled with sound once more. Music, high, sweet and clear reached out to me making me smile dreamily at its beauty. I detected some swishing noise, but it was pleasant. Maybe even so much, that it complimented the song playing in a way. Soon there was laughter, and voices conversing together, but no matter how loud it got, the magnificent chiming of the instruments couldn't be overpowered. With a content sigh I blinked my eyes open slowly, as if I had been sleeping. I nearly fell off the seat I was perched on, high above the rest._

_Dear God._

_I was in some sort of grand ballroom. I still couldn't see where the music was coming from, but I could now identify the swishing noise. Down below me, there was a sea of dancing pairs . . . and as they spun and twirled the ladies long, flowing skirts fluttered out around them, as if sighing._

_Someone broke out of the meandering crowd, walking towards me. It was a man, dressed in the same old fashioned breeches (uhhh, since when did I know what those were?) and over coat as the rest. His head was bent, so I couldn't see his face. For some reason this stranger intrigued me beyond reason. He bowed before me, his face still cast in shadows. Who was this man?_

"_My lady," he said respectfully._

_  
"Uhh," I said stupidly. _

_Was he talking to me? No, he couldn't be. It was impossible. With a quick look around though, I realized that there was no one in close proximity to me besides him. Okay, I was officially befuddled (impressed by my new snazzy vocabulary? Yeah, well so am I)._

"_May I have this dance?" he asked, looking up for the first time._

_Oh. My. Flipping. Ponies._

_I couldn't help it. The hysterical laughter bubbled up and spilled out. I probably sounded like a dying hyena, but there was no stopping my profound giggling. I tried to contain myself, with what little dignity I had left, I really did. After trying (unsuccessfully) multiple times I gave in. I chuckled and guffawed, holding my sides in pain. Tears were steaming down my eyes like a cascading waterfall._

_It was Fang._

_I was laughing so hard I didn't think I would ever regain the ability to breathe again, but something happened that shut me up immediately._

_I gazed in wonder as the high ceiling rippled and shook like the sea. Before I could even begin to ask what was going on, it cracked right down the middle. I could see the stars now, sparkling brightly against their blanket of black sky. I could also see quite clearly the furry animals that were falling rapidly from the heavens. _

_There was a flurry of movement as people scrambled to the various exits. Soon Fang and I were the only ones left. It was then that whatever was tumbling down from the sky made impact with the Earth._

_One landed in my lap, and with a startled squeak I jumped about a foot in the air. It scrabbled against my skirts . . . Wait skirts? Holy crap I was wearing a dress! Oh God. I was so embarrassed, that almost instantaneously I felt my cheeks heat and I new they had been flooded with a bright red hue. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly the most important thing to be worried about at the moment, but still! A dress . . . I mean really?_

_  
Anyway, back to the quivering little puff ball that was gripping the cloth with its tiny claws. After my initial shock wore off, I gained enough sense to inspect the creature._

"_Are you even serious right now!?" I exclaimed._

"_What is it?" The funnily dressed Fang inquired?_

_It took all of my will power not to burst into laughter again._

"_It's a chinchilla!" I answered._

_I lifted the adorable thing up in my hands so that I could look into its eyes._

"_Awe, look how cute it is," I cooed._

_All of a sudden it made a hissing noise and seemed to get five times bigger. Let me tell you, it wasn't so darn sweet anymore. Actually its hair was raised all on end, and it was baring very long, very sharp, very scary fangs at me._

_With a yelp of surprise I threw it away from me, into the open air. When it landed it was something entirely different._

"_Penguin?" Both Fang and I asked at the same time._

_The docile looking black and white creature look up at us curiously for a moment, then blinked its eyes sleepily, and finally turned it's back to us and waddled away. _

_I swung my gaze up, probably giving myself whiplash, and noted for the first time that instead of chinchillas the room was filled with penguins. _

_What the hell was going on!?_

_Then, as if things couldn't get any more interesting . . . or rather just plain weird, the once grand ballroom was swathed in a sickly green light. One by one the penguins were lifted into the air and sucked upwards. I looked up with exaggerated slowness._

_It was a UFO. Why was I not surprised?_

---------

I shot up, breathing hard. With frantic movements I tried to untangle myself from whatever was restraining me. It took me a while, but I soon remembered where I was. With a sigh of relief I sank back down on the bed.

Relax Max, you're at some kind of safe house, I ordered myself. I squeezed my eyes shut thoughtfully, trying to remember what this place was called. It was one of the few things they had told us when we arrived here.

We had done exactly what Harry had said in his note. When the flock came back from shopping I had wordlessly handed over the note. That way I wasn't telling them to do anything. I wasn't being their leader.

Well, needless to say we found a deserted road and blah, blah, blah.

Let me tell you, I will slit my own throat before I ever step foot on the Knight Bus again. Never in my life have I been thrown off of my feet backwards, then forwards, then backwards again so many times in a row. The whole flock was turning a nasty shade of green by the time we arrived here. To the Order of The Phoenix's head quarters, I remembered, still not knowing what it was exactly, but trusting Harry to inform us all about what we've missed . . . and soon.

Anyway, even now, hours after my first, and last, trip on the Knight Bus, I was still feeling its nauseating effects.

There was a knock at the door, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Come in," I called.

It was Iggy.

He took one look at me and rushed over to the side of the bed.

"Did you have another vision?" he asked anxiously, reaching out to pat my hand comfortingly.

I shook my head. I guess I had still looked a little shaken up from my dream. I was pretty positive it hadn't been a vision . . . it was too bizarre, even for my life. I mean doors coming out of nowhere leading to some sort of ball, then it raining chinchillas that turn into penguins who get sucked up by aliens in UFO's? Not normal, even by my standards.

Okay, seriously though. God I hoped it hadn't been a vision. I'm sure it was just something my imagination conjured up to show how confused I was about things, and how strange the events occurring were. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Oh okay, well Harry is downstairs in the dining room. We've been waiting for you to get up for a half and hour. He didn't want us to disturb you, but after awhile even he got impatient and sent me to get you, just to find you wide awake. What a waste of time." He sighed melodramatically.

"Sorry. I'll be ready in a minute," I said shortly.

He nodded, heading to the door. His hand was on the handle when he stopped and swiveled back around.

"Max?" He said softly.

I stopped and turned my head to face him.

"Is something wrong Max?" he asked seriously, all traces if his previous humor gone.

"Of course not," I answered.

"Then why are you acting so weird? You're not the same, we've all noticed. What did Fang do to you?"

"Fang didn't do anything," I said, my expression hardening. Suddenly his concern seemed like nothing if not a nuisance.

"You can trust me," he pleaded.

"I know."

"Then why can't you tell me what the problem is?"

"There isn't any problem, that's why."

"You're lying. I know it, you know it. Something happened with you and Fang out there Max. I'm not stupid. I'm not even blind anymore! He went out looking for you, you come back alone. That right there is a problem in itself. Then, to top it all off, you start acting all indifferent, like you don't even care that Fang as gone off somewhere, with no plans of coming back. You don't say a word about Gazzy and I obviously being up to no good. In fact, you don't say a word about hardly anything nowadays. You're always so silent and emotionless, just like Fang. You know what that means? It means you're hiding something. You don't want to let it show though, so you jump from the front seat, to the back without a second thought. You don't even seem to notice that the flock is so upset about this. We miss you Max." At the start of his rant, he spoke heatedly, but at that last sentence his voice softened noticeably.

"I've been right here the entire time," I said stiffly.

"No, no you haven't. Not really. You aren't yourself, and that's the equivalent of not being there at all!" Iggy shouted.

At that I couldn't take it anymore. Forget my stupid revelation. This new life decision was hurting my family, who were everything to me. That was the last thing I wanted. It was at the moment that I did the last thing I had ever expected.

I started to cry.

**Authors Note: So I figured with how depressing this story has been so far, I'd give you a bit of humor there at the beginning. Okay, explanation time.**

**I know I made it seem like I was going to make Max go emo on you all, but on a whim I decided that with how I had a certain part of the story planned out, her being like this would NOT work. Plus, you have no idea how hard it really is to make Max like this. I want her to bust out and start yelling at someone like every two seconds, but in her current . . . state I guess is a way to explain it, she can't. So I guess we can all give a sigh of relief.**

**Also I got a review asking about whether or not how Max was acting was supposed to seem like what Bella was going through in New Moon. NO! Not under any circumstances. If it ever seems like my story is verging on Twilight, I apologize. I personally love the Twilight saga, but this isn't a Twilight fic, which means that there will be no Twilight-ness included in the Magical Mayhem series.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Every one is excited about Max being back, which I kind of figured that would be the reaction. Anyway . . . I'm updating . . . IN GOOD TME!!! That's exciting isn't it? Well it is for me, anyway. Okay, enough of me wasting your time. Go on ahead and read the chapter . . . you know you want to.**

**Disclaimer: It's that time again. The time where I every so often remind you that I'm not a 60 something year old male named James Patterson or . . . Okay so maybe I don't know how old J.K. Rowling is, but I'm not her either! Yay, now that we got that covered . . .**

**Chapter -:Six:-**

**Explanations All Around**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Through my blurred and fractured vision I could see Iggy frantically shifting from foot to foot. He was reaching his hands out, then curling them into fists and bringing them to his head where he clutched his strawberry blonde hair in panic.

And repeat.

Obviously he didn't have a clue how to handle this sort of situation. I didn't cry often, not usually at all. It seemed like of the late though, it was happening more and more. Not good, okay? It was putting a huge rift between me and my bad-ass chick reputation.

After a minute or so of this he gave up and hurried over to my side, enveloping me in a huge bear hug.

"Shh, it's okay Max. Don't cry . . . Ugh!" he yelled in frustration.

By now I was crying and laughing at the same time. It was just so funny, to see Iggy so unsure of what to do.

"I'm fine," I said with a gasp, swallowing my continuous sobbing.

"Are you sure?" he asked, giving me a look that said 'WTF!? What's wrong with you crazy woman!'.

"Positive. I feel much better than I have for days," I replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"As Nudge would say, ZOMG! Is Max smiling? Ohmygoodness, that is SO awesome. Like, you haven't smiled in, like, forever, and we, like, totally missed it, because when your upset, like, we get upset too. It's just not, like, normal for you to, like, not be happy. I mean sure you'd get, like, mad sometimes, but, like, you've never been, like, so not there before. It was kind of, like, scary. I mean, like, really, really frightening. Like, it seemed that you, like, didn't care about us anymore, and, like, that made us all really sad. Like, frowning face," Iggy said in a high pitched squeal that made me crack up. Gosh it was good to finally be able to do that.

"I do NOT, say like that much!" A PO'd looking Nudge said from the doorway, giving Iggy a death glare. "But, was that Max I just heard laughing?"

"Yeah it was," I said, smiling at her.

"MAX!" she exclaimed with a squeal that was eerily similar to Iggy's impersonation, launching herself into my arms.

"Well good morning to you too."

"YOU'RE BACK! OMG, I have got to go find Gazzy and Angel to tell them. This is just going to be so amazing-." I could hear here blabbing on and on as she rushed out the door.

"I told you they missed you," Iggy said, hugging me again.

I wrapped my arms around his long torso and squeezed back affectionately.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just hope that . . . Look, Max. I know that Fang was your best friend, and that he was the one person you could tell anything to . . . but since Fang isn't here now, not saying that he won't be back . . . My point is that just because Fang isn't here, that doesn't mean you have to hold everything inside. I know you think I'm immature and that my brain only functions at the intelligence capacity of a two year old, but that's not true. I know when to take things seriously Max, and right now, when things are so jumbled up and confusing, it's not a good time to be afraid to share your feelings. I've grown up a lot Max, in the last year or so. Now I'm ready to take my grown up responsibilities. No more acting like a kid . . . . At least not all the time. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to be left out of the loop with the rest of the younger kids, just because you don't think I can handle the situation. I want you to talk to me Max, just like you talked to Fang. I'm ready," Iggy said, finishing his speech.

I stayed silent for a moment.

I whistled airily. "That was pretty impressive," I admitted.

"Thank you," he said proudly. "It took me a lot of practicing to come up with that. Did my hard work pay off?"

I thought his preposition through for a second.

I could tell by the way he was standing, his shoulders tense, that he was nervous. That meant he was serious.

"You're dead serious about this aren't you?" I asked, pulling back out of his embrace so I could look into his eyes.

"More serious than I've ever been in my entire life."

"I don't think I've ever been so proud of a member of the flock before. Consider yourself in the loop."

He gave out a whoop of joy, squeezing me so hard to his chest I was having trouble breathing.

"You obviously have grown up, I can see that. Well, sort of . . . Um, this doesn't mean you're going to give up all your shenanigans, does it?" I had to ask, despite the hope that all of his childishness had been wiped away completely.

"Nope, not at all," he said cheerfully.

I sighed, "A girl can only dream."

"Right, well come on. Harry and the rest of them are probably getting worried that we got ate by something. It's a definite possibility in this house, from what I've heard."

Iggy pulled me towards the door, an arm still swung over my shoulder.

"The rest of them?" I inquired.

"The other members of the Order of the Phoenix."

Order of the Pheonix was still an unfamiliar term to me. Yes, Harry had a lot of explaining to do.

_**A trip down to the kitchen . . .**_

I could hear the clattering of pots and pans and the distinct scent of -

"_Food_," I murmured, picking up my pace, my mouth watering already.

"Yeah. Mrs. Weasley is a freaking amazing cook. Maybe not as good as me, _but_ . . ."

"Well aren't you full of yourself?"

"No. I speak the truth, and only the truth."

"Yeah, I'm so sure. Anyway, do you think she would make some chocolate chip cookies?"

"I don't know, you can ask." He shrugged.

"Maybe I will," I said as we entered the kitchen.

I was immediately ambushed by a flying whirlwind of blonde haired, blue eyed brother and sister.

"Gee, more hugging? What is this flock coming to? We might be turning mushy." I feigned shock, even though what I said was true. Was the flock becoming soft? I couldn't let that happen, not again. Maybe going back to Hogwarts was going to be more of a challenge then I had thought.

"Max! It's so good to see you again. Our last meeting wasn't one of the most pleasant," Harry came to stand in front of me.

"Yes, I suppose it wasn't. The past is the past though, we should focus on the present now. I don't know, maybe like what the heck is going on, would suffice?" There were to be no memorable greetings. I was done with the dodging and stalling. It was time to get right down to business. Call it my newest resolution.

"Right. Well have a seat and eat some food, because I know you're hungry. I told Mrs. Weasley all about you, and she's been hard at work preparing enough food for you all." He indicated a slightly short, red headed women who was busy scrambling here and there around the kitchen, wand in hand.

At the mention of her name, she stopped and turned to face me. A motherly smile spread across her lined and wrinkled face.

"Hello dear, Molly Weasley. I've heard a lot about you Maximum Ride," she greeted me warmly. Obviously she had heard about our aversion to hand shaking because she didn't offer her own.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," I replied.

"Yes, yes. Well go on ahead and get back to your business. I won't keep you any longer."

I wasted no time.

"Explain," I ordered, plopping down into a chair.

He complied.

"But that's outrageous! How could they not tell you! You had a right to know, much more then they did. Who the hell does Dumbledore think he is to keep something like this from you? It's your business, isn't it? It doesn't concern him at all," I cried out vehemently when he finished.

"Look, Max, don't be mad. I'm okay with it now. I understand. The anger about the situation is over, and there isn't any reason to revisit bad memories."

"Are you kidding me!? Even after all this, you can actually sit here and say that Dumbledore was right?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

I jumped to my feet.

"When are you going to realize that he isn't as great as he seems!? God, Harry. You're letting all the good things he's done for you cloud your judgement. He's fighting for the right side, true. That doesn't give him the right to control your life."

"If I'm letting the good things he's done make my decisions about his character for me, then you're letting the bad things he's done for you make yours," Harry said softly.

I was shaking in anger now. I was so sick of this. I liked Harry I really did, I liked all of them, but this was just too much.

"When you stop treating Dumbledore like he's God, then come and find us," I told him, turning on my heel and walking out the door.

I didn't even have to stop and wait for the flock. They followed obediently. They felt it too. They had observed the way everyone did everything Dumbledore said, as if is word was law . . . as if he was always right. It felt good to me, this show of leadership. It was one of the other things I had missed in my faulty revelation. What also felt good was that the flock hadn't even hesitated when they walked out after me. Most of all though . . .

It felt damn _good_ to be back.

**Authors Note: Awe, Iggy. I'm so proud *brushes tear away***

**Iggy: Thanks!**

**Me: GAH!!! *jumps about a foot in the air***

**Iggy: Gee, relax. It's just me.**

**Me: What are you doing here!?**

**Iggy: What do you think I'm doing?**

**Me: Ummmm . . .**

**Iggy: I'm on the hunt for a Blufadoodle**

**Me: Oh . . . Well my sisters have it, so yeah, good luck with that.**

**Iggy: Really? Thanks! I'll be back in a few *runs away laughing manically***

**Me: Uhhhhhh . . . . . Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note ( Well sort of):**

**Me: Iggy, how goes the Blufadoodle quest?**

**Iggy: *Dejectedly* Not so good.**

**Me: You still haven't gotten that darn Blufadoodle from my sisters?**

**Iggy: Don't judge me! They are vicious!**

**Me: Don't I know it.**

**Iggy: Still, I'm not leaving 'till I get it!**

**Me: Oookkaayyy . . . but on the bright side, I'm being a good author and updating in good time!**

**Iggy: It's still not a Blufadoodle.**

**Me: Oh good grief *shakes head sadly***

**Chapter -:Seven:-**

**The Day We've All Been Waiting For . . . And The Day I've Secretly Been Dreading**

* * *

I hovered a few inches away from the ground. Okay, I was admittedly stalling . . . but I just couldn't bring myself to land. The gesture probably doesn't seem like anything, but in truth it meant so much to my flock and I. The second my feet touched the hard Earth, it would have a note of finality in it. It would mean everything all at once. It was a promise . . . and a curse at the same time. Yes, a promise that we would stay here. A promise that we would be warm and comfortable. A promise that we would forever have a home inside those castle walls. Yet, it was a curse that we would be stuck in one place. A curse that we would grow soft under the faulty front that we were safe. A curse that we would never be able to forget.

Would I ever be able to get past the unease that was still smoldering in the pit of my stomach? Would I ever be able to breathe deeply again? Would I ever be able to not question every move I make? Would I ever stop wondering if I was making the right choice? Most important of my inquires at the present moment though . . . Could I really bring myself to do this?

* * *

There was barely a sound as I made contact with the grass.

Well I guess I got one of those questions answered. Oh joy!

"Ohhh! This is just sooo exciting! Don't you think this is just sooo exciting? Man, I really missed this place. I don't remember it being so big though! Do you remember it being so big? Has it always looked this pretty too? 'Cause I don't remember it being this pretty. I can't wait to start classes though! Can you wait to start classes? We finally get to use our wands! Aren't you excited that we finally get to use our wands? Oh look! There's the lake thingie where Max had to go and save Fan-" Nudge immediately stopped, her own hand clamped across her mouth this time. She had realized what she was about to say just a bit too late.

I stiffened slightly, but then tried to relax as best as I could.

"Yeah, where I had to get Fang back from the mermaids and we found out that Fang II was trying to pretend like Fang," I said, proud that my voice was so steady. It didn't crack or shake once! That meant I was making progress. Of course all the progress would probably be lost when I saw Fang again.

This thought made me take note to the fact that I had convinced myself that I was fine with it. I had actually had the nerve to think that during my days of silence I had patched up the newest wound Fang had inflicted upon my heart. I was wrong, though. The cut he had made was still fresh, and the closer I came to the time when I would meet him again was slowly stretching the still un-healed skin painfully, and I could feel the blood beginning to swell.

I set off for the castle entrance, the flock trailing after me. I shot a quick glance behind my shoulder, to take a head count, and found Iggy lagging behind the rest.

I slowed my pace and said to the younger kids, "Go on ahead. Iggy and I will meet you inside. Get us some goods seats."

_Translation_: Find us seats as far away from Harry as possible.

They nodded in assent and hurried forward.

I gazed after them with a small smile playing on my lips. They really were excited to be back, so could it really be such a horrible thing? They were happy weren't they? Yes, yes they were, that much I could tell. It was obvious in the way they skipped forward, halfway running in their haste to be inside Hogwarts. I couldn't deny the pull I felt towards it either. It was all just so . . . surreal . . . so . . . _magical_.

"Was there something you needed to talk to me about?" Iggy asked.

"Oh yeah. I've noticed something lately . . ." I trailed off.

"And that would be?" he prodded.

"See if you can guess," I said with a smirk.

_Smirk_ . . . Fang always smirked.

Oh God! What was I thinking!? I was acting like some boy crazy nutcase, and that was _so_ not me.

"Max," he sighed in exasperation. "I don't want to play any games. Yeah, I know, surprise, surprise. Remember my whole, I've grown up speech?"

"Yes I do, very well actually. In fact I was wondering if that was still in affect, amongst other things."

"It is," he replied.

"Good to hear."

There was a pause . . .

"Was that all?" he inquired.

"Didn't you hear me say amongst other things? Clean your ears out boy!" I ordered jokingly.

"Come on Max! What is it?" He was growing impatient. It was hilarious, in my personal opinion.

"Sorry, sorry. I just noticed how you seemed to be kind of upset lately. Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He seemed to ponder my question for a moment before replying.

"No," was all he said.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive . . . Now can we please get inside? I'm starving and they should be serving dinner soon. Ahh, I can just imagine the food now. Yes, so many choices . . . and in such unlimited amounts. It's like a buffet only ten times better!" he cried enthusiastically.

Did he really think I was going to give up that easily?

I gave him a stern glare, crossing my arms across my chest and moving to block his path.

"You lie. I can tell when you're lying. You change the subject as quickly as you can, and try to make an escape. It's the oldest tactic in the book . . . and kid, I wrote the book. Now trust me when I say that we will stand here for however long it takes you to tell me what the problem is."

"I-" he began to protest.

"Don't. Lie," I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," he gave in with a sigh. ". . . It's Hermione."

"Hermione? What happened with Hermione? Oh God, did she break up with you?" I asked in concern. Oh poor Iggy. He finally stops acting like an immature two year old and his girlfriend decides to dump him. It's tragic, really.

"No! Actually . . . I was thinking _I _might have to break up with _her_," he stammered out.

"What? Why?"

"Look, don't get mad at her Max. She didn't mean any harm by it."

"By what?" I had to inquire, my face hardening into an unreadable mask. "What did she do exactly?"

"Well, it was the day you let me go back to Grimmauld Place to see her," he explained.

"And?"

"She . . . uh . . . she tried to convince me to stay there . . . to um . . . to show my support for Dumbledore. She thought that it was unfair that you made our decisions for us, and I tried to explain that you didn't, at least not about something as big as this. She wouldn't listen though. She started getting all bossy saying that you had a lot of nerve to criticize someone as kind and wise as Dumbledore, just to turn around and act like a dictator . . ."

I felt like I had been slapped. I mean, I had always thought Hermione was my friend. When I left there, I figured she of all people would not judge me too harshly on my actions, but look here. Now I'm hearing that she was going off and blabbing her mouth to someone that would never feel as close to her as he felt close to me. Iggy was like my brother! More than like, he _was_ my brother. Except we didn't share the same DNA. All of sudden because they're boyfriend and girlfriend, she thinks they have a bond stronger then the one we have? Psh, oh please. Only in her wildest dreams.

I could have said any number of those things, instead I asked, "And what did you say?"

"I said that I believe everything you said about Dumbledore, and that if she ever tried to insult you again, she'd be sorry. I'd make sure of it."

I laughed slightly.

"What did she have to say to that?" I questioned.

"She looked at me with a shocked expression and her jaw dropped to the floor. It was actually pretty funny. Then she was all, 'but Iggy, how can you think it's right for her to sit there and say that Dumbledore tries to control everything, when she does the same thing with you? You're a human being, you have a choice who to follow. Why can't that person be someone who respects you? Someone who cares for your well being? Dumbledore will do all of those things and beyond.' It made me want to barf. She was all gay rainbows and fluffy unicorns. After that, I totally told her off about how you always gave us a choice, and that I wouldn't have walked out that door after you if I hadn't thought it was the right thing to do, and that if she had a problem with that, she could go find somebody else's ass to kiss."

My eyes widened.

"You didn't seriously tell her that ass kissing thing did you?" I was astonished.

"Hell yeah I did!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Right well, that's enough profanities I think. We're about to enter a _school_, after all," I scolded him.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He grinned at me sheepishly.

"And Iggy?" I said as we began to walk briskly towards the castle entrance.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me . . . and for handling the situation well. I would have knocked that bushy haired head of hers right off if she had been telling me these things. Can't promise I still won't."

"Now Max, don't do anything rash . . . and anytime, sis, any time."

We continued towards the entrance, arm in arm.

Thank God for Iggy.

**Authors Note:**

***Iggy walks in with a bunch of markers and poster board***

**Me: Uhh, Iggy . . . What are you doing?**

**Iggy: What do you think I'm doing?**

**Me: *shakes head* Deja vu much? **

**Iggy: I said guess!**

**Me: Drawing pictures of a Blufadoodle?**

**Iggy: NO! I'm not in kindergarten.**

**Me: . . . I still don't know what you're doing.**

**Iggy: Ugh. I'm making Help Wanted adds, isn't it obvious? *holds up a finished poster***

**Me: What? Why? . . . You know what? Don't answer that question. I have a feeling that I don't want to know.**

**Iggy: *shrugs* Whatever.**

**Me: Just don't make a mess of things . . . **

**Iggy: *says all kid like* OKAY!**

**Me: And suddenly I have an intense migraine. I'm going to go lay down.**

**Iggy: I'll come too *gets up***

**Me: **_**Alone**_** . . .**

**Iggy: *grumbles* Fine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

***Iggy runs into the room jumping up and down***

**Iggy: She's almost here!**

**Me: Who?**

**Iggy: The girl who answered my Help Wanted add, duhh!**

**Me: *incredulous* Someone actually answered those!?**

**Iggy: Yeah. Apparently a bunch of people are interested in helping me find the Blufadoodle. Unlike somebody I know. *Glares reproachfully***

**Me: Hey, don't look at me. I told you valuable information. I helped as much as I could.**

**Iggy: You sent me into those evil little things lair. I am scarred for life!**

**Me: Dude, my sisters had that Blufadoodle. It's not my fault you can't rescue some animal thing from a five and an eight year old.**

**Iggy: You agreed they were vicious.**

**Me: That doesn't mean I didn't think you could get it from them.**

**Iggy: Whatever**

***Out of nowhere a girl pops into the room and shouts . . .***

**Miz636: I'M HEEEEEEERRREEEE!**

***Silence* . . . . .**

**Me: No . . . just no *shakes head sadly.**

**Miz636: What? I was trying to make an entrance.**

**Me: It just . . . It just wasn't working for you.**

**Miz636: Really?**

**Me: Let's just . . . let's just get on to the chapter now . . .**

**Chapter -:Eight:-**

**To Kill A Raven**

* * *

I knew something was wrong the minute Iggy and I stepped foot into the Great Hall. The room so usually teeming with loud chatter and laughter was deadly silent. At the front of the room where all the teachers sat I saw Nudge and Gazzy kneeling on the ground, Dumbledore standing above them.

I began to walk faster.

I glanced around and for the first time saw how the students exchanged worried looks. Most had gone extremely pale, and were staring around them with wide eyes. Some brave few were having whispered conversations with each other. They weren't as scared as the majority of the school was. What registered along side the fear though . . . was shock. Dumbledore had told them something that had frightened and surprised them. What sort of news could stun a whole school into silence?

I picked up my pace even more.

Through the quiet a heart wrenching sob echoed off the high ceiling, bouncing off the four walls. That was when I looked closer at Nudge and Gazzy. It was only then that I took in Nudge's quivering form, and it was the first time I noticed how Gazzy's shoulders shook with violent convulsions. Yes, it was only then that I realized that the cry of agony had come . . . from the Gasman.

I started to jog.

The one thing that had been nagging at the back of my mind came from and center now . . . Angel was nowhere to be found.

I was now at a flat out sprint.

Iggy raced along side me as our feet pounded on the cold floor. It was the only sound that could be heard now. At our sudden outburst even the few that were able to get their vocal chords to work properly enough to whisper had fallen silent was once more.

I sped up to where Gazzy and Nudge sat trembling on the ground. I skidded to a halt beside them and crouched down.

"Max?" Gazzy wailed, the area around his bright blue eyes red, swollen and puffy from the tears that were flowing in a steady stream down his face.

"Shh, it's okay buddy. It's okay. I'm right here," I murmured softly to him.

I opened my arms and he crawled into them, laying his head against my shoulder and wrapping his skinny little arms around my waist. Even though he was young, I could still feel the lean muscle that had built up over time in them. He was growing up . . . It seemed like a lot of that was going around lately.

I glared up at Dumbledore over the wisps of Gazzy's blonde curls.

"What. Happened!" I demanded. My patience for the day was wearing thin.

"To tell you the truth dear Maximum, I do not know," he answered calmly.

"Which just proves my point even more! Now where is Angel?"

He hesitated.

Hesitations were not good.

Hesitations could mean so many things.

Yes, so many dire, bad, rotten, things.

Right now, hesitations were my one and only enemy.

"Where is Angel?" I repeated my questions, and despite not wanting to, I feared for the worse.

"We don't know exactly," he said finally.

I stared blankly up at him. I was a bomb, ready to explode.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

BAM! And I ignite.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!?"

"I'm sorry, but we-" Dumbledore began, but I was sick of listening to him.

"Nudge? Nudge honey listen to me," I ordered the still sobbing Nudge. She tried her best to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. To my embarrassment I felt tears rise in my own eyes, but I wouldn't dare let them spill over. Not when my flock needed me to be strong.

"It's going to be alright, okay?" I said sternly.

She nodded, and took a shuddering breath.

"Now tell me what happened." I softened my tone.

"We- we came in . . . and Fang came over to say hi and stuff. We-e were all excited to-to see him and everything-ng since we hadn't seen him in awhi-ile. He said he had to talk to Angel alone . . . and they wa-walked out. A few minutes later Fa-Fang came back in . . . but no Angel-l. Then some ki-kid ran in and said that there was a bunch of blood and stuff in the corridor-or. The-ey wouldn't let us le-eave the room, but they did some spe-ell on the blood to fi-igure out who it was . . . a-and it was Angel's." Nudge broke down again, dissolving into tears. Her frantic sobbing was rebounding around inside my mind as her words set in.

"Did they find a body?" I asked, the safety of my baby more important then anything else.

Nudge shook her head.

"Then she may still be alive," I said hopefully.

Neither Gazzy nor Nudge reacted.

"Did you hear me? I said she might be alive guys!"

They both perked up at this. Gazzy wiped his face on his sleeve and look up, saying, "Do you mean we can go and rescue her, just like that one time?"

"Exactly like that one time," I replied, touching his nose with my fingertip.

I stood up then, the soothing tone I had used with the two younger kids was gone now.

"Iggy, take them both to the place where Angel and the Gasman stay. Keep them there. Never let them out of your sight, do you hear me?" I ordered.

I figured he would say something humorous like 'Aye, aye Captain' but no, instead all he said was, "Of course," and ushered the two down the aisle way. Would he ever stop proving how dependable he really was now?

I waited until they were safely out of the Great Hall before I began to move.

"Maximum," Dumbledore began.

"Stop! I am so not speaking with you right now. I got bigger fish to fry, as some would say."

I stalked down the aisle, towards a familiar dark head. No matter how much I yearned to run up and throw myself into his arms, the more dominant emotion was one of bloodlust. Whatever had happened to Angel, it was his fault . . . and for that I will kill him. I will rip him to shreds and feed the pieces to his fellow Slytherins.

The people sitting around Fang saw me coming, saw the brooding look on my face, and immediately jumped up and scattered as far away from me as possible. _He_ didn't move, just stared in that wordless, always seemingly calm, way of his.

It didn't take much effort on my part to haul him up by the scruff of his collar and shove him back against the table. He slammed down against the wood, the golden platters and cups full of food and liquid clattering to the ground all around his feet.

"Why do you have to make such a mess of things Fang? Mhm? Who's going to clean this up now?"

He didn't say anything.

"I know who is. You are. You're going to right every wrong. Starting with bringing Angel back to me in the same condition she was in when she was taken . . . betrayed by one of few people she trusted in the world. Do you know how much you sicken me? You don't even seem to care that every time I turn around, you're stabbing me with another one of your knives. Well guess what? You're going to run out soon . . . and when you do, I'll be there to return the favor," I spat at him. The hostility I felt towards this boy was only increasing.

"Max," he said my name so softly. God I loved how he said my name.

"Don't even start with me Fang. You know what you've done."

"Whatever happened to Angel, I didn't do that. How could you even begin to imagine that I would do such a thing?"

"I don't know, Fang . . . but lately, I never seem to know when it comes to you. It's because you aren't the same person you were before. You're a stranger now."

"I'm not a stranger. I'm the same me, you and I both know that. This is just another one of your ways to make it seem like you don't care about me."

I stiffened and took a step towards him. I got up right into his face and hissed, "Bring back Angel, or I swear to God Fang I will kill you with my bare hands."

After that I didn't have anything more to say to him . . . I didn't have anything more to say to any of them. With a rock hard expression I gave Fang one final shove, and made my way to the door. It wasn't even shut all the way before the whispering rose up. I would be the topic of gossip for weeks now. As if my life couldn't get any worse . . .

All I wanted to do was find the place where Angel's blood had been shed, and track her down. I had to go and check on Nudge and Gazzy first. I had to be sure of a few things. That mostly being, did Fang really do this? I mean, all the signs pointed to him. Everything about Nudge's story screamed that Fang had hurt my Angel. The only problem was . . . it was Fang for crying out loud! No matter how different he may have become, and no matter how easily influenced he may seem . . . I just don't think he would so something like this. He had taken care of Angel since she was just a baby alongside me. He knew that Angel looked up to him so much. I mean, Fang wasn't evil was he? He hadn't all of sudden flipped sides had he?

I came to an abrupt halt, my hand on the smooth and icy cold wood of the door. _I had to know_. With a determined expression I managed to swivel myself around so I was facing the entrance to the Great Hall again. _I had to know_. Being me and always having to be so cautionary, I took one deep breath, with was followed with one footstep, and so on. _I had to_ _know_. Even after the the door I was heading towards swung open and students began flooding out I continued, until I was only a few feet off to the side. _I had to know_. There I would wait. _I had to know_. A place in plain sight. _I had to know_. He couldn't just ignore me now. _I had to know_.

Then there he was, surrounded by the same crowd he was always with last year. The most important . . . or rather the biggest threat being Draco Malfoy. Fang's gaze met mine almost at once. Understanding flashed in his dark eyes. He turned to Malfoy and said something to him, before taking a step towards me. Malfoy put out his arm and stopped him though. They were launched into a very heated argument. My curiosity sparked, of course, but I didn't dare move. The last thing I needed was to get into the middle of one of their major chick fights. Malfoy would probably start running his mouth off at me, and I would be forced to punch him in his prissy, upturned nose. I had already broken it once, last year just before the Yule Ball, and that wouldn't stop me from doing it again.

Eventually Fang said something that silenced him, and he turned around once more and made his way towards me. I wasn't paying much attention to anyone but him, so I didn't see what happened exactly. All I know is that out of nowhere Fang stopped mid stride and stayed there, unmoving. I was puzzled to say the least . . . and even more so when instead of Fang coming over to me, I was met by the Prince of Slytherin himself.

"Maxie dear, it's so _wonderful_ to see you," he sneered, using a name that I hated with a raging fervor.

I adopted a false, sickly sweet tone and said, "Why yes, I missed you so much over the Summer."

Malfoy's gloating smile faltered.

"Er . . ." he muttered, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah. A lot of quite frustrating things happened, and I really could have used my favorite punching bag." I smiled widely.

"Any time you hit me it was because you caught me off guard . . . and besides. I wouldn't try to fight a girl!" He puffed up all big, like I had wounded his larger then life ego, and he was now on the rebound.

"Oh please, and you call you whimpering like a baby and begging me not to hurt you is me catching you off guard? As if . . . and you wouldn't fight a girl? Really? Yeah, because you're such a gentlemen. I don't think so, Malfoy. Now let's be honest. All of us here know I could kick your ass with both of my hands tied behind my back. Your only defense is your wand. I wonder what would happen if that got taken away?" I spat.

He didn't seem to have anything to say to that, so I figured I might as well end this conversation.

"Are you ready now?" I asked.

"Ready for what?"

I pulled back my arm and let my fist fly. With a satisfying crunch my knuckles connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"For that," I hissed and turned on my heel.

"You'll pay for that!" He called after my retreating back.

"I bet I will," I muttered darkly to myself, pushing the door open and slamming it shut behind me.

**Authors Note:**

**Me: No luck with the Blufadoodle yet?**

**Iggy: No . . .**

**Miz636: Those little girls actually are really vicious. I feared for my life for a second there.**

**Me: . . . And I keep getting these headaches, that come out of seemingly nowhere.**

**Iggy: I wonder why that is.**

**Me: Yeah, I wonder why . . . *Glares pointedly at him***


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **

**Me: I figured I would take a moment (okay, more than a moment) to sit down and write up the next chapter for you all. You see, I have gained a new appreciation for Maximum Ride, because of all her near death experiences. I know how that feels now, and let me tell you it is VERY scary. You see, I went to NYC on this bus trip thing, and on the way back some sort of fluid leaked and caught on fire. Later I learned that it could have possibly reached the gas tank and exploded . . . and I would be dead . . . Frightening, isn't it?**

**Iggy: You think that's something to be afraid of!? Pshh, how about how close I was to securing the Blufadoodle . . . and it slipped right through my fingers *sobs***

**. . . . Silence . . . .**

**Me: Did he just seriously-?**

**Miz636: I think he did.**

***Iggy shrinks back at venomous glares he clearly deserved***

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: I was talking about something very important, and rather unsettling . . . and you changed the subject from life and death . . . to BLUFADOODLES!**

**Miz636: Shameful . . . Completely shameful.**

**Me: *Rolls eyes* Tell me about it.**

***Walks out of room***

**Iggy: Hey! Hey, where are you guys going! WAIT! Why are you- That's my- *Crash* Noooooooo!**

**Chapter -:Nine:-**

**Nightmares Unwanted**

* * *

I slept fitfully. I had somehow convinced myself that maybe if I just stopped my searching for a moment, and let my mind succumb to that deep abyss of unwavering darkness I would wake anew. Maybe then my foggy mind could clear, and I would be able to think straight enough to find my baby, my Angel. I thought that if I could just escape from the blinding pain that I had been hiding for so long, so efficiently, I might possibly be able to see something I had overlooked before. Some clue or trail that didn't lead to a complete and utter dead end. Apparently that was not going according to plan.

Instead, I found my mind busting at the seams with unwanted information. I was sleeping though, which meant I had no control over what I saw. Thus so I found myself watching on, as if I was a greater, higher being watching the people below as if I were a God . . . and hey? Who says I don't deserve it?

Up to this point I had been seeing nothing but the briefest flashes. Images . . . writing . . . numbers, that meant next to nothing to me. Every once in awhile I would catch a glimpse of something I recognized. A doorway swinging shut, obscuring from view the long, white hallway that belonged in a place that could only be the School. A manacle clanging to a crude, stone floor that had to be the dungeon in Germany. The front of a small, quaint house, lights ablaze in the windows, resembling my mothers so much that I didn't doubt it _was_ hers. Then that same house, except it was ravaged and broken to a degree that it was almost unrecognizable; all that was left being one wall, and the smoldering foundation of what it once was. A blinding blue and white light that seared my retinas painfully, even now, in a dream where the Patronus could not possibly be as powerful as the real thing.

Now, though, I felt myself being sucked forwards as the images fizzled out of existence. I recognize this feeling. When my newest power had first made its appearance, it had not happened. I had gained much more control over it though, and now I could even reach out and grasp a vision in my waking hours. They were much more potent when I was asleep though, which was why I rarely tried when I was awake. I took a deep breathe and prepared myself for what was surely to come . . .

*** * ***

_I was thrown forcefully backwards, slamming against the wall so hard that my breath was knocked out of me. Bricks rained down around me, smaller pieces that had crumbled from the rest fell in small clots landing sharply against my head. When the dust finally cleared I looked up to find Omega towering over me, a snarl ripping from his throat._

_I knew, somehow, that this was it. I was bloodied and bruised beyond any ability. I couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight, couldn't move properly. Blood, fresh from the multiple wounds upon my head, painted a gory crimson trail on my face. My arms lay limp at my sides, useless. Completely and utterly useless. Even now I could see that I, myself, was _useless_. _

_After everything, after all the fights, this was it; yes honestly and truthfully. No matter my previous efforts, we would prosper no longer. Not even my battle with Max II at the Yule Ball last year can amount to what this truly is. There was no Fang inside my head, urging me on, finding within me the will to withstand. All the fiery determination I previously withheld had burnt out. I was no longer anything. It was only now that I could finally see the false pretenses I had lived under, the guise with which I had built the foundation of my power upon. For we shall surely crumble, for we shall finally see that I, the once great Maximum Ride, was not great at all. In fact, was pale in comparison to others. When you sat down to think about it, there was nothing remotely special about me. I depended much more on others than I ever allowed myself to believe. I had abused and thoroughly neglected the importance of others, because I had thought I was the only person I really answered to. Yes, my ignorance would be my most righteous and un-glorified downfall._

_How ironic._

_It was with these last thoughts that I took one last, shuddering breath and raised my chin high in the air. Despite me facing certain death, I would not leave this world without my pride still surely intact. If that was the last thing I had, then so be it. I would die myself through and through. I would not give them the satisfaction of beating me down. _

_I would die . . . Maximum Ride._

_No! I would die just plain Max._

_I would die . . . me._

_For once, I would shed my hard outer-skin, and I would let myself feel vulnerable to the force of the outside world. I would melt my stone, inner-core, and I would let escape the feelings, the hopes, the thoughts, the wonders . . . the dreams that I had kept so tightly locked inside free. I would let my spirit go, so that no one from this time on, could kill or harm Maximum Ride. She would forever live on inside those who most truly deserved it. Pieces of her would scatter, and magic-folk and muggles alike would each get a sliver of her._

_And so it was, that when Omega raised the knife that had cut open my flesh in all the other places and sliced open a ridged line through my heart, he did not win anything. He could not possibly triumph, because his goal was to murder Maximum Ride . . . and I had set her free . . . and so it was just some girl, that could be from anywhere really, that he had viciously ravaged._

_That girl was me._

_The real me._

_The me that had been in hiding for so long._

_The me that had been forced underneath a layer that the School and Jeb had created specifically for my being._

_The me that wasn't fearless, breathtaking, talented, revered, heroic Maximum Ride._

_The me that was completely naked to the fears of the world, and as vulnerable as any one else._

_The me that had been there all along . . . just waiting for a chance to break through._

_The me that is a real person, unlike Maximum Ride, who is really only an image worth vying for._

_The me that can no longer be contained by even the most potent powers in existence._

_The me that is . . . finally me._

_The me that could now be set free . . ._

_"Bye-bye Maximum Ride," Omega whispered cruelly, sneering at me. "I just have to ask . . . what is it like? You being so amazing, just to be killed when your at your fullest? Does it hurt? Is the pain eating away at your sanity? Or are you too high and mighty to feel that one cut slowly taking your life?"_

_He didn't actually give any time for a response, because he just continued on with his meaningless ramblings to say, "I'll be celebrated like a king after this. I can hear the crowds screaming my name now. Yes me, Omega, killing the impossible, immortal Maximum Ride." He smiled a mean, wicked smile that made me sick to look at._

_"No," I rasped out. "You can't kill Maximum Ride, nobody can."_

_"Quite the contraire, I believe you are in what some people call a state of denial. You are dying, Maximum. You will not survive this. Don't you understand that?" He asked harshly._

_I opened my mouth to speak but ended up with a hacking cough. Blood spewed from my mouth, covering Omega in a thin layer of red. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and jerked away from my reach. Finally, it subsided enough for me to get out my final words._

_"Don't you understand? I'm not Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride is nothing but a spirit. A state of being, if you will. The idea of her will lend others strength in dark times. It will give those courage to stand for what they believe in. Maximum Ride will be a figure that people will look up to when they think all their hope is lost. Her everlasting insight will be a guide forever. Killing me does nothing to hinder that."_

_My life ended with a smile._

_* * *_

As you can imagine, I woke up screaming . . . and when my frantic calls subsided, I was reduced to nothing but a sniffling, shaking lump. My breath was coming in short gasps and pants. I felt my mental stability deriving on insanity. If Iggy hadn't busted into the room at that very moment, I might have slipped and fallen over the edge.

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT, WHAT HAPPENED!?" he yelled, his arm shooting out to flip on the light switch. It took him a moment, but he finally found it and the darkness was soon replaced by a blinding light that, at the moment, actually comforted me beyond anything else.

"Max? Are you okay?" he asked in concern, hurrying over to crouch beside me, his brows creased with worry.

I would have told him, but at the present time I could barely form coherent thoughts, let alone words. Who knew what would come out of my mouth? Would I be speaking some cacophony of gibberish that was impossible to understand? The idea was not appealing to me in the least.

"Shh, Max it's okay. Tell me what happened," Iggy whispered urgently. He had realized that anything that reduced me to such an unresponsive mute had to be cause for worry. I didn't really know though. Was this something to worry about? After all, not everything I dream is a vision, that much I had found out. Sometimes I got the vision-y feeling just for some part of my mind to change directions. Perhaps it was just a regular nightmare . . .

After that the fuzziness surrounding my mind started to recede. I could finally remember where I was. I was situated in one of the many rooms in the house that had been erected in order for the Gasman and Angel to be able to stay close without getting underfoot in anyones studies. The only thing I didn't get was why I was here, and why Iggy was too. Normally we'd have to be sleeping in our designated dorm rooms, right? I also had to wonder why Angel hadn't come when I started screaming. Her room was right new doo-

"Oh!" I gasped as the rest of the missing information flooded into my mind.

"Max?" Iggy asked uncertainly.

"Huh? I'm sorry . . . I just . . . I . . ." I was at a lose for words. How could I explain this?

"What happened? Did you have another vision?"

"No." I wasn't exactly lying, since I didn't know the answer to his question myself, either of them really. It was all just a confused jumble of a mess. In the end my answer was a very technical term, with many layers of functions.

"A nightmare then?"

"Most definitely," I replied automatically, with a convulsive shudder.

Most people, at this point, would go on and ask what was wrong. Iggy, to my surprise, didn't say a thing. After a moment I realized it was because he was smarter than that. He knew by my reaction that something had seriously shook me up . . . and he wasn't going to press for details, because he knew I wouldn't want to talk about it. Instead he just nodded and wrapped his arms around me in comfort. I snuggled into him gratefully, resting my head on his shoulder with a sigh.

"Thanks, Igs," I said with a smile, pushing the dream back into the deepest confines of my mind and locking it up in there. The sooner I forgot it, the better.

"Anytime Max, _anything_."

"I love you," I said honestly. While it was slightly irregular for one of the flock to say this, it wasn't entirely nonexistent.

"I love you too."

I pulled back so I could see his face, staring into those fathomless blue eyes, no longer clouded over . . . no longer unseeing. I can't even begin to imagine how Iggy must have felt when he regained his sight. Hermione had done it, in an effort to make him like her, and it had worked, although he had actually liked her all along. Now their relationship was just as confusing as mine and Fangs. It'll be interesting for me, to see how Iggy handles the situation. Probably better than I've managed to by now.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't really notice when Iggy started leaning towards me . . . or when I started closing the space between us as well. It was only when our faces were a mere centimeter away that I caught myself, but by then it was far too late.

Our lips touched for the slightest second before we both recoiled as if slapped.

"Ew," Iggy exclaimed.

"Gross," I agreed.

"Let's forget that ever happened," he suggested.

"Please," I replied desperately.

"You're the best _sister_ ever Max."

"Yeah, and your the best _brother_ ever."

"Nothing else," he stated firmly.

"Not a thing."

**Authors Note:**

**Iggy: I can't believe you guys would do that to me!**

**Me: You deserved it.**

**Miz636: Without a doubt.**

**Iggy: Why? Why? Why? Why did this happen!? What did I ever do wrong! *sobs***

**Me: *more rolling of the eyes* He is so melodramatic.**

**Miz636: I agree.**

**Iggy: You broke it! It can never be fixed again!**

**Me: Yawn.**

**Iggy: *walks away grumbling* So insulting . . .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Me: It's quiet . . . too quiet . . .**

**Miz636: The silence is eerie . . .**

**Me: IGGY! WHERE ARE YOU!**

***Pause***

**Miz636: . . . He's not answering.**

**Me: Thank you, Captain Obvious.**

**Miz636: Just saying.**

***Pause***

**Me: Should we be scared?**

**Miz636: I'm sure we don't have anything to worry abo-**

***CRASH***

***Pause in which there is a shared look of horror***

**Me and Miz636: IGGY!!!**

**Chapter -:Ten:-**

**Says The Girl With Wings**

* * *

I paced back and forth across the room. My hair was sticking up here and there in odd tangles, reduced to a rats nest from my insistent and frenzied hands raking through it every second or so. I had figured out long ago that this was doing absolutely nothing for the attempt to find Angel, yet I continued . . . because what other choice did I have? I had examined and re-examined everything I could possibly scavenge up at the sight of her kidnapping, and all for seemingly nothing. I had gotten nowhere. It had been almost a week . . . my baby has been gone for almost a week! Whoever did this, could be doing anything to her! In my mind images of past torture and tests omitted by the School took control. I imagined the effects the Crucio spell could have on Angel, so small and fragile looking.

No! No, no, no. She was tough though, much more than I was giving her credit for. She could stick through this. She was so immensely strong and powerful. She would persevere, because she would know that I was searching for her. She would know that it would only be a matter of time before I was with her, kicking the door open and causing all sorts of mayhem and leaving absolute chaos in my wake. It was something I had gotten good at, after all.

At that time I came to a halt, a frustrated sigh rumbling in my chest as I fell to my knees. What was I going to do? This was so confusing! Normally, it wouldn't be so difficult to locate a flock member if they were captured. It was all different now though. We weren't just up against one enemy, the School. Now, apparently, there was some sort of evil, magical force working against us as well.

We couldn't just go frolicking off into the sunset towards one of the School's many labs. I didn't even know if the School was responsible for this!

Ugh! I was such a failure. A complete and utter failure! I let one of the most important people in the world to me, slip right through my fingers. How did this happen? Weren't we supposed to be safe inside the castle? Nothing sinister was supposed to be able to penetrate it, yet something horrible had happened, once again. Right under Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers' noses. They told us it was impossible . . .

Impossible . . .

I jumped to my feet in an instant. A violent tremor wracked through my body. The swell of hope that had encased me at that thought bubbled to great heights. A gasp whistled up and got trapped somewhere inside my throat.

I sprinted through the house, ramming my shoulders and shins against sharp corners, though I barely registered the pain. Nothing could stop me at that moment. I was on some kind of high created by an undeniable wave of joy. If I could only prove my assumption correct, then maybe all hope was not lost . . . just maybe.

I was out of the door in record time . . . a disgruntled Iggy tripping over his own feet in a rush to follow me. I could hear him calling my name, but I chose to ignore him for the time being. I had other, more pressing, matters to attend to. Ones that may very well be the key to finding Angel, or at least one step closer. A major improvement over the previous arrangement in which we were taking slow and gradual steps backwards every second that ticked by.

I skidded across the floor, ramming up against the cold stone of the wall. There was a sharp crack as my head collided with it, and bright white lights popped across my vision. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the pain subside until it was only a dull throbbing by my temple.

"Max! What the heck is going on!?" Iggy demanded as he stopped beside me. I could see Nudge and Gazzy standing behind him, glancing at me in puzzled bewilderment.

"Just give me a minute, and I'll explain," I ordered, pushing past him to the area that was marked off with a translucent, shimmering rope. A magical barrier created so that only a choice few could gain access to what was inside. It reminded me almost of the cop shows I had seen while staying in West Virginia. This was a crime scene, or so we thought.

"Max?" Gazzy asked timidly.

"Yeah, buddy?" I answered, without looking in his direction. All my attention was devoted to what was before me.

"Do you know where Angel is?"

This pulled me up short . . . What was I supposed to tell an eight year old boy whose sister had been kidnapped? I could try to be cheerful and positive while being as honest as I could possibly be . . . I could just tell him the truth . . . or I could lie. Plain and simple.

"Not exactly," was what I ended up going with.

"But are you getting any closer?"

"Maybe," I replied.

I heard him sigh, and I whipped my head around to see that his head was hung low and his shoulders were quivering just the slightest bit. I clamped down hard on my lip to stop the overwhelming feeling of remorse that was taking control over me. Abandoning my previous actions, which were unclear to me at that moment, I rushed over to him without hesitation. I dropped to my knee so that I was at his level.

"Max?" he wailed.

"Oh Gazzy," I whispered, holding tightly to his trembling figure.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Of course she is," I said fiercely. "Now you and I both know how tough she is. Whatever's going on, she'll make it through. She'll outsmart whoever took her in a heartbeat. There is not a doubt in my mind that she isn't capable of handling this situation. Don't you agree?"

He sniffled, and then nodded.

"That's what I thought," I murmured.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Max?" Nudge inquired after I had stood back up.

I took a moment to think about it and then answered, "Yes, I most certainly did."

"Then what is it?"

Nudge's question almost brought me to tears. Not because of the answer, but because of the lack of babble. Ever since Angel got taken, she hasn't been talking as much. It worried me to no end. When we secured Angel, would she return to normal?

"You know how we've run into this major dead end? How we can't seem to move forward?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Iggy replied.

"It's because we've been looking in the wrong place all along," I answered.

All three of them gave me confused looks, questions clearly visible in their eyes. I dutifully proceeded on.

"This was just a decoy. A total ruse, designed to occupy our time. This isn't where Angel was taken. This was set up in order to make it seem like it. Arranged so that we would never be able to find her, because there would be no trail left to uncover. They underestimated us being smart enough to figure it out though.

"You see . . . no one with intentions like kidnapping Angel could have gotten into the school, and most certainly not going without notice. I think . . . I think when Angel and Fang left to talk, Fang must have said something to upset her. Then Fang came back, and she went off somewhere by herself. I'm almost positive it was off school grounds, where the protection couldn't reach her. The only place that seems probable is the Forbidden Forest," I concluded my reasoning.

"You do realize something, right?" Iggy spoke up after a moment of mulling over this new twist.

"What's that?" I inquired.

"You have to go and apologize to Fang."

"And why in the world would I have to do that!?" I exclaimed.

"You accused him of hurting Angel, which you just admitted yourself, that he didn't."

"So?" I replied contemptuously.

"Max, don't be so difficult. Can you stop being stubborn just this once and suck up your bloated ego?" Iggy said harshly.

His words stung more than I'm sure they were intended to.

"Max, will you please say your sorry?" Gazzy pleaded.

"I-" I began vehemently.

"_Please_."

"Fine," I grumbled. "But I won't be happy doing it."

_**Waiting for a certain Slytherin to walk by . . .**_

If Fang didn't walk by soon, I was leaving. I didn't like being down in these musty dungeons anyway, let alone having to wait for what seemed like forever just standing and doing nothing. Plus, I had taken about as much jeering as I could by spare Slytherins roaming the passageway.

Finally, though, he appeared, along with my new favorite person. Draco Malfoy gave me a scowl when he saw me, lounging against the wall as if I hadn't a care in the world. When they came nearer I pushed myself off the wall and came to stand in their path, making sure Fang couldn't get past without speaking to me.

"What do you want?" Malfoy spat.

"If you think I came down here to converse with your weasel face, then you were wrong, so just scurry on along and leave me alone," I said just as venomously.

"Says the girl with wings," he replied haughtily.

I chose to take the high road, and ignore that. Not before I lurched forward enough to make him flinch, but I took the high road, nonetheless.

"You don't scare me," he sneered.

"Oh really? Since when?"

"You make jokes that are highly un-amusing."

"I don't believe I was joking. I was asking question, which calls for an answer."

"You can't hurt me!"

"And why's that? Because you have Fang to protect you now? Ha, I think you're the only one making jokes here."

"What do you mean by that?" He tried to seem calm, but I could see how nervous he was becoming.

"Fang isn't going to do a thing to stop me, isn't that right?" I turned to glare at him.

He didn't say a word, instead just staring back at me, completely emotionless.

"Fang," I pressed on. "Go on ahead and tell him. Tell him who you were with all Summer. Tell him the truth."

"Yeah, yeah he told me all about that when he showed up on my doorstep a few weeks before school started." Malfoy had me there, and he knew it too. I'm sure the shock had registered upon my face.

"Is that true?" I asked Fang, ignoring Malfoy's existence for the moment.

He nodded.

My world stopped spinning then, freezing over into a whole new kind of Hell, where someone worse than the Devil reigned. My vision became cloudy and I blinked a few times, only to feel something wet slide down my cheek . . . a single tear. I let it stay there, not even having the strength to brush it away.

"Why? Why Fang? After everything you said . . . you turned right back to him; _to them_. Why?"

And for that I knew he had no answer.

**Authors Note:**

**Me: I am going to KILL YOU!**

**Iggy: I don't see why you're so mad! I didn't even break it! What you broke is irreplaceable!**

**Miz636: Irreplaceable!? Are you even kidding me?**

**Me: Get in there, and pick it ALL UP!**

**Iggy: You're so demanding! Geesh.**

**Me: And I already feel the headache coming on.**

**Miz636: I think it may be contagious, because I definitely feel it too.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:  
Me: I don't really know though . . .  
Miz636: Yeah I guess you're right . . .  
Me: It **_**was **_**a pretty good idea.  
Miz636: Yeah it was, wasn't it?  
Me: Oh, totally.  
*Chatting away so much that we don't notice Iggy walking in*  
Iggy: I must have my cloak of invisibility on since you two can't seem to hear me . . .  
Me: Oh man! Are we gonna' read Harry Potter today?  
Miz636: Actually . . . We are, so enjoy the chapter while we continue this discussion!**

**Gotta dedicate this one to Miz636, for so graciously allowing me to steal her idea without complaint. You made the mistake of talking about it when I was in the middle of writing this chapter . . . so really this is all your fault! Ha!**

**Chapter -:Eleven:-**

**What An Odd Dream**

* * *

Despite knowing that he would never come up with an answer, I continued to stand there waiting. Maybe some part of me was hoping he would open his mouth and say something to prove me wrong. Maybe all I really wanted was for him to come back. The longing was burning a hole inside my chest, and the pain would not, could not, go away until he was back in my life. It was a sensation I thought I would never have to feel again. One that was ultimately familiar from the last time he had left me . . . promising to never do it again when he had returned.

Yeah, and we see before us how long _that_ lasted.

"That's what I thought," I whispered harshly, letting every ounce of emotion I was feeling trickle into those four words. All the while I was thinking hard about how much he was hurting me right now. Let the weight of my pain crush him. Force him into realizing that he had made the biggest mistake he could ever make.

With that, it was as if some spell had been lifted, and I could control my legs once more. With one last defiant glare I tore my gaze from his, resolutely shuffling my feet around as I mechanically ordered my legs to move away.

I didn't get too far.

I had only taken a few steps when I crumbled to the floor. I gasped, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of me. The pain started out as a vague thrumming in my head, and escalated, growing stronger and stronger until it had engulfed my entire body. I writhed in agony, tortured beyond anything I had ever experienced before. My limbs twisted in unnatural, grotesque directions, making me look like I had been deformed by some nuclear bomb. I clawed at my skin, creating long gashes with my nails, but I didn't care. Nothing could make this any worse then it already was. I started ripping at anything that I came in contact with. The cold stone of the floor, the thin fabric of my clothing, the coarse strands of my blonde hair. I could feel the blood gushing all around me, like a torrent of crimson volcanic lava. I figured I was screaming like a banshee, but through the sheer convulsive height of my suffering I barely registered anything but the searing anguish that was coursing through my veins and feeding off of everything inside me.

_Max . . . Max . . . Max . . ._

Voices, hushed in a weary whisper rebounded around the restricted confines of my mind. Their calling seemed to only intensify the degree of my torment. Every time my name was spoken, it felt like an individual dagger was being stabbed into me head.

_Max . . . Max . . . Max . . ._

They continued on, despite my never ending pleases. Was a person capable of taking so much torture?

_Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . _

Still they pressed on, as if they were intent to cause me as much pain as possible. My name spoken so softly before had become stronger and more powerful as the number of times they said it increased. A mere whisper before, almost like it was only a vague, passing thought, became a death chant; before finally morphing into a ferocious war car that echoed inside my mind making it impossible to focus on anything but the searing waves of agony.

_Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . Max . . . _

Through the muffled cloud that had encased my ear I heard for the first time my insistent calling. I screamed and thrashed, yelling over and over again; "Stop!" Better yet, I was begging. For the first time in my life I was begging and completely un-ashamed doing it. At this point I didn't care any longer. I just wanted it to _stop_!

_Max . . . Max . . . Max . . ._

"STOP!"

_Max . . . Max . . . Max . . ._

"STOP IT!"

_Max . . . Max . . . Ma-_

_  
_"Max!? MAX!"

"Ahh!" I yelped, clutching my head in an effort to contain my brains, which would surely spew all over the place when my head exploded from this miserable state I had somehow been trapped in.

"Max! Shh, it's okay! You're going to be okay." The same as my own words, these new sayings were reaching my ears only if I strained to hear them. The voice though, wasn't that of the ones inside my mind, but one that was more familiar to me than any other. One that I would recognize anywhere. One that was enough to make me pay attention to their words, despite the haze I was in.

A strangled cry ripped it's way out of my mouth that was most surely twisted in a horrific grimace.

"Let your guard down! Let me inside your head!" It demanded.

It took a moment for the request to process, but when it did, I couldn't stop myself from obliging. Something in their tone had made me see that this was a reasonable enough thing to ask. At that moment something inside me stirred, and I just knew that if I did what they said, they could save me from this predicament.

I could practically feel the walls I had created as a barrier in my mind crumble to the ground just as I had previously, pulverizing into dust, leaving my most inner and personal thoughts naked to whatever forces wished to take hold of them.

For once I got lucky . . . because the only thing I could feel being taken away . . . was the excruciating pain. It was as if the sky had finally cleared after a life-threatening, extremely violent storm; presenting before me a wide expanse of clear, cloudless, heavenly blue. I couldn't help but smiling lazily at how peaceful my mind did now rest.

"Open your eyes, so I know you're okay," that same voice, that same _godly_ voice that had taken away my torture whispered softly to me.

My eyelids lifted groggily, fluttering shut once, twice, three times, before I could finally see through the dim lighting of the dungeon corridor. A worried face hovered inches away from mine, dark eyes searching.

"_Fang_," I breathed before slipping into the delightful and utterly delicious feeling of numbing calm that accompanied the vast unknown of unconsciousness.

_**Hours? Days? Time does not lapse for those in a stupor . . .**_

"I wonder if she'll wake up soon."

"I know. She's been out for so long. I'm really starting to get worried."

"Not just that, this is severely hindering our search for Angel."

"For the moment we're just going to have to forget about Ange, and focus on Max."

"Forget about her!? What do you mean forget about her!? She's missing for goodness sake! How can we forget about her?"

"Shh! Don't be so loud, we'll get in trouble, and then we'll have to leave. Do you want Max to wake up alone, most likely having no idea what's going on? Do you know how freaked she'd be?"

"Fine, but never, ever say that about Angel again!"

"You know I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant that in order to find Angel, we need to make sure Max is well again. You know we'll never be able to find her just by ourselves."

"So what are we going to do!? Sit around here and wait for Max to wake up? What if she never does!? What if it takes months, or years? Angel could be dead by then, and the whole time all we did was kick back our feet and relax! Angel's probably out there somewhere being tortured, or worse, being tested! Max wouldn't want us to sit on our butts and you know it! If she was awake, she would be telling us to get out there and bring back Angel!"

"Shut up! You're going to get us in tro-"

"_Out_! Out, right now! I already warned you once to keep your voices down, but this is the last straw. I won't have you disturbing my place of healing any longer. With the way you're yelling in here, it's amazing the poor girl hasn't already woken up."

"I'm sorry, we'll try to be mo-"

"No, no more trying! That was your last chance. Did you not hear me tell you Miss Ride needed all the rest she can get? Her body has gone through a severe, and very traumatic, beat down. Coupled with all the stress of your missing sibling, I'd say she deserves a nice, long, _undisturbed_ sleep. Do you not agree that this . . . sister of yours could use a break?"

"We apologize, we never thought of it that way."

"Yes, well maybe it would be in _your_ best interest to take into account the better interest of _others_."

"Again, we're sorry."

"Don't fret, my dears. Maximum Ride is a very strong girl. Her body and mind, will survive this, though not entirely unscathed. There will be consequences in the way of medical fatigues. Most certainly there will be side effects, none of them dire in the least. What she needs most to recover is a lot of rest. Her biggest wound is the one which has exploited itself in her mind, and for that it will take some time to get over. It will happen sooner than you think, though, I have no doubt."

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, though it is my job to not only treat those students who need medical attention, but to also reassure others that they will be perfectly okay."

"Do you have any idea how much longer she'll be asleep?"

"It depends, child. The time differs with the person. I'd say, with her rough history, she'll be up and going in a matter of days, if not less."

"Reassurance, indeed."

"Alright, alright; out you go. I wasn't kidding when I said you must leave Maximum in peace."

"But-"

"_Now_."

"Fine, but when can we come back?"

"You can all stop by tomorrow afternoon to check on her, but then you must leave again. No more hanging out in here, acting as if this is some sort of social lounge. This is an infirmary, in case you had not noticed. It wasn't made for friends chatting away."

"Yes, of course, we knew that . . . I hold you to your word, Professor. We will be back."

"Oh, I'm no Professor, really."

"Surely yo- . . . What are you doing here?"

"I . . . I came to see how Max was doing."

"And why is that any of your business?"

"Wait a minute, are you all leaving? Not a good idea."

"We're being forced."

"It's all for the best, darlings, all for the best."

"I'll stay with her."

"That's not necessary."

"Yes, it is, and you know it."

"I do not think so! Maximum needs her rest."

"And she'll get her rest, but I'm staying here."

"Humph . . . just make sure you don't disturb her."

"I won't"

I heard footsteps, and the scrape of a chair against the floor. Someone took my ice cold hand, warming it immediately . . . What an odd dream . . .

**Authors Note:**

**Me: Oh gosh! And remember that one time!?  
Miz636: Yeah totally!  
Me: That rice was sooo good  
Miz636: I KNOW!!  
Iggy: . . . . . . Huh? . . . .  
Miz636: Just forget it Iggy  
Me: You had to be there  
Iggy: That's it! I'm totally out of here. You chicks are crazy!  
Miz636: Whatever. *shrugs* you're the only one with a problem.  
Me: . . . I bet you could cook rice in mini-microwaves.  
Miz636: IMPOSSIBLE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**Me: Uhh . . . Iggy?**

**Iggy: Mhm?**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**. . . No answer . . .**

**Me: *Turns to Miz636* What is he-?**

**Miz636: I have no idea**

**Me: Do you think he's okay? **

**Miz636: In terms of . . .?**

**Me: His mental stability!**

**Miz636: Oh . . . No, no I don't think so.**

**Me: Ahh, crap . . .**

**Chapter -: Twelve:-**

**How Did This Happen Again?**

* * *

There was white, everywhere; almost as if I had woken up in some sort of winter wonderland . . . unless snow smelled like antiseptic.

I shot straight up, frantically looking around. How did this happen!? How did they capture me as well? Well . . . this would make finding Angel easier, that way I can just bust right out of here with her at my side. In fact, it was such a good idea that I can't believe I haven't thought of it before.

Except . . . now that I was seeing straight, I realized that this room was far too familiar. I looked harder now, taking note of the clean, pristine hospital beds situated in neat, tidy rows all around me. None of them were occupied, aside from the one I was lying in. I stared at the aging stone walls and tall, glass paned windows. With that all hopes of escaping with Angel fled . . .

I wasn't in some lab of the School's. I wasn't in some restricted area, or being caged. I was in the hospital wing . . . still at Hogwarts. Damn . . . Well there goes my brilliant plan.

With a sigh I fell back, my head hitting the pillow. I sucked in a breath when a jolt ran down my scalp. I reached my hand back and probed along the soft flesh at the nape of my neck, slowly moving upwards. Everywhere my fingers touched, I could feel the tender, sore skin. For the moment I had no idea if this new wound was caused by that . . . by whatever had taken place inside my head, or if it had been of my own doing; when I was practically ripping out my hair.

I tried to lift my other hand, to begin the process of logging all my injuries, when I found that it was being held firmly down. For the first time I looked to my right . . . and gasped in surprise at what I saw. It was Fang, seated in a very uncomfortable looking plastic chair, sound asleep. My hand was clasped tightly in his.

A sudden wave of anger coursed through my veins. What was he doing here, acting as if he really cared!?

I continued to glare at our intertwined hands, debating whether or not I should just try to get it out of his without waking him, or ripping it from his grasp and making him feel stupid. In the end I didn't have the chance, because I had a sudden memory. A memory of a dream I had had when I was sleeping . . . that was obviously not a dream like I had thought. I must have somehow subconsciously been listening to their conversation. That would explain why Fang was here and not any of the flock members. I couldn't help but smirk when I thought about how they got kicked out for yelling. I also couldn't help frowning once more when I realized that I had, in fact, halted the search for Angel.

Beside me Fang squirmed in his seat and opened his eyes groggily. I immediately glared at him and tried to pull my hand away from him with all my strength, but he kept a tight grip on it, making it impossible for me to succeed.

"You're awake," he said, as if that wasn't obvious already.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I replied sarcastically, acid dripping from my every word.

"There's no need to get snippy."

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you so grumpy?" He answered a question with a question. He must have learned that from me. Dang you, reverse psychology.

"I'm not grumpy! I mean I just went through the scariest, most painful thing in my life . . . Angel is still missing . . . I have no idea what's going on . . . and you're being as thickheaded and confusing as ever," I muttered.

His hard expression softened instantaneously.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"An apology? Wow, that's a surprise. It's not exactly what it should be for, but I'll take that for now. You'll have to cover everything else you're sorry for at some point later."

"And what makes you think I'm sorry for anything else?"

I flinched at his words, jerking my hand forcefully out of his. What he said had lent me enough strength to do so.

"Get out," I said slowly, turning my head away so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore.

"Max-" he began.

"GO! I don't want to see you any more. I don't want to hear you anymore. Not ever again!"

"Don't be like that, Max."

"Be like what!?" I shrieked. "Be unwilling to play along with your little mind games? I'm done, Fang. Can't you see that? I'm tired of doing this. I'm tired of trying to make you come back, just to have you turn around and stab me again and again. You told me you never meant to hurt me, but here we are, in the same situation as before . . . and I've never felt so much pain in my entire life. By this time, it can't be anything but intentional."

"Look, things are ju-"

"Don't you dare say things are just complicated. Things have been far more complicated before, and we've handled it well enough. Now do what you said when you left for the third time, and just leave me alone. You said I wouldn't even have to look at you if I didn't want to. I'm choosing that."

Despite my pervious words, I did end up looking at him then, and it seemed like he had aged ten years. I could see lines in his face that hadn't been there before. He looked just so . . . tired and worn out. The only thing I couldn't see a difference in were his eyes. They were still just as emotionless as always.

He opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but in the end he clamped it shut once more. With a barely audible, resigned sigh, so quiet that I had to wonder if I had really even heard it at all, he swiftly stood.

He was almost to the door when he came to a halt. He just stayed there for a moment, his head bent forward. Then when I was sure he was just going to stand there without doing anything, he raised his head, and without taking the slightest glance at me said, "I'll do whatever you want Max," . . . and then he was gone, almost as if he was caught up in the wind.

_**Two Hours Later . . .**_

"Really, Madame Pomfrey, I'm perfectly fine," I assured her for the ten millionth time.

"It may seem that way to you, but you are no healer Maximum. I am a professional. You must listen to me when I say that you still have not fully recovered," she tittered, and I could tell that I was making her very flustered.

"That may be true, but I'm no normal human being. I heal much faster than others," I insisted.

"_That_ may be true, but you are still not ready."

"Listen, Madame Pomfrey. I have been healing my own wounds for years. I know better than any one else when my body is ready and when it isn't. No doctor's diagnoses is going to change that."

"Maximum Ride, you are not permitted to leave here until I say so. I have been doing this for all my life. You must trust me when I say you still need much more rest."

"Look at me! All the scratches I made are perfectly healed. You can barely tell they're there, and I'm not tired any longer; really I'm not," I exclaimed.

"Yes, you're outer wounds have healed without a problem. There are very few blemishes left over from them. That is not what you need to recover from," she said softly.

"And what is it that I need to recover from then?" I had to ask.

"I'm not sure what happened to you, Maximum, but although your body is ready to go, I'm afraid your mind just isn't up to the challenge yet," she admitted, and to me she actually appeared to be sympathetic.

Without hesitation I jumped off of the bed and stood on my feet. I stared at her defiantly, my chin held high. If she thought for one second that her words would discourage me from getting the heck out of this place, she was wrong. For one, I didn't really want to stick around somewhere that so blatantly reminded me of the School and all their needles and scalpels, and second, my pride allowed nobody to order me around. Not even a healer who honestly meant well. That piece of logic didn't really register to me at the moment though. I was far too busy calculating the odds of me getting around her and out the door without having to force her out of my way.

"Well than it's a good thing I'm always willing to take a challenge," I said with a smirk.

"Lay back down right now!" She demanded, her face going pale.

I took a step forward and she moved to block my path. I was surprised at how quickly she did so. She wasn't exactly the youngest thing I'd seen.

I sighed and said, "Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"I fully intend to do so, because you will not leave this establishment."

"Don't make me hurt you," I warned.

"You wouldn't dare." She seemed very sure of herself.

At that moment my eyes alighted on the large window only a few long strides to my left. A sudden idea blossomed in my mind.

"Yes, I suppose you're correct," I said, my shoulders dropping as if I had given up.

Madam Pomfrey smiled warmly at me and replied, "Now that's a good dear. Back to bed with you now. I'll go get something to help you sleep once you're settled."

"Thank you."

I took a step towards the bed, as if I was really going to do what she said. At the last second though, I changed my course of action. I swiveled around and charged towards the window. I closed my eyes in order to keep the glass from hurting them. A jolt when down my spine as my shoulder came in contact with the fragile glass. The window shattered in an array of deadly shards, but miraculously, not one of them so much as pricked my skin.

"_Maximum Ride_! Who knew a teenage mutant could be such a hand full!?" Madam Pomfrey thundered, but I was already gone.

With one last triumphant smirk I leapt onto the window ledge and without hesitation, jumped forward into the dangerously open air. I began to plummet to the ground, but it didn't bother me because I knew that any second I would bust out my wings . . . except as I tried . . . they wouldn't open . . .

With a ghastly realization I remembered that I had been changed into clothes that didn't have slits in the back . . . which meant my wings couldn't get out. Which meant at the moment I was falling to sure death. I couldn't help myself then, I let out a blood curdling scream.

Then the most amazing thing happened.

I started to slow down in my approach to the rock hard Earth. It was almost as if the wind was picking me up. The air was saving me. How strange . . .

"Max!" I heard my name called and I look over to see Fang racing towards me.

I couldn't help but let a sigh of relief out as he caught me up in his arms. He cradled me to his chest, anchoring me to him.

"What were you thinking!?" he demanded angrily. "Do you have some sort of sick death wish!?"

"No," was all I said in reply.

"Then why did you jump out of that window!?"

"I forgot . . ." I said quietly.

"Forgot what!?"

"Forgot that I couldn't get my wings out of this shirt," I muttered.

He didn't say anything for a moment. I took note that he was breathing really hard . . . and for the life of me I couldn't figure out if it was because he had been going so fast to catch me, or if it was because he was honestly getting really worked up about me almost falling to my death. Most likely it was the former.

"You are quite possibly the stupidest person I've ever met," he finally said.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"And you dared to call me thickheaded," he muttered under his breath.

"Because you are!"

"I'm taking you back to Madam Pomfrey," Fang said resolutely.

"What!? No, you can't! I just escaped from there," I exclaimed.

"I don't care! You're obviously not we-" he began, but was cut off by the sound of approaching wings.

"MAX! FANG! Hurry, come quick!" It was Nudge, and there were tears streaming down her face.

I paled immediately, but all Fang did was follow quickly after her.

_**There's a reason it's called the Forbidden Forest . . .**_

"Iggy! What happened!" I yelled as I burst through the trees.

Iggy was standing with his back to me, something in each of his hands. He turned slowly, an unreadable expression on his face, almost as if he was wearing a mask. I took another step closer so I could better see the objects he held. In one . . . was Gazzy's shoe . . . and in the other he had a scrap of blue fabric . . . identical to that of what Gazzy's shirt was made of. I found it was growing hard to breathe. I started to shake as I looked all around. Scattered here and there were long feathers . . . looking uncannily similar to the Gasman's, so much so that I couldn't doubt they _were_ his.

"What happened?" I repeated breathlessly.

"He's gone. Gazzy's gone," Iggy whispered in terror.

**Authors Note: **

**Me: Iggy!**

**Miz636: Iggy!**

**Me: Iggy!**

**Miz636: Iggy!**

**Me: Iggy!**

**Miz636: Iggy!**

**Me: Gahh! He still won't answer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

**Me: Iggy will you quit whining!?**

**Iggy: No! Not until you fix this!**

**Me: But I ca-**

**Iggy: I know you can't, because you broke it and now it can never be mended! **

**Me: Why are you such a drama queen?**

**Iggy: And you know what else can never be mended? The hole inside my heart where it used to hold a special place.**

**Me: OH MY GOSH! Will you just shut up already!?**

**Miz636: Yeah, go get yourself a new watch!**

**Chapter -:Thirteen:-**

**Somewhat of An 'Elemental' Surprise . . . See What I Just Did There?**

* * *

I stood motionless, absolutely motionless. I don't even think I was breathing, yet I didn't feel the lack of air at all. My mind just couldn't seem to process those dire words. I couldn't accept that it had happened again. I didn't want to think about how yet another member of the flock had been kidnapped . . . right under my nose. I wasn't that horrible of a leader, was I? I mean, we had survived countless attacks and we had all come out of it together, but it appeared that of the late the glue that had held us together before was peeling away. First Fang had been set free of the mold . . . Then Angel had been untangled from the web . . . And now the Gasman had become unstuck. All those times before when it seemed like all our hope was lost, I kept us together. I convinced them that without each other we were weak, but together we were strong . . . and they had believed me unconditionally. Now one by one they were floating away from me, and I could practically see the cracks in our link forming. It wouldn't be long before we broke completely and the water started rushing in. If we did not present a united front, we would drown under the pressure that had been forced upon us. We had done everything we possibly could to cope before, but that was all over now.

The more I thought, the angrier I became. Finally the point came when the red turned into fire. I could see it so clearly and in such high definition. The heat coming in waves off of it was palpable. I continued to stare at just one spot, my eyes narrowing every second; and as they did the fire grew to new heights, along with my ever increasing fury.

It was just so real . . . too real for comfort actually . . .

"Max!?" Nudge gasped.

Hearing my name, I was abruptly pulled back into reality. It was almost as if I had been hypnotized by the flames . . . the very three dimensional flames that I could still see now, licking their way up the trunk of a large tree, morphing it into a roiling inferno.

"How did that . . ." I trailed off in disbelief.

"You . . ." Iggy said uncertainly, staring at the tree then back to me with wide eyes.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you. You did that," Nudge said in a hushed whisper. I detected three things in her tone. One was an unmistakable, creeping sense of fear . . . and the other was a slight sound of awe mixed with a growing sense of bewilderment. All of the exact same things I was feeling.

"But how? I-I don't understand," I admitted.

"I don't know. You just started looking at it and a few seconds later it burst into vibrant orange and red flames," Iggy explained.

"Are you trying to tell me that I made that tree spontaneously combust with my eyes?" I demanded, still confused by the whole situation.

"With your mind, not your eyes," Fang spoke for the first time.

"You sound like you know a lot about this," I said, turning to glare at him.

"I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but I did look it up."

"Look it up? Why would you look it up?"

In answer he raised his palm and a milli-second later, there was a tiny clear ball hovering above his hand, twisting and turning to the point where it looked like there was a small whirlwind trapped inside.

"What is that?" Nudge asked in amazement.

"It looks like you're holding . . . air," I murmured. "But that's crazy."

I tore my gaze from his hand to his face . . . and took a startled step back at what I saw. His eyes, so dark before now glowed an unnatural silver color, no pupil visible.

"Yeah, it's pretty much just a power ball of wind. It's called a Bywyd, Welsh for sphere."

"Fang . . . I don't understand this at all. You seem to know what's going on, but I'm so confused," I said desperately. None of this was making any sense. Nudge and Iggy nodded their agreement.

"You all might want to get comfortable. There's a lot to explain."

"Uhh, excuse me for interrupting, but . . . the fire is spreading," Nudge pointed out.

I looked up quickly to see that the fire I had created (with my _mind,_ I might add) was, in fact, moving from just the one tree. I was examining the area so thoroughly that I had no problem seeing a large, thick flaming branch shake and start to bend in a direction that it was sure to snap. I couldn't bring myself to say any words, instead just pointing in terror. Iggy immediately snapped his head up, eyes going wide as the branch broke and started tumbling straight towards him. He didn't move though, just standing there as if rooted to the spot.

"Iggy, watch out!" Nudge screamed and threw her hands forward as if she could stop the falling branch that way . . . and water gushed from her outstretched hands, dousing the fire on the branch.

After that my sense clicked back into place and I ran forwards, tackling Iggy and sending us both crashing to the ground. The now damp branch landed with a splintering thump in the underbrush, right beside my foot . . . the exact place Iggy had previously been standing.

"Thanks," Iggy stuttered, still in shock.

I rolled over to see Nudge in the same state, staring in awe at her hands.

"Nudge?" I asked carefully.

She ignored me for a moment, then finally looked up, a brilliant smile splayed across her face.

"That was . . . AWESOME! I can't believe that happened! Wasn't that totally awesome!? I've never seen anything like that before in my life. I mean, the water just came right from my hands! I don't even know how I did it. I was just thinking about how I really wished the fire would go out so that way it wouldn't hurt Iggy, and POOF! That was the coolest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!"

I couldn't stop myself then. I started to laugh hysterically. I fell back onto the ground and rolled around, trying to stop my giggling. I found that Iggy was also chuckling and even Fang had a small smile on.

"What?" Nudge asked cluelessly. "What's so funny?"

"Oh-Oh nothing, just nothing," I replied as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Nudge, maybe now would be a good time for you to put out the rest of the fire?" Fang suggested.

"I . . . How?" Nudge frowned.

"Don't worry about it too much, just concentrate. You have the power to do it," Fang assured her softly.

She complied, turning to face the rest of the fire. With her arms outstretched she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and stood motionless. Nothing happened for a moment, and I started to worry. I shouldn't have, because the next second a wave of water rushed from her palm, engulfing the flames and eliminating any traces of them. All that was left when she was done were a few scorch marks. She smiled triumphantly when she finished, skipping over to my side.

"Good job, kid," I said, ruffling her hair.

"This is not fair at all!" Iggy yelled, pouting.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You all get cool new powers and I don't have anything!" With a frown he crossed his arm and stomped his foot on the ground like a four year old would if their parents wouldn't let them get any ice cream.

As his foot came in contact with the earth the ground rumbled and shook like there was an earthquake. A large crack appeared in the dirt, leading the the base of a thick tree twenty yards or so away. The roots were ripped from the ground and the tree began to sway before plummeting to the ground. Thankfully it feel backwards, away from us. Iggy watched with wide eyes the destruction he had created.

"Never mind, then," was all he could manage to say, his words sounding choked.

"I really think it's time you start explaining what the hell is going on," I ordered Fang.

"Right . . . Well then I guess I'll just jump right on in. Each of us can control an element. Nudge is obviously Water, Max is Fire, Iggy is Earth, and I'm Air. The things you can do with your element are endless. You have total control over it now. You can create things like Bywyds, and Diwygios."

"Diwy-whats?" I inquired in puzzlement.

"Diwygios, Reforms. You can reform your element, creating different objects. For example, Max. You can make a dagger of fire," he explained.

"What about your eyes? They turned silver when you used Air."

"Oh, that. It will happen to you all too. My eyes turn silver, because that's a color of Air. Max, your eyes will turn red when you use Fire. Nudge's will turn blue, and Iggy's will turn green. The change only takes place when you are using your element though, the rest of the time they will remain your normal eye color."

"Wait a minute . . . so our element . . . they're just inside us, in our minds?" I questioned.

"No, not at all. Whenever you use your element, you're calling upon it. It lives and thrives just like humans and animals. When you need it, it will come to you so quickly, that yes, it may seem like it's inside you. That's untrue though."

"Right," I said faintly. This was a lot to take in.

"You'll have to take some time to work with your powers on your own. Come to terms with the vast weapon you've been graced with."

"And that's it? That's all there is to it?"

"Not exactly . . . there is something else, something important . . ." he replied.

"And?" I pressed.

"I found a book in the library. Here, read the passage for yourself." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a book the size of my palm. "I charmed it to make it smaller," he said by way of explanation, tapping the cover with his wand, returning it to normal size.

He handed it over to me and I began to read aloud so Iggy and Nudge could hear as well.

_"Said to be created by the Welsh God Gwythry, the original quartet of Elfen Comanderiaid (which can be translated as the Commanders of the Elements) were only mere humans. In the beginning, not only were they each given control over one of the elements, but they were given the gift of immortality. A mistake on Gwythrys behalf, for they abused this gift without a thought. In the end Gwythry was forced to withdraw all of the power he bestowed upon them, but for punishment he doomed them to an eternal life of servitude. He was too kind though, to make them work as slaves for him, instead deeming them the professors of the Elemental Art. He chose carefully the newest Elfen Comanderiaid and this time he learned from his mistake. He did not make them immortal, instead setting in stone a prophecy thats exact detailings are unknown. What can be gathered though, is that he somehow preordained a line of descendants in which the power of the Elemental Arts could be passed down. When the present Elfen Comanderiaid passed, a new quartet would take its place. Thus came into the picture the first Elfen Comanderiaid, those who were immortal. They were to take all their knowledge of the Elemental Arts and bestow it upon the new Elfen Comanderiaid until they too became masters. When the new Comanderiaids had learned all they could, they became the only force besides Gwythry himself who could contain the God Arawn. They would be responsible for using their powers to make sure Arawn could not wreak havoc amongst the humans, and ultimately halt his actions towards taking over the land humankind had established themselves upon and turning it into another piece of the Annwfn (the Underworld kingdom of the dead). The Elfen Comanderiaid must take upon themselves a great deal of responsibility. Some members believe Gwythrys gift of power to be nothing if not a burden. However, a person has no say in the matter. When you become apart of the Elfen Comanderiaid, you belong to it until the day you die, along with the rest of the quartet. There are many mandatory procedures that accompany this all, also. The most important though, is one which should take place the moment the whole Elfen Comanderiaid is congregated together. It is a ritual that is done for multiple purposes. It marks the four as Elfen Comanderiaid, and it also notes the Masters of the Old (the original Elfen Comanderiaid) of their existence, so that they can find the new quartet and teach them the ways of the Elemental Arts."_

After I finished we all just stood there, staring at each other in amazement. Then a disgruntling thought settled itself in my mind and I couldn't help but frown.

"So what this is trying to say is we have yet another enemy to face?" I asked no one in particular.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Fang was the one who answered. Typical.

"Well don't that beat all," I muttered.

"We can't worry about that at the moment. For now we need to complete the ritual," Fang informed us all.

"It mentioned that, but it didn't say exactly how to go about doing it," I said.

"Yes, I know, but I have a pretty good idea what to do."

"Of course you do," I spat at him. Now wasn't exactly the time to be hostile, but I needed him to know I was still angry with him.

He rolled his eyes and stepped forward before saying with an air of authority about him, "Everybody gather around in a sort of square formation." We did. "Okay, now hold out a hand, palm facing upward." We did that also. "Each of us needs to create a Bywyd of our element." I wasn't the only one who glanced at my feet uneasily. "Really, it's not that hard. Concentrate. Picture the Bywyd in your mind, and your element will form into it." By that time his eyes had already turned silver, and a miniature twister inside a ball was nestled inside his hand.

I was determined to excel at this, just to prove to Fang that he wasn't better than me at something.

I planted my feet firmly on the soft dirt, biting my lip and narrowing my eyes in concentration. I stared at my empty hand, imagining a sphere of fire inhibiting it. It made me feel slightly stupid, but at the same time it seemed perfectly normal. Without hesitation I called out with my mind, _Fire come to me_ . . . and it did. There was a slight spark, and then a red and orange mass flared to light in my palm. I couldn't help the wide, delighted grin from spreading across my face. I glanced up and caught Fang's silver eye. He was staring at me with this look on his face, one I couldn't exactly place. Was it . . . do I dare suggest, pride?

"Now throw them straight up and watch," he instructed.

I hesitated only a second before obliging with a smile.

I did as he said and watched intently. I saw the four balls, one full of fire, one full of air, one full of water, and the other one that appeared to be a mass of all kinds of things that came from the earth fly through the air. It seemed like by some magnetic force they were drawn towards each other . . . and then they collided, bursting into a kaleidoscope of blinding colors and lights. It hurt my eyes too much to look at, and so I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms up to shield my eyes from it.

I felt something cool and calming wash across my skin and I knew somehow that the lights were gone. When I opened my eyes again the same dim lighting of the Forbidden Forest had resumed.

"Whoa," I heard Iggy murmur.

"Majorly cool," Nudge agreed.

"Wha-?" I started to asked, when I noticed my arms.

Since I had a tank-top on, I could clearly see the intricate designs that had been branded on my flesh. They were a sort of rusted red, starting at my wrists and traveling up my arms; giving the effect of a flame licking its way towards my shoulders. It really looked like my arms were on fire.

I whipped my head around so I could see Nudge. Upon her mocha colored skin there was depicted a curlicue of blue-green waves, that shimmered like actual water when she moved her arms.

My gaze traveled to Iggy, who was enraptured by his tattoo. A green and brown mesh of intertwining tree roots that stood out in stark contrast against his pale, extremely white boy skin. For a moment his eyes flashed an emerald green as the first signs of grass shot from the ground before retreating back into the depths of the ground.

Then, when I was done examining their marks, I turned my head slowly to look at Fang. He had taken off his jacket and thrown it aside, leaving only a skin tight black t-shirt. I would have stared at his muscles all day had I not been distracted by the equally attention grabbing designs on his arms. They're hard to describe really. All I can say is that it honestly looked like wind was blowing across his arms, and when he moved, they rippled an incandescent silver that went along with him.

"Now, besides these . . . interesting new marks there should have been some sort of message sent to the original Elfen Comanderiaide. I don't know how long it will be before they show up to train us, but expect it to be soon." Fang broke the silence.

"Well aren't you just very talkative today?" I asked.

**Authors Note:**

**Iggy: Get a new one! Are you crazy!? That watch was irreplaceable.**

**Miz636: I hate to break it to you Iggy, but you're blind.**

**Me: And can therefore not actually see the watch, so why does it even matter?**

**Iggy: Why does it-! You know what, just forget it! You both obviously don't understand.**

**Me: And at his point I don't think I want to . . .**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: Okay, I have to address a few things concerning the reactions to the last chapter. Most people seemed pretty 'okay' with it. Some were actually really excited. Others were a bit undecided because it wasn't like anything in the Maximum Ride or Harry Potter books. That, however, is exactly the point of it. It's unlike anything either cast of characters has ever experienced before, which adds to the ever thickening plot. Things will no doubt get pretty hectic from here on out. There will be multiple occurrences going on all at the same time. It may even get pretty confusing at parts. That also means there most likely won't be a dull moment. You're going to get the Harry Potter world, you're going to get the Maximum Ride world . . and now you're going to get this whole new world thrown into the mix. It may seem a bit overwhelming at first, but as time progresses more aspects of this newest twist will be explained. For now things may be a bit shrouded in mystery, but it will all become clear soon. Have patience.**

**Iggy: AHHHHH!!!**

**Miz636: Run! Run faster!**

**Iggy: I'm going as fast as I can!**

**Miz636: HURRY!**

**Me: Oh dear . . .**

**Chapter -: Fourteen:-**

**Never Play With Fire**

* * *

It was just too fascinating. I couldn't help myself really. I kept thinking I was going to wake up from this dream, and find that my newest power was just a figment of my imagination, and that Angel was still missing, but Gazzy was not. This was untrue though . . . the more I thought about it . . . the more reality came crashing in.

Angel had been captured. The Gasman got kidnapped also. None of us had any idea what so ever how it had happened. None of us had any clue who had done it. None of us could formulate a plan to get them back. Four of us had adapted wickedly cool powers. Four of us had discovered we were part of an ancient prophecy. Four of us had gained another enemy. Four of us had to now take on yet another responsibiltiy that would no doubt crush us. One of us still had to save the world . . .

All these negative thoughts would disappear though, as soon as I saw those orange flames dance upon my fingertips. Looking closer, I realized that the fire was not just orange at all. Inside it there could be detected different hues of blue and purple, greens and browns. Colors you'd never think were associated with the embers themselves, but were present all the same. Yes, ever shade of the rainbow, and then some.

Fascinating, just fascinating.

I curled my fingers into a fist, dousing the flame. My nails dug painfully into my palm, but I ignored it, all my attention on the newest presence in the room. The slightest shift of the wind, nothing but that, had warned me that I was no longer alone. There was a faint sound, like someones shoe tapping on the floor. I didn't dare turn, lest I show that I knew they were here. The person came closer, but my breathing came just as easily. The room was becoming strangely chilled, as if the warmth was vastly depleting at a quick pace. I realized a moment later as my palms glowed with a faint light that I was sucking all the heat out of the air.

A pale hand closed around my forearm . . . and I reacted with fire . . . literally.

My skin sparked and was engulfed in a fiery haze right where the persons hand rested. They yelped in surprise, and just as I wanted, their grip loosened. I whirled around, twin balls of fire coalesced in my hands. My eyes widened when I saw nothing but a single hand waving around in the air. At the same moment it was if something had slipped and a body came into view, attached to the burned hand. At the persons feet there lay a shimmering cloak. As my gaze traveled upwards my eyes met with emerald green ones, glasses slightly askew.

"Harry?" I asked.

"What was that!?" He exclaimed, holding his bright red hand and wincing in obvious discomfort.

I couldn't help but smirk as I said, "Well maybe you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. Serves you right."

"Well I don't really think me grabbing your arm called for branding my flesh," he replied scornfully, blowing on his sweltering palm.

My smirk grew more profound and I replied, "You know what they say, never play with fire or you'll get burned."

This seemed to remind him that what I had just done was extraordinary, and not natural in the least. Flames had spontaneously burst out across my arm, and I realized that I was still holding the Bywyds in my hands. With a sound not unlike an exasperated sigh they flickered out of existence. He continued to stand there in stunned silence, wide eyes glaring holes at my hands. After a moment I couldn't take his staring any longer. It reminded me too much of peoples reactions when they see my wings for the first time. It always seems to amaze them to a loss of words. All it was to me was annoying.

"Was there something you wanted? I snarled.

No answer.

"Fine then, I'll ask the questions. Is there a reason you were waltzing around with your invisibility cloak on? It's the middle of the day, it's not like you need to be sneaking around or anything. Did you sneak out of class? Huh, didn't think you were the skipping type. I guess this day is just full of surprises," I mused.

Still he just stood there looking at me with this quizzical expression plastered on his face.

"What!? Did you switch places with Fang today or something? He was chatting my ears off, and you can't seem to say a word."

That seemed to snap him out of it because he lifted his head to meet my gaze and said in puzzlement, "You were with Fang?"

"Yeah . . . Is that a problem?"

"No, I just . . . I didn't think you two were on . . ." he trailed off.

"On what?" I prodded.

"I assumed after what I've seen of the late you two weren't exactly on speaking terms," he said truthfully.

"Well you thought wrong . . . Something has . . . _forced_ us together again. Don't think I'm happy about it, I'd rather he just left me alone completely, but it seems like that isn't an option any longer."

"And what about him? How does he feel about the situation?"

"How in the world am I supposed to know!? What do you think I had to talk to him about, his feelings!? Ha, I'm so sure. I'd rather gouge my own eyes out then talk to Fang about emotion. Besides, asking Fang to share emotion is like asking . . . Voldemort to be good. It's impossible" I laughed humorlessly.

"Nothing is impossible, Max," Harry replied seriously.

"You sound just like Jeb," I snarled at the sickening thought.

"Jeb? I was actually thinking of Dumbledore . . ."

"And you bring up yet another person I despise."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, honestly Max I didn't," Harry rushed to say.

"It doesn't really matter, I'm already upset with you enough as it is. I can't get much worse."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, "That makes me feel so much better."

"It should," I replied fiercely.

"And why is that?" His tone seemed offhand, but by his expression I could tell my words had left a huge impact on him.

"The height of my wrath has just reached a whole new level. I have a new power you see, a power thats allows me to do limitless things. I control something more completely than you could ever with your little magic stick," I informed him with a growl. To put emphasis on my claim, a column of fire shot up to the arching ceiling, licking its way across the cool marble of the enclosure yet singeing nothing.

His eyes took on a saucer-like quality, and he moved his mouth as if forming words that his throat was too constricted to allow to pass. He appeared to me like a gaping fish, just pulled from the water.

I kept the fire going for awhile longer, then let it settle back down around me, until all that remained was a single bright flare, more like a candles flame. I carefully stretched my palm forward so that he could clearly see it.

"Now come," I beckoned him. "Come and see how I can manipulate it."

He hesitated, giving me a suspicious look. I knew what he was thinking . . . mostly because I was contemplating the very same thing. It seemed my internal battles would never end. There would always be some sort of decision to make. This war would wage on until the day I died, and resumed my place as nothing but dust on the earth.

I pushed away my first, more feral, instincts and just looked deeply into his eyes as the small flame flickered in my hand. I tried to convey to him the depth of my sincerity. He knew at that moment more acutely than ever that I could burn him to nothing but ash in a moment. My power gave a whole new meaning to burning agony. For the first time I considered how very palpable that was. How enigmatic that thought sounded and how easily it would roll of my tongue. Burning Agony. This would be the way I killed from now on. No more round-house kicks or punches to the gut. I was all fire, all flames. It scared me a little, I had to admit. A burden it was, I could now see. With great power came great responsibility. I mean sure, I knew that already. What I hadn't foreseen was the feeling of foreboding and a peculiar, unfamiliar sense of empty hollowness. The way I had been raised, and the ways in which I accustomed myself to this world was entirely forgotten. I was not the same . . . With varying emotions I came to the inevitable conclusion that no matter what happened in the future, for the time being I was only a child. I had yet to learn how to face the world and its harsh, cruel realities. I was naked, with no knowledge what so ever.

"You . . . you won't hurt me will you?" Harry stuttered, taking a halting step forwards and eyeing me all the way.

I couldn't help but laugh at his wariness. It seemed that we had both aged quite a bit in that one instance. Even so, it was with much spite and trepidation that I replied, "I am no so brutal."

"I'm glad to hear it." Despite his words he didn't move even a fraction of an inch closer.

"What are you afraid of?" I whispered.

He swallowed before saying, "Nothing, but I think I have a well enough grasp on your capability. There is no need to further the show."

"Whatever you'd like," I said dismissively, waving my hand and watching with admiration and delight as the sparks of light got swept up in the wind and drifted lazily through the air.

"I must admit that was pretty amazing," Harry said softly.

"Isn't it?" I kept the same tone.

"Do you know something, Max?" Harry asked after a pause.

"Remarkably, I know plenty of things. Is there something specific you'd like to address?"

"I don't think I'll ever have you figured out . . . I've come to the inevitable conclusion that there are just too many layers of your character, which means that nothing you do will ever be predictable. You're fascinating, really. How can one creature be so fierce with her sort of talent and brute strength, while at the same time being gentle and kind to others?"

"There are only a choice few I show such kindness that you speak of too. You are not one of them," I snarled.

He smiled, much to my disbelief and replied with a laugh, "You see what I mean? Fascinating . . ."

"Was there something you wanted, Harry?" I inquired, suddenly exhausted.

"Yes, actually. I came to apologize for my behavior towards you and your, er, flock. I believe that I was misguided in trying to force you to see the good in Dumbledore that you don't want to. Though this doesn't change how I feel about him, I will admit that my accusations upon you were uncalled for. You had every right to say the things you did. You were only trying to prove a point, one which you believe in highly."

I didn't know what to say to that then . . . so I turned on my heel and walked away.

How was it that my life had all of a sudden turned into a game of hide-and-seek, in which I was not prepared for the onslaught that I was fully aware was waiting for me? I used to embrace difficult situations, but more often than not, I found myself with my tail stuck between my legs, too cowardly to do anything but walk away. The world around me was revolving so quickly, and I found myself changing along with it. The only problem was, I didn't know if it was for the better . . . or for the worse . . .

**Authors Note: **

**Iggy: You will not believe what ju-!?**

**Me: Stop!**

**Iggy: What?**

**Me: I don't want to know . . .**

**Iggy: Yeah, but-**

**Miz636: Just leave her alone Iggy, just leave her alone.**

**Iggy: But I-**

**Miz636: Back away slowly . . . **_**slowly**_**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: Following my sort of address last chapter, I'd also like to point something out. The first story in the series, Magical Mayhem, followed very closely the Harry Potter books, with little interference from more of the ordeals of Maximum Ride, save a few instances. This particular story, will be much different, as it has been so far. It's focused a lot more on the people, other than the flock, from Maximum Ride. What I'm trying to say is it won't follow very closely the events in Harry Potter, but instead ones from Maximum Ride, and this newest twist. You'll vaguely hear about things from the Harry Potter books, like Umbridge and Dumbledore's Army and what not. It won't be the main focus though. Hope that makes some sense to you.**

**Me: This Blufadoodle thing is ridiculous.**

**Miz636: True, but at least he's forgotten about his watch.**

**Me: Shh, he might hear you!**

**Iggy: *singing* I've been searching for the Blufadoodle, all the live-long day, I've been searching for the Blufadoodle, just so I can be rich and famous, don't you just see the newspaper articles now? Claiming I'm a genius, don't you hear Max shouting "Iggy you're the best"**

**Miz636: I think he's a little preoccupied at the moment . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I simply do not own . . .**

**Chapter -:Fifteen:-**

**Fire in the Air**

* * *

_There was nothing, just a circular room made of bleak gray stone, lit only from a small flickering light bulb hanging above. Then, out of nowhere, the light began to flicker in a rapid pace. There was a breeze, which was entirely impossible considering there was no door or windows . . . yet in the blink of an eye, the light was shining dimly again, and the room had changed._

_Now the walls were covered in rich tapestries and tasteful paintings. Situated every so often was a bronze fixture, each holding a candle dripping with wax, yet there was not a flame in sight._

_The light went off completely then, and the candles sparked to life, throwing gruesome shadows against the walls. Looking at the pictures, the new light gave the impression of deadly actions. Beautiful scenes turned into dark, unholy places, and peoples faces elongated, giving the effect of gruesome sneers._

_After that, the candles blew out, though there was no apparent force doing so. The overhead light came on once more, showing another change. This time there was a single doorway, a hazy blue light creeping from the crack under it. The knob turned under invisible hands, and creaked open very slowly. When there was just enough room for one fleeting glance inside, it swung shut again and the light above shattered into a million sparks, flaming matter raining down . . ._

_**Waking up . . .**_

I kept having these dreams, ones which I had no idea if they were visions or not. I was getting sick of it too. Mostly though, I was just tired of all the confusion. It had been three days since my encounter with Harry, four since Gazzy had been kidnapped as well as Angel. Still I was no closer to unraveling this mystery. Now I had to add bewildering dreams to my list. Right now, I just needed to get away from the rest of the world. I needed to give myself some time to think about all this. That was why I found myself leaving the house, which the remainder of the flock had taken to staying in, and heading towards the lapping shores of the Black Lake. All the other students were in class, including Iggy and Nudge. I refused to go until I had found Angel and the Gasman. Dumbledore made no move to sway me, which made me think that he was actually a pretty smart guy. At least smarter then I had ever given him credit for.

I began humming . . . some discordant tune that I was pretty positive I had never heard before. All the same I continued softly singing the same melody. Something about it just seemed right to me. The way in which the sounds overlapped each other, the pitches ranging. It seemed to perfectly fit with the world around me. I looked up, smiling at the azure sky. The wind whistling through the trees perfectly complimented the song.

I paused for a moment, and the uplifting spirit that the music had held drifted away, leaving me with an empty feeling inside my chest. With a frown I walked over to a tree and began climbing its tall expanse. I reached here and there, my fingers scrabbling against the rough bark. I heaved myself from branch to branch, swinging my legs higher and higher until I reached very near to the top, where the limbs could not longer hold my weight. Once there I settled my back against the base of the tree. Only one of my legs could fit onto the branch, as it got thinner as it went out. In the end I had to leave the other dangling in the air.

After a moment of blissful silence, I couldn't take it anymore. I began singing the same song as before, and it was as if the air was suddenly electrically charged. The land around me buzzed to life. Birds of every color took flight, chirping the same melody. The swishing of the water became more rhythmic and soothing. Pretty soon I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

I did manage to though, for at that moment something magical happened. A butterfly fluttered into my line of vision, and I gasped at its beauty. It looked like it was made out of crystal, delicate and magnificent. My mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise when it flapped over and landed on my finger. It's legs tickled a little bit, and I giggled softly, still gazing in wonder at the creature before me. With light, slow movements I began to moved my hand upwards, so I could get a better look at the butterfly. I was afraid it would fly away, but instead it turned towards me, folding its wings in neatly as if waiting. I caught my breath as it swiveled slightly, the sunlight streaming across its body, providing a radiant glow that transformed its clear surface into one of a rainbow.

I knew that I wanted to keep it locked away in a jar forever . . . but containing such a beautiful creature would be cruel and juvenile. What sort of punishment would such a criminal deserve?

After a few minutes the butterfly opened its wings again and took off into the sky, lazily gliding across the smooth air. A heart wrenching sense of sadness settled deep within my heart, an aching grief consuming my mind. I had to wipe away the tears that formed in my eyes, before they could fall down my cheeks. I had to be strong . . . it was just a stupid butterfly after all . . . It wasn't though, it was so much more than that. I couldn't define the feeling really, but it was there nonetheless. Something about it had been different.

I shifted against the branch, and felt something press up against me. I reached into my back pocket as best as I could and retrieved the object there. What I found there made my eyebrows lower and the corners of my lips to turn down.

It was my wand, but what was it doing there? I hardly ever used it these days. I had no purpose for it. I didn't need magic, after all. I had spent my entire life with practically nothing. I had learned how to adapt. I had no use for a stick that could give me everything I wanted with a flick of my wrist. With a disgusted look I tossed it to the ground, not even watching as it fell.

There was a muffled sound and then, "Ow!"

My eyes widened in surprise and I lost my balance on the tree limb completely. With flailing arms I toppled over the edge, plummeting to the ground. Just as I was nearing impact, Fang suddenly popped into my view. I realized he must have turned himself invisible. This made me angry. What was he trying to do? Sneak up on me or something!? To my satisfaction I slammed into his body and we both fell to the ground in a pile.

"What the heck!?" He cried out, trying to regain his breath.

"I could say the same thing! What were you thinking!?" I exclaimed, before I realized that I was lying on top of him, my face practically squished into his chest. With my face growing hot I rolled over to my back, putting a little space between us, though not as much as I would have liked.

"What was _I _thinking!? What were _you_ thinking? You really need to take better care of your . . . possessions."

"What are you even talking about? You're the one walking around invisible."

"You're the one dropping a wand on my head, then dropping _yourself_ on me!"

"Because you scared the crap out of me!" I insisted.

"Whatever," he replied.

I took that time to first; not reply, and to second; take account of my 'possessions' as Fang put it. I stretched my legs out, checking for any bruises. I felt along my ribs to make sure nothing was broken. When I was satisfied there was nothing, I focused on getting my breathing back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked.

"I'm fine," I answered truthfully.

There was a pause and then, "This is where you ask if I'm okay too, because you, I don't know, _landed_ on me! From a very high position I might add."

I rolled my eyes and twisted around so I could see his face. I was surprised by how close we came. His dark eyes were only centimeters from mine, smoldering in that way of his. On his lips there was a slight smirk . . . Oh God, don't even make me look at his lips. I don't know what I'll do.

"Max?" Fang whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied faintly, trying to keep myself from hyperventilating.

"Fire and water don't go together, right?" His arms wound their way around my waist, dragging me even closer to him.

"To the best of knowledge." I swallowed hard.

"But no one ever said anything about Fire and the Air, did they?" His head inclined towards mine even more.

"No, I don't recall ever hearing anything about that," I said in a hushed tone.

"So what's the problem?" he inquired.

"I- I don't know."

He kissed me then, and when our lips met it was so many things. Happiness, joy, freedom . . . hurt, pain, and suffering. The desire we had bottled up for so long came loose. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know whether to care, either. What stood out most though, through it all, was the profound sense of relief I felt emanating from the both of us.

"You don't know how long-" Fang began.

"No . . . I do know," I said.

"I love you Max, I always have."

"I-" I started to say, but then stopped. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" He didn't seem angry by this, or frustrated. He just sounded sad.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I really am."

"It's okay, Max. I understand, just like I understood at the end of last year. I've been a jerk, and I can't change that now, no matter how much I wish I could. I can only make it up to you the best I can. The only thing is, I'm not sure you'll let me," he admitted.

"Only because I'm not sure you'll stick around long enough to do any of that." I didn't intend my words to be harsh, but they appeared that way anyway.

"I guess I deserve that. I'm not going anywhere this time Max, I-"

"Don't say 'I promise'," I ordered him. "That means nothing to me now."

"Harsh."

"But true."

"Alright, alright; enough of that. I don't want to talk about it anymore," he proclaimed.

"That's fine with me," I agreed.

After that we were launched into silence. I just sat there, my head on his chest, and he leaned against the base of the tree, holding me in his arms. I'm not really sure when my eyelids fluttered shut, or when I entered the realms of sleep . . .

_**Hearing voices that may or may not be in my mind . . .**_

"Awe, look at them," a voice cooed.

"Shut up, Nudge! They'll hear you," another person scolded.

"Oh, no they won't. Don't be such a worrywart Iggy. They're sleeping . . . together. Ohhh, how cute!" Nudge squealed.

"It's your head," Iggy scoffed.

I opened my eyes groggily, lifting my head from its pillow.

"What the-?" I asked.

"Oh! Max . . . you're uh . . . you're awake," Nudge stammered, looking at her feet.

"Told you," Iggy muttered smugly.

"Well it's not like I meant to wake her up," Nudge insisted.

"What are you guys doing here?"

My eyes widened and I turned to find my pillow talking in a voice that suspiciously sounded like Fang. That was when the events of earlier came flooding back.

"Or him," Nudge cried vehemently.

"It doesn't matter. We would have had to wake them at some point anyway," Iggy concluded.

"Why?" I asked, my cheeks still tainted a little red.

"They're here," Iggy whispered.

"Who's here?" I asked, adopting the same tone.

Nudge and Iggy both gestured to a group of four people standing a little ways away, watching us with apprehension.

**Authors Note: So it happened, so it happened; so it finally happened! . . . But for how long?**

**Me: Ugh! If Iggy does not stop singing that song I'm going to shove this spork down his throat!**

**Miz636: *covers ears* Tell me about it!**

**Iggy: *stops in the middle of a verse* Hey! Where'd you get that spork!?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

**Iggy: Hey guys, guess what!? Did you know that Japan invented the Olympics?  
Me: Uhhhh . . . I don't think so Iggy.  
Miz636: Yeah you idiot!  
Me: We got the Olympics from Greece.  
Miz636: NOT Japan.  
Iggy: Whatever! We totally got them from Japan. What do you think I am, stupid or something? I went to school you know.  
Me: Yeah, for a few months . . .  
Miz636: We've been going to school since we were kids.  
Iggy: Fine! You don't believe me?  
Miz636: Nope.  
Me: No, not in the least.  
Iggy: Fine then, I'll goggle it!  
Me: . . . Wait, did he just say he would goggle it?**

**Chapter -:Sixteen:-**

**Blaze**

* * *

When the four people saw us looking at them they each shared a glance, and then as if upon some unspoken agreement, they made their way towards us. I tried to take this time to examine them, but it was slightly impossible . . .

One was moving at a blinding speed, jetting here and there across the land. She, because I was sure it was a girl, never came any closer to us then the the other three, but she apparently couldn't stand moving at such a slow pace.

Another was . . . well . . . covered in leaves. Quite frankly they just looked like a walking shrub, one that hadn't been tended to in quite some time. It was strange, to say the least. Whoever it was was so covered in plants, that I couldn't tell if they were male or female.

The next was dressed in some kind of shiny, reflective material. I couldn't look at her too long, or else my eyes began to ache horribly. Every now and again I would see a flash of blue-green skin, but then that was it.

There was the last person then, and he was the easiest to look at, though I still couldn't see his features very clearly. He was dressed normally, in jeans and a white t-shit, but his entire head was encased in flames.

Needless to say it was probably the weirdest bunch of people I had ever encountered, and I lived with five other mutant bird-kids!

"Who are they?" I asked out of the corner of my mouth.

"They're our teachers, evidently," Iggy answered.

"You mean-?" I inquired.

"Yes . . . The original Elfen Comanderiaid. The first of our kind. The reason this whole prophecy was put into place. The Masters of the Old . . ." Fang said in a hushed tone, so that only us four could hear.

His efforts didn't seem to work though, because the one controlling fire called out, "It feels good to be recognized!"

"Uhh . . . " was my extremely ingenious reply.

All four of them came to a top before us.

"Cyfarchion, _greetings_," the girl who was moving so quickly before, but was now standing still, said.

"Hello," I replied.

"HI!" Nudge exclaimed.

"'Sup?" Iggy asked neutrally.

Fang just stared.

"Um, right . . . Well since you seem to know who we are-" The same girl as before started to say.

"Vaguely," Fang said shortly.

"Oh . . . okay then. Well I guess there is a need for introductions after all. My name is Arianna, and I am the first human controller of the element Air."

After she said this it was as if some sort of charm was lifted. She no longer appeared flighty and hard to focus on. I could clearly see her features now. I took the opportunity to examine them thoroughly. Arianna was extremely pretty, with dark brown hair that looked like chocolate. Her eyes were gray and luminous. She wasn't as tall as me, but she was close. What was shocking to me was that this girl had to be thousands of years old . . . yet she only seemed to be about eighteen.

"This is SO cool! I-" Nudge exclaimed, before Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth. She glared at him.

"Why don't you let her speak?" Arianna asked in confusion.

Iggy and I shared a look before I said, "You asked for it."

Iggy slowly uncovered Nudge's mouth. She didn't say anything for a moment . . . and then it was as if an explosion had been set off. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this is SO cool! I can't believe you guys are actually here. It's super fantastic! Amazing, awesome, and a whole bunch of other good words like that. Btw, that means by the way, in case you didn't know; you are like, super pretty! I love your hair! I wish my hair was like that; instead it's all wild and curly. I hate it! It's so hard to brush, and what are you even supposed to do with it!? And every time I try to straighten it, it ends up taking like FIVE hours, and then I just end up getting water on it and ruining it! Plus-" Seeing Arianna's stressed expression, Iggy and I decided it was time to intervene.

"SHUT UP, Nudge!" He and I shouted at the same time.

"Thank you," Arianna said, giving Nudge a look.

"No problem," I assured her.

"So I'm going to assume that Nudge here controls Air?" Arianna guessed.

"No," Nudge said sheepishly, rolling up her sleeves to reveal the marks there. "Water."

"Then you're going to be wanting to know me," the girl that was hard to look at stepped forward.

Just as with Arianna, there seemed to be an outer coating dropped away, revealing the actual person. This girl happened to be as strange as she previously was. She had large doe eyes, that were a deep blue flecked with white here and there, like sea foam. Her skin was dyed a coral green color, shimmering like the scales of a fish. Her hair was blonde and reached just below her back. It was pulled back with what looked like a star fish. She too, appeared to be only a teenager.

"I have many names. My sea friends call me Pearl, and my river friends call me Nymph. My real name though, is just plain Winnie. That is what you can refer to me as, since you are human," Winnie said with a smile.

"Zomg! That is so cool. Whenever we had to go to a school and make up a new name for ourselves, I always had a bunch of them, just like you!" Nudge could have rambled on and on, but she seemed to realize now was not the time.

"So which one of you is Air?" Arianna inquired.

Fang didn't appear to feel the need to say anything so I replied for him, "That'd be dear Fnick here."

"Fnick?" Arianna asked in disbelief.

"Fang, it's Fang," Fang replied, emotionless as usual.

"What an interesting name," Arianna said with a smile. I didn't like the way she was looking at him, but I just gritted my teeth and shoved those feelings away. Fang seemed to be acting neutral towards her, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess here and say that tree man over there is Earth, like me?" Iggy spoke up.

"That's Echo," Winnie said.

Echo seemed to writhe in place, convulsing as the plants decorating his body slithered down his body until they were sucked back into the ground. What was left was a boy, same age in looks as the others, standing before us. He was very handsome, in a refined sort of way. He stood tall and proud, though he didn't look down on us as if we were not his equals. His hair was a lighter shade of brunette than Arianna's, and his eyes were brown also.

"I'm Iggy, nice to meet you man," Iggy greeted him, holding out his fist. Echo raised his eyebrow and Iggy eventually drew his hand back and said, "Right, your some kind of ancient, immortal person who doesn't know what a fist bump is. Great."

"You must be Fire then," the guy with the flaming head said to me. "It's your pleasure to meet me"

Echo rolled his eyes and said, "You'll have to excuse him, he's a bit of a hot-head."

I smiled at his joke before turning to glare at whoever this dude was and said in a threatening tone, "Don't even start with me. I won't hesitate to knock you and your bloated ego into next week."

"Ohh, I see I got a feisty one this time around. Thank you Gwythry."

"You have no idea," I sneered.

"The names Blaze, but you can call me Master," he said, looking me up and down.

At the same time the fire around his head went out. Underneath it . . . was one damn hot, no pun intended, guy. His lips were upturned in a haughty smile, and his light blue eyes were playful. His hair was cut short, and a rich auburn color. One tendril had separated from the rest, spilling onto his forehead before twisting into a cute curl at the end. He smiled widely then, at my expression, flashing ultra-white teeth that were perfectly straight.

Beside me Fang made a noise deep in his throat, which nobody else seemed to notice. I looked at him, a question in my eyes, but he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was glaring at Blaze with all the menace and hostility he could, which was enough to make even me quake in my boots. Blaze didn't pay him any attention, which seemed to anger Fang further. He moved a little closer to my side, sliding his arm around my waist protectively. Blaze did see this action, and his eyes flashed red for a second before returning to their normal blue.

"I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short, but you can call me ever-say-something-like-that-again-and-I'll-beat-your-face-in-with-your-own-shoe. Got that?" I snarled.

"Aye, aye Captain," Blaze said with a salute.

"Blaze," Arianna said sharply, as if in warning.

"Relax!" Blaze replied offhandedly.

"You know what happened last time," Arianna replied.

"And I vowed to Gwythry that it wasn't going to happen again. Do you have no faith in me, Ari?" He sneered.

Ari . . . The name hit me hard, like a wrecking ball. I unconsciously gasped and stumbled slightly, my legs giving out from under me. I felt suddenly weak. Why did his name have such an effect on me? It had happened so long ago . . . I didn't see why I was still suffering from the memories now. I had been over it a long, long time ago. Yet it didn't explain my reaction now . . .

"Max!" Fang cried, holding me up.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Blaze asked in concern, stepping towards me.

"Stay away! It's your fault anyway," Fang snarled.

"My fault? What did I do?" Blaze exclaimed.

"You said that name," Fang replied accusingly.

"What name? Ari?"

Once again I trembled, sliding to the ground where I curled up, my knees tucked under my chin.

"Yes that name," Fang hissed, "so stop saying it!"

"Sorry . . . but why does it have such an effect on her?" Blaze asked.

"He was her seven year old half-brother. Jeb turned Max into an avian hybrid, and Ari into an Eraser. He tried at every opportunity to kill Max. At some point he made other plans, because all along he loved her so much," Fang began the story.

"He wanted to take me away, lock me up somewhere no one could find me. Even where Jeb couldn't get to me. Ari was sure that after time I would grow to love him like he loved me," I continued in a whisper.

"Then in the tunnels under the Institute . . . Max killed Ari," Fang picked up where I left off.

"I didn't know he was my brother then!" I insisted. "It wasn't until after I had done it, and Jeb was screaming at me, asking me why I would kill my own brother. I- I didn't know I swear!"

"Shh, it's okay Max. We know, we know it wasn't your fault . . . Jeb somehow brought Ari back to life, but then Ari ended up helping us escape the School. Max let him come with us . . . and I wasn't happy about it. I told her she had to choose; him or me. She refused to throw him out into the cold, all alone. I ended up splitting the flock in half, all for my own selfish needs. I didn't trust him. He had almost killed me, the proof in the scars I still have today. Max overlooked the fact that he had tried to kill us all more than once. I couldn't do it though . . . they ended up going to Germany, right to the heart of Itex. They destroyed it, all by themselves. In the process, though, Ari died from his Expiration date."

"Right in my arms . . . he died in my arms," I whispered, imagining the scene even though it just hurt me even more.

"After that the flock reunited after I so stupidly split it apart," Fang concluded.

"Yeah . . . and then you promised you were never leave me again. They were just words though, not binding at all. You didn't hesitate last year, or earlier this year, did you? You left me twice since then, each time promising you never would. They were lies, all lies."

"I know . . . and you know I'm sorry," Fang said softly, resting his forehead on mine.

"Yeah, and you better hope I don't regret it!" I said with a small smile.

"Awe," Nudge cried happily.

"Isn't that just the darlingest thing!" Iggy agreed in a high pitched squeal.

"Shut up," I muttered, rising to my feet.

"I'll refrain from using Arianna's nickname," Blaze said to me, bending his head as if he were ashamed.

"It's fine. You didn't know, after all," I said.

"Well now that the emotion-fest is over, let's move on, shall we?" Winnie announced, clapping her hands together.

**Authors Note:**

**Me: So Iggy, who invented the Olympics?  
Miz636: Yeah, Japan or Greece?  
Iggy: . . . .  
Me: I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you. Could you speak up?  
Iggy: SHUT UP OKAY! The Greeks invented the Olympics. Are you happy?  
Me: Yes, I think I am.  
Miz636: Quite satisfied if I do say so myself.**

****EXTREMELY IMPORTANT**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT** To sum it all up as shortly as possible: Having so many stories that need to be updated is getting to be WAY to much for me. With that said, I must regretfully inform you all that in order to gather my bearings, I'd like to put all of my current stories on hold except for one. I've set up a poll on my profile, where you can vote for whichever 'in-progress' story of mine you wish me to continue first and foremost. When I finish with that, I will gratefully and oh so graciously move on to the next most voted for story. So please, please, please go vote!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: So the poll is over . . . and Magical Mayhem: The Phoenix Flies didn't win . . . but I don't really care. This is the story I have ideas for so I'm going to finish it up while I can. Hope that isn't too much of a problem.**

**Iggy: Welcome to *sings* Iggy's kitchen. Today we'll be making-**

**Me: Uhh . . . What are you doing?**

**Iggy: Huh!? Oh . . . I'm uh . . . I'm making gingerbread cookies.**

**Me: Because . . .?**

**Iggy: I'm getting into the Christmas spirit.**

**Miz636: Bah Humbug**

**Me: What are you some type of Scrooge?**

**Miz636: Nope, though *snatches up a cookie* I do enjoy myself some gingerbread.**

**Iggy: Hey!**

***IMPORTANT* There's a reason this entire chapter is in italics, as I'll mention again at the end of the chapter; just remember that.**

**Chapter -:Seventeen:-**

**Getting to Know You Is Like Watching The Sun Rise After Seeing Nothing But Darkness For so Long . . .**

* * *

_**Two weeks later . . .**_

_I laughed so hard fire shot out of my open mouth . . . literally._

_"Oh my God!" I exclaimed clamping my hand over my mouth, though that couldn't contain my profuse giggling._

_"Now that's talent," Blaze said proudly, chuckling hysterically along with me._

_"Why thank you," I replied, taking a mock bow._

_"You are truly wonderful, my grace." Blaze made his own formal bow, before snatching up my hand in his own. His hand was warm as it encased my much smaller one. He dipped his head down and planted a kiss on the top of my hand, leaving a scorching mark, though the pain that should have registered was nonexistant. My breath caught in my throat and my laughing stopped immediately._

_Blaze was really amazing. At first I had thought he was stuck up and full of himself. It wasn't true though, he was honestly a nice guy. He made jokes like that all the time, and I put him back in his place. He was truly hysterical . . . and kind . . . and thoughtful . . . and appreciative . . . and observant . . . and just overall perfect. He was teaching me so many new things about my element, the newest being breathing fire, though that lesson was unintentional._

_So don't get me wrong, I did love Fang . . . in a way that I could admit to myself, but not to him. At the same time though, there was Blaze. Somewhere inside me there was always a voice saying that he was made for me. We were so alike it was uncanny. I didn't love Blaze though . . . I loved Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang!_

_But then would have these moments . . . in which we seemed to perfectly understand each other . . . and it was like magic; through and through._

_"Max," Blaze whispered my name softly, standing straight up, my hand still in his._

_"If I ask you something, will you swear to tell me the truth, and nothing less?" I demanded._

_"Of course," Blaze answered automatically, before biting his lip as he realized what he had just sworn himself into._

_"The first day you came . . . Arianna said something, and I've been trying to figure it out ever since, but I just can't! It's making me so frustrated, and-and I can't handle not knowing anymore!" I exclaimed in aggitation._

_"What is it Max?" Blaze inquired, gazing at me in concern._

_"It was almost like she was warning you about something, and you said that you promised Gwythry it wasn't going to happen again . . . What happened, exactly?" I questioned him._

_He hesitated._

_"Just tell me the truth," I pleaded._

_With a sigh his face turned into a mask of grief and sadness. The fire in his eyes died away and he said in a slow tone, "About three hundred years or so ago there was another girl, Madeline, with the power to control the element of Fire. She was a part of the Elfen Comanderiaid at the time, and when I went to teach her . . . I fell in love. It was stupid and childish on my part. She was a rotten person, only thinking of herself. She was so beautiful though, that I couldn't help but do her every bidding . . . She convinced me that in order for us to be together forever, I had to sneak into Gwythry's palace and steal the potion for immortality. He caught me though, and made me see sense. I allowed myself to come to terms with Madeline's evil nature. It took me awhile though, so much that Gwythry kept me locked away, refusing to let me out so I could see her. I almost went insane . . . I kept thinking I was hearing her voice, calling out to me. They were some of the worst moments of my life. Neither Gwythry nor I want to visit that again," he explained._

_"I'm so sorry," I whispered, in awe of his tale._

_"It doesn't matter. I was never in love with her, more her image than anything."_

_"Why did Arianna warn you about it now?" I inquired._

_"I have known Arianna since the day I was born. Her mother and mine were very close friends. In that sense, she knows me better than anyone. She knew that I had strong feelings for you the moment I first looked at you."_

_"You did?" I asked faintly._

_"There's something about you Max . . . I just don't know," Blaze admitted._

_"I-I can't do this, Blaze." I stumbled away from him, my head spinning._

_"Don't say there isn't something there Max, you know there is! I know you feel it. Don't lie to yourself, I can tell you've been doing that for far too long."_

_"You're right, you're absolutely right. I feel this pull towards you and I have no words for it. It seems like you were made for me. We fit together so perfectly . . . and when I'm around you it's effortless to be myself . . . but that doesn't mean anything to me. I can't let it mean anything to me!" I exclaimed._

_"You can't . . . or you won't?"_

_"I don't know, maybe both!" I cried._

_"This is about that Fang kid, isn't it!? You don't want to hurt him, do you?" Blaze demanded._

_"I love him! What part of that do you not understand?"_

_"Getting to know you is like watching the sun rise after seeing nothing but darkness for so long . . . I've never known this happiness, not until I met you_. _I love_ you! _What part of that do _you_ not understand!?"_

_"The part where I just met you two weeks ago!" I insisted._

_"Do you think time means anything to me!? Do you know how long I've lived? After awhile you don't care anymore. You don't pay attention to things like that. Hours are petty and days are weak. I am immortal! I will live forever and then some. I don't have a say in the matter!" Blaze cried._

_"Because you abused the power in the first place!" I pointed out._

_"Abused? Is that what they're calling it these days? Throwing ourselves into the thick of things so that we could best top Arawn from taking control of the humans is called abusing our power? We acted rashly in most instances, it's true, because we knew that we could not be mortally wounded. That never meant we had strayed from our duties." _

_"I can't talk about this anymore, okay? I just got Fang back. I can't throw it all away because some strange, Fire wielding, ancient, immortal man says he's in love with me. I'm barely sixteen years old. I don't need all this romance drama."_

_"I understand that this is confusing for you . . . just don't rule me out, alright? Give me a chance."_

_He stepped forwards and layed his palm on my cheek. I smiled lightly, biting my lip. He tugged at my hand until I unclenched my fist. His fingers intertwined with mine, and a warm feeling spread through my veins. Without watching for a reaction he bent forward and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss lasted for only a second, and then he pulled away. It was nice, actually. It showed that he wasn't pressuring me. He was letting me decide._

_"What in the hell is going on here!?" Fang's voice rang loud and accusing across the clearing._

_"Fang!" I gasped, whirling around._

_"Jesus Max, I never thought you were such a slut!" _

_I tried to read his expression, but he had put on that emotionless mask._

_"Fang let me explain!"_

_"Did you just call her a slut!?" Blaze's eyes . . . well . . . blazed._

_"Stay out of this!" I yelled at him, before turning back to Fang. He was gone though. I could see his back disappearing into the trees. "Damn it!" I screamed at the sky._

_"Max, I-" Blaze began._

_"Just go away! Leave me alone!"_

_He opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and snapped it shut once more. With a frown he backed away, leaving in the opposite direction Fang had gone. _

_With a shuddering sigh I sprinted after Fang._

_**Wandering the Forbidden Forest alone is scary . . .**_

_"FANG!" I screamed again, my voice hoarse from all the yelling._

_With a sob the tears I had barely been containing tumbled over the edge. I managed to take one step before falling into a crumpled heap on the forest floor. Tears dripped down my face like a leaking faucet. I heard things then, things that scared me. I couldn't get up though. Shadows splayed across the land around me, filling my vision. I heard breathing and snuffling. In the distance the haunting cries of some agonized creature filled my ears. I couldn't move still. It was almost as if I had been paralyzed by some invisible force . . . Invisible, how ironic._

_Day turned to night and still I lay unmoving. The hours didn't register to me, minutes and seconds melding into one black hole. The air around me turned icy, and I shivered in the cold. I could conjure up a fire with the snap of my fingers, but I couldn't bring myself to do so._

_"Damn it Max, are you crazy!?"_

Fang.

_"You tell me," I mumbled, my lips almost completely numb._

_Fang's hand came down on my arm. "You're freezing," he says._

_"I know," was all I manage as a reply._

_  
"If you were going to camp out here all night, why didn't you make a fire?"_

_"Couldn't."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I deserve to freeze to death out here."_

_"You_ are _crazy," he concluded._

_"What? It's true. You know that better than anyone," I reminded him._

_"You're dumb."_

_"Thanks," I said sarcastically._

_Suddenly the air is no longer chill, but warm against my skin. Fang sits down beside me, taking off his jacket. I see what he intends to do, and it takes all my strength to sit up. He wraps the cloth around my body, pulling me into his lap like a small child. He rests his chin on the top of my head, rubbing circles on my back, right between my wings. He knows I love that . . . but does he know I love him?_

_"I'm sorry, Fang."_

_"I've been a jerk for long enough. It was your turn, anyway," he reasoned._

_"So you're not mad?" I asked, stunned._

_"Max . . . you followed me into the Forbidden Forest, and then decided that it was only right that you should die in the cold, all alone. I forgive you for one moment of weakness. Besides, Blaze is a total player. I knew he was going to try to pull something like this the moment I saw him looking at you."_

_"He told me he loved me . . ." I said softly._

_After a pause Fang replied, "And what did you say?"_

_"I told him I loved you, and that he couldn't change that"_

_"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" Fang asked._

_"Too long?" I guessed._

_"Exactly," he said with a laugh._

_"I'm sorry . . ." I said, growing somber once more._

_"There isn't a thing for you to be sorry about. I waited, because I knew forcing you to love me wouldn't be real . . . and I'm glad I didn't, because this moment, right here, will be one that I never forget."_

_"I'm going to be completely honest with you . . . I don't know how I feel about Blaze," I admitted._

_"What?" _

_"I just feel like we . . . match, somehow. Now don't jump to any conclusions! I don't know if it's a romantic thing or not. Maybe we're just meant to be friends."_

_"Which I'm praying to Gwythry is true."_

_"With that, I must agree."_

_"Glad to hear it."_

_There was a moment of silence between us, and then I said," Fang?"_

_"Mhm?" He asked, like I had just pulled him out of thought._

_"I love you," I whispered._

_"I love you too, Max."_

**Authors Note: Once again, there's a reason this entire chapter is in italics . . . just take careful note of that. **

**Also, as much as I hate to do this, I'm really not getting very many reviews. Not like I was in Magical Mayhem. For that reason I'd like at least ten reviews for this chapter . . . Is that too much to ask?**

**Miz636: This is operation 'steal the cookies from the cookie jar' aka, Iggy.**

**Me: *gives her a look***

**Miz636: What?**

**Me: You get way too into character.**

**Miz636: Some people wouldn't consider that a bad thing.**

**Me: It is when those same people start to look at you like you're a lunatic. Aka, me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: So you all finally reached ten reviews! Thank goodness.**

***Window suddenly breaks as a girl comes flying through, wings slightly visible. She stands and looks around before spotting Iggy*  
Max: IGGY! We've been looking all over for you! Why have you been HERE of all places? What are you doing!?  
Iggy: *gulps* Uh . . . about that . . . *runs out of the room*  
Max: *chases after him*  
Me and Miz636: Uh . . . *look at each other as we hear things being broken outside the room*  
Me: Was that Max coming here to chase after Iggy . . . ?  
Miz636: Yep . . .  
Me: Uh . . . How about we let the readers look at the chapter while we go see what's being destroyed and maybe help Iggy.  
Miz636: Yeah! Here's the next chapter!  
*Both run out of the room***

**Chapter -:Eighteen:-**

**It's a Date  
______________________________________________________________________________**

"Max! Damn it, wake up!' Blaze shouted, shaking my shoulders forcefully.

"Will you quite doing that!? I'm up, I'm up" I cried sitting up in my bed.

"You sleep like the dead" Blaze informed me nonchalantly.

"Thank you," I replied sarcastically. "It's always been a dream of mine."

"Really, that's fantastic," he said with a smile.

As I began to stand, the remnants of my dream came back to me full force. I gasped and fell back on my butt, my eyes widening. With Blaze . . . and then Fang . . . and the . . . Oh God.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked in concern, rushing to my side the second he realized I wasn't following him out the door.

"Huh? . . . Oh, sorry . . . I was just remembering the dream I had last night," I informed him, shaking my head back and forth mechanically, as if that would help clear my mind in any way.

"Dream . . . or vision?"

"Dream, I'm almost positive. It could possibly be considered a nightmare, even."

"What was it about?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Well . . . we were having a training session, when out of the blue you professed your love to me with an incredibly cheesy pick up line. Then as I tried to throw you off you kissed me and Fang came upon us as so. He was pretty pissed and called me a slut, with had you on the defensive. Fang ran off, you tried to comfort me; I exploded on you and ran after Fang. I then wandered aimlessly through the Forbidden Forest, until finally I lay myself down, intent on freezing to death. Fang came and asked me if I was crazy; concluded that I was and called me dumb, to which I had to agree. He told me he wasn't mad, and that he knew you were just a player. After that I finally told him I loved him and we just lived happily ever after. The end," I explained.

After a moment of silence in which Blaze glared at his hands folded in his lap, he raised his head and with the most serious expression I had ever seen (aside from Fang, of course) he asked, "And how cheesy was the pickup line exactly? Rate it on a scale of one to ten."

I burst into laughter, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow, geesh! No need to get violent."

"You had me insanely worried for a minute there!" I exclaimed.

"Worried? Worried why?"

"I actually though you were going to profess your undying devotion to me; for real! I was prepared to freak out on you!" I insisted.

His face turned blank and he did nothing but stare me straight in the eyes. With slow movements he leaned forwards; until he was a mere centimeter away. My breathing went out of whack and my eyes widened. His expression turned to one of lust and I was scared that he was actually going to try to kiss me. With a slight smirk he opened his mouth and whispered . . . "Got'cha"

I growled and shoved him hard in the chest, knocking him from his perch on my bed. He rolled across the floor before jumping lightly to his feet.

"You are such a jerk. I should punch you for that!"

"Why? Because you know you want me?" he inquired haughtily.

"No, because if you ever get that close to me again I will do exactly what my name implies."

"What does 'Max' have to do with anything?"

"No, not that name, my other name. The one I said you could call me the first day . . ."

Still his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Remember: every-say-something-like-that-again-and-I'll-beat-your-face-in-with-your-own-shoe? To tell the truth, I thought it had been quite memorable, but I guess not."

"Oh that . . . well I'd prefer it if my shoes stayed on my feet, thank you very much."

"Then don't do it again," I snarled, but the action had lost most of its menace.

"Right, right. Anyway, I actually had a reason for coming here-" he began.

"Why Blaze, I'm shocked and slightly hurt. I figured you just enjoyed my company."

"Ha! You're about as sour and temperamental as they get, Maximum Ride. No, actually I came to tell you that instead of normal training, we're going to be working with Nudge and Winnie today."

"What? Why? Doesn't that kind of defeat the whole purpose of Fire? What good would exercising with Water do for my talents?" I asked, bewildered beyond reason. I mean how did that even make any sense?

"A heck of a lot! If you can learn to duel with Water, then you can learn to evade it also. In that case, when you come upon a particularly difficult situation in which you have to go through some sort of water, you can do it successfully . . . Do you get where I'm going with this?"

I nodded, mulling it over in my mind.

"Okay, so meet me down at the Black Lake in . . . let's see . . . twenty minutes, give or take?" Blaze suggested.

He was already halfway out the door when I called out, "What should I wear?" as an afterthought.

"We'll most likely be in the water at some point, so some sort of bathing suit would be appropriate. Something sexy would be just fine as well, even better actually."

In reply I chucked a pillow at his head and screamed, "GET OUT!"

He dodged it effortlessly, chuckling his pretty little head off; and maybe after all, that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

With a sneer I whirled around and made my way towards my dresser. I rummaged around inside the bottom drawer, looking for a bathing suit. I knew I had one; I had worn one last year in the Triwizard Tournament. The bad thing was it was kind of skimpy and form-fitting. Blaze would love it, which meant I would hate it with every fiber of my being.

"_Accio_ Max's bathing suit," a familiar voice said from behind me.

I gasped in surprise and twisted my torso so I could see behind me. As I was doing this the white bathing suit came flying from the bottom of the drawer. I smiled at Fang who was standing in the middle of the room, twirling his wand in one hand while holding the suit out to me in the other.

"Looking for this?" he asked with a smirk.

"Give me that," I snapped at him, snatching it out of his hand.

"Why do you always have to do things the hard way, Max?"

"I don't need magic!" I insisted.

He rolled his eyes and shoved his wand back into his pocket. "You say that now."

"And forever," I tacked on at the end.

There was more eye rolling as he came closer to me. With a sigh he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against his chest. I laid my head on his chest as my own arms wound their way around him.

"What am I going to do with you?" he inquired, kissing the top of my head.

"I don't know," I replied, smiling into his shirt. "Keep a fire extinguisher handy?"

"I love you," he stated simply.

"You say that now," I repeated his own words solemnly.

"And forever."

"Okay, okay; I promise not to steal your words if you don't steal mine." I offered my pinky finger to him.

With a crooked smile that took my breath away he hooked it with his own and proclaimed, "It's official. There will be no stealing of the words."

I laughed and pecked his cheek. He frowned down at me, before bending his head so that his lips were pressed to mine.

"I hardly see you anymore," he said.

"I know. This training stuff is really making us all busy. I always feel like I'm forgetting something . . . Well not forgetting, really. It's just something I need to get done, but just as I'm about to do it, something comes up."

"Mhm . . . I agree, which is why I have a preposition for you."

"What kind of preposition?" I asked suspiciously.

"Not anything that you will take displeasure in," he assured me.

"That narrows it down quite a lot."

"Yes, I'm sure it does."

"What is this mighty, enjoyable preposition then?"

"Nothing might in the least . . . I just thought that . . ." he let the sentence trail off.

"You just thought what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Are you even kidding me!?" I exclaimed.

"Joking I am not," he said with a smirk.

"We just went through all of that . . . and you're not even going to tell me!?"

"Nope."

"Jerk! You got me all interested," I pouted.

"Sometimes things just work that way."

"You have to tell me, Fang!" I insisted.

"My lips are sealed."

"_Fang_," I whined.

"Honestly Max, it doesn't even matter."

"I don't give a crap if it doesn't matter; I want to know what you were going to say!" I screamed at him.

"I was just going to suggest we go to Hogsmeade or something . . . have dinner, you know? Alone. Just us. Together."

"When would we even have time for that?"

"I don't know. We'd have to make time. I'm sure I can convince Arianna to give me some time off . . . and after all; you can just seduce Blaze into bending to your every will. It wouldn't be that hard, although I think I would be pretty pissed if you started fooling around with Blaze."

I was instantly reminded of my dream last night.

"It's a good thing I never will then," I replied scornfully.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Well I'm glad you're glad."

"I think we've had enough of that."

"True," I said with a smile.

"So this weekend maybe?" he asked hopefully.

"Absolutely," I agreed snuggling up against his side.

He kissed my forehead again and said, "It's a date."

**Authors Note: Not much action, but a lot of FAXtion, if you catch my drift. Anyway, TEN reviews again.**

**Now that things are calmed down . . .  
Max: WHY DID YOU LEAVE!? Without telling us too!  
Iggy: But you wouldn't come with me to go searching for the Blufadoodle! I was forced to take matters into my own hands.  
Max: Iggy, how many times do I have to tell you that there are no such things as Blufadoodles.  
Iggy: Duh Max, there's only one in existence.  
Max: *throws hands up in the air* I give up!  
Me and Miz636: Uhh . . . *share a look*  
Max: It doesn't even matter anymore! Come on Iggy, you're leaving with me!  
Iggy: WHAT!? NO! I have to stay! I have to find the Blufadoodle! *wails* It's the only thing I've ever wanted!  
Max: Oh really? The only thing? I beg to differ. What about . . . *goes onto say a long list of things*  
Me: Umm, I think we should probably just let them work things out on their own *glances at them wearily*  
Miz636: I agree!  
*We slowly creep out of the room***


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: I got two questions from an anonymous reviewer, so I'll answer those here: EJ, the Blufadoodle creation isn't as funny as you'd think. Basically my sister got this stuffed animal thing . . . and it was called a Blufadoodle. I had sudden inspiration when I was writing in Iggy at the end, and decided it was pretty funny so I'd go with it. As for your other question, as I've told some other people, I have a profound love for reading things about people wielding the elements. I don't know why but I do. I decided I wanted Max to have a new power . . . and while writing I decided I wanted her to be able to control fire. It then led to this whole prophecy and legend. You might find it surprising but none of it was planned. I just kept writing and the words kept coming.**

***Iggy, Max, Miz636, and I are all watching an NCIS marathon on TV when the barely fixed window breaks yet again to reveal a blonde boy whose wings are still being tucked in.*  
Me: Ugh . . . Not again!  
Miz636: I know! You just got that window replaced and now it's broken again. You're going to be in trouble AGAIN with your parents. Remember last time it happened . . .?  
Me: Yeah . . . *Sighs* Let's go get the broom and dustpan, leaving the room to those three for a bit . . .  
*We leave the room and come back with the broom and dustpan to see the three of them in the same places as before*  
Me: Uh . . . Is it just me or have you three not moved?  
Iggy: We haven't.  
Miz636: Why not?  
Max: We're waiting for the chapter before we talk.  
Me: Really?  
Gazzy: Yup.  
Both of us: Then enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter -:Nineteen:-**

**When It Seems Like Nothing Can Go Wrong . . . That Assumption Always Comes Back To Slap You in the Face  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I slipped my shirt over my head, tossing it towards the drier part of shore. There was a low whistle behind me. With exaggerated movements I swiveled around so that I was facing the unfortunate fellow that had dared to do such a thing.

"A bit tight, don't you think Max?" Iggy asked, eyebrows disappearing above his hairline. He looked me up and down once more, letting out yet another airy sigh.

I ground my teeth together in frustration before saying back in a strained tone, "Just don't . . . I don't need any of your snarky comments right now. I'm going to get enough of that from Blaze. All I'm asking is that I have one less sexist pig to deal with."

"Sexist pig?" Iggy scoffed. "Why, I'm offended."

In reply I raised one eyebrow and just looked at him.

"I just wanted to know what the beach bunnies looked like! And now it seems I'm branded as a sexist pig for the rest of my life!"

"Chin up Charlie. After all, there's always room for improvement. Why don't you start now?"

He just gave me a defiant glare before stomping off somewhere muttering, "Sexist pig . . . What has this world come to?"

"HIYA MAX!" Nudge called out happily to me, skipping over to my side.

"Hey kid," I greeted her, ruffling her hair.

"Blaze and Winnie are just coming," she informed me.

"Okay . . . That's an interesting outfit you've got there," I commented.

"Really? Do you like it? I thought it was a bit much at first, but after all; Winnie's been wearing something like it for centuries. She really has an eye for fashion you know. The way she can take a plain t-shirt, some scissors and a handful of shells and turn it into a masterpiece is just amazing. She has such an artistic eye to the surrounding world. The things she observes are quite remarkable. She reminds me of that one girl . . . Oh what's her name! The one in Ravenclaw, that always carries around that quirky magazine. Ah! What is her name!? Uhh . . . Looney . . . No, that's not it. They call her that thought I think; Looney Lovegood. I just can't remember her first name . . . OH! I have it now! It's Luna, Luna Lovegood. Do you know her? I've met her a few times. She's kind of crazy, but I like listening to her talk. She believes in some really strange things. Her dad does stuff for that one newspaper . . . Ah crap! What's it called? The, uh . . . The Keegler? . . . No, that's not it . . . The Hibbler? . . . That doesn't sound right either . . . The Quibbler! Yeah, that's it; The Quibbler! I read one once. It's really weird, but it was very entertaining. It talks about all sorts of creatures that don't actually exist, but the people who write it actually think they do! Isn't that funny? I think it's funny. I-"

"I just said I thought your outfit was interesting," I interrupted her.

"Oh . . . Sorry," she mumbled, before returning to normal once more when I asked her to stand back so I could get a better look at her.

I studied her figure, my eyes widening in surprise every so often. She was clothed in what, from far away, appeared to be just a normal bathing suit with a wrap. If you looked closer though, you saw things. You detected the glimmers in the bathing suit top that were ostentatious enough to appear to be brightly colored fish scales. On the wrap there were tiny moving particles that looked like they were swimming. Her hair was less curly and wild, and more stringy than ever before. A starfish identical to Winnie's was holding one side back from her face . . . and if you watched it for a few moments you would see that every so often it would wiggle in place.

"What happened to your hair?" I had to ask.

"Do you not like it? At first I was kind of unsure about it, but Winnie assured me that it was normal. After a while I was just excited because it meant that it wouldn't be as crazy. Plus it's easier to brush through and far less painful. I think it's pretty. You hate it though, don't you! Don't try to lie I can tell, I-" Nudge cried.

"STOP!" I yelled at her, throwing my arms up in defeat.

"Well you could have just said you didn't like it, you didn't have to pretend to be sincere and all that crap," Nudge muttered.

"I just asked what happened to it! I never said whether I liked it or not!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"Oh, well, apparently it has something to do with the water. I don't really know. Winnie says she used to have really straight hair, but that the water always tangled it up and made it sort of wavy, like hers is now. I guess the opposite happened to me. All I know is that my hair isn't as wild as before, and that Winnie doesn't think it's a cause for worry. She says it happens to everybody. I guess in a way the water is, like, brushing my hair out; and even straightening it! Oh, that is sooo cool when you think about it! I-" Nudge rambled on and on.

"That's nice Nudge, that's really nice," I said over her chatter.

"Thanks Max. Of course it isn't as pretty as your hair, but it's still fabulous. I mean my hair still gets all tangled, but yours is like so straight and shiny. I wish I had your hair! Do you mind if I borrow it in the next life, because I adore it! I don't think I've ever told you that before . . . Huh, probably because you're too much of a tomboy and you don't appreciate things like your absolutely fantabulous hair. I was always a bit jealous, but you could hardly blame me. I mean my hair was atrocious. ZOMG, the word atrocious is fun to say. It's my word of the day; I have those now. It's all a part of my new and improved self image. I'm changing all kinds of things about me, in order to make myself appear more intelligent. I use all kinds of big words now, in case you hadn't noticed. It's a lot more fun than you would imagine. Besides, people think you're a lot smarter when you do. Someone told me yesterday in class to stop spending so much time in the library! I NEVER go to the library, isn't that awesome? Well I was excited, and-"

"Oh my God Nudge can you just shut your mouth for two seconds!?" I yelled.

She looked at me with a startled expression, as if she was unaware of her wandering vocal chords.

"You get extremely off topic," I informed her.

"Well, I apologize. You act like me socializing is a rotten thing."

"It is when you don't stop talking long enough to breathe. I swear you will die from talking too much!"

"How can you die from talking too much?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's simple really. You start talking and you don't stop and no air gets to your brain and your lungs collapse and you suffocate," I replied in a neutral tone.

She looked horrified.

"Quit scaring her," Winnie scolded from behind me.

"I'm just telling her the truth, and now I'm some kind of criminal?"

"You are in that outfit," Blaze said looking me all over.

"Shut up," I spat at him.

"I wasn't serious when I said wear something sexy, but you took the suggestion to heart. I appreciate that," Blaze admitted, putting his hands on my waist. I punched him _hard_ in the shoulder and he winced but didn't let go.

"Get away from me, you freak!" I exclaimed, shoving him roughly in the chest.

He began to laugh with a haughty demeanor, when his humorous expression abruptly disappeared. It was replaced with one of darkness. His eyes narrowed and his lips curled in a vicious snarl, though he didn't make a sound. His brow furrowed and his usually bright eyes darkened until they almost appeared black. His hands that were still placed on my waist glowed a burnt shade of orange, and I could see the edges of the sooty marks he had left there.

"Blaze?" I asked softly, unsure of what had just happened.

At the sound of my voice he snapped out of whatever state he had been in. His eyes cleared and his eyebrows lifted. His mouth curved into its usual position and his whole face seemed to lighten. For a moment something flashed in his eyes. From my vantage point I could see clearly what that had been; surprise . . . and fear.

"Blaze are you okay?" I inquired slowly.

He looked straight at me, but his gaze seemed unfocused. His breath was coming in uneven intervals and I could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He swallowed hard and when he blinked his eyes stayed close a few seconds longer than they should have. My concern grew when he stumbled back a few steps before going on to collapse on the grainy sand.

"BLAZE?!" I shouted in fear, running to his side.

I dropped to my knees at his head, looking him over. He didn't appear to be bleeding at all, and his chest was rising and falling in quick pants; but moving all the same. The perspiration I saw on his head before was now flowing much more quickly, and in more places. Small teardrop looking particles trickled slowly across the well muscled, bronzed surface of his skin. His eyes were wide open, staring at the cloudy sky above, glazed over which made me think that Blaze wasn't all the way there.

"Go get the others!" I screamed at Winnie and Nudge.

Nudge nodded her head obediently before scuttling off with a frightened expression on her face. Winnie turned mutely and ran off as well, wearing a dazed look.

"Blaze, can you hear me? Blaze!" I shouted at him, shaking his arm uselessly. Just as I expected he didn't make any sort of response, and to my complete dismay I found myself freaking out . . . and I was so scared. I had no idea what was wrong with him, and I didn't want to imagine what would happen if he wasn't okay. All I knew was that, from my own intuition, this whole situation was NOT good. Maybe that was what worried me most of all.

"Please Blaze, just do something so I know you're okay," I pleaded, trying to negotiate a deal with an invalid. How bright of me.

Not a moment later the air started to churn violently and the earth began to shake and rumble. From the distance I saw Arianna moving, quick as the wind, towards us. Echo wasn't very far behind her, running almost as swiftly.

"What happened!?" Arianna exclaimed the second she came to a halt before me.

"I don't know we were just talking and he . . . he just got this look on his face . . ." I stuttered.

"Arianna, look," Echo said just as Arianna was about to speak. He gestured to my hips, pointing out the smudged black marks there.

"Oh no . . . Oh please Gwythry no," she moaned.

"What?" I asked.

"We can explain later, for now we need to take care of Blaze," Echo said in a tone I knew well. It said 'now is the time for business and I don't want any arguments or else I'll shove your foot down your throat and we'll see who's talking then'.

Winnie approached at that time, with Fang, Iggy and Nudge accompanying her. Iggy watched with a confused expression. Nudge looked on with her eyebrows knitted together in concern. Fang was impassive as ever, and Winnie was smiling slightly, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Echo help me carry him," Arianna ordered.

He moved to do so, but Winnie intercepted his actions, at the same time saying, "I'll help you, Arianna; that way Echo can stay and tell them all what happened. He's better at explaining things then we are. He has a lot more patience for those kinds of things."

"It doesn't matter, can we just get moving!? If we don't hurry it will be too late," Arianna said in distress.

"Too late!?" I cried in anguish. "Too late for what?"

"Echo will explain," Winnie called out as the two ancient women hefted up Blaze with surprising ease. They then proceeded to hurry along at a hasty pace, Arianna using her affinity for Air as a way to get rid of anything in their path.

When they were out of sight Echo turned to look at me quizzically.

"Well Evander, you gonna tell us or what?" Iggy inquired.

"Evander?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"You didn't really think my name was Echo, did you?" Echo . . . or Evander; oh whatever his name was, replied.

"Yeah, kind of; since that was what you said your name was," I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't really think it mattered much. Echo is just my nickname, which is what you should call me. Iggy here doesn't seem to understand that very well," at this Echo glared pointedly in Iggy's direction.

"It's times like these when I wish I was still blind," Iggy said wistfully.

"Okay, seriously, that doesn't even matter right now! What the heck just happened to Blaze!?" I exclaimed.

"I apologize again for straying off topic," Echo replied.

"It's fine, just please explain to me what just happened!" I insisted.

"What just occurred is extremely rare . . . It's something that we all knew could happen, but were not prepared for in the least. It's a part of the prophecy that we usually don't share, because the odds that such information would be needed are slim to none. This new incidence will change everything you and us alike know about these strange and potent powers we were bestowed with . . ."

**Authors Note: Since you exceeded the review goal for last chapter, we'll bump it up to twelve. Not so bad is it? After all it's only two more than ten.**

**Me: Now that the chapter is done and the floor is cleaned up . . .  
Miz636: We're going to sit on the couch with this popcorn and watch.  
*We both sit down and start to eat the popcorn*  
Gazzy: Iggy, why are you here? I need you to help me finish the . . . You know what!  
Iggy: *sighs* Gazzy, like I told Max yesterday, I have to stay here to find the Blufadoodle! Since none of you will help, I have to do it alone!  
Gazzy: Can you at least tell me what's wrong with this one? I'm almost done but . . . It doesn't seem to work. *He pulls out a bomb right in front of Max as if he's forgotten she's there and puts Iggy's hands to the wires so he can feel the wires*  
Max: Iggy! Gazzy! Put that away!  
*Both of them jump, staring at her while looking guilty*  
Gazzy (In an innocent voice): Sorry Max.  
Iggy: Yeah sorry Max. *Fixes the bomb before stuffing it in Gazzy's backpack***


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Yeah this was an amazing chapter to write. I had so much fun! It's definitely some of my best work.**

**Max: Gazzy, since it seems that Iggy won't leave here until he's found his stupid and non-existent Blufadoodle thingy, we're going to go back to the Flock and come back to our old camp once a week starting tomorrow. Come meet us there when you've given up, Iggy.  
Gazzy: Can I at least come visit while we're here?  
Max: *sighs* I'll send one person from the Flock back every time, though not always you.  
Gazzy: *pouts* Fine...  
Iggy: Fine with me.  
Me and Miz636: Fine with us!  
Max: No one asked you two!  
Us: Sorry...**

**Chapter -:Twenty:-**

**Two Souls . . . Connected  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_This new incidence will change everything you and us alike know about these strange and potent powers we were bestowed with_ . . . I won't be able to fully explain this, because I have never experienced it before, nor any of the others. I can only share with you the gist of my knowledge concerning it, which is scant at its best," Echo began.

"Can we skip the theatrics and get on to the actual explanation?" I asked in the most polite tone I could manage at the time, which wasn't very convincing.

"I'm afraid this may be a slow and arduous process. We have to start at the very beginning. First though, I must ask you a very important question."

"What?" I asked in exasperation.

"How do you feel right now?" he inquired in all seriousness.

"Um . . . try frustrated because you won't tell me what in the hell is going on, and you're insisting on avoiding the subject while asking me about my feelings!" I screamed at him.

"No, I mean how to you feel about Blaze?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Fang asked angrily, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Ugh! I don't know, okay . . .? Scared I guess, that's he's not going to be okay. A little worried . . . well a lot worried, but still." I replied, ignoring Fang.

"That's what I was afraid of," Echo murmured to himself, as if he was unaware that we were all standing around him.

"Why is that something to be wary of?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It will be explained in good time, for now we need to move on. Come with me," he said, gesturing towards the roiling surface of the Black Lake. Whether its unsettlement was due to the still churning air, or more to its own disconcerting patterns, the water was coalescing in a rough manner, the usually smooth surface rippling with barely suppressed vengeance.

As we approached the edge of the water, Echo bent at the slim ridge separating Earth and Water. With a look of intense concentration he glared at the ground until it began to shake with violent tremors. From the sand there appeared a makeshift basket of interweaved roots. Without pausing for a second he scooped up some of the water and tossed its contents onto my stomach. I shouted out a mixture of profanities as the water splashed against my skin, shivering at the icy cold it left behind.

"What was that fo-!?" I began to shout at him when yet another basketful of liquid came in contact with my flesh.

"Echo!" I screamed in anger, my eyes flashing as I raised my hands that now held twin Bywyds of Fire.

The others held in barely suppressed laughter, but Echo just tossed his makeshift bowl aside and with the same focused expression he had worn when conjuring it up, he turned to face me once more. Ignoring the fire sparking in my palms he calmly stood directly in front of me. With a grim expression he took out a cloth from his pocket and began to wipe furiously at the black marks left by Blaze's hands. I didn't question his actions, because in some part of my mind I recognized this as a time for no talk. After all, there must be some sort of method to his madness.

When he was finished he took a step back. What most would expect to see would be some sort of triumphant façade, but in reality all that happened was yet another cause for worry. Echo's eyes narrowed and he took in a sharp, quick breath. I could hear him muttering to himself, though what that was I could not decipher.

At that time I took the liberty of looking down. What I saw there elicited much the same reaction as Echo's. Adorning my waist there was yet another strange mark that encircled my hips, coming to connect under my belly button, where it flowed upwards a bit, the twin lines intertwining in a complex looking spiral. The tattoo was unmistakably a ring of flames; as if it was made to match the design on my arms. The right side was an enticing golden color that stood out against my tanned skin, as similar as the two shades were. The left side was a burnished crimson that appeared when you looked closely, to be rusted and ancient looking. If you didn't pay too close attention though, the red was vibrant and young looking.

Immediately I knew that this was serious. Some sort of primeval power was taking its hold on me, one even more so than the elements. An irreversible feat had just occurred; one which I knew without question would create massive altercations to my life. If I thought my new power was a burden, then I was in no way prepared for this foremost onslaught.

"Start from the beginning," I said slowly, despite my previous words. This was no longer a time for swift explanations, but of understanding the situation as fully as I could.

"I thought you might change your mind," Echo said softly, "once you felt the pull and recognized the longing inside. Now you must come to terms with it and the best way to do so is to understand what is happening to you."

"How did you know about . . .?" I trailed off, my mind going fuzzy.

"About the longing . . . ? It is what is expected to happened, so do not be deterred by the things you will surely begin to feel. You must do your best to ignore the urges, the ones that tell you to disregard what you undergo inside. If you don't it will cause you both tremendous harm," Echo warned me.

"Both?" I asked.

"Blaze and yourself, of course," he replied, his calmness undiminished.

"And why does it always seem like trouble is connected to Blaze in some way or another?"

"Yeah, because Blaze is the only one who is always the center of mischief," Iggy said pointedly, smiling at me.

"Just get on with the explaining, please," I pleaded.

"Right, well when we first assumed our rolls as the Elfen Comanderiaid, Gwythry shared with us a certain bit of information no one but the Gods knew was true. Sure, the humans had heard the tale time and time again, but they refused to believe it was factual. Humans you see, have a skeptical nature. They do not wish to believe in any sort of magic or higher power, because they themselves do not have the capacity to withstand such immense supremacy. They refuse to consider that they are not more capable than any other being. Thus said, the truths in which the land is based upon become nothing more than myths; fantastical revenues for the imaginative. The ways in which the world is balanced in perfect harmony with the surrounding dimensions is something that scholars of your time can only dream of understanding. Humans have a way of taking something simple and twisting it around until it is much too complicated to unravel once more. If they would only look into the tales of old, they would see that which they once considered falsehoods are, in fact, the key to all their questions. An immeasurable amount of knowledge could be discovered if one will only take the time to find the ties within the stories. After that the pieces fall effortlessly in place," as Echo continued his demeanor changed also. The illusion of his youth dropped away, revealing the man beneath; and that was one that spoke with an air of primordial tongues and a grace with which only one from earlier times could hold.

He paused for a moment, taking in our expressions before continuing in a soft tone, "Gwythry spoke of souls, and those who bear them. He told us about one of the first of the Six Waykes; Love, Hate, Joy, Sadness, Anger and Forgiveness. He explained that when the gods came together to create the land for humans, they wished to establish a spell that would assist them in their pursuit of companionship. They deemed it that Love shall exist in all, and for every one person another shall subsist whose soul would match theirs. When the two souls find each other, it will be made obvious by a marking somewhere on the body. One side will represent one of the persons, and the other the second . . ."

I let his words sink in for a moment before saying in a startled tone, "So basically what your saying is that I was made for Blaze?"

"The hell you are!" Fang exclaimed angrily. "There has to be some sort of mistake!"

"It's not possible! Blaze has clearly imprinted upon her. Their souls are tied together in a way that was preordained long ago. This is no mistake my brother, but fate," Echo said heatedly.

"I always had this funny feeling . . . that we were a lot more alike than I had ever thought possible. I felt connected to him in a way that I had never experienced before," I said, as if in a daze.

Fang sighed in defeat and there was an unbearable sense of grief lying visibly in his eyes. "I can't do anything can I? You've already accepted it . . . I just got you back and you're already gone."

I looked helplessly at Echo, whose mouth had been set in a hard line.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. Three hundred years ago the gods deemed it necessary to alter the spell they had cast. Instead of there being a one true love, a person may only have a one true friend. In your case Max, this could be very possible. Only time will tell."

Although his words implied that there was a very potent possibility that Blaze and I might be forced into a relationship, I held fast to the hope that this dilemma could be evaded.

"Right now though, we need to get you to Blaze. What he's going through is undoubtedly the result of him going into shock from realizing what had happened. When he wakes up he will need you," Echo said ushering me towards the castle. Arianna and Winnie must have taken him to the Hospital Wing.

"Can I just have a moment, please?" I inquired.

A perceptive look flashed In Echo's eyes as he nodded knowingly. He gestured for the others to follow him, while I stayed behind, standing on the sand . . . alone.

"When you're ready, meet us all in the infirmary," Echo ordered before walking off at a brisk pace.

"Fang?" I asked hesitantly.

He paused, his foot frozen in mid air.

"Stay . . ." was all I could manage to say in a hushed whisper.

As soon as the others were out of sight I broke down completely. I fell to the ground, and inside I felt myself crumple also. My arms latched themselves around my knees and I stared blankly outwards, noticing nothing. Inside my mind was in turmoil, lashing to and fro like the winds rolling from the ocean in a particularly violent storm. I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes, but I bit my lip and kept them in. I was tired of showing such weakness. I was done with the hurt and pain. I was through with the vulnerability I could feel taking root deep within my soul . . . My soul; was that not where all my troubles began?

How had this happened? How had, when I had decided to be rid of the hate and doubt I had been harboring for so long towards Fang, be ripped so forcefully from me? Was it so bad for me to have just a moment of peace?

Fang wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into his chest.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

With a sigh he brushed aside a tendril of my blonde hair before saying, "It's not your fault . . . this is something that was planned a long time ago."

I stared into his fathomless dark eyes, willing him to share his true emotions, but he remained as impassive as ever.

"I thought we were past this," I murmured.

"Past what?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"The part where you never show how you really feel."

"How I really feel?" he inquired, suddenly angry. "Max, I've done everything I can to prove to you how I really feel! You're the one who keeps your emotions to yourself! I have no idea what you feel about me . . . You block me out of your mind constantly. On top of that, you seem to care, but you can never bring yourself to admit it. I'm starting to think that maybe you can't because some part of you knows you were meant to be with Blaze."

It was the most I had heard Fang speak in a long time. Still I was kind of glad for the diversion. It took my mind away from the more pressing matters at hand, and besides; as long as we were getting heated about this, I might as well go with the flow. That was why I found myself standing, glaring at Fang who had come to his feet as well.

"You blame me for being a bit guarded!? Do you not get the depth of my pain? You know better than anyone that I'm _not_ invincible. I thought you understood. You said you did! I don't want to be hurt again," I shouted at him, my anger flaring.

"Do you blame _me_ for assuming you don't care!? The first time I left since coming to Hogwarts it was because I thought I was doing the right thing, and it was a mistake on my behalf. The second time was because I was tired of you looking at me like I was a stranger. I was sick of knowing that you would never feel the same way about me ever again. I thought that if I put distance between us you would just forget . . . and through that I thought maybe I could get past the pain too. I may not show my emotions Max, but that doesn't mean I don't feel things. Whatever hurt you felt, it was double that on my behalf because I was the one instigating it! I had to feel my own pain, while watching you suffer as well. You can't imagine how that feels."

"_Assume_ being the key word here! Well you assume incorrectly. Have I acted unjustly towards you? Do I show any sort of indifference? Does me saying those three damn words have anything to do with how I truly feel? If anything, they are nothing but a label."

"Is that what you think this . . ." he fumbled for the right word before settling on this; "relationship is? A label? Is that all I am to you?"

"NO! Damn it don't twist my words! God don't you get it!? I DO love you! That's why I'm so scared . . . I don't want to let myself believe that there's a chance we can be together, when every time it's ripped forcefully from us," I cried in despair, anguish dripping from my every word.

"What did you say?" Fang asked in astonishment, which could only be marked by the insubstantial lifting of his eyebrows and the slightest widening of his eyes.

"I said don't twist my words!"

"No after that."

"When every time it's ripped from us?"

"Before that even."

And then I knew . . . I knew what I had accidently said . . . and I knew what he was after. He wanted me to repeat it. He wanted me to admit to it. He wanted to hear me say it . . . and I was suddenly terrified.

"That's why I'm so scared?" I asked weakly.

"Max," Fang said sternly.

I looked down at my feet, avoiding his eyes. He was there in front of me then, his hand probing beneath my chin. I resisted his efforts for a few seconds before giving in.

"I said . . ." My throat constricted and my tongue felt heavy.

"You said what?" he asked, and I couldn't have imagined the hope in his voice. It was that, that helped me come to my decision.

"I . . . I said I . . . I love you," I whispered.

And it was irrevocably true. Whatever was blossoming between Blaze and I, it was in no way compared to the sort of companionship I felt towards Fang. That was so, because in our own special way we were as much as two souls . . . connected, as were Blaze and I.

**Authors Note: I think we can safely go with fifteen for a review goal? You can do it! That's me being supportive.**

***Max and Gazzy jump out of the once more broken window*  
Me: *runs to the window and shouts* HEY! Wait a minute! What do you mean you didn't ask us!? This is MY house! I- . . .Oh forget it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: **

***We both watch as Iggy runs down the hall and into the kitchen, my sisters chasing him*  
Iggy: Not Again!!!  
*We both roll our eyes and shake our heads, sighing*  
Miz636: Ugh, he's at it again.  
Me: I know. It's so sad.  
Miz636: Very. There's a reason I barely help him now.  
Me: I know . . . Hey! Do you know the number of times he's gone into there to try and get the Blufadoodle and the number of times he's come out running?  
Miz636: *thinks for a moment before nodding* Yeah, I do. Even better, I remember the number of times he's come out running AND screaming, which is almost as many times as he's gone in there. Why do you need to know, though?  
Me: Oh, I just have an idea. Can you tell me the numbers?  
Miz636: Sure.  
*We both start to write on a piece of paper***

**Chapter -:Twenty One:-**

**The Future Is Not Set In Stone  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was suddenly crushed, enveloped in a tight embrace. I laughed shakily, smiling slightly despite my abhorrence towards admitting what I had known myself so long.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" Fang asked breathlessly, holding me impossibly closer still to his body. I found that I liked the proximity . . . the feeling of safety that I came across every time he touched me.

"Too long"? I guessed, noting that this was a very familiar conversation, although the tables had been turned greatly. We were under entirely different circumstances, ones that would rival the plight of the previous. In my dream I had felt ravaged, torn and exposed. All I could sense now was a warm sensation trickling all over me, forcing my every nerve to come alive in an aptitude of spontaneous combustion.

"Exactly." He laughed shakily, just as I had before.

"I-" I started to apologize, until I realized that if I did I would just be following even more closely the context of my dream. This was reality though, and for that purpose I decided to evade the words of my delusions at all costs.

"What?" he asked, pulling back so he could see my face.

"Oh nothing . . . it was just a stray thought. I was thinking out loud really," I lied, trying to cover up my mishap.

"You might want to watch what you say . . . unless of course it's something along the lines of, 'Fang I love you _so_ much' or 'Fang you're the most amazing person in the world,' you can even go for 'Fang you're the hottest guy on the planet'. Better yet, you can even venture to say 'Fang you're the best thing that's ever happened to me'," he joked.

"My, my, my . . . a bit full of ourselves aren't we, Fnick?" I grinned wickedly.

He turned serious then, his piercing dark eyes glaring into mine with such force I almost cringed. He leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine softly at first, but with more pressure as I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck. The kiss went from sweet . . . to hungry in a matter of seconds.

When we finally pulled apart he said in a ragged voice, "I may be a bit cocky, but Max . . . you're all those things and more to me. You're amazing, and beautiful, and powerful. You _are_ the best thing that has ever happened to me, and that's why I love you . . . I love you _this_ much," he said holding his arms out as wide as he could. I bit my lip, trying to hold back my laughter as I playfully swatted at his shoulder. How dare he bring up that idiotic Valium incident, in which I had proclaimed my love to him through my drug induced, hazy mind set! It wasn't fair in the least! I had had no control over what I had been saying . . . but wasn't it assumed that when drunk, you speak more of the truth then when not? Maybe it was possible that deep down I knew I loved Fang, even then. I just hadn't wanted to admit it to myself, thinking it would be easier to convince myself that any feelings I had towards him were nothing but of mutual sibling love.

I can safely laugh at my own ignorance now, when I am so blissfully content with the world. If I had it my way, I would freeze this moment in time and stay here forever. That was, of course, not an option I was granted.

The Black Lake, at that instant, decided to begin bubbling. The water surged upwards, morphing into some unidentifiable shape as it went. Fang and I turned at the same time, staring in puzzlement. After a few seconds there was a face visible in the folds of spray.

"What the-!" I exclaimed, taking a step back.

The face's mouth opened and spurted liquid, before a voice came out in a gurgling tone. It said, "Hey Max!"

"Nudge?" I asked incredulously, moving closer cautiously.

"Yup, it's me! Isn't this so cool? Winnie showed it to me just now. It's a way to share information with other people over a distance. As long as they're beside some form of large enough water, you can project your image through the particles in the air, so that they can talk to you. Of course, it can only be done by a person with an affinity for Water. I guess we're just super talented like that! Not to sound rude or anything, but I seriously think Water is the best. It's just so-" Her speech ceased, and her gaze became unfocused. I had a feeling she was getting scolded by someone on the other side.

"Apparently I talk far too much and need to learn when to shut my mouth. Therefore I am here to relay a message from _Evander_ . . . What!? I had to do it . . . ! Anyway, he says that you really need to get up here."

I sighed and said, "Fine, I'll be right there."

"Okay, see you when you get up here, which shouldn't take that long considering all you have to do is walk up to the castle and come to the Hospital Wing. Wow, think about how many times we've been in here! I mean, I think, I'm pretty sure you've been here the most out of all of us, but there was that one time after the fight with Max II's Flyboy slash Eraser army. Man that sucked, especially when we thought that Iggy was dead! That was so scary, and I was like crying so hard, and then you freaked out on Dumbledore and Fang, even though they both totally deserved it, and-" she was cut off once more.

Fang and I shared an exaggerated look as we heard Nudge sigh and mutter, "Fine, God! See you soon Max . . . Fang."

The water began to swirl, foaming so that Nudge's face was no longer visible. The liquid splashed back into the base of the lake and the water slowly calmed itself until it had returned to normal once more.

"We better go," I said softly, avoiding Fang's gaze. With the not so subtle reminder of my connection with Blaze, any previous warm and fuzzy feelings I had towards Fang just then had depleted. Thanks to Nudge, our moment had been effectively ruined.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw him nod. He took my hand in his own and I could feel the rough, callused skin. He squeezed my hand tightly, an unspoken message passing between us. _Everything's going to be okay_, he said. I nodded my head and smiled up at him to show that I wasn't afraid or nervous. He knew me too well though, and he could see the turmoil roiling within me in my eyes. I smiled then impishly at him, but his expression didn't change.

It was time to go and meet my fate head on.

_**A hop, a skip, and a jump (plus the trip up to the Hospital Wing) later . . .**_

I sucked in a breath when I saw Blaze just lying there, eyes closed. His chest barely moved at all, and at first I thought he was dead. His skin was so pale, glistening from his previous sweating, yet he was wrapped up tightly in thermal blankets. He looked so peaceful, and my heart constricted at the sight.

"He should be waking up soon," Echo whispered to me when Fang and I walked in, hand in hand. This sight seemed to unnerve the original Elfen Comanderiaid for some reason.

"Thank you," I murmured softly, hurrying over to take the seat beside Blaze's bed.

After that there was silence. I didn't pay any attention to anyone but Blaze. I stared at his face, memorizing every line and contour. It fascinated me, the way his eyelashes were so long that they cast elongated shadows across his prominent cheek bones.

"Blaze will surely awake at any moment, and for that reason I suggest the rest of us leave Max and him to themselves," Arianna said softly.

Her words were addressed to everyone, but even I could see who they were really directed at, and what they really implied. She was speaking to Fang, saying that just in case, he didn't need to be there when Blaze woke up.

I felt his gaze, sweltering despite the coolness of the room. I raised my head until our eyes met. I could see by the slight raise of his eyebrow and the way his head was somewhat cocked to the side he was asking me a question. He wanted to know if I wished for him to go. With a grim expression I looked up at the ceiling then down at the floor. His face went blank and he turned away quickly. In the end he was the first one out the door.

"And then there were two," a raspy voice said from the bed at my side.

I gasped and swung my head around so quickly I probably gave myself whiplash.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed, gaping at him as he smirked hazily up at me.

"Thanks for the information, I hadn't really noticed," he said sarcastically after clearing his throat loudly.

"Here drink so water," I ordered, handing over the glass sitting on the bedside table. A little bit of it trickled down the glass and onto my hand. It was then that I realized I was shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey," he murmured softly, putting his hand around mine so that the glass was steady.

"I'm sorry," I muttered and extracted myself from his grip. My face was heated as I glared down at my hands in my lap.

We sat in silence for a moment. I could feel Blaze going very still beside me. I couldn't see him at all and I couldn't hear his breathing either . . . yet somehow I knew he was there all the same. I could sense it. There was a part inside of me that recognized he was near. After a few more minutes of this I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"What happened back there?" I asked quietly.

"They didn't tell you anything at all?" Blaze inquired incredulously.

"They . . . they told me about the whole . . . soul thing."

"And . . . what was your reaction?"

"I've been in a bit of a daze since then, you'll have to ask me about my feelings later when I know them myself."

"Then what were you referring to before?"

"_Your_ . . . reaction. I mean is it that upsetting? Am I really so bitter that you pass out from some unknown ailment when you realize you're tied to me in a way that you can never be attached to anyone else? Does the idea repulse you that much?" I questioned, my voice rising a few octaves as I continued.

Blaze's face transformed into a mask of confusion, as I stood there before him, my breathing ragged. I hadn't even noticed myself jumping to my feet, yet I had unconsciously done so anyway.

My words had to sink in for a moment, but then he finally understood what I had said. With a scoff he swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to stand. I rushed to his side and tried to push him back down. He had to still be weak from fainting, but he just brushed aside my hands. It didn't appear to take much effort for him, so I reluctantly abandoned my labors and took a step back.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed accusingly.

"What?"

"You seriously think I was upset because I didn't want to be connected to you!?"

"Well it would explain your reaction!" I replied heatedly.

"Max," Blaze said, gripping my shoulders. "You are incredibly stupid if you think finding out my soul mate is the most amazing girl I've ever met in my entire existence is cause for worry!"

"Wha- . . . what?" I gaped at him.

"I have been alive a _very_ long time. In my free time between coaching the Fire wielding member of the Elfen Comanderiaid and the next, I have searched the ends of the earth for the one person I will always be with. You can't even begin to imagine how long I have yearned to be rid of this aching . . . loneliness that has been pitted deep within me. Now, eras later, I have finally found that person . . . and the shock really hit me hard," Blaze explained solemnly.

"But . . . but Echo told me that- He said that the spell had been changed. He said the gods altered it, and so that maybe we won't be damned to spend eternity with each other. He said it was a possibility that we will only turn out to be the best of friends," I stuttered slightly.

Blaze looked like he had been slapped, but he quickly composed himself.

"Is that what you want?"

"What do you mean is that what I want? Isn't that what you want?" I asked in bewilderment.

"No that's not what I want! I've been alone for far too long . . . I thought my punishment ended at being forever alive, but obviously it was not enough," and he turned towards the ceiling then and in a quivering voice said, "Thank you, Gwythry! Not only do I have live forever, but I am forced to be in love with a girl whom belongs to another."

"Blaze, please-" I begged.

His eyes turned soft then, and he gently caressed my cheek. Without hesitation I lay my own palm across his, holding it in place. It was by instinct almost, that I had moved.

"Don't fret, darling. Whatever happens, this isn't your fault," he whispered tenderly, his fingers tracing the lines around my hips. He seemed to know exactly where they were. I could tell because they still faintly burned.

"Yes it will be . . . because whatever I do, someone will be hurt."

"Don't worry about it so much now. We haven't even been together a day, and you're already expecting the worst. You never know, I just might decide you repulse me to no end . . . though I doubt anyone can hate a creature so beautiful and enticing."

I blushed at his compliment, though carefully taking note of his words.

With a sigh I said, "I suppose you're correct, but don't let that go to your head. You're arrogant enough as it is. Besides, with your bloated ego there may not be any room for me. Then all our problems would be solved."

He smiled, though I could read the hurt in his eyes. No matter what I did, my words would always end up stinging him. It made me frown profusely.

"What's wrong, my _adenydd_?

"I'm hurting you already . . . and we've barely just begun."

Blaze pressed his forehead to mine, staring intensely into my eyes. "You can hurt me all you want, my _adenydd_, but I will keep coming back. It doesn't matter to me. I will fight for you until you make your choice

"Don't say tha- . . . Wait . . . what did you just call me?"

"My _adenydd_ . . . my wings," he murmured softly, pressing his lips to my cheek.

At those words, those simple, pointless words, my knees grew weak so much that I had to collapse onto Blaze for support.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, holding me tightly to him.

"I'm sorry . . . I'm fine."

"Tell me something, Max, and promise me you'll tell the truth no matter what that is," he ordered sternly, and I was helpless but to nod.

"Do you feel what I feel? Can you identify the emotions that are running like a current inside you? I know they're there. I can . . . I can sense it. We are connected, there is no changing that. You want to dismiss this as a petty friendship, but it isn't! It's far too late for that. My _adenydd_, I love you . . . and I know you love me; so why not let it be what it is? Why not let fate take control? This is the nature of things Max, the proper order in which we should exist. Why argue with your destiny? Why not accept it with grace?"

His words sparked a fire inside of me, one that had nothing to do with my command over the element Fire. No, this was a raw, untouched and untainted fury. Only one image . . . one person to be more specific, came to mind when he asked me all those aimless questions.

"If there's one thing I've learned in the past few years, along with my being a psychic, it is this; you're future is not set in stone. There is an unlimited amount of possibilities to change what you previously though inevitable. Let me tell you now Blaze, there isn't a doubt within in me that I cannot change my so called 'destiny'. Now you might be asking me why it would even matter anyway. You might wonder what reason there is for me to resist the pull I feel towards you, which I do have I can admit as much. I'll give you one word . . . _Fang_."

It appeared that in some odd, twisted way, my dream from the previous night was coming true, but at different intervals. I worried then, that my vaguer, more humorous dreams could somehow be interpreted as the future . . . Then I asked myself just one question . . . Was I safe nowhere, from my visions?

**Authors Note: Yeah, you guys didn't do so hot with the fifteen reviews. You can thank Miz636 for me updating even though you only got twelve. I made her review every chapter she hadn't already (hehe) so it brought the number up. We'll stick with TWELVE this time!**

**Me: It's done!  
Iggy: *walks into the room* What's done?  
Miz636: Oh, just a counter.  
Iggy: A counter of what?  
Me: The number of times you've tried to get the Blufadoodle and some information on how you come out of the room.  
Iggy: Oh?  
Both: Yup.  
Me: Here, we'll tell you it.  
Number of times Iggy's gone into the room: 78  
Number of times he's come running out of the room basically silent: 8  
Number of times he's come running out of the room screaming: 70  
Miz636: I'm amazed you've survived so long Iggy.  
Me: Yeah. 78 times in that room of torture!  
Iggy: It's been close many times . . . Hang on! What do you mean comes out running and screaming?! I don't scream!  
Me: **_**Sure**_** . . .**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note: You hate me because of lack of Fax in the first story . . . now you're mad that I didn't have Blaze and Max kiss . . . What's wrong with you people!? KIDDING! Only kidding.**

**Iggy: It's almost time, it's almost time!  
Me: Time for what?  
Iggy: It's almost time!  
Me: What is he talking about!?  
Miz636: I have no idea . . .  
Me: Maybe we should leave . . .  
Miz636: *nodding* Good plan.**

**Chapter -:Twenty Two:-**

**Invasion of the Mind, Stolen Thoughts**  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Blaze looked astounded . . . and crushed, but I found that I didn't care. We may be soulmates, but that didn't mean I would always feel soft and horrifically mushy towards him, and so with a snarl I turned on my heel and made my way towards the door.

"Max, wait!" He called out after me, but I dutifully ignored his pleas.

I wrenched the door open and wasn't too surprised when Nudge and Iggy fell back on their haunches. They wore twin masks of shame.

"Eavesdropping, were we?" I asked, smiling.

"Eavesdropping? Of course not . . . we were simply checking the health of the wood. It seems to be breathing properly and keeping in noise quite nicely. Nope, we didn't hear a thing," Iggy said quickly, trying to cover up their not so stealthy operations. To put more emphasis on his claim, he knocked deftly on the door and said, "Yup, tip top shape!"

"That's great to hear," I laughed, helping him to his feet before doing the same for Nudge.

"Max!" Blaze cried, latching onto my arm.

I ripped it forcefully from his grasp while turning to the others and asking, "Where's Fang?"

Winnie suddenly became fascinated with the wall. Arianna started picking intently at her perfect nails. Iggy looked away so as not to meet my gaze and Nudge began staring at her feet pointedly, scuffing them across the floor. Echo was the only one who continued to stare at me, something like pity in his eyes.

One thing I could glean from their actions? Not good.

"What? What happened? Where is he?" I inquired, the tension growing.

Still no one answered. Still I pressed for more information. Still I had no freaking idea where Fang was!

"Echo?" I asked hopefully.

It was the only time he glanced away.

"Arianna?" I was becoming increasingly worried

No such luck.

"Winnie?" My tone was deriving on insanity.

She began whistling tunelessly.

"Iggy?" I demanded.

He cleared his throat noisily but didn't say a word.

"Nudge?" I asked, my voice cracking.

At first she didn't say anything either . . . but after taking one look at me she caved and replied in a hushed tone, "He . . . Um, well you see when we got out here . . . He uh . . . he was kind of mad. Not at you or anything . . . he was just angry in general . . . Well you see . . . um . . . he stayed for a bit . . . fuming and all that jazz . . . uh . . . but he eventually just jumped up all of a sudden . . . and uh . . . stalked off . . . somewhere . . . We don't really know . . . um . . . for sure . . . Where he went . . . I mean."

I stood in silence for a moment before saying in a strained manner, "Well then I'll just have to go and find him. Stay around here until I get back. Preferably at the house, that way I can find you easily if I need to."

"Max, don't-" Blaze began to say.

"Just leave me alone," I muttered before setting off down the corridor, a determined expression on my face.

Yeah, so much for that. I didn't get far before I heard a tentative voice clearing their throat in order to catch my attention. My stride faltered and with an annoyed expression I turned around to see who wanted something from me.

"I do believe there are strict rules against students wandering the halls during class hours, ones which I intend to force if need be," she said sweetly, smiling coyly up at me, but there was a mad glint in her eyes giving her candy coated demeanor away, unmasking the crazed lunatic underneath those folds of faux sweetness.

"Excuse me?" I asked plaintively, not trying to be polite in the least.

"Oh, you're that Maximum Ride girl. The one excused from classes because of your missing brother and sister," she replied in distaste, tossing her head as if I was scum below her bountiful bosom.

Something about her words induced a hazy fog inside my mind. I felt like there was something important about what she had said, but before I knew it the mist had engulfed my thoughts completely and no matter how hard I concentrated I could not think one bit.

"Yeah, I am. Is there a problem then?" I inquired, tapping my shoe against the cold stone floor to show that I was in a bit of a hurry.

"Yes, actually, there is. I think that it's high time you allow the professionals to handle their business. I'm sure being the insolent child you are; you're doing nothing but distracting them from their work. Perhaps if you permitted them some space they could locate the two little angels and bring them back. You're only slowing them done by getting underfoot," she said nonchalantly, though I could detect the poison in her words.

Once again my thoughts were blotted out from my reach. This time I really pushed against it though. Bit by bit the importance of what she had said came to me. I pieced them together as carefully as I could. Brother . . . missing . . . sister . . . locate . . . little . . . two . . . back . . . bring . . . angels . . .

"Who are you exactly?" I blurted out without hesitating. Whoops.

Her eyes flashed in anger and she took a step towards me, her hand reached up like she was going to slap me across the face. Humph. That would only land her on the floor. I was right in my assumption beforehand. This lady was a lunatic; stark raving mad if you asked me. She seemed to catch herself though, and with a deep breath she grinned at me once more.

"I am Dolores Umbridge, Professor Umbridge to you. Originally I took over the classes for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Recently though, I brought up an important case to the Ministry of Magic, where I worked previously. I am now the Headmistress of Hogwarts, mind you."

I was stunned, to say the least and it must have showed, because the evil little munchkin adopted a sugar plum fairy smile on her face as she situated her frothy pink robes. It was all rainbows and sunshine. Ha, rainbows and sunshine my arse!

"Oh . . . that's um . . . quite an interesting feat. I'm afraid to say I hadn't heard the news of old Dumbledore getting the boot. Not that I can actually say I mind."

This statement seemed to intrigue her, which had me on instant alert. Something about her wasn't right at all.

"I expect you to return to classes this coming Monday. No more of this childish nonsense. You don't have the capability to solve a kidnapping," she ordered before turning on her heel and briskly walking down the corridor.

Once again the fog invaded my mind, but I clung onto what I had previously learned and this new bit also. I closed my eyes tightly and concentrated. I imagined myself blowing away the wisps of mist that were covering every available surface inside my head. Slowly my consciousness began to clear and I saw a faint white light in the distance.

Brother . . . missing . . . sister . . . locate . . . little . . . two . . . back . . . bring . . . angels . . . Angel . . . Angel . . . Gazzy . . . the Gasman!

My eyes flew open and I flung my hand to my chest, feeling the way my heart beat erratically there. When the last of the fog dispersed I saw a faint mark sizzling behind my eyelids. It looked like a single flame . . . no not quite a flame . . . more like a blaze . . . Blaze.

He had done this. He had somehow invaded my mind and put up a barrier. He had made me forget about Angel and Gazzy . . . but why?

I was going to find out, but first I had another dilemma to face. I had five days! Five puny days to recover Angel and Gazzy before it was back to a routine full of no free time . . .

With this last thought I whirled around and sprinted down the hall, heading in the direction of the Hospital Wing, all thoughts of Fang dispersing like crumpled and browning leaves in my mind. I raced down the corridor as quickly as I could, hoping that they were still there. When I skidded to a halt outside the door I found the area deserted. Not even Madam Pomfrey was around to be all brisk and disapproving. With an agitated sigh I wrenched one of the intricate stain glass windows open and jumped up onto the sill. I made sure I stayed far from the window I broke before, when I had so stupidly dove headfirst out of it only to realize later that my wings were restrained. I shook my feathers out lightly, relishing in the feeling. Without hesitation I leapt from my perch, wings extending as I went. I brought them down, feeling the surge of air beneath them that kept me aloft. With a sigh of content I glided lazily across the warm air currents, just reminiscing in the feeling of being high in the air where my troubles that took root on the earth could not touch me. For the first time I felt an unfamiliar twinge of jealous at Fang's affinity for Air. He, from now on, would belong in the sky more than any of us. This though, was the least of my worries.

I looped once, higher and then conceded to swinging down more towards skimming the tops of the trees. My gaze turned flinty as I scanned the ground for the others, all the while making my way unconsciously towards the house. I got halfway there when I saw them all, lounging in the cool enclosure of a group of tall trees whose trunks had been stripped down to a smooth, sanded edge. I immediately angled down towards them, not even giving myself time to prepare my thoughts. In a time like this there was no time for gathering my bearings, or coming up with a fantastic and scintillating speech that would surely put Blaze on edge. I was going on purely instinct and my own quick wit.

As soon as my feet came in contact with the ground I launched myself at him, snatching him up by the scruff of his collar and heaving him towards the trees, which he had no choice but to slam into. His eyes widened and he gasped in surprise. I snarled at him and his brow furrowed in concern, his hand coming up to grasp my forearm while the other pressed against my cheek in a vain attempt to calm me.

"What makes you think you had any right!?" I demanded, growling low in my throat.

"What are you talking about?" he asked slowly, as if in my raving state I wasn't capable of properly processing the English language.

"Max, what's going on?" Iggy inquired, and I felt the pressure of his hand on my shoulder where he squeezed tightly.

"Did you think it was funny, getting inside my head like that!? You had no right! No right to infiltrate my mind and steal my thoughts from me," I cried, beating on his chest uselessly as angry tears sprouted in my eyes.

"Calm down, my _adenydd_, and tell me what the problem is," Blaze said softly, grasping my hands in his much larger ones.

"What did it even matter? What was so special about those certain thoughts that you had to go to such trouble to keep them from crossing my mind?" I insisted upon an explanation, and I knew this he could not deny me. He would do anything for me.

"Just spit it out Max!" Nudge exclaimed somewhere behind me.

"Angel and Gazzy," was all I said through gritted teeth.

Understanding flashed in Blaze's innocent blue eyes, and I could feel the others of his kind go still behind me. Nudge, however, kind of groaned and Iggy began muttering.

"What did you say Max? It was like I heard you and I didn't at the same time, if that makes any sense. Well, I mean it really doesn't at all, but it was like when you spoke, something covered all my thoughts and I got real confused. It's been happening a few times here and there. A person will mention something to me in class or something and I just kind of nod, even though I didn't understand what they said. It'd be kind of rude if I kept asking them 'what?' right?" Nudge said in a slightly dazed tone.

"It's been happening to me too, now that I think about it," Iggy added with apprehension. He had obviously caught on to the fact that something was irrevocably wrong with this entire situation.

"And I bet with Fang too, and you want to know why? _They've_ been doing it to us. They've blocked a certain thing, or rather two certain _people_ from our minds. For some odd reason they don't wish us to meander on the subject," I spat acidly, turning to face Nudge and Iggy who were staring at me expectantly.

I gazed at both of them and chanted in a blank monotone, "Angel . . . Gazzy . . . Angel . . . Gazzy."

Iggy overcame the mind block first, his eyes widening in a mixture of surprise and alarm. With a harried breath he murmured, "Oh no . . . Oh God no. It's . . . it's not possible. We wouldn't just forget about them. No matter how powerful a barrier they created, it's just not _possible_.

Nudge followed closely thereafter, though her reaction was more profound. She gasped in horror, recognition dawning in her brown irises. In an airy voice she wailed, "Oh poor Angel . . . and Gazzy! Oh this is just horrific, absolutely dreadful . . . and appalling . . . and shocking . . . and horrendous . . . and abysmal . . . and atrocious . . . and inexcusable . . . and- !"

"Really Nudge, we get the point! It's bad!" Iggy shouted.

As they launched into an argument I put on a stony façade before turning to face Blaze, my one true love, my soulmate . . . and the one person who had made the ultimate betrayal. I stared at him, giving away no emotion. After all, I had learned from the best.

"Max . . ." he began apprehensively.

**Authors Note: I surprised you there didn't I? Admit it; you honestly thought I had just up and forgotten poor little Angel and Gazzy. Mhm . . . Let's up it to fourteen reviews this time? Sound fair?**

**Me: Iggy is still acting weird . . .  
Miz636: I know he's like jumping up and down and trying to climb the walls . . .  
Me: *to Iggy* FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE NOT SPIDERMAN! Get down NOW!  
Miz636: *slightly frightened* Did he gain access to the sugar?  
Me: I don't know . . . Excuse me for a moment, while I go and stab him with this spork.  
Iggy: *in awe* Ohhh, look a spork! Hey- what are you doing! . . . GAH!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating. I really wanted to finish Chapter 24 before posting, so I could have it ready in case I get busy here in a little while. Just taking some precautions people. Okay my five year old sister is blasting some Brittney Spears songs from her room, so I'm going to go investigate . . .**

***There comes to our ears the sound of glass shattering*  
Me: NO! *runs to the window* What is wrong with you bird kids!? There's a DOOR you know!  
Iggy: Fang! Great to see you man.  
Me: *Looks up quickly* Fa- . . . Fa- . . . Fa- . . . Fang?  
Miz636: Oh. My. Gosh.  
Iggy: I'm guessing Max forced you to come?  
Fang: Yeah . . . she thinks I can convince you to come back with me. I'm guessing that's a lost cause?  
Iggy: Affirmative**

**Disclaimer: It seemed like a fitting time to once again point out that I don't own the characters from Maximum Ride or Harry Potter, or any references to the happenings that goes on during the books.**

**Claimer (never thought I'd be writing this): I however do own; Blaze, Arianna, Echo (Evander), and Winnie along with the legend and prophecy that coexists with the Elfen Comanderiaid.**

**Chapter -:Twenty Three:-**

**Accusations Proven True  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Before we begin, I think it's best if we establish ourselves in an ordered manner, so that we can converse properly," Arianna spoke up, cutting Blaze off, using her alpha tone; the one that forced you to listen to her every word. It was a good thing I appeared immune to its effects.

"I have five days to find them. We've wasted months of searching because of you. I don't have time to sit around and wait for you to come up with some fake explanation! Tell me what insane part of your minds gave you the fanatical idea that you could do something like this!" I screamed at her, far more enraged than I had been previously.

"Five days? What do you mean five days!?" Iggy exclaimed.

"I ran into Umbridge in the hall just a little awhile ago. She said that I needed to stop getting in the way and let the professionals do their job. In the end that was what helped me clear my mind enough to remember Angel and Gazzy. Amongst that, she informed me that I had to start attending classes next Monday, along with the rest of you."

"She can't do that! I'd be hard pressed to drag all of you out of school for the time being. You need to focus on _these_ studies right now," Winnie said heatedly. It surprised me that she spoke in such a way. Winnie usually seemed so disconnected with the rest of the world, but now her face was set in a grim line.

"The flock and I aren't going to be focusing on anything but getting Angel and the Gasman back!" I insisted.

"Stop getting so worked up about this, Maximum. Though the two were kidnapped by obviously sinister forces, they haven't been harmed. They _can't_ be harmed. It's impossible," Echo assured me plaintively, but the undercurrent of shame that was exposed in his chocolate colored eyes didn't go unnoticed by me.

"You sound as if you know who took them," I said icily.

My accusation was met with silence.

"Oh my God . . . You do know who took them, don't you!? You've known all this time, and you didn't tell us!" I yelled in fury.

"Please, Max, just calm down," Blaze said softly, putting a hand on my waist.

I flinched away as if I had been burned. With the allegation clear in my eyes I whispered in a hostile tone, "You . . . You're the worst of them all. I trusted you, but you betrayed me."

"No! Don't think of it that way," he exclaimed.

"What other way am I supposed to see it as!? You invaded my _mind_. The only place I can truly call my own. You took away my thoughts, and that's irreparable."

"Listen to me!" Blaze's voice boomed and his eyes flashed. For the first time I was truly scared of him. He seemed to sense this, because his expression softened and he took my hand in his own, squeezing it affectionately.

"Will you let me explain without interrupting?" He asked quietly and tersely.

My tongue was too thick for words to be allowed passage, and so I had to consent to just nodding my head in one jerky motion.

"What we did was on orders from Gwythry himself," Blaze began.

"Bu-" I was going to ask 'but why would he do that?' when I remembered my vow and snapped my mouth shut as Blaze glared at me.

"As I was saying, Gwythry ordered us to place the barriers in your minds. He wanted you to be able to focus on your lessons without any interference. He knew that you had no reason to worry for the two youngest of your flock. This is because Angel and the Gasman play a key role in the prophecy, though their parts will not be reveled now. Thus being said, we come to the knowledge of who kidnapped the two. It's very obvious when you think about it, Max. It was neither the School with their limited resources, nor Voldemort who is still gathering his bearings; It was, in fact, the agents of Arawn who took them from your grasp," Blaze explained calmly, his expression never changing through his speech.

I gasped, and my legs trembled. I would have lost balance completely had Blaze not been there to support my weight. I leaned into him without shame, clinging to his arm, because if I didn't I would lose my whole grasp on reality.

"Then we can't waste any time. We have to go and find them. We have to rescue them from Arawn. We've already wasted so much time though," I moaned, "maybe too much time. They're probably already dead. Even though they are stronger than most their age, they're still only seven and nine! A child wouldn't be able to last a month in the clutches of an evil god!"

"Then you're lucky they're special," Echo spoke up.

"Special? Special how?" I demanded.

"That I cannot tell you, for it is information you shall have to glean from them yourselves, but I can tell you of this; despite being captured by the ruler of Annwfn, they are immune entirely to his efforts of torture. They haven't been harmed in any way, shape, or form since they were kidnapped," Echo said resolutely, speaking in that same more refined, polite tone.

"But how!?" I exclaimed, trying to fight down the bile-ish feeling of hope I could feel swelling inside me. Sooner or later it was going to weasel its way out of my system and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from believing his words. I had to squash the chances of it surviving while I could. What he had said was atrociously impossible.

"Perhaps Arianna could explain to you better how Arawn's attacks on your younger family members will, and has, backfired each and every time," Winnie said softly.

Arianna stepped forwards, her head held high. Once again I felt a pressure in my mind, as if some distant part of me was trying to convey some cryptic message. One thing I did know; it was about her. I tried to hide my distaste as best as I could, but I knew without a doubt that I didn't trust her. There was just something . . . something that made me wary to acknowledge her words and actions as nothing but sincere. I would see her sneaking off by herself sometimes, and it would make me wonder if she had some sort of ulterior motive. Not to mention the riddles she, more often than not, spoke in. It reminded me too much of the Voice for my own comfort. Maybe that was the root to my distrust. Regardless, whenever she was present, the nagging sense of foreboding never left my consciousness.

"The Gasman and Angel are very special, as Echo said before. Their powers will be vast once they have mastered them, I can tell you as much. In their reach, is a vat of energy known as _lles_, meaning well-being. If they are in any danger, the _lles_ will take effect, and they will be drawn into a slumber like state. Once there, their bodies are protected as if they were inside a cocoon. They can neither be struck physically nor mentally. They will be completely safe from harm, because no aspect of their being can be attacked. Along with this, they can choose to be attentive to the world around them, or they can escape to their _byw_ _breuddwydion_, their living dreams. They can live and strive in this state for an infinite amount of time. Their bodies will feed off the energy in the air, allowing them the nutrition they need to survive," Arianna explained calmly, betraying no emotion what so ever.

"See, my _adenydd_, you have nothing to worry about," Blaze whispered in my ear, holding me to his chest tightly.

"Well that's great to hear and all, don't get me wrong I'm glad, but we still have to rescue Angel and Gazzy," I insisted.

Blaze sighed and pressed his lips to my temple, "But you can't."

"And why the hell not!?" I exploded.

"You're just not ready, darling. None of you are." He gestured to Iggy and Nudge also.

"I've been on the run my entire life! I've fought armies of Erasers and Flyboys! I fought Omega, the invincible Wonder Boy, and I won! What makes you think I'm not ready?" I cried in exasperation.

"You're ready to fight the School and Itex, Max. You're not ready to take on an ancient, undeniably powerful _god_. Why do you think we blocked your mind from thoughts of Angel and the Gasman? We wanted you to be wholly focused on learning every plane of your element so that you could battle Arawn at the peak of your abilities. I'm sorry, my _adenydd_, but you're just not ready for something like that. Give it a little more time, a little more patience and you'll master Fire. Then and only then can you go prancing off to Arawn's door, the entrance to Annwfn," Blaze said.

"But . . ." I began and then let the sentence hang in the air, a tangible object.

"I hate to say it, but . . . he's right. We'll only get ourselves killed going off to fight Arawn when we can barely handle our respective elements as it is," Iggy interjected.

"So you're perfectly okay with leaving Angel and Gazzy there!?" I shouted in horror.

"No I'm not okay with it! I'd rather take off to help them right now, but Max you have to see some sense. We can't do it. Not now. If we die we're no help to them. They'll be stuck living in their dreams for the rest of their lives. Are you perfectly okay with _that_?"

I huffed in response and turned my face into Blaze's neck so none of them could see the red coloring my cheeks.

"Well I, for one, think this is just a disastrous situation. I mean it's bad enough that Angel and Gazzy got kidnapped in the first place, but it's another matter entirely when the person that did it happens to be a freaking god! I mean, I know we were made to keep him in line and all, but still! It sounds kind of impossible, right? I mean it sounds impossible to me. And plus, have you ever even imagined what he looks like? I mean, hello! Ancient dude who lives in the Underworld here! He probably hasn't gotten a speck of sun in a million, trillion, bazillion years! If we see him I might be too scarred by his sickly skin to do anything, not to mention the state of his hair. Can you say split ends? I mean, do they have shampoo and conditioner in the Underworld? Because in my opinion, dead people probably don't care about their hair, which is just disgraceful. I think even after I die I'll go to the trouble of making my appearance good. Who even wants to see an ugly ghost? I mean they're just scary and creepy! Besides, it's not like they have anything better to do! I say spirits need to quit wandering the earth moaning and groaning about being dead and just accept it, and get to a hair salon! Oh. My. God. What about their NAILS!? I mean can you imagine the state of their cuticles? Ugh, that is not a pretty sight. Okay now I'm really scared to go and see Arawn because I just KNOW he's going to have nasty hair, abused fingernails, chapped lips, grody teeth, and chalky white skin. I think I might fai-" Nudge opened her mouth once and I swear that girl did not stop talking for a second, not even to breathe.

"NUDGE!" I screamed and she immediately shut up, sucking in as much air as possible. In truth she had begun to look a bit purple from lack of oxygen.

"One; didn't we already have a discussion about this talking . . .? You know how it was going to kill you because you wouldn't stop to breathe?" She nodded pathetically. "And two; Arawn's appearance should be the least of our worries. You should be more frightened about the many ways he could torture you to death!"

"Yeah, yeah I get the point," she muttered under her breath.

"Good," I replied in exasperation, rolling my eyes.

"Now that that's out of the way . . . perhaps we should continue with lessons as normal?" Arianna suggested.

"What a wonderful idea!" Winnie exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"So I'll go find Fang, and the rest of you can get back to work. Remember the sooner you master your element, the closer you will be to reconciling with those other two," Arianna said in an offhand manner. I seemed to be the only one who noticed the distaste in her tone, and the sneer that came upon her face.

Quickly thereafter everyone dispersed. Arianna meandered off somewhere. Iggy and Echo set off for the Forbidden Forest, no doubt to work with some of the gigantic tress within. Winnie and Nudge headed in the direction of the shores of the Black Lake. I thought I heard the word 'mermaid' being mentioned in Nudge's rambling as they walked out of hearing distance. I didn't know whether to be happy or frightened by this prospect. I knew by experience that the mermaids within the Black Lake weren't very hospitable, let alone pretty. Memories flashed in my mind of their jagged teeth and pointed tridents jabbing at my vulnerable flesh. Their sickly yellow eyes watching me like orbs of spoiled honey. I shivered unconsciously.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked in concern, rubbing my arms with his palms as if the friction could halt my wandering imagination.

I shook my head and blinked a few times before turning to say, "It's nothing. I was just . . . thinking is all," I answered truthfully, though his eyes betrayed that he didn't believe me.

"Okay . . ." he said hesitantly, still eyeing me warily before continuing to say; "Well where do you want to practice? I was thinking about showing you how to shape the fire into an animal. Possibly something like a lion or tiger . . ."

"Or bear, oh my!" I replied jokingly, flashing him a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, bears too. If you want to get really advanced we can even go for a dragon," he said mischievously, raising his eyebrows.

He must have seen the look of excitement on my face because he then said, "In that case we'll need a large, open area. Have anything in mind?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering; "Perhaps the Quidditch field? It's pretty big, and the only things on it are the goal posts at either end. After that there's nothing."

"That's perfect . . . but isn't this time in season? I bet one of the teams will be practicing."

"We can find out . . . and if there is we can hope it's Gryffindor." I grinned.

As we walked Blaze slung an arm across my shoulder and I leaned gratefully into him. Okay . . . so maybe I could so picture him being my soulmate . . . especially when Fang wasn't there to watch my every move. The truth was . . . when I was with Fang, Blaze seemed miniscule and inconsequential to the cause. On the flip side, being alone with Blaze meant all the mushy thoughts of us being together came flowing into my mind with ease. It seemed so easy and simple.

To sum it all up:

I loved Fang . . .

And I loved Blaze.

I snorted mentally and said to myself, yeah . . . so much for simple.

Love stinks.

**Authors Note: You guys did so awesome with reviews last chapter, so I think I'm going to go with sixteen this time around. Only two more than before! I know you can do it!**

**Iggy: Miz, let's GO!  
Miz636: I really think I should just sit this one out *Looks at Fang*  
Iggy: You haven't been helping me at all! I really think I can secure the Blufadoodle this time, but I need you as a look out.  
Miz636: Ugh . . . fine. Let's just make it quick.  
*The two walk out of the room*  
Me: *Turns to Fang* I don't think I formally introduced myself *goes on to **_**introduce**__**myself**_***  
Fang: You didn't try to shake my hand . . .  
Me: Yeah. I thought bird kids didn't like that.  
Fang: We don't.  
Me: Oh . . . *sighs dreamily***


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: You didn't do so hot with reviews . . . just letting you know. Also, I have a bunch of chapters written in advance as of right now, so just keep that in mind. The sooner I reach my review goals the sooner I'll post.**

**Iggy: Has any one seen Miz lately?  
Me: *glances around nervously* Uh . . . no not really . . . Why do you ask?  
Iggy: I just haven't seen her around. Do you think she abandoned the cause and went home!?  
Me: Maybe you should go look for her . . . outside . . . in the woods . . .  
Iggy: *thinks about it* OKAY! *runs out the front door*  
Me: Idiot  
Fang: She's not outside is she?  
Me: Nope  
Fang: You tied her up and stashed her in a closet, didn't you?  
Me: *smiles dreamily* You're so smart.**

**Chapter -:Twenty Four:- **

**Dragon's Fire Coupled With Barely Suppressed Desire Guarantees a Flustered Max  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I sauntered into the arena with Blaze striding just as confidently at my side. I couldn't help but take quick peeks at his face out of my peripheral vision, trying to hide my peeping with the curving edge of my blonde hair. Every time though, he would smirk profusely and I would know I had been caught. Then, of course, my cheeks would blossom a fiery red, no pun intended. With a comical sigh he reached over and grasped my hand in his own, intertwining our fingers as he gazed at me slyly.

"Oh shut up," I muttered under my breath while extracting myself from his grip as politely and as un-assuming as possible. My actions though, didn't go without notice, and I could feel his frown even though I had turned away from his face.

Within seconds the flurry of movement above our heads came to a halt and I felt the piercing gazes of the Gryffindor Quidditch team from their perches on their hovering, flying broomsticks. Harry materialized before us, barking orders at the rest of the lot.

"Is something wrong, Max?" he asked, eyeing Blaze uncertainly.

"No, everything's fine. We just came by to see if the field was in use," I said truthfully, smiling slightly at him.

"Did you need it for something? Gryffindor's time slot is almost up . . . about fifteen more minutes. I'm not sure if one of the other teams is practicing, but feel free to take advantage of any time."

"Where's Wood?" I inquired, after scanning the air without catching sight of him.

"You haven't heard?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Heard what?"

"Wood's graduated . . . Previous year was his last. I'm Captain now, through some amount of persuading. You didn't know?"

"No, actually, I didn't. I guess I've been a bit out of it lately. I'm sure you can understand that," I replied solemnly, my eyes cast to the ground.

Harry's voice softened as he said, "I don't think I ever got a chance to give you my regret towards hearing about Angel and the Gasman. They were really good kids."

"You act as if you'll never see them again," I hissed.

He looked taken aback for a moment, before he calmly cleared his features. "Please, I never meant it that way. I-I'm trying to make it back onto your good side, but it seems I'm saying all the wrong things . . . I really am sorry though. If you need help with anything, feel free to ask. I owe you a lot, possibly even my life. You don't know how grateful I am towards you."

I mulled his words over in my mind, searching for anything that I should be wary of. I was glad that I found nothing, because in truth . . . I had sort of missed Harry. I had seriously neglected the understanding between us. We were so alike, what with our dangerous and abhorrent pasts, yet so different at the same time. I could even go so far as to say that I trusted Harry more than any one besides my mother and the flock. I sorely missed the friendship that had sprung up between us over our mutually appalling pasts. How could such an in depth thing transform into something so hostile?

"I'm sorry too. I haven't exactly been friendly towards you. Not to mention my little freak out back at HQ."

"Little?" Harry snorted. "You stormed out and didn't say a word to me until I finally got the nerve to approach you, when you then walked out on me once more. Hopefully, this doesn't become a pattern."

I found myself laughing at his expression.

"I'm not one for charging off like that," I informed him.

"Humph . . . wasn't it once mentioned to me that your name was Maximum 'Charging Off' Ride?"

"That- Is a lie!" I spluttered.

"Oh please. I'm starting to believe it captures your personality better day after day."

"You sound just like Total!"

_**Fifteen more minutes of mindless banter and . . . **_

The Quidditch field was finally cleared of all people. The remaining loitering students had eventually wandered off, either from catching my glares that clearly said 'leave now or I'll frog march you to the door of Mr. Filch's office' . . . or because they got bored and figured they had much better things to do on a Saturday afternoon. It was all the same in my mind.

Blaze rolled up the sleeves of his white long sleeved t-shirt to his elbows and then cracked his knuckles reflexively.

"Before we start how about conjuring up some Bywyds as practice," he suggested, taking his own advice in the process. I grinned at the sight of the roiling flames in his palm.

I was about to create one of my own when I abruptly stopped and stared at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

He caught my interest and asked slightly self consciously, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just . . . I read somewhere that when you were cursed to be the scholars of your element, you were stripped of all your powers as well. I never thought of it before . . . but I've seen all four of you use your powers with efficient ease."

"When we're teaching the new Elfen Comanderiaid, we're allowed access to our powers as long as they're still learning. Once they have become masters, we lose the ability instantly. It was the one flaw in Gwythry's plan. It didn't make much sense to have people who couldn't properly give examples because they themselves couldn't do the things they were asking of. He granted us this much, but in the time between a new quartet and the old, we are without our powers," Blaze explained deftly.

"I see," I said with a nod, before dropping the subject. It seemed to make him uncomfortable for some reason. I didn't understand until I thought about what it would be like without the use of my element, Fire, and it seemed kind of unbearable. At that moment I gained a new respect for him and the others as well. It must be torture knowing for decades what you _could_ be doing, but not having the chance because you made one mistake. One huge, god-angering, life sentencing, power stripping mistake . . . How awful it must be.

"Now, last training session we worked on a bit of reforming, but mainly we focused on agility. For the moment we're going to switch gears. As I said before, you're going to learn how to create an animal out of Fire. This takes a bit more concentration than something small . . . like a flower, or even a dagger. Once you get the hang of it though, the control is instant. What isn't as easy is getting the details right. If you try to conjure a tiger while letting your mind wander, you might end up with a beast half animal, half chocolate chip cookie, just like the one you were day dreaming about. We'll start with a bird. To begin-" Blaze went on to instruct my every move. It made me feel slightly suffocated, but the excitement that was bubbling inside me couldn't be contained for much longer . . .

After about a half an hour of this I huffed in frustration and said bluntly, "I want to hear more about this dragon."

Blaze smiled widely, flashing his ultra-white teeth. A knowing expression came across his face and he chuckled lightly. I put my hands on my hips and stared him down, not liking the way he was so obviously poking fun at me. He stared right back, unflinching with an oblivious, completely innocent look. Yeah, I'm so sure.

"I'm serious!"

"I can see that. Maybe we should practice a little bit more though," he teased.

"I swear I am going to knock you straight out. Come _on_, I want to make a dragon," I whined, stomping my foot like an angry child. It was very unlike me. I didn't care.

This just made him laugh even harder . . . which in turn, made my frown deepen.

"Blaze," I said sternly.

"All right, all right; here's what you do-"

. . . . .

"Got it?" Blaze asked, stepping back to give me some room.

"I think so," I replied, taking a wide stance.

"Remember, you have to concentrate. Don't think of anything else, or else the outcome will not be good," he added.

"I get it!" I exclaimed in exasperation, throwing him an ignorant look.

"I'm serious, Max."

I sighed and turned to face him. "Am I going to get hurt?"

"No . . ."

"Is someone else going to get hurt?"

"Only if you want it to be so . . ."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just want you to learn it right the first time, that's all. I'm not really one for the trial and error. You'd think after so long I would learn some patience, but the concept never really stuck with me," he joked lightly.

"I could have told you that," I said with an eye roll.

Once again I turned my back to him, spreading my feet shoulder width apart and planting myself firmly on the ground. I took a deep breath in . . . and let it out with a whoosh. I clenched my fists before opening them wide, palms facing outwards. I stretched my arms away from my body and closed my eyes. First I took an imaginary eraser and wiped away all my thoughts, as if my mind was just one giant chalk board. Then I pictured the only dragon I had ever seen up close and personal; a Ukrainian Ironbelly. In my head the beast snarled, baring its yellowing fangs and swiping at me with its blood encrusted talons. Old Iron's eyes flashed crimson, a shade not unlike my own when I was using my element. The dark, metallic gray of its skin glinted madly in my minds light. With a final thrust I projected the image outward, imagining it flowing through my hands and converging with the flames I knew were roiling there. There was a sudden gust of mild air, and I knew the fire was jetting from my palms. After a few seconds I opened my eyes . . .

Standing in the area before me was an exact likeness of the Ukrainian Ironbelly I had grappled with for the golden egg in my first year at Hogwarts, during the Triwizard tournament. I had, miraculously, come out completely unscathed. The dragon, considered the greatest and most lethal of them all, had one weakness. Its great weight made its reflexes extremely slow. Being quick just happened to be a strong point of mine. The only difference was that instead of its normal colorings, this beast was a convulsing mass of red-orange flames.

I breathed a sigh of relief, intermixed with that of wonder. The dragon lifted its head, ember-like nostrils flaring. A fiery strip of tongue slicked out of its muzzle, almost as if it were tasting the air. I felt the need to approach the beast, but at the same time my feet stayed rooted to the spot. Perhaps it was fear that made me so still, but something like this, which I had complete control of, shouldn't scare me. It was at that moment that I realized the dragon itself wasn't frightening, but my memories of the actual thing.

I don't really know what came over me then . . . but I began to tremble violently. My hands fell limp at my sides and my knees became weak. A second later they gave out entirely and I tumbled to the ground in a shivering heap. I heard Blaze call my name and some faint instinct inside me knew that he had extinguished the Fire Dragon. A moment later Blaze was hovering over me, shaking my shoulders anxiously.

With a slight cough I sat up, shoving his hands aside. I crossed my arms across my chest and murmured, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"What just happened!?" Blaze exclaimed when he was sure I wasn't going to pass out.

"I honestly don't know," I said truthfully, wiping the sweat from my brow. It was strange really, because I hardly ever broke out into a sweat these days, except under intense physical exertion. Heat didn't affect me any longer.

Blaze's fingers found my chin; where he then began pushing it up so I would have no choice but to look at him. I resisted for a few moments, but then gave in with a sigh. I met his gaze full on, staring straight into his fathomless blue eyes. They sparkled in the fading afternoon light, like diamonds, as cheesy as that may sound. He searched my face for any tell-tale signs of stress, and when he found none he said softly, "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded pathetically, still hopelessly lost in his dreamy eyes . . . Oh God; I was going mushy, under a guy's gaze of all things. I wasn't like other girls, yet I still found myself enraptured by his smiles, and the way his eyes smoldered when he looked at me. I didn't even really care how un-like me I was being right now, I just have to get it out while I can . . . _He is perfect_.

"You don't know how scared I was . . . It was like I could feel that you were in distress, almost like a sixth sense. Then you fell and I . . . I didn't know what to do," he whispered, holding my face gently in his hands.

"I'm sorry," was my utterly brilliant reply.

He laughed, smiling crookedly. With a sigh he lightly touched the tip of my nose and said, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know . . . What do you want to do with me?" I asked quietly, leaning forwards just the slightest bit.

His gaze softened and he said passionately (Whaaa?), "I want to keep you forever," and then he closed the remaining space between us and pressed his lips firmly to mine.

**Authors Note: Ooh, bit of a cliffhanger there . . . just an itty, bitty bit. Also, taking the review goal back to . . . fourteen . . . sound reasonable?**

**Me: *Looks out the window* Still no sign of him.  
Fang: I think he's quite possibly the stupidest, most gullible person I know *laughs*  
Me: *Stunned* Did you just . . . smile AND laugh all at the same time?  
Fang: Uh . . . yeah, why?  
Me: But you're Fang! You're the dark, silent, no emotion type.  
Fang: *Shrugs* Usually I am. I guess there's just something about being here that makes me smile.  
Me: I love you.  
Fang: WHAT!?  
Me: Nothing . . . *looks away quickly***


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: **

**Miz636: Are you freaking crazy!? Let me out of this closet!  
Me: No can do, Miz. I'm not really sure how long you'll be staying in there, but don't worry I'll feed you . . . though I can't guarantee frequent bathroom breaks.  
Miz636: ****I am NOT Harry! I do NOT need to stay in a closet. If you want to be alone with Fang, just tell me and I'll go make evil plans with your sisters against you, Fang, and Iggy.  
Me: HEY! Don't get feisty with me! We can go with NO bathroom breaks! Is that what you want? Now I think you need to calm down. I put you in my mom's closet . . . and it's pretty dang big, so shut up! And that would be REALLY rude, because I will stuff you in a box with limited air holes and ship you to ISTANBUL, TURKEY! How does that sound!?  
Miz636: Uh . . . No bathroom breaks means I'll be using the bathroom in the closet . . . You wanna clean that up?  
Me: Not my closet, not my problem.  
Miz636: You're mom's closet. I tell her who put me in there and you're cleaning.  
Me: *Worried* Erm . . . or we say it was the dogs and make my stepdad clean it up!**

**Chapter -:Twenty Five:-**

**Flawless  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I gasped at the sudden contact, but I didn't pull away. I remained perfectly still for a few seconds before my brain finally processed his actions and my lips began moving as well. I brought my hands up where they lay uselessly on his chest, my fingers curled in the fabric of his cotton shirt.

The kiss didn't last very long, only a few seconds . . . a few sweet seconds. It was undeniably perfect for such an occasion. Blaze was just the right amount nervous and cautious, and just the right amount forward and courageous. It ended at an appropriate time, before it could be blown into a full on makeout session. It's what every girl dreams of her first kiss with a guy to be.

Yes, it was downright infallible . . . which made me hate it.

I realized then that Blaze was just a little bit too flawless, I little bit too foolproof. He was doing everything right . . . which ultimately meant he was experienced. Didn't he say so himself, that he searched everywhere for his soulmate? Obviously it hadn't taken effect immediately when he laid eyes on me . . . so how many girls had he went through? How many strenuous relationships had he been in, in hopes of finding his mate? How many other females' lips had touched his own before mine?

With disgust I pushed him back, sliding across the ground to put as much space between us as possible. He glanced up at me in confusion, biting his lip. Slowly he stood and I did the same. With careful steps he approached me, arms held out in the universal 'I've got nothing' gesture.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're such a pig," I snarled, holding nothing back.

He winced and stopped dead in his tracks. With a mournful look he inquired, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, you did nothing incorrectly!" I cried in aggravation.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked in confusion.

"_That's_ the problem. You shouldn't be that good, Blaze. You shouldn't be able to balance everything out in just the right proportions."

He stepped right in front of me then, hesitantly setting his hands on my shoulders. "I don't know what you mean," he said, and the genuine bewilderment in his voice was proof he wasn't lying.

"You're so perfect. You know exactly what to do. You know exactly what to say. You know when to start and when to stop. You know when it is and isn't enough. That isn't done on instinct alone Blaze, I'm not stupid, nor naïve enough to think that. Things like that don't just come to you . . . they're learned through what you claim to dislike; trial and error."

His brow furrowed further and he caressed my cheek and replied, "I still don't understand why you're so upset, my _adenydd_."

The use of his nickname for me melted my stone cold heart just a little bit. Then I realized what he was doing and I shoved him off before saying, "That's exactly what I'm talking about! Do you know how much talking like that makes me want to fall right into your arms? You smile that smile and my insides go all mushy. You touch me and I get all tingly and nervous like a little school girl. You use that little pet name for me and I . . . I can't help my heart from going into overdrive."

"You say it like that's a bad thing. This just proves even more that we were meant to be together. You wouldn't be feeling this way if we don't. You're standing here blaming me for your own crazy emotions," he replied with barely suppressed laughter.

I scowled and roughly shoved him backwards. He stumbled a bit but didn't trip. He worked hard to stay impassive, but I could see the shock marring on the outer edges of his eyes. With a growl I exclaimed, "You think this is about me not being able to handle my own emotions!? God, no! This is about the fact that I can't possibly be the first girl you've been with. You've been alive for thousands of years. I don't even want to think about how many females you went through in a _day_, let alone _years_."

To my surprise he began to laugh. No, laughing wasn't an appropriate term. More like he was launched into a heinous bout of hysterics. My hand curled into a fist, and I was prepared to knock the lights out of him when he calmed himself down enough to close his hand over my own, preventing me from punching him in the face.

"I'm glad you find this so hilarious." I was absolutely seething with rage now.

"You're . . . You're jealous." Saying the words aloud seemed to make the concept even funnier to him, because his guffaws became even more pronounced.

"Jealous!?" I spat in disgust. "Oh please, humor me."

"Oh Max, I can't believe you're actually jealous of the girls from my past," he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.

"So you admit it!" I cried triumphantly, while another part of me crumpled in defeat.

Something about my expression must have angered him because his face turned stern and he said in a scathing tone, "I don't know how you can stand there and honestly be jealous of the females from my past, when all I've ever wanted was you. There isn't any one more important to me, nor will there ever be again. You on the other hand . . . you actually have another person in your life right _now_. I'm the only one who deserves to be jealous. I'm the only one who has anything to be jealous _of_."

"I'm sorry," I whispered pitifully.

"I'm sorry too."

"You have to understand you're not the only person who's troubled right now. I have to choose between the two of you! Do you know how hard that is? I've known Fang my entire life. I'm closer to him than any other person on the planet, and I've loved him for a long time. We've been through so much together. Bonds like that aren't broken easily. Then I have you. You and I seem to fit together so easily, and you know exactly what to do to make me happy. Not to mention the fact that we're soulmates. I can't help but feel like I'm cheating on Fang when I'm with you though . . ." I murmured in anguish.

"When you kiss him does it feel like you're betraying me?" Blaze asked venomously.

And for that I had no answer that would please him.

"That's what I thought."

I couldn't help the tears then. They burst forth and over flowed before I had time to recollect myself.

"_Max_," Blaze said, sorrow in his tone.

I turned before he could reach me, sprinting in no particular direction. I just needed to get as far away from him as possible. When I had enough room I whipped out my wings and took to the sky. I could hear Blaze calling for me but I ignored his pleas. I needed to be away from him for the moment. Soon I was out of hearing range, soaring high in the clouds. I pushed myself to the limit then, going so high that the altitude was suffocating in its pressure and lack of oxygen. Then and only then did I begin my decent to the earth. For those few minutes I had truly felt free, more so than I had in a long time. For once there was nothing binding me to the ground. The feeling was over soon enough though, and the liabilities that tied me had come back again. Those same restraints that gnawed at the back of my mind every chance they got.

When my feet touched the ground I immediately saw the dark figure standing a few yards away, leaning casually against a tree. Without hesitation my legs carried me towards him. As I got closer the time seemed to stretch even longer. In the end I ran the last few steps, throwing myself into his arms without hesitation.

"_Fang_," I breathed in relief.

"What's wrong Max?" Leave it to him to notice my distress.

"Nothing. What makes you think something's wrong?" Leave it to me to lie.

"I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong," he commanded softly, holding me close to him.

I tightened my hold around his waist, breathing in his scent. I buried my face in his neck, hoping that he would just let it go. I should have known better.

"_Max_," he said reproachfully.

"I don't want to talk about it," I admitted truthfully.

"Is it about Blaze?"

I stiffened, which he took as a yes.

"What did he do to you?" Fang demanded, the anger clear in his voice.

"Can we please not talk about it?" I pleaded.

My begging was met with silence. Fang tilted my chin up so he could look me in the eyes. With a sigh he bent down and kissed me softly. I reacted with more fervor, pressing my body against his as closely as possible. The corners of his mouth lifted in a smile and he held me to him, his palms pressed into the small of my back. My fingers wound themselves into his onyx colored hair, the locks swirling around my fingertips.

Things only got more heated after that. Before I knew what was happening, Fang was on the ground, my legs straddling his hips. All through our actions we didn't break the kiss. My fingers were still in his hair, but Fang's hands were . . . wandering. His hand found its way between my shirt and skin, sliding up my back. His cool touch made me shiver, and feeling this he smirked beneath my lips.

Just as things were progressing even further I abruptly pulled back, my face burning in embarrassment and shame. If there is one thing I'm not; it's a slut. That being said, there was no way I was going to do . . . _that_ . . . with Fang right after kissing Blaze. Not that I was even remotely ready to do . . . _that_ . . . with Fang as it is. I scrambled off of him, rocking back on my haunches. My face hadn't lost any of its rosy color. I bit my lip and avoided his gaze at all costs. Oh God. What had I almost done? First I had practically thrown myself at him . . . then I had let my desires take control of my body. How mortifying.

Fang didn't waste any time in coming to my side. He knelt beside me, trying to force me to look at him, but I was nothing if not stubborn. I continued to avert my gaze, looking anywhere but at him. That was when my line of sight landed on the heap of black cloth lying not too far away. In fact, it was a reasonable tossing distance. Someone like me could have done it, especially if they were in somewhat of a hurry . . . With my eyes wide I swung my head around, most likely giving myself whiplash, and was met with a shameful (yet utterly amazing and scandalous) sight. Fang's tanned and chiseled chest was completely bare. I had a mental freak out at that point. WHEN THE FREAK HAD THAT HAPPENED!?

He seemed to catch where my gaze was directed at, and I could feel more than see the smirk on his face. I expected the regular quiet, smooth sound voice of his. Instead my ears were met with a rougher, husky version of his usual tenor, in which he said, "You got a bit . . . _wild_ for a second there."

"Oh my God!" I moaned, burying my face in my hands, utterly humiliated.

He chuckled darkly, making soothing circles on my back, the skin directly between my wings. He knew I loved that. Before he could fully relax me I jumped up and took a few precautionary steps away from him. I muttered, "Put your god dang shirt back on."

With a sigh I heard his feet shuffling across the ground. There was the sound of fabric slipping across skin and then; "Happy now?"

"Yes," I replied tersely.

I felt him approach me, but I didn't move. Warm arms encircled my waist, pulling me against Fang's chest. He fit his chin into the crook of my neck, kissing the soft flesh there. I couldn't help but smile ever so slightly.

"Are you done being embarrassed?" He whispered in my ear, making me shudder. This made him laugh all over again.

"I'm so delighted that you're having such a great time poking fun at my expense," I replied sarcastically, trying to take a step away from him. He just followed right after me, creating a vise with his arms. I huffed in annoyance and crossed my arms.

"Are you mad at me?" He murmured huskily, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck.

"Ye-yes . . . I mean no-yes! Yes I am mad at you," I stuttered, my brain shorting out every time his lips touched my skin.

"Why?" he asked quietly, chuckling softly at my flustered demeanor.

"Be-because . . . I . . .uh . . . err . . ." I let my explanation trail off, not even being able to remember what I was supposed to be saying in the first place.

He seemed to read my mind then . . . Oh shit! He _can_ read my mind! I struggled to rebuild my mind blocks, but every time I came close they would crumble once more, albeit a bit more than was necessary because of Fang's constant kissing.

"Will you stop that," I hissed, struggling harder than ever to get out of his grip.

"Stop what?" He asked obliviously. Uh, yeah . . . right!

"Get out of my head," I insisted.

"I'm not in your head," he replied innocently.

_Liar_, I said within the confines of my mind.

_How stealthy of you, Maximum. You finally clued in on that_, Fang's voice rang in my head, as clear as if he was speaking to me aloud.

_Shut up_, I muttered, turning a bright red once more. I probably looked like a freaking cherry.

_I think you look cute when you blush_, Fang admitted.

_There's no need to lie._

_What makes you think I'm lying?_

_You're not really known for your audacious compliments, _I reminded him.

He seemed a bit disgruntled then when he said, _You know I think you're beautiful, Max._

_No, actually, I didn't. I don't believe it's ever come up in a conversation. _

_Now who's the liar? _

_Still you . . ._

With a mental sigh Fang said, _Maximum Ride!_

_I can live with just average._

_I'm pretty sure you're above average._

_What about me is above average!?_

_Everything! _And with that Fang spun me around in his arms, glaring at me with an impenetrable gaze. I just blinked up at him with wide eyes.

"You are absolutely gorgeous! You're the most beautiful girl in the world. Don't ever think for even one second I don't think that!" Fang exclaimed. His statement was very out of character for him, which was why I was so surprised by the vigor in which he enforced it.

"Now you're all angry with me," I muttered.

"I'm not mad at you Max," he said, his eyes softening. "I just think you're incredibly stupid."

"Thanks so much. That makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically. "While you're at it why don't you criticize my fashion sense too! It can't get any worse after that," I exclaimed in mock horror.

With a smirk he kissed me swiftly, pulling back before I had time to react. I couldn't help but frown up at him, my lower lip quivering.

_How cute_, Fang cooed.

I punched him in the gut. _Hard_.

**Authors Note: How about that change for a change in direction! And this chapter almost made me cry, for personal reasons. Let's just say, four lines from this chapter was an actual conversation I had with someone . . . I think if I get at least ten reviews I'll update.**

**Miz636: How about this. You let me out and you and I go converse with your sisters to make a better security plan. That way Iggy can't possibly get the Blufadoodle, and it's a sure fire way for Fang to be here more often.  
Me: Mhm . . . I still don't want you anywhere near Fang.  
Miz636: *Sighs in frustration* I swear I won't talk to Fang. I'll spend all my time ruining Iggy's plans.  
Me: *Adapts a cheesy Italian Mobster slang* You bring up an . . . interesting preposition. Tell you what. I'll think about it. For now though, you can stay in your closet until Iggy finally realizes he's not gonna find you in the woods. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll let you out. Once we're clear on our agreement.  
Miz636: Wait what!? You're going to keep me in here!?  
Me: See you later my friend *walks away*  
Miz636: NO! *Sobs* YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE! COME BACK! PLEASE COME BACK!  
Me: *laughs darkly*  
Fang: *pops out of nowhere* You can be pretty evil when you want to be, you know that?  
Me: *startled* You almost made me crap my pants!  
Fang: That would have been . . . *adapts the same cheesy slang as mine* interesting.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: This one is a bit longer than usual. I never planned it that way. In fact I thought it was going to come out short. To top it all off I didn't even get to what I was planning on doing in this chapter. That's pretty good for me.**

**Me: *Opens closet for Miz* Now go talk to my sisters, and NO talking to Fang!  
Miz636: *Sighs* I said I wasn't going to . . . *Walks off to sisters' room*  
Me: I hope they don't kill her . . .  
Fang: It's nice to know you aren't always evil.  
Miz636: *Barely audible as she's down the hall* Yes, we're going to add that trap to just inside of the door . . . Yup . . . I promise, he won't get your Blufadoodle. He'll have to get past these traps . . .  
Me: I can't believe it, she's actually working with my sisters. Someone's gotten them to actually behave and work with them. It's a miracle!  
Fang: *smirks*  
Me: You're too cute.  
Fang: What?  
Me: Nothing . . .**

**Chapter -:Twenty Six:-**

**Misconceptions of the Jealous and Slightly Insane  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was kind of tough to avoid Blaze, no matter how hard I tried. He was everywhere to me. When I used my power, I would see his eyes in the flames. When I saw the color white I would think about his shirts. He never wore anything but blue jeans and white t-shirts. I occurred to me then that he was the exact opposite of Fang, and I'm not just referring to their conflicting fashion senses.

Blaze was light and open. He was forever smiling and joking around. His eyes were full of some unidentifiable incandescence. He never hesitated to show his emotions. In fact he didn't try to hide the hurt he felt towards me at all. It made me feel terrible, but at the same time I wanted to slug him. Did he think pity would give me a higher opinion of him? Did he think shooting that sad, puppy dog look at me would melt my resolve right on the spot? Um . . . not going to happen!

Fang was dark and closed off. He rarely graced us with his grin, and when he ever actually did it was usually only around me. In a way it made his smiles even more special and dear to my heart (_Did I just seriously think that!?_). He removed himself from the spotlight, preferring to just sit back and gaze on with a watchful, interpretive eye. When I was around him he never tried to make me feel bad about the situation. Instead, he made the most of our time together.

With these observations, it was very, very, _very_ clear who the better choice was . . . Then why was it still so hard? Maybe it was all because of that stupid soulmate thing. Either way, even knowing that Fang was a more reasonable choice, I couldn't bear to think of life without Blaze. There was something holding me in place. It was as if I saw standing in between the two, each pulling on one of my arms . . .

. . . And slowly but surely they were going to tear me apart . . .

Why was I even thinking about this anyway!? With a frustrated huff I shook my head to clear my mind of any of those insufferable thoughts. I swear these boys were going to drive me insane.

"Something the matter?" A quiet voice asked from behind me.

I didn't jump, not startled by the sudden breach in silence. I knew he had been standing there for quite some time, actually. I just hadn't been able to tear myself from my internal warring long enough to acknowledge his presence.

"No," I replied, plastering a fake smile on my face and adopting a faulty enthusiastic tone. "I was just thinking is all."

Fang narrowed his dark eyes, one eyebrow raised in question. He didn't believe me . . . big surprise. Still I kept the grin on my face, my façade never faltering. He could stand there looking at me like that all he wanted; I wasn't under any circumstances going to give in. He knew me well enough to see that, because with a barely suppressed sigh and the least infinite shake of his head he uncrossed his arms and leaned back casually against the wall. He left the door to my room wide open, so I knew he wasn't going to delve into anything personal. Not that he was one for things like that anyway.

"About what?" He inquired softly.

I shrugged and plopped down on the bed, patting the mattress beside me. Fang pushed off the wall and reached my side in two long strides, sinking onto the bed. I searched his face, noting the almost imperceptible bags under his eyes, and the tired look on his face. I frowned in concern, growing more wary when he wouldn't meet my gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shrugged just like I had, leaning back and closing his eyes. I just left him in peace for a few moments, playing with his fingers in my lap, occasionally glancing up in concern at his face. After awhile I couldn't stand the silence and I said his name softly. When he didn't respond I shook his shoulder, lightly at first, but with ever growing fervor as he didn't make any move.

"Fang? Fang!?" I exclaimed, my fear increasing.

Still he just laid there, the only movement being the rise and fall of his chest . . . and even that was slightly slower and more gradual than was normal for us bird kids.

With one final attempt at arousing him I dropped all my mind blocks and screamed, "_FANG_!" in my mind as loud as I could.

With a shout he jumped (Well jumped isn't really the correct term. More like he half leapt have fell) to his feet. He whipped his head back and forth wildly, scanning for any signs of danger. When he saw nothing he calmed down enough to turn and glare at me, breathing ragged.

"What the hell was that for!?" He demanded angrily, his gaze flinty.

I shrunk back, scared by the wild look in his eye. With a shudder I looked down at my hands and whispered, "You wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what was wrong with you . . . I was scared."

He stayed silent for a moment, and I wanted so badly to peek up at him, but a different part of me couldn't bear to meet his hostile eyes.

Suddenly strong, ropy arms wrapped around my shoulders, squeezing me into a hard, well muscled, yet soft and comforting chest. I hesitated for a moment before bringing my own arms up and wrapping them around his torso, pressing myself tightly to him. I had no plans of ever letting go. Not anytime soon at least.

"I'm sorry," Fang murmured sincerely. "_You_ were scared though? Do you know how freaked out I was when I heard you scream like that? I thought you were dying!"

"But you wouldn't wake up . . . and I-I guess I got a bit frantic," I admitted, breathing in deeply the scent of him. He smelled like the air, and the atmosphere after it has rained; fresh, crisp and utterly, heart achingly familiar.

He chuckled lightly, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. I found the corners of my mouth twitching up in a faint smile at the feeling. It was soon gone, replaced by that same worried frown. I pulled back to get a good look at his face, staring straight into the depthless midnight of his eyes.

"You've been working hard; maybe too hard. You look so tired, Fang. What's happened to you?" I asked timidly.

"Nothing," he replied shortly.

I raised an eyebrow. _As_ _if, now tell me the truth._

"Honestly, Max, I'm fine. You're right, I am tired. That's all . . ." He paused then, but I said nothing because I could tell there was something more he needed to say . . . "Arianna's been working me pretty hard," he admitted.

"Oh, Fang. You're obviously not well. Why didn't you ask for some time off!?" I demanded indignantly.

"Because of you."

"Me? Why me?" I asked, puzzled.

"You want to rescue Angel and Gazzy as soon as possible. I wasn't going to keep you away from that all because of a little discomfort," he said, and I figured Arianna must have told him about the situation, since he hadn't been there to hear it originally.

"Fang, I know that they're going to be okay. They can wait awhile longer. There's no use in you getting overworked just because of me. I don't want _you_ to get hurt."

"It doesn't matter now anyway. Arianna caught onto me already, and convinced me to take this Saturday off."

Something about his words set me off.

"If I would have called you out on it what would you have said?"

"I probably would have told you not to be silly, and that I was fine and you shouldn't worry over me."

"So when Arianna tells you what's best for you, you believe her? But when I tell you I'm just making a big deal out of nothing?" I questioned, my voice steely.

He looked at me, slightly startled and I glared back coldly.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Do I? Because that's basically what you just told me."

"_Max_-" he began reproachfully.

"She's very pretty, don't you think?"

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Arianna, she's beautiful. Much more attractive than I'll ever be."

He groaned and put his head in his hands. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I asked frostily, glaring at him murderously.

Fang rose to his feet, shooting daggers at me with his dark eyes. Underneath that though, I could see the anger and frustration roiling. With gritted teeth he said as calmly as he could manage, "You know what? I'm going to go to my room now, and I think I'm going to rest. While I'm gone, I want you to think about how _stupid_ and utterly _childish_ you're being. When you're seeing some _sense_ . . . come and find me," and with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door forcefully behind him.

I stood in the middle of the room, too frozen and shocked to move. Finally the feeling of astonishment wore off and I stumbled backwards, my foot coming in contact with the leg of my bed. I toppled backwards, landing in a numb heap on the white covers. Ever so slowly my ability to think coherent thoughts came back. To my irritation all I could hear rebounding inside the confines of my mind was one single word.

_Fang_.

What in the world had I just done? Had I honestly just blown up on him about Arianna? I knew better than anyone that there was absolutely nothing going on between the two. In truth, Fang seemed a bit indifferent towards her. I swear the boy seemed to sense my discomfort towards her . . . so what was with the mood swing? Everything had been all fine and dandy. I was stuck contemplating which guy I liked more, and Fang was being undeniably sweet and patient about it. Yes, just peachy.

I sat up and groaned in aggravation, running my hands through my hair reflexively. I was such an idiot! Even more so when I realized how jealous I must have sounded . . . but it had honestly hurt when he said that to me. When he looked me straight in the eye and basically admitted that he would listen to whatever she suggested, and just call me 'silly' when I brought something like it up. I mean, was that really how he felt? He barely knew Arianna, not to mention my suspicions about her. Maybe I should tell Fang about it . . .

Before I could convince myself otherwise I jumped up and raced out the door, turning down the hallway until I reached the last room. I took one last deep breath and knocked lightly . . . no answer. I rapped on the door louder this time, thinking that he might have fallen asleep. Still there was no sound of movement coming from within.

With I sigh I reached out and twisted the doorknob, hoping to Gwythry it wasn't locked. I heard a 'click' and then the door swung wide open. The room itself, however, was completely devoid of human beings. Fang was nowhere in sight. In fact, it didn't appear like he had been here at all. The bed was still nicely made, the black comforter pulled neatly into place. I rolled my eyes at the color. Forever Fang. What was with that boy and his color preferences?

It occurred to me then that after an argument like that, Fang would be much too restless to sleep. In fact, he had probably wandered off somewhere by himself. I thought about the places Fang might go when he was upset, when it strikes me that I had no idea if Fang had some sort of special place for himself. Huh. That was enough to form a frown on my face.

With a sigh I turned around and went to my closet. I rummaged around inside until I had found a nice, heavy jacket. The air outside had turned frosty, and the ground had been smattered with a light powdering of snow. We were supposed to get even more tonight, and they suspected it wouldn't stop until later that afternoon. Yes, after Saturday students would be out and about, staging epic wars of snowball fights and just having a good time; most likely looking forward to going home for the Christmas holidays.

This thought set off a deep longing inside my heart. What I wouldn't give to be able to see Mom and Ella this year. We hadn't spent a proper holiday together, especially not something as big as Christmas. It wouldn't be safe though. No use leading our enemies' right to even _more_ people I care deeply for.

I trudged slowly outside, glancing around. The glaring light of the sun's rays bouncing back at me off of the snow littering the ground only stung my eyes momentarily. I blinked a few times, and then the bright white toned down to only minimal sparkling. I looked then to the ground, trying to see if I could detect any Fang sized footprints. Not many people walked this way, so it was easy to see the light prints in the snow. With a sigh of relief this time, I set off.

Nudge was with Winnie. She had left late last night to go on some sort of jacked up slumber party with the mermaids. Apparently, Winnie said it was good experience for her. Her words to me exactly were, "This will be great, Max. She can practice breathing underwater, communicating with aquatic creatures and besides; it will take her mind of off . . . things."

The last part was said with a certain implied meaning. I think you get the point. Anyway, she wouldn't be coming back until this afternoon. She had left before the snow started to fall, so obviously none of her footprints would have been embedded in the snow. Even Iggy had been away for quite some time. He and Echo were camping out in the woods somewhere. Being 'macho men and practicing wicked survival skills' as Iggy liked to put it. They had both escaped the precipitation.

Arianna never came near the house for some odd reason, and Blaze seemed to have enough sense to stay away from it for the time being. It made it easier to identify the only set of prints in the snow besides the ones I was making as Fang's. Gee, was I lucky or what (I really hope the sarcasm wasn't missed in that statement)?

I soon found myself nearing the Blake Lake when I saw him. He was just standing there, leaning against the tree. _The_ tree that is. The one where he scared the crap out of me and I had fallen . . . and where we had finally kissed and made up . . . quite literally speaking that is. Was this guy just too cute or what? How freaking romantic could it get!? I swear my rock was turning to jello on me . . . Was it weird that I still find it incredibly adorable?

I approached him cautiously, making sure I made enough sound so he would know I was there. I somehow knew that now wasn't the time to be sneaky.

"Hey," I called softly, staying a few feet back.

He stiffened at my voice before turning slowly to face me. I almost gasped at the look on his face. It made me want to burst into tears, and trust me, usually when I cried (which was much too often nowadays) I didn't intentionally do so. He just looked so . . . lost . . . and hopeless. Could I have really hurt him that bad?

When he didn't say anything I decided it was best if I broke the silence. Usually not talking wasn't awkward with him, but the situation was verging on it quickly. "So I thought about it . . . just like you asked," I said slowly, gouging his expression. There was the tiniest tightening of his eyes, but it was diminished quickly, replaced by a mask of indifference.

"And?"

"I'm sorry," I replied truthfully. "I . . .I don't know what came over me. I just got upset when you said you trusted Arianna's judgment more than mine. I was being stupidly and conceitedly jealous. I shouldn't try to make your decisions for you. If you value her opinion highly, then I should respect that . . ." I trailed off, slightly lost.

"Max," Fang sighed in exasperation. "There's none ones judgment I trust more in the entire world than yours. You're the only person I would ever go to for advice. I care more about your opinion than anyone else's. How do you think I make tough decisions, and even small ones at that? I think of you. I think of what the great and fearless Maximum Ride would do, and it helps me. You're my best friend, Max, and I love you."

I stayed silent for a moment before whistling softly. "That was some speech," I praised him.

"And it was all _true_," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'true'.

"I know . . . and like I said before, I'm sorry. I just jumped to conclusions."

"Crazy, absolutely insane ones at that. How could you ever honestly think I would be interested in someone as plain as Arianna when I could have you?"

I smiled lazily and he enveloped me in a hug. He pressed his lips softly to my forehead and I shivered slightly, which made him chuckle to himself. For the time being I kept my mouth firmly shut. My pride would not ruin this moment.

"You're too good to me."

"Mhm . . . That's because you deserve it. More than any one."

I laughed humorlessly at this.

"Anyway, I was wondering . . ." Fang began before letting the sentence hang in the air.

"You were wondering what?"

"Well, since Arianna gave me this Saturday off, and I'm sure Blaze wouldn't mind letting you off the hook for a few hours . . ." To my frustration he stopped again.

"_What_!?" I demanded.

"Remember when you promised me that date?"

"Yes," I said slowly, smiling ruefully.

"Now's as good a time as any."

"Mhm . . . With that I must agree."

"So we're on for Saturday?" Fang asked hopefully.

"We are," I said, smiling at his expression.

As we walked back to the house, hand in hand, there was only once thought running across my mind and that was, _this is not going to end well._

**Authors Note: How mysterious and even the slightest bit cliffhanger-ish.**

**Miz636: Erm, so shouldn't someone probably go get Iggy?  
Fang: I say we let him work it all out on his own.  
Me: Yeah we probably- **_**I agree with Fang**_**!  
Miz636: *Rolls eyes* You're such a kiss-up  
Me: Excuse me? *growls menacingly*  
Miz636: Did you just seriously growl!?  
Fang: It's actually more fun than you'd expect.  
Me: HA! In your face!  
Miz636: *face palm* Oh God . . .**


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note:**

**Iggy: *Runs into the house* I . . . couldn't . . . find . . . her.  
Me: Umm . . .  
Fang *Stifles smirk*  
Iggy: *Wails* I'm a failure! I couldn't rescue her! I've lost my only ally!  
Me: Iggy, Really, I think you should calm down.  
Iggy: Calm down!? How can I calm down!?**

**Chapter -:Twenty Seven:- **

**Why Does This Always Happen to Me . . .? Oh Yeah, Because I'm Freaking **_**ME**_**!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_The pale bodies loomed around me, mouths moving as if speaking. There was the sound of immense whispering, but their words weren't discernible. None of their faces were familiar to me, strangers on an empty stretch of road. The wind whipped through my hair, clotting rotten leaves in the blonde locks, intertwining with the light brown mixed within. I shivered and wrapped my arms tightly around my torso, trying to ignore the babbling spirits._

_They followed me though, mouths gaping wide open. I shook my head and tried to look away, but their haunted eyes kept my attention. As a whole they converged closer to me, waving their arms madly in the gales of wind. It was almost like they were trying to warn me of something, but which it was I hadn't the faintest idea._

"_I- I can't understand you," I said truthfully, my voice shaking like a wilted flower._

_One broke from the rest, its chalky white hand sliding across my arm like water. I shuddered at the feeling, biting my lip and clenching my eyes shut tightly. It took all of my will power not to wrench my arm from its grasp. My breathing was harried, coming in short gasps and pants. When I finally opened my eyes again I found that the other luminous creatures had fled . . . all but one._

_It stood before me, clutching my forearm. I gazed in horror at it, trying to swallow the bile swarming in my stomach. Its mouth was still open, a black hole, but it wasn't moving. With its other hand it beckoned me forwards. When I stayed frozen to the spot it yanked me towards it with surprising force._

_As we neared the end of the street I saw them. _

_Shadows swarmed like a hive of bees, coiling in the dark windows and shaded door fronts. They shied away from the faint light cascading down from the dim lamp posts, for which I was suddenly and immensely grateful for. Eyes, pitch black and hollow, stared at me from within the pits of onyx with a gaze full of murder and macabre intentions._

_The translucent being that was dragging me along the street noticed them as well and patted my hand comfortingly. I tried to take refuge in that, but the sickly feeling of its flesh on mine gave me a creepy crawly sense, and ultimately the action made me ever more uncomfortable._

_We neared the bend in the road, and as we swerved around the curve I was abruptly washed in a bright golden light. The ghoulish, dreary area I had left behind seemed suddenly so very far away. I blinked and as my vision cleared I took in my surroundings. I appeared to be in large field. Rolling grasses that came up to my knees spread out before me, swaying in a light, cool breeze. The sun shone dazzlingly from above, illuminating the ground in a crisp glow. Patches of flowers bloomed frequently, shooting up as high as the grass. There was a cluster of tall birch trees a few yards away, standing sentry outside a small white house. _

_In confusion I whirled around to look behind me, only to be met with much the similar sight. The gruesome and gray road I had left behind was no longer there; replaced by small rolling hills and a perfectly blue sky. Huge clouds were scattered across the wide expanse of sky, twirling into different shapes. I closed my eyes then and took a deep breath, relishing in the perfect simplicity of it all._

_From behind I heard a door slam. With a gasp I twirled on my heel, shielding my eyes so I could see who the person was. From the house there was walking towards me a breathtakingly beautiful woman. Her hair was golden and fair, tumbling in curls around her shoulders. Her eyes were a perfect match to the sky, and her pink lips were upturned in a dazzling grin. She skipped over towards me, not hesitating to envelop me in a tight embrace. I stumbled back slightly, just the tiniest bit unnerved . . . Okay, so maybe I was mentally freaking out . . . but who really needs the details anyway?_

"_I'm so happy to finally meet you!" She cried out jubilantly, pulling back and examining my face with surprising scrutiny._

"_What?" I asked, surprised by how strong my voice sounded._

"_Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. You've been taking care of my babies for practically their whole lives," she gushed, kissing each of my cheeks._

"_You're babies?" I asked slowly, noting for the first time the resemblances she shared with two certain Flock members . . . and then it dawned on me. "Angel and Gazzy!?" I gasped._

"_Oh yes, my sweet little darlings," she said with a sigh, gazing off into the distance thoughtfully._

"_You're . . . you're their mother?" I choked the words out._

_She looked at me, blinking slowly. "Of course I am you silly! Who else would I be?"_

"_I . . . I don't understand," I admitted._

"_Have a seat, Max," the women said softly, gesturing to a gleaming stone bench perched but a few feet from us. I knew for a fact it hadn't been there before. Still I did as she said._

"_Now this may not make much sense to you, Maximum, but I'll try to explain it as best as I can." She paused there, as if waiting for some sort of confirmation from me. I nodded my head quickly and she continued on to say, "When humans first started settling the earth, Gwythry took a choice few and brought them to his home. He bestowed them each with immense powers, some beyond your wildest dreams. They were given wings, and often traveled between the realms using them. Regular humans soon began calling them angels, for most of them brought good. Then there were those of Gwythry's servants who became known as the Fallen Angels, but they were far from fallen. In fact, these were just stories made up to explain their devilish ways. It was though, only the manner in which their power took its source that rendered you a good angel, or a fallen angel._

"_There were many angels of varying genders, and soon they began the process of . . . mating, to put it lightly. The extent of their powers was then passed on to their offspring. In this way, new angels kept taking the place of the old . . . Are you still with me?" _

"_I- I think so . . . but what does this have to do with you?" I inquired._

_She giggled quietly, giving me a very girlish smile before turning serious again and saying in a solemn tone, "I, Maximum Ride, am Daphne the Angel of the Day."_

"_You're an angel!?"_

"_And my husband, Marius, is the Angel of the Night."_

"_So that means if Angel and Gazzy are your children . . ."_

"_Then each of them has one of our powers," she replied, confirming my suspicions._

"_But which one is which?" I questioned in puzzlement._

"_I think you can answer that yourself," Daphne laughed, smiling ruefully._

"_They're both really good kids, though," I protested._

"_Just because one of them is the new Angel of the Night, doesn't mean they're bad. In this case, which one is most . . . devious?"_

"_Gazzy can be pretty conniving . . . but honestly, I think Angel is a bit more deceiving," I admitted._

"_And you are correct. Angel is in fact, the new guardian of the night, and the Gasman is now guardian of the day," Daphne said simply._

"_You must be so proud," I joked, though I wasn't entirely teasing._

"_Oh," she gasped, her eyes going wide, "but I am, so very, very proud. My babies have grown up so well, all thanks to you. I just wish I could have raised them myself . . . but you did a fine job with them Max, for as young and inexperienced as you are."_

_I blushed slightly, glancing down at my hands that were resting in my lap. She was just so enthusiastic and bright. I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Not to mention how ever so flattering the women was._

_I deep rumble gurgled up from seemingly nowhere out of the south. I raised my head, peering round cautiously. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was perfectly calm and peaceful. The sound had subsided, but the low pitch was still ringing in my ears. A warning, I somehow instinctively knew._

_Daphne sighed and took my hand. With a small smile she said, "My time is up. It's still a miracle that I got to speak with you at all. I had to tell you though, about Angel and Gazzy. It was only fitting that their mother or father would be the ones to inform you. Marius was busy . . . and besides, he can be a bit brooding at times; especially now that his only children are locked away in Annwfn. It has set him off quite haphazardly. He doesn't blame you though, dear. He couldn't ever blame you."_

"_We're going to rescue them," I said assuredly. "We're going to get them out if it's the last thing we do. I swear it."_

"_I put all my faith in you, Maximum Ride. Don't disappoint me . . ." were her last words before the glamorous image of her sitting and smiling sadly while waving goodbye, the beautiful field lying in wonderful contrast behind her, faded away into oblivion and I was left in a numb state, stuck between the realms of my waking conscious and my dreams._

I sat bolt upright, clutching at the space beside me where Daphne once sat. I met no resistance but that of my empty mattress. With a troubled huff I fell back onto my pillow, staring at the blank ceiling in disgruntlement.

"HELLO!" Nudge screamed, bursting into my room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked indignantly, though I smiled to show I was just kidding.

"Knocking? Knocking!?" Nudge exclaimed in disbelief. "I've been shouting your freaking name for over five minutes, pounding on the door with everything but a sledge hammer! I just now had enough sense to find my wand and unlock the door with magic. What the heck were you doing!?"

"Sleeping . . . and dreaming," I replied nonchalantly.

"Well it better have been one heck of a dream, because you've already wasted at least half an hour of prep time!"

"It was a good dream . . . a very interesting dream. I was talking to- Wait a minute! Prep time!? What prep time!?" I exclaimed.

"Your date with Fang, duh!" Nudge said, giving me a look.

"Uh . . . no offense Nudge, but I think I can handle getting ready myself. We're only going to Hogsmeade for lunch, and besides, it's only Fang," I spluttered.

"Only Fang?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. "Look, Max, it shouldn't take away too much of your pride to look hot for your significant other, now would it?"

"Significant other?" It was my turn to raise my eyebrow.

"Just get with the program, Max! We have tons of work to do! First we have to wash that hair of yours, and then see about the state of your nails . . . Oh my gosh and I haven't even begun to think about what you're going to wear. How ab-"

_**Two hours of torture courtesy of your favorite blabbering mutant bird kid, Nudge . . .**_

In the end I walked out of the house in dark blue skinny jeans and a striped gray sweater. Hey, it was dressing up for me! I had been able to convince Nudge that because of all this snow, it wouldn't be practical to wear three inch heels, and so the stilettos had been thrown out the window (literally . . . courtesy of me) and Nudge had settled with my more reasonable choice of flat gray boots. See what a little bit of compromise can do for you? Like, I don't know, me not dying for instance?

Because of the shoe situation, apparently this entitled her free access to my hair. Let me tell you, that girl alone could burn a hole in the ozone with how much hairspray she used to perfectly curl my hair. I don't even know why she tried, because the second she was out of sight I crammed the closet head wear onto my head. She was horrified, nonetheless, and to make up for it I had allowed her to apply the tiniest smattering of clear lip-gloss. We agreed on no other makeup, though I could hear her grumbling "You're so no fun, Max," to herself for quite some time after that.

I did have to admit that I didn't look half that bad, but don't tell her I told you! Then every time I stepped out of the house I would have to be primped and done over by her. The girl was crazy enough as it was! No need to go on encouraging her.

_**Later on in Hogsmeade . . .**_

"Did I already tell you how good you lo-" Fang began to say for the ten millionth time.

"Yes, Fang! Yes you did!" I exclaimed in exasperation, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Oh, right, sorry." He cracked me a crooked smile and I couldn't help the warmth that spread throughout my entire body, making the tips of my fingers tingle in excitement.

"What's up with you?" I asked timidly.

"What do you mean?" Okay so he didn't actually say that, but he did raise an eyebrow, which was pretty much Fang talk for questions. One raised eyebrow is the equivalent of a question. See, simple.

"You're just acting different . . . You seem kind of jumpy," I said truthfully.

"What can I say? Maybe you just make me nervous," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped his arm. He just smirked in response, casually draping his arm around my shoulders. With the other hand he opened up the door to The Three Broomsticks, beckoning for me to enter. I rolled my eyes again and strode forward, into the din of the pub. This was possibly the only crowded place that I wasn't the least bit claustrophobic in. It was just so homey . . . and I don't know. I just liked it for some odd reason.

Fang led me over to a slightly secluded table in the back, pulling my chair out for me. I wanted to make some snide remark about me being perfectly capable of pulling my own chair out, but one stern look from him silenced my complaints.

"What a gentlemen," I gushed sarcastically.

"I do try."

After that we just laughed . . . and talked . . . and it was easy. I was having a surprisingly great time, even being away from the flock and training. I guess Fang was right (though I wouldn't say that out loud. His ego is big enough as it is). Taking a break was good for us; especially him. He looked so much more alive than he had the past few days. At least now I knew he wasn't going to drop dead at my feet or something.

My good fortune couldn't last though . . . it just couldn't.

From out of the gloom stepped a tall, slender women . . . though when I looked closer I realized she couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen. She had on a skirt that was _way_ too short, and a top that was _way_ too revealing. Her hair fell in waves down her back, and it was the most putrid color I had ever seen.

_Red_.

**Authors Note: Okay, I must admit that is a very mean and evil cliffhanger . . . I love it! HAHA! So guess what you gotta do to get the next chapter? That's right! Review!**

***Miz636 walks into the room*  
Iggy: YOU'RE BACK!  
Miz636: Uh . . . yeah . . .  
Iggy: Where did you go!?  
Miz636: Umm . . .  
Me: The bathroom! She went to the bathroom!  
Fang: *smirks*  
Iggy: *wrinkles his nose* What did you eat!?  
Miz636: *whispers angrily to me* Bathroom!? Really!? That was the best you could come up with?  
Me: I'm working under pressure here! You can't expect me to come up with some witty remark at a time like this!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: **

**Me: What is he doing!?  
Miz636: I'm scared!  
Fang: He's finally gone off the deep end.  
Me: I think I liked him standing on the edge much better!  
Miz636: Someone should really go talk to him!  
Me: Talk to him!? How?  
Miz636: I don't know . . . but we can't let this madness continue.  
Fang: Or we could . . .  
Me: I agree with Fang! *smiles dreamily*  
Miz636: *glares* Of course you do . . .**

**Chapter -:Twenty Eight:-**

**You Always Were a Fan of Those Red Heads  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

To my utter dismay she was heading straight for us . . . or rather she was heading straight for Fang, by the way she was making cow eyes at him, completely ignoring the fact that I was sitting right there, holding his hand in plain sight across the middle of the table.

With a sly grin she stopped beside our table, despite my insistent chanting for her to _keep_ _walking_ in my head.

"Hello there stranger, long time no see," she drawled obnoxiously, trailing her fingers up Fang's arm, most likely trying to be seductive.

Fang stiffened, and I didn't miss the way he gulped nervously, running his hand through his onyx hair. At this point I was glaring daggers at him.

"You said you would be back soon, but this isn't what I would call soon. That day was so fun, and I could tell you were having a good time too. What's the deal baby?" She inquired innocently, leaning over towards him.

"What the hell is she talking about!?" I demanded, eyes blazing.

She seemed to notice me then for the first time. She turned and stood tall, glaring with disdain, her nose upturned, at me. With a flip of her bright red, and immensely unattractive hair she pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail at me and sniffed like a complete snob before saying, "_My_ Fang came here a couple days ago all sullen and lonesome . . . and I made him feel better. Boy did I make him feel better."

With that I ripped my hand from Fang's grasp and jumped to my feet, practically knocking the table over in my haste. This was Red Haired Wonder 2.0 and I wasn't haven't any of it. I stood at my full height, glowering down at her, my hands smoking. When she realized that even with three inch heels on she wasn't coming anywhere near my height she shrunk back slightly, eyeing me fearfully.

"Max, calm down," Fang said, putting a hand on my arm.

I flung it off and whirled around to look at him, seething. With as much venom as possible I said in a deadly tone, "Don't you dare tell me to calm down."

"All these people!" Fang replied indignantly.

"Fangy, what's wrong with her? Is she okay? Maybe we should take her to a doctor," the Red Haired Wonder 2.0 stage whispered, grinning devilishly from her hiding place behind Fang's shoulder.

"Shut your little girlfriend up before I do it for you," I shrieked, letting my fist fly.

"AH!" She screamed and jumped back, almost tripping in her haste.

"Max, don't hurt her!" Fang exclaimed, stepping in front of my fist. This did nothing to deter my actions. Instead I pushed even harder, listening for the satisfactory 'crunch' as my knuckles connected with his jaw.

It wasn't one of my best blows, so all Fang did was rub his jaw and wince slightly. It might leave a small bruise, but he would be fine.

"OH! Did that insane chick hurt you!?" the Red Haired Wonder 2.0 cried in anguish running to Fang's side and kissing his mottled purplish skin.

"No, I'm fine," he assured her, slapping her hand away in distaste before turning to look at me with pleading eyes.

"The hell you are, you sick bastard!" I screamed at him, shoving the table to its side. It collided quite nicely and, hopefully painfully, with his stomach. He was thrown off his feet, cracking his head against the brick wall. When I was satisfied that he was hurt well enough I turned on my heel and ran out of the pub as quickly as I could.

The tears at his betrayal wouldn't come now. No, I was far too angry for that. The sobbing and the mourning over him would come much later, after I was done fuming. Either way, there was still that same throbbing in my chest right where my heart should have been. He had ripped it out so forcefully though, that only half of it was left. I was completely and irreversibly damaged . . . and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

I sprinted down the snow covered alley ways, skirting any obstacles. On the off chance that I rounded a corner to find a long forgotten box or abandoned garbage can, I simply hurdled myself over it, never slowing my pace. As I continued my fury only grew, to the point where the ice and snow beneath my feet began melting on contact. In my wake I left a steaming, slushy trail. Flames licked their way up my arms, surprisingly not burning through the fabric of my coat.

When I finally reached the outskirts of town I whipped out my wings and with two swift down strokes took to the sky. I breathed in a sigh of relief, relishing in the calming, rhythmic beat of my wings. Way up in the sky, where you're surrounded by nothing but open air, the things that bothered you previously seem kind of small and insufficient . . .

_**Wandering, always wandering . . .**_

I walked slowly down the icy hall, trailing my fingers across the cold stone wall. Not for the first time I wondered what in the world I was doing exploring Hogwarts when I could be out flying. Still, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Each step I took created a resounding thump in the otherwise devoid corridor. I found myself holding my breath, as if even making such an inadequate noise would ruin the otherwise empty shell of the area. My steps became lighter, almost to the point where I was tip toeing down the way, all the while keeping the cool stone underneath my fingertips. Something about it made me feel much safer, as if as long as I made contact with it, I couldn't be sucked away from reality. Unfortunately, that was probably what I needed most at the moment, because let's face it; my reality was pretty dang suckish.

Maybe I had missed something then, in my minds aimless musings, or maybe it had been there all along, I just had been too caught up in myself to notice; but that didn't change the fact that instead of the smooth texture of stone beneath my fingers I was now feeling slightly rough, sanded wood.

My head snapped up, eyebrows furrowed. Before me there was a door, extremely ordinary and nondescript in every way. Emanating from it though, I could feel so much more than that. The sight of it caused me to become wary though, and so I began to turn my back to it. Then, of course, my sense of adventure and love of daring situations caused me to face it once more. With a slightly grim expression I reached my hand out and brushed the door knob, thinking of my dream that one day so long ago. Nothing happened though. There was no sudden jerk, no bubble popping or beautiful music. Nothing.

With a shrug I reached out once more and tugged it opened.

As soon as I did so I was met with raucous laughter and loud conversations. Then all at once there was a collective gasp and then silence . . .

Standing before me was a room full of students, all seemingly familiar faces. I could see Harry standing somewhere in the middle of the room, still holding someone's wand hand, as if instructing them. Hermione and Ron were there also, twin masks of shock riddling their faces. I spotted the ever so quirky Luna Lovegood, along with the slightly more down to earth Neville Longbottom amongst the crowd also. The other three Weasley children were gazing at me as well. I might have even caught a glimpse of that girl Harry had a crush on, Cho Chang I think? All I remember of her is her getting snippy with me over a Quidditch victory on my behalf.

I let go of the door then, putting my hands on my hips and raising on eyebrow in an obvious question. This seemed to break every one of their spell and movement commenced in the room once more. Hermione rushed over, yanking me forwards and sticking her head out of the door. After checking the hall she slammed the door shut and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"The coast is all clear," she assured every one.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" I demanded, turning to face Harry, who had stepped forward.

"It's actually quite a long story," he said plaintively.

I crossed my arms defiantly and replied, "Well then it's a good thing I've got time."

"I see . . . Well I do believe you've met Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked.

"You mean that sugar coated fairy munchkin of evil? Yeah, I've met her. She replaced Dumbledore I heard. Can't say whether or not I'm happy about it or not. She just might be worse than he is."

The was a bout of throat clearing and awkward feet shuffling all around the room. I just shrugged and turned to face Harry again.

"Okay, so it's no secret you're not Professor Dumbledore's biggest fan, but this-" He exclaimed, gesturing all around the room, "Is all about him!"

"What do you mean?" I inquired slowly.

"Welcome to Dumbledore's Army, Max," Hermione murmured behind me.

I whirled around to face her, hands clenched together. With gritted teeth I said, "Unless you shut up, it's going to be 'welcome to my fist', you got that!?"

Her eyes widened and she took stumbling step back. Then Ron got all defensive and cried, "Don't threaten her!"

"Ron, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Harry warned, closing a hand over my forearm. I had unconsciously taken a step towards his ginger headed friend.

"Me!? What about her! Even I'm a better wizard than she is!" Ron said indignantly, fetching his wand from his pocket and pointing it at me.

"Oh hell no," I muttered ferociously.

Harry let go of my arm then, seeing the potential danger and announced, "You asked for it."

With a snarl I threw my hand towards Ron, only spreading my palm wide at the last second. A jet of flame spurted outwards, coming within millimeters of his face, actually singing is eyelashes slightly. He yelped and fell on his butt, cowering away from me.

"You were saying?" I said in a deadly tone.

"Pro-Proceed on," he managed to choke out, quivering.

"RON!" Hermione cried in outrage.

I just shook my head and chuckled darkly before facing Harry again. I motioned with my hand that he should proceed on with his explanation. Lord knows this ought to be good. There were very few things that could make me like Albus Dumbledore. Harry had a lot of work to do, if he was to convince me to pledge to his cause, which was obviously what he wanted to do by the way he looked at me with those pleading emerald eyes.

"Erm . . . right. Anyway, as Hermione pointed out, this is Dumbledore's Army. Basically this is just one big, illegal Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You see, Professor Umbridge works with the Ministry, and as you know they've convinced themselves that the threat of Lord Voldemort rising is improbable and not the least bit true. Congregated here are the minority that have accepted the truth of Voldemort gaining powers and . . . _resources_," he said meaningfully, and I automatically knew what he meant by resources. The School. "All they're teaching us in the actual DADA classes is a bunch of useless garbage. They've stopped trying to teach us how to protect ourselves from the dark arts, and therefore we won't be ready when Voldemort announces himself. Surely you can see why this can't happen."

"I do," I said, nodding grimly.

"We have the right to learn how to protect ourselves from him. We have the right to our own safety."

"Although I hate the name, I can see the importance of all this . . ." I said slowly, before trailing off. I thought about it for a moment more before saying with a sigh, "And I guess you can count me in."

A brilliant smile broke across Harry's face as he clapped me on the back, all the while cheers broke out amongst the crowd and I couldn't help but grin myself.

"Thank you so much, Max."

_**Later that day . . .**_

I was just about to open the door of the house when I heard someone approach from behind. I paused, my breath catching, but a second later I realized I recognized the footsteps. While trying to withhold an exasperated sigh I turned around.

"Hey," I said, waving.

"Hello, Max. How was your date?" Blaze asked stiffly.

My smile faltered before slipping off entirely.

"Very crappy," I muttered.

This seemed to cheer Blaze up a bit too much, because he smiled that dazzling smile of his and turned those gorgeous eyes on me. He reached out with one hand and lightly brushed away a stray lock of my hair before resting his palm across my cheek.

"Since Fang got a date . . . does that mean I get one too?"

"Things . . . it's just not going to be like that," I said defensively.

"I see . . . but still, I want to spend some time with you," Blaze said sweetly. "Come on. How about some hot cocoa and chocolate chip cookies by the lake? I know they're your favorite."

At the mention of chocolate chip cookies I couldn't stop my stomach from growling, much to my embarrassment. He smirked knowingly and I just nodded my head and followed him like a lost puppy. Not because of how insanely gorgeous he was or anything . . . no, it was the promise of cookies . . . _Yeah_, that was definitely it.

**Authors Note: **

**Miz636: Um . . . Iggy?  
Iggy: *looks up startled* Yes?  
Miz636: We were all just kind of-  
Me: Don't bring us into this!  
Fang: *nods*  
Miz636: Fine then, _I_, was just wondering what you were . . . doing?  
Iggy: It's pretty obvious isn't it?  
*Silence*  
Iggy: I'm reading a book . . .  
Miz636: Yeah . . . but it has no pictures . . . at all . . . And it's over two hundred pages.  
Iggy: So?  
Miz636: *shakes him by the shoulders* This is madness, I tell you! Madness! What's happened to you, man? You've gone stark raving mad!  
Fang: *Shakes head* Iggy, reading a book on his own account . . . I never thought I'd see the day.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors Note: I was thinking about this for quite some time actually, but did any one notice how I screwed up the details with Quidditch? Wood hasn't graduated yet, he does in the next book . . . I actually have a good excuse as to why I messed that up though. You see, a few days before I had written that chapter I watched the movie, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, so it got my mind all jumbled up. I'm really sorry about that.**

**Me: Uh . . . guys?  
Fang: *looks up all impassive and sexy- I mean all impassive*  
Miz636: Yeah?  
Me: Something just occurred to me . . .  
Fang: *raises an eyebrow looking all sexy- I mean raises an eyebrow*  
Miz636: What?  
Me: How was Iggy reading that book?  
Fang: *a look of dawning recognition passes on his sexy- I mean passes on his face*  
Miz636: Oh crap . . .**

**Chapter -:Twenty Nine:-**

**Apologizing is SO Overrated  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I bit into one of the chocolate chip cookies and couldn't help but let out a small moan. It was just too darn good! The chocolate was all gooey and molten, and the dough was soft and still warm. It was most definitely the perfect balance.

"I've died and gone to heaven!" I exclaimed in delight, shoving the rest of the cookie into my mouth and taking a sip of the scalding hot cocoa in my hands.

"You like them?" Blaze asked, laughing at my expression.

"Like them!? I _love_ them! They put even my mother's cookies to shame, and trust me; I've never tasted a cookie that compared even the slightest bit to my moms."

"Well, who do you love more? Me or the cookies?" Blaze teased, smiling that smile at me.

"Mhm . . ." I murmured, pretending to think about it. To add to the theatrics I deftly glanced from his face, then down to the plate full of cookies, and back up at him again with a quizzical expression. With a half sigh, half groan I exclaimed, "But it's so very hard to choose!"

"Why, I do believe I am so very offended, and very much jealous! Perhaps I will have to go to desperate measures, and be rid of the competition," he said in mock hurt, glaring down at the cookies with menace. I think he even growled at them; cute, but . . . weird.

"NO!" I cried in horror, throwing myself across the cookies. "Anything but that, oh please anything but that! You couldn't be so cruel."

"Did you just admit to loving the cookies more than me!?" Blaze demanded, frowning pathetically.

"Well at least they didn't try to be rid of you! They were understanding and apathetic . . . and very, very, very delicious."

"Oh please," he scoffed. "Those darn chocolate chip cookies aren't worth a second of your time. They're weak, spineless and undeserving. They don't understand you like I do; they don't have the same depth of a connection!"

I had a feeling we weren't talking about cookies any longer.

"Well," I said smoothly, searching for a way to get out of this conversation. "I suppose it's nothing to be troubled about. You and the cookies will just have to wait a little while, because at the current moment I am much undecided."

"Do you love the cookies?"

"Yes I do," I replied, stuffing one in my mouth for effect.

"And do you love me?"

I finished chewing, washing down the crumbs with a gulp of my hot cocoa. I squared my shoulders, staring deep into his eyes. With a slight smile I leaned forwards and whispered, "Yes I do," before kissing him softly . . . for effect, of course.

I pulled back immediately, choosing instead to settle myself against him, so as not to hurt his feelings. With a sigh he looped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I laid my head on his shoulder, wrapping my own arm around his torso.

"I love you, my _adenydd_," Blaze whispered in my ear, making me shiver from his breath.

"I love you too, Blaze," I replied, closing my eyes. For the moment I was absolutely and whole heartedly content. This, of course, couldn't (and wouldn't) last long. I guess Blaze just had a way of saying all the right things, and then slipping up just once and ruining everything.

"You do realize something, right?" Blaze asked quietly.

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow even though he couldn't actually see my face, because my head was tucked away under his chin.

"This is our place now," he murmured sweetly, dropping a kiss on my forehead.

I took that time to actually look at where we were, feeling slightly guilty for not taking notice before hand. What can I say? He broke out those cookies and I was utterly lost and preoccupied. What I saw made me want to go back in time and make sure we hadn't ended up in this exact spot, of all places. The Black Lake was quite a good distance away, though I could still clearly make out its lapping shore. We were a few feet away from the crusty strip of sand surrounding it . . . and Blaze was leaning on a tree. Not just any tree, though. It was _the_ tree.

"Umm . . ." I stuttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" Blaze asked, sitting up so he could see my face.

"Well . . . You see, Blaze . . . This, uh . . . This can't be our place," I tried to explain.

"Why not?" He inquired in confusion, brushing a strand of darker hair out of my eyes so he could see my clearly.

"Because it's already someone else's place," I whispered, looking anywhere but at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that . . . Okay, well the day before you came . . . was kind of the day that me and Fang got together . . . here. In this exact spot . . . right under this tree . . . and, uh . . . It was sort of the first place I realized I loved him . . .so, um . . . It's kind of already mine and Fang's spot," I said uneasily, daring a quick peek at Blaze's expression.

I could tell he was struggling to stay impassive, but his efforts were futile. I could see the anger broiling in his eyes, noting the way the light blue color was verging on crimson. With his teeth gritted he said stiffly, "I see."

"I'm sorry," I said quickly, biting my lip. "I shouldn't have told you that."

God I felt awful.

"No, it's okay. It's an important land mark for you, I get that. It's just . . . It's also the first place you said you loved me," he pointed out.

I nodded, not wanting to burst his bubble or anything.

After a moment of awkward silence Blaze finally spoke up and said, "Well, my _adenydd_, I have to go. I promised Echo I would stage a surprise attack on Iggy while they were on their camping trip. Now's about the time we agreed on."

He stood swiftly, holding a hand out to me. I grasped it with my own and he hauled me to my feet, making it look like it didn't take any effort at all.

"Oh, okay . . . well . . . have fun?" I offered meekly, shuffling my feet a bit.

He smiled sweetly, placing a hand on the small of my back and guiding me forward. I clasped my hands together, creating a loop around his neck. I stood up on my toes and he bent his head towards me. Our lips connected and for just a moment one tall, dark, and silent boy disappeared from my mind completely. Too soon this feeling of bliss was over, and Blaze was pulling away. I pouted, sticking my lower lip out as far as I could.

He chuckled at my expression, kissing my cheek before saying, "I really do have to go now."

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"I'll be back early tomorrow morning," he promised.

"Why tomorrow?" I whined, which earned another laugh from Blaze.

"For one, it'll be getting dark soon, which is the ideal time to stage a surprise attack. In the dark Iggy will be most vulnerable, and no doubt I'll be able to trip him up more easily. Then I'll probably stay with them for the night. You know, take part in the macho manliness," he joked.

I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the lips once more before shoving him away playfully before muttering, "Fine then, go!"

"Goodbye, my _adenydd_. I'll be back before you know it," and with that he was gone.

"Bye," I whispered into the still air.

I turned around, preparing to head back to the house when I caught sight of him. There was the slightest flash of black and then he was standing only a few feet away, an impassive mask set on his face. He glanced quickly at the makeshift picnic beneath the enclosure of the tree before turning his attention back to me.

I refused to be the first to speak, and he seemed to sense this because he opened his mouth and snarled, "That was some spectacle."

"I don't see why it matters to you," I replied venomously, crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes.

His eyes flashed for a moment, and I saw all sorts of emotion in his eyes. Anger . . . jealousy . . . guilt . . . hurt . . . remorse . . . love?

"You know that's not true," he growled, taking a step towards me.

"Really? In that case you have a funny and more than slightly twisted way of showing how much you supposedly _care_," I spat.

He seemed to age ten years in that instance. His impassive mask dropped away and all I could see was a weary, vulnerable, young boy in its place. I couldn't help myself then. My gaze immediately softened, and my sneer drifted away. Something about seeing him in such a state worried me to no end. Here was this boy, usually so strong and indestructible . . . suddenly breaking down at my feet.

"Max, please believe me! I _do_ care about you. I'm in _love_ with you!" Fang insisted.

"Then why would you do . . . _that_ with some random girl off the street? Why, Fang? Why? Because I honestly don't get it!" I cried indignantly.

"Nothing happened, Max! You have to trust me. She was lying! I never did a thing with that slut."

"Then what _did_ you do, because you obviously knew her?" I questioned him.

"Look, that day Blaze did that idiotic imprinting thing on you . . . I just needed to escape for awhile. I flew down to Hogsmeade and went into The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. She was there, throwing herself at every man that stepped within her clutches. I stayed away from her, honestly I did, but she decided I was worthy enough to seek out. I left then, thinking I had evaded her attempts, but she caught me just as I was walking out the door. I disengaged myself from the situation as quickly as possible. She followed me though, which is extremely creepy, and cornered me in some alley. She literally threw herself at me then, kissing me for about two seconds before I tossed her aside. I swear, the chick is delusional! I didn't do a thing with her," Fang explained in a very long speech. He seemed to be talking a heck of a lot more these days.

I stood there in mute astonishment. I occurred to me that he could be lying . . . but that just wasn't Fang. With a groan I dropped my head into my hands, feeling like a complete and utter moron. I can't believe I actually thought Fang of all people would stoop so low. I mean, it's not like he was _that_ stupid . . . though he had his moments. Then again so did I; like now for instance.

He closed the remaining space between us, cautiously folding me in his arms. I responded by burying my face in his neck and wrapping my arms around his waist. He squeezed me tightly then, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered.

"For what? I should be the one apologizing."

"I jumped to conclusions. I should have known you would never do something like that," I insisted.

"True . . . but I should have told you straight off what had actually happened, instead of letting it go because I thought you would never find out. Things never happen the way we plan. I think I should know that by now."

"You know what?" I demanded, pulling back so I could stare into his dark, fathomless eyes. I tried not to get lost in the twin, midnight pools, but it took all of my concentration, and even then I was slightly dizzy.

"What?" He asked, smirking.

"Apologizing is SO overrated," I stated.

He laughed, and not his usual chuckling. No, this was a full blown, throw your head back and _laugh_, kind of laughter.

"What!?" I demanded. "What's so funny?" I tried to hide my own smile, but it was too hard. Seeing him like this made my whole day brighten.

"Nothing, Max. It's nothing," he answered once he had calmed down.

"Oh come on! You don't laugh like that over nothing."

"It's just . . . you wouldn't get it," he said truthfully.

"Try me."

"Just forget it, Max," Fang ordered.

"_Fang_," I whined.

He silenced my pleas with a kiss. I probably reacted with a bit too much fervor, but it only seemed to make Fang happier. I smiled beneath his lips, intertwining my fingers in his silky black hair, running my fingertips through the dark locks.

Soon enough I was getting extremely light headed and dizzy. Whether that was because of Fang's extremely amazing kissing or because of lack of air, I did not know. I pulled away in case it was the latter; though I'm sure it could be on account of both.

I gulped in as much air as I could and in that short break he murmured, "I love you, Max," before my lips recaptured his and all our words we silenced for the time being.

Things were going pretty good then, until I heard, "ZOMG! Awe! How freaking adorable!"

"NUDGE!" Fang and I yelled, glaring daggers at her.

"Whoops," she giggled sheepishly.

**Authors Note: Okay, do you all forgive me for bringing the Red Haired Wonder 2.0 into this? You'll most likely never hear of her again . . . unless I'm feeling really evil one day . . . Anyway, as always, I'll update when I get at least ten reviews . . . so REVIEW and tell me how happy you are that the Red Haired Wonder 2.0 is gone. **

**Also, I have a new Maximum Ride Oneshot up, and it's pretty much Brigid getting put back in her place with regards to her not so subtle feelings for Fang. Its summary is: Max has had enough of Brigid hanging all over Fang, and when the perfect opportunity to shove the truth right down Brigid's throat arises, what else can Max do but take it with ease? After all, Max ALWAYS wins.**

**So if you haven't yet seen that, you should go check it out if you'd like. Sorry about the long excessively long AN. I'll let you go review now!**

**Iggy: Haha! What idiots . . . They never guessed a thing!  
Me: Talking to yourself?  
Iggy: *jumps* Uh . . . Hey!  
Miz636: So . . . Iggy. Wha-  
Me: Cut the chit-chat! Tell us what you were doing with that book!  
Fang: *leans against the door frame all sexy- I mean leans against the door frame*  
Iggy: I- I was reading it . . . That's what you do with books, you know.  
Me: We're on to you, Iggy, so you might as well confess now; while you have the chance.  
Iggy: I don't know what your talking about.  
Me: *Sighs* It might take longer to crack him than I thought. We should take some time to get our accusations in order.  
Fangs: *Nods looking all sexy- I mean nods***


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: I've known this for awhile, and I wonder why I didn't say anything before . . . but did you guys hear about the second Maximum Ride Fanfiction awards? I don't hope to be nominated for anything, because I doubt any one would with all the amazing authors out there, but you should at least go nominate your favorites for it. There are a bunch of categories.**

**Also, someone made an anonymous review, and so I'd like to talk about its content a bit right here. They pointed out that Max was being a player and a hypocrite? I thought about it, and I totally understand where you're coming from. Max would be very upset if Fang was doing what she's doing. You have to understand though, that I'm not trying to make her come across as any of that. She loves Fang, but Blaze is her soulmate. This is supposed to be a hard decision for her, so it's granted that she's going to be going back and forth between them, trying to choose which guy she wants to be with. **

**Me: He's planning something that much is obvious.  
Miz636: True, but maybe we should just back off. I mean, it probably has something to do with the Blufadoodle.  
Me: **_**Or bombs!  
**_**Fang: I have to agree with that one. I know Iggy, and he's definitely up to something.  
Me: See, Fang says he's getting himself into trouble, so he must be.  
Miz636: Just because Fang says so, doesn't mean it's true.  
Me: SHUT UP! Fang is always right.  
Fang: Now if you can only get Max to admit that.**

**Chapter -:Thirty:-**

**Settling Into an Infinite Routine  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_It was Monday . . ._

The day of all days I wished wouldn't come . . . The day I unlocked my bedside table and drew out my wand, still glinting with a certain sheen, just the same as it had the moment I laid eyes on it . . . The day I used said wand to pack up all my things into one measly suitcase . . . The day I prepared to move back into my dorm in the Gryffindor tower . . . The day classes resumed as if nothing had ever happened . . . The day I settled into an infinite routine . . . The day I had to face my peers, my teachers, and Umbridge . . . The day I had to listen to all the whispers and rumors with a calm façade . . . The day I become separated from Fang.

Anyone can plainly see how optimistic I'm being about the situation.

There was a quiet knock at my door, but I ignored it completely. Let whoever it was wander away of their own accord. I was in no mood to talk to anyone, and besides; I had yet to put on my happy face. I had to at least _look_ excited, for Nudge's sake, and maybe even Iggy's. Fang though, he would see right through me.

Apparently whoever was at the door didn't get the concept 'if you knock and no one answers go away', because I heard the creak of the door as it opened slowly.

"Max?" they asked.

"Mhm?" I replied, still riffling through my closet, throwing something over my shoulder every so often.

"Do you need any help packing?" they offered, coming to stand by my shoulder.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I finished last night, and I don't really have anything else to do."

I turned around then, my eyes narrowing critically. I examined the person standing before me, noticing the way his shoulders were slightly curled forwards, and the way his eyes seemed so dead and lifeless. I became concerned when I caught the way his hand was shaking. He tried to hide it away from me by stuffing his hand in his pocket, but I had seen.

"Iggy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered, looking away.

"Come on, Igs. I know you. Tell me what the problem is," I insisted.

"It's just that . . . I don't know if I can do it, Max," he said shakily, his shoulders beginning to tremble. I could hear the tears in his voice before I even noticed the slight reddening around his eyes.

"Do what?" I asked softly, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"I can't- I can't go back there. Everything I see will remind me of them. I'm not going to be able to focus on anything. The memories will be too painful . . . and . . . I really don't want to run into Hermione. I miss her, Max. I really miss her."

"Oh Iggy. Everything will be okay. I promise. I know it'll it be hard at first. It'll be difficult for us all. Angel and Gazzy wouldn't want us to worry about them though. They would want us to do what we have to do. We have to be strong for them . . . and as for your crazed ex-girlfriend, I don't really know what to tell you," I joked, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably.

Iggy rolled his eyes before saying, "Well if you really don't need any help, I think the rest of us are going to head on up. One thing I did miss about being in Hogwarts was the food. You should hurry though, before breakfast is over. You're going to need some grub to help you get through the first day."

It was my turn to roll my eyes then.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said sarcastically before shoving him out the door. "Now leave me to my preparations!"

I shut the door after he had disappeared around the corner, shaking my head. I then turned back around with my hands on my hips, surveying the wreckage that was once my room. Piles upon piles of clothes and other objects were strewn all across the floor. Not feeling the need to sort through it all I opened my trunk and with a sweep of my wand I gathered everything up and crammed it inside. I slammed it shut with a satisfying thump.

"There," I exclaimed triumphantly, dusting off my hands. "Now that's over with."

_**The Great Hall . . .**_

I was surprised to find that when I entered the Great Hall barely any one acknowledged my presence, and the few that did simply cast me a quick glance before turning to stuff their faces once more. There was no animated chatting going through the room though. Any conversations that were going on were whispered. I added that all up to Umbridge sitting at the head of the room, surveying every one with a watchful eye.

Iggy caught my eye then, waving me over. I smiled a bit and walked to his side, plopping myself down on the bench beside him. His plate was already filled to the brim, and even Nudge was too busy cramming food into her mouth to do anything but wave hello to me from across the table. I figured if anyone had been talking it would be her.

"Why is everyone being so quiet?" I had to ask after a moment, having enough sense to whisper myself.

"I was wondering the same thing," Iggy murmured.

At that moment Harry left his spot beside Ron and Hermione and came to sit beside me.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hello. Glad to see that you're all back."

"I wouldn't say we all share the same sentiments, but maybe it's for the best after all."

He smiled ruefully, chuckling softly.

"I was just asking Iggy why everyone was being so quiet," I told him.

"Ah, I see. Well I suppose it's mostly because they're afraid," Harry informed me nonchalantly, stealing a quick glance at Umbridge.

"Afraid? Why would they be afraid?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Because of Umbridge. They don't want to get in trouble. She has quite vicious methods of punishment," he said, and I didn't miss the way he curled his hand into a fist, wincing at some memory or previous injury.

"Not to mention vulgar," Hermione whispered, sliding into the space beside Nudge across the table. "Hello Max, Nudge, Iggy."

I eyed her distastefully, while Nudge smiled awkwardly. Iggy managed a shrug before glaring down at his plate, hands trembling. My hand found his under the table and I squeezed it comfortingly, giving him a small smile.

"Tell me about it. Harry, show them the scars," Ron suggested, joining us as well.

"Scars!?" I muttered crossly, automatically reaching for his hand.

He pulled it back, out of my reach while saying, "They're practically gone now. It's nothing, honestly."

"_Harry_," I warned sternly.

"Maybe later, Max," he said with sigh, "but not here."

"Fine," I said with a huff. "But don't you think I'll forget."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry said with a smile.

_**After breakfast . . .**_

I watched as he laughed at something someone said. Glared as he began walking away. Felt utterly mortified when he didn't glance back . . . not even once. This could _not_ be happening again! Not after everything we had went through to get to this point.

Malfoy, the little prick, made some sort of joke, and Fang shook his head and smiled good naturedly. Their two forms were so contrasting to one another, yet there they stood, as if they were the best of friends.

God I really wanted to punch Malfoy.

Fang seemed to sense that someone was looking at him, because he raised his head and our eyes met. I wondered then what I looked like to him, gazing at him, probably appearing hopelessly lost and out of touch. When he caught sight of me his eyebrows furrowed and he murmured something to Malfoy, never taking his eyes off me.

I could have shouted in joy when Fang strode over, coming to a stop before me.

"What's wrong? You look upset," he said in concern.

I looked down at my shoes, twiddling my thumbs together nervously. I opened my mouth, but no words came.

"Max?"

"I- I just . . . I didn't know if I had lost you again," I muttered truthfully, avoiding his eyes.

He sighed and pushed my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to be that stupid, and give you up so easily."

"I just kind of figured-" I began.

"You figured wrong," he interrupted me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

He rested his forehead on mine, staring straight into my eyes, and I knew he was telling the truth.

"Did I just overreact?"

He chuckled, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Max. I understand . . . but just know this. I'm not going anywhere, not unless you want me to leave," he said seriously.

"Well then it's a good thing I don't want you departing from me any time soon."

"Glad to hear it," he murmured, pulling me to his chest.

"Yo, not that I want to break this little love fest up or anything . . . but we really have to get to class now, Max."

Thank Iggy for ruining that beautiful moment.

I groaned in exasperation, unwillingly stepping out of Fang's embrace. I turned and glared at Iggy, who looked up at the ceiling, whistling tunelessly. I rolled my eyes and punched his shoulder . . . _hard_. He made a scoffing sound, rubbing his sore arm.

"Serves you right."

"You need to get this anger problem in check, Maxie," he retorted.

"Really? Because I was just thinking about getting a punching bag. Wanna' audition," I asked sarcastically.

He pretended to think about it, before saying in a reproachful tone, "_Well_ . . . I guess it all depends. How much do you pay?"

I just rolled my eyes, laughing at him.

"I got to, Max," Fang said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I sighed and said, "Okay. I'll see you later then?"

"Of course," he murmured, kissing my neck lightly.

"I love you, Fang," I said meaningfully

"I love you too, Max . . ." and then he was gone.

How very reassuring.

_**Later that day . . .**_

I trudged slowly up the worn path, arms full of jars. I glanced down again, nose wrinkling in disgust at the pungent odors coiling upwards from them. Something told me that I wouldn't be offering to assist Hagrid with any of his business any longer.

"What is this crap!?" I exclaimed to myself, eyes bulging when a wisp of white secreted liquid funneled inside one jar. I was pretty sure I saw an eye amidst the cloudy potion. Not cool . . . at all.

I picked up my pace then, not really wanting to spend too much of my time handling these . . . I don't even know what you could call them. I looked ahead as I walked over the hill, the massive doors of Hogwarts coming in sight. I had a perfect view of what happened next.

There was a loud popping noise, followed by more short bursts that sounded suspiciously like fireworks or small explosives. I stood, rooted to the spot. On instinct I knew, from previous experience with Iggy and the Gasman's troublesome past that this could not, under any circumstances, be good. I listened closely now, waiting for any further noises, and to my ears came the sound of a dying hyena . . . or more accurately Evil Umbridge shrieking her head off.

A few moments later, the huge doors swung open. Two flying broomsticks streaked out, carrying two red-headed manically laughing people.

_Fred and George_.

From behind them burst a kaleidoscope of colored fireworks, and I had no doubt that Iggy had assisted them in their show. I couldn't help it then. The jars I was holding slipped from my grasp, tumbling to the ground and shattering on impact. I jumped back in disgust, making sure none of the oozing liquid had landed on my shoes.

Fred . . . or was it George? I still couldn't grasp which twin was which. Well, one of them swooped down low towards me, shouting gleefully, "Bye, Max! Hope to see you at the shop soon!"

"What!?" I called out to him in confusion as he joined his twin in the air.

He waved in answer and the two disappeared over the horizon.

I stood in mute astonishment for a few seconds before I recollected myself enough to think, what the hell just happened!? I only let myself reside on the strange spectacle for a minute or so before I turned my attention elsewhere. Standing here, alone, pondering what was going on would get me nowhere.

With a sigh I spared a quick glance at the entrance to Hogwarts to see if anyone was lingering there. When I was sure there wasn't, I brought my wand out of my robes and stood for a minute, trying to think of a spell that would repair the jars and put the liquid, which, now that I was thinking about it, could be more of a creature than liquid, back into them. After awhile the need to go inspect what was surely chaos inside versus waiting until I could think of something to pick up this potentially harmful . . . stuff, overpowered and I stuffed my wand back into my pocket and hurried off, leaving that rubbish behind me.

**Authors Note: At least ten reviews and I'll post, as always. As you can see, it's picking up, and getting back with the events in the Harry Potter book.**

**Fang: Okay, here's the plan. Miz, you suggest a hunt for the Blufadoodle with Iggy.  
Miz636: Got it.  
Fang: And you, stay with me. We're going to do some snooping around in Iggy's things.  
Me: Stay with you? I'll happily oblige.  
Fang: Everyone know what they're doing.  
Miz636: Yup.  
Me: You're such a good strategist *smiles dreamily*  
Fang: Right . . . Well, let's get started then.  
Miz636: *Goes searching for Iggy*  
Me: Uh, Fang?  
Fang: *raises and eyebrow looking all sexy- I mean raises an eyebrow*  
Me: If I ask you to do something, will you?  
Fang: Depends.  
Me: Right . . . Can you please, please, **_**please **_**try to be less sexy?  
Fang: What!?  
Me: Nothing.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. First my laptop decides to screw me over in the form of the mouse not working. I was genius enough to get the document open so that I could re-type it on the desktop though . . . until I realized that it was the wrong chapter. On the plus side, I have chapter thirty two all ready for posting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Maximum Ride, J.K Rowling and James Patterson do.**

**Claimer: I do own Arianna, Blaze, Echo (Evander), Winnie and anything else that coexists with the Elfen Comanderiaid, the legend, and the prophecy.**

**Me: That is the last time I ever go through Iggy's things again!  
Fang: I'm with you on that one.  
Me: Did you see how many Playboy magazines' he has!? The boy can't even read! He's **_**blind**_**.  
Fang: I don't know how he managed to sneak those by Max. What a genius . . .  
Me: What!?  
Fang: Nothing.  
Me: Whoa . . . reversed rolls much?**

**Chapter -:Thirty One:-**

**Varying Degrees of Perpetual Hysterics**

* * *

It was upon varying degrees of perpetual hysterics that I listened in earnest to Harry's tale of Fred and George Weasley's great escape.

"And then they literally said, 'Give her hell for us Peeves,' and the most wondrous thing I have ever seen happened. Peeves actually saluted them, _saluted them_, as if they had just commited the most heinous and legendary prank Hogwarts has ever seen," Harry finished, seeming satisfied at the shock riddled upon my face.

"I'm pretty sure they did," I answered, in awe of their courage.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it? They sure told that old hag off!" Iggy exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air as he settled himself in one of the many high backed chairs in the Gryffindor common room.

It was a few hours after Fred and George's display before everything and everyone had calmed down. The Weasley twins had most certainly made Hogwarts history; and oh how I wished I could have seen Umbridge's face when they stuck it to her _good_. Normally I wouldn't condone the dismissing of an authoritative figures orders, unless it was me going the dismissing of course, but ole' Umbridge sure had it coming for her.

"Speaking of which, I assume you had something to do with this?" I guestioned Iggy, and I didn't miss the way he gulped and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh, you know; just a few muggle tricks here and there. Nothing big," he said quickly, but then muttered under his breath, "Yeah, tricked _out _muggle tricks."

"What was that?" I inquired menacingly.

"Just relax, _mom_. I didn't do anything illegal," Iggy insisted, glaring at me.

"Illegal to normal people, or illegal to us?"

"I don't think anything that's done her is legal to _normal _people," Iggy pointed out, smirking in satisfaction.

"Oh shut up!" I cried, lobbing a pillow at his head.

He dodged out of the way smoothly, grinning as if he had just won the lottery, but I just threw another, and this time he wasn't quite fast enough. He got a face full of tassels. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression as he spit the strings out of his mouth, grimacing.

"On the bright side for you, and the downside for us, O.W.L's are coming up," Ron said miserably, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh no! I forgot all about that. What are we going to do!?" I exclaimed, biting my lip anxiously.

"You won't have to take them," Hermione supplied, trying to be helpful.

"Why?" I asked, forgetting that I was still supposed to be holding a particularly nasty grudge over her.

"You missed so much school when Angel and Gazzy were taken . . . and on top of that, you barely have one year of magical education. They can't possibly expect you to take the test and not fail. It's preposterous, and would reflect badly on the school. Even Umbridge knows that much, enough so not to push you," Hermione explained.

"Huh," I said thoughtfully, settling back into my chair once more.

I shivered a bit, noticing that someone had let the fire dwindle, and now it was nothing but a jumble of glowing embers. I lifted my hand, snapping my fingers lazily. The remains of the last fire seemed to spark, and flames shot upwards, scaring a few first years and reducing them to shrieking, sniveling lumps. They scurried out of the room as if they had seen a ghost.

'Whoops," I said sheepishly at the expressions on the others faces.

"You really need to get your power in check. Is it even possible for you to do anything in small increments, or do you always go through things with a bang?" Iggy asked, smiling so that I knew he was just joking.

"With a bang of course," I said as if offended. "What fun is doing things just a little bit?"

He rolled his eyes in good nature, shaking his head in mock sympathy.

"You have a lot to learn, young grasshopper."

My mood turned dark then, and I muttered, "Yeah, we all have a lot to learn. That's why we shouldn't be stuck in this school. We should be training so we can rescue Angel and Gazzy . . . But no, instead we're wasting valuable time sitting around chatting as if nothing's wrong."

I launched myself upwards, almost knocking the chair over in my haste.

"Max, just calm down. We'll get them soon enough, don't worry," Iggy assured me, grabbing my arm to prevent me from doing anything I would regret, like say blowing up the Gryffindor common room for instance.

"I hate this. I hate not knowing!" I whispered hoarsly, shoulders drooping in defeat.

"We know, Max, we know," and then everything went black.

* * *

_I was thrown forcefully backwards, slamming against the wall so hard that my breath was knocked out of me. Bricks rained down around me, smaller pieces that had crumbled from the rest fell in small clots landing sharply against my head. When the dust finally cleared I looked up to find Omega towering over me, a snarl ripping from his throat._

_I knew, somehow, that this was it. I was bloodied and bruised beyond any ability. I couldn't think straight, couldn't see straight, couldn't move properly. Blood, fresh from the multiple wounds upon my head, painted a gory crimson trail on my face. My arms lay limp at my sides, useless. Completely and utterly useless. Even now I could see that I, myself, was _useless_. _

_After everything, after all the fights, this was it; yes honestly and truthfully. No matter my previous efforts, we would prosper no longer. Not even my battle with Max II at the Yule Ball last year can amount to what this truly is. There was no Fang inside my head, urging me on, finding within me the will to withstand. All the fiery determination I previously withheld had burnt out. I was no longer anything. It was only now that I could finally see the false pretenses I had lived under, the guise with which I had built the foundation of my power upon. For we shall surely crumble, for we shall finally see that I, the once great Maximum Ride, was not great at all. In fact, was pale in comparison to others. When you sat down to think about it, there was nothing remotely special about me. I depended much more on others than I ever allowed myself to believe. I had abused and thoroughly neglected the importance of others, because I had thought I was the only person I really answered to. Yes, my ignorance would be my most righteous and un-glorified downfall._

_How ironic._

_It was with these last thoughts that I took one last, shuddering breath and raised my chin high in the air. Despite me facing certain death, I would not leave this world without my pride still surely intact. If that was the last thing I had, then so be it. I would die myself through and through. I would not give them the satisfaction of beating me down. _

_I would die . . . Maximum Ride._

_No! I would die just plain Max._

_I would die . . . me._

_For once, I would shed my hard outer-skin, and I would let myself feel vulnerable to the force of the outside world. I would melt my stone, inner-core, and I would let escape the feelings, the hopes, the thoughts, the wonders . . . the dreams that I had kept so tightly locked inside free. I would let my spirit go, so that no one from this time on, could kill or harm Maximum Ride. She would forever live on inside those who most truly deserved it. Pieces of her would scatter, and magic-folk and muggles alike would each get a sliver of her._

_And so it was, that when Omega raised the knife that had cut open my flesh in all the other places and sliced open a ridged line through my heart, he did not win anything. He could not possibly triumph, because his goal was to murder Maximum Ride . . . and I had set her free . . . and so it was just some girl, that could be from anywhere really, that he had viciously ravaged._

_That girl was me._

_The real me._

_The me that had been in hiding for so long._

_The me that had been forced underneath a layer that the School and Jeb had created specifically for my being._

_The me that wasn't fearless, breathtaking, talented, revered, heroic Maximum Ride._

_The me that was completely naked to the fears of the world, and as vulnerable as any one else._

_The me that had been there all along . . . just waiting for a chance to break through._

_The me that is a real person, unlike Maximum Ride, who is really only an image worth vying for._

_The me that can no longer be contained by even the most potent powers in existence._

_The me that is . . . finally me._

_The me that could now be set free . . ._

_"Bye-bye Maximum Ride," Omega whispered cruelly, sneering at me. "I just have to ask . . . what is it like? You being so amazing, just to be killed when your at your fullest? Does it hurt? Is the pain eating away at your sanity? Or are you too high and mighty to feel that one cut slowly taking your life?"_

_He didn't actually give any time for a response, because he just continued on with his meaningless ramblings to say, "I'll be celebrated like a king after this. I can hear the crowds screaming my name now. Yes me, Omega, killing the impossible, immortal Maximum Ride." He smiled a mean, wicked smile that made me sick to look at._

_"No," I rasped out. "You can't kill Maximum Ride, nobody can."_

_"Quite the contraire, I believe you are in what some people call a state of denial. You are dying, Maximum. You will not survive this. Don't you understand that?" He asked harshly._

_I opened my mouth to speak but ended up with a hacking cough. Blood spewed from my mouth, covering Omega in a thin layer of red. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and jerked away from my reach. Finally, it subsided enough for me to get out my final words._

_"Don't you understand? I'm not Maximum Ride. Maximum Ride is nothing but a spirit. A state of being, if you will. The idea of her will lend others strength in dark times. It will give those courage to stand for what they believe in. Maximum Ride will be a figure that people will look up to when they think all their hope is lost. Her everlasting insight will be a guide forever. Killing me does nothing to hinder that."_

_My life ended with a smile._

* * *

_Gruesome smiles surrounded me, sneering in the shadows. The blackness coiled all around, making the air suffocating. A chill settled deep in my bones, making it impossible to reach the surge of power I could feel lying inside me. No flames reached my fingertips, already snuffing out in the suddenly oxygen deprived air. I was virtually dead to the world as the shadows seethed around me, bunching and then fanning out like a snake preparing to strike._

_No matter how hard I tried I couldn't recognize any of the faces. Nothing was familiar to me. I couldn't discern one skin crawling snarl from the rest. Every time I tried I was met with the same dark, cold eyes staring out at me, completely blank and devoid of any emotion. It some ways it was worse than when I had, had the vision of Cedric's clear, dead eyes. In this case, it made it entirely impossible to understand what was happening._

_As every second ticked by, I could feel my death coming closer and closer. Whether it was by instinct to recognize a dangerous situation or not, I didn't know. All I knew was that the shadows were inching closer, and that as they came, I could feel their thoughts pushing against my mind blocks. Every once in awhile a stray tendril of a thought would seep through the cracks and chinks I knew were forming, and I could get the gist of what they were thinking._

_It was my name, spoken like a mantra, and intertwined with that was a hunger; a blood-lust for my cold, lifeless body. They wanted me dead, and they would do anything it took to carry that deed out. They were assassins, trained to slaughter their target . . . and I was that person. On top of that I knew, though how that came to pass I couldn't tell you, that there was no place on heaven or Earth that I was safe from them. They would follow me wherever I went. They would haunt me . . . until the day I died._

_And that day had come._

* * *

_I sat alone in a dark room. There was no light coming from the single window, because someone had boarded it shut, doing their job so thoroughly that not a speck of light would be admitted inside. There was a single bulb overhead, but it had died out long, long ago. The only other source would have been the small bedside lamp, but it lay smashed on the ground, fractured inito a million different fragile pieces._

_I stared blankly at the wall, my eyes hollow and my shoulders hunched over as if in defeat. My hair was stringy and tangled, and I could see by the pungent odor and the dirt encrusted deeply on my skin that I hadn't been able to bathe in quite some time._

_I wasn't a prisoner, exactly. Not to anyone else that is. Not in the sense that someone had captured me. No one had trapped me here, limiting my sources for survival in the hopes of gleaning some information out of me. No on was trying to torture me or otherwise hurt me in any physical way._

_I was a prisoner to myself._

_I had trapped myself in my own mind._

_I was the one doing the torturing, but it took place in a far different, and worse, manner._

_I was slowly but surely killing myself with the knowledge that I could have ended this and we all would have been safe._

_I was a criminal to myself . . . because I knew this was my entire fault . . ._

_For the first time in years I opened my mouth . . . and screamed._

* * *

And I screamed, and screamed, and screamed until my voice grew too hoarse for me to do so any longer.

All around me lights flickered to life, painting the room bright. This soothed me enough to quite clutching at my throat. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, but my heart remained racing at an uncomfortable rate, even for a mutant bird-kid like myself. I pawed at the covers that had become tangled around me, trying to escape from their restraining grip. My hair was matted in the sweat that was still dripping slowly down my face, and I was confused momentarily, unsure of where I was.

"Max! Max, it's okay! Calm down, Max," a soothing voice reached my ears through the turmoil that was raging in my mind.

Hermione's worried face filled my vision, and I wanted so badly to tell her off, to show her how much I hated her for the things she had said. In my haggard state though, I couldn't bring myself to do any of the number of things my devious mind had concocted especially for her. All I needed right now, when my mind was so jumbled and filled to the brim with unwanted information and torturous allegations, was a friend. I needed someone that could stand beside me, never asking questions, because they too knew what it was like to be in this kind of danger. They knew what it was like to face imminent death, and try not to quake in fear.

I slipped back to sleep not knowing what kind of dreams or vision I would be assaulted with, and no way to discern which was which either.

**Authors Note: Okay, so no romantic troubles in that one, just a lot of dreaming for the most part. If the first dream seemed familiar, it's because it was used earlier in this story as well; chapter nine if I remember correctly.**

**Iggy: AHHHHHHHHH! *runs through the room and jumps into the snow outside*  
Miz636: *Walks in looking slightly dazed*  
Me: Are you okay there?  
Miz636: *Jumps, looking startled* Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine . . .  
Me: What did they do to you!?  
Miz636: *Mumbles* Bright lights . . . mass confusion . . . trip wires . . . nets . . .  
Me: Oh God.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Authors Note: So now I'm kind of embarrassed . . . Did anyone notice how there are three or so reviews from ME on my own story? Yeah, thank my friend for not understanding that she was supposed to log me out and make a anonymous review for that . . . I feel like such a freak now. **

**Me: There's nothing to do!  
****Fang: Tell me about it.  
****Iggy: *mutters to himself*  
****Me: I'm pretty sure he's gone insane . . .  
****Iggy: *mutters to himself some more*  
****Me: That's sad.  
****Fang: I agree.**

**Chapter -:Thirty Two:-**

**Truth or Dare**

* * *

I tried to keep my mind from wandering to the inevitable. I tried to prevent myself from straying too far into my mindless escapes, because if I wasn't careful, I would start thinking about those three dreams I had had, and all chaos would break loose within me.

The first wasn't so scary, because I had experienced it once before. Omega trying to kill me wasn't exactly strange either. It was the startling revelations that happened during the process that made me begin to shake in fear. Obviously something had happened to lead up to such an occurence. I had kept going on and on about how I was alone. How I had mistreated and thoroughly neglected the people that had once been backing me up. It was almost like a dislocated spine or something. There was nothing holding me together, and so I had crumpled into myself, and therein I had lain, defeated.

I had died.

It was also obvious that this was done by the School. Why else would what Itex claimed to be their greatest invention be there? Omega, from what I could glean from his gloating rambling, had been sent on a mission to kill me . . . and he had succeded.

Then there was the second dream. Okay, if that wasn't enough to scare the crap out of a person, I don't know what was. There was something so completely eerie about the whole situation. I was surrounded by faces in shadows, shadows that were actually familiar to me when I thought back to my visit with Daphne, the Angel of the Day, who also happened to be Angel and Gazzy's mom. They were also powerful. How else would they be able to gain such acute access to my mind? Blocks that I had previously thought to be set in stone, virtually impossible to penetrate, had begun to crumble under the force of their mysterious probing.

Oh, and I was pretty much as good as dead.

This one seemed more akin to magical means; black magic, of course. Possibly, this was Voldemort's doing. It was theatrical and not without its pain. It seemed likely, from what I had heard of him that it could be his doing. It seemed like it would be the style of a man intent on taking over the world, muggle and wizarding alike.

There was of course, then, the final dream. Maybe this one was the most frightening of them all, because I had done it to myself. I had committed some wrongdoing, and I had been in pain for it ever since. I had been thoroughly punishing myself for something that may or may not actually be my fault. Why else would I lock myself away from the outside world, not even bathing or granting myself access to any light source? There should have been people who cared about me, who wanted to help me. There weren't any though . . . which made me think that whatever happened had something to do with everyone I cared about disappearing from my life completely. I was utterly lost and alone without them, and I knew that I had been agonizing over them for a long, long time.

That, and I was pretty sure I soon died.

I wasn't too sure about this one's origin. I mean, it had to be all me, right? Except, I don't think that all the people I cared about or those who cared about me would just drop off of the face of the earth. I don't think I could have made a big enough mistake on my own to scare them all off. No, something much bigger had been at play in the situation. Maybe something god-like, perhaps?

And now we come to the similarites in all three of the dreams that may or may not be visions. I had either died, or I had been faced with a living nightmare. Either way, my future didn't look the least bit bright in any of them. I was facing death or destruction every which way I faced. They were the only three paths that were open to me . . . The only thing I had to figure out now?

Which one was I going to take?

Either way, my future wasn't going to be good. Whatever I ended up doing . . . whichever corner I turned . . . whichever path I took . . . I would be stuck at a dead end of pain and suffering. So maybe in that, the real question was . . .

Who was I willing to let die?

"Okay, Max! This is like, seriously enough! You have been all locked up in your mind thinking all hard about things that are a mystery to the rest of us. So, unless you're going to share what the heck is going on inside that pretty little head of yours, I suggest we do something else, to diminish the rest of our boredom, and take your mind off whatever has been purging it so much. ZOMG! Did you see how many cool words I just used in that sentence? Man, am I good or what? I stopped having a word of the day, since you know, that's like really childish and all, but I still use big words. I think people are finally starting to notice how smart I am! Isn't that amazing!? I think so. Also, I wanted to sa-" Nudge had been sitting mostly quietly, just staring out the window like I had been doing, when she had huffed a sigh and completely exploded.

"Oh my God, Nudge! Seriously?" I exclaimed, rubbing my temples in an attempt to rid myself of the sudden headache I had attracted as soon as she had opened her mouth and the words had tumbled forwards. Would it kill the girl to try a vow of silence every once in awhile? Sheesh.

"What?" She asked in confusion, cocking her head to the side.

"Can't you just leave me alone? I'd really appreciate some quiet time," I told her as nicely as I could manage, though I had to grit my teeth and try to put on a timid smile. Be patient, I reminded myself.

"No! We need to go and do something! I mean, for the past week or so all you've done is sit around , doing nothing. You barely acknowledge anyone's existance. You haven't even asked, not once, how exams are going for Harry. Iggy and I are getting worried that you're turning into emo Max again."

My gaze softened and I sat up with a sigh, taking Nudge's hand in mine. "Look, sweetie, I understand what you're saying. I'll try to be more attentive to everybody else. I just . . . I have a lot of things going on right now, and I really need some time to mull over it all. I'm not turning into emo Max, I swear."

"You mean Fang and Blaze? Ooh, that is so, so, so, so, so, so cute! I think it's so tragic that you're stuck in this love triangle, don't get me wrong. But at the same time it's so super romantic! I mean, I think you are just so lucky. I wish guys liked me as much as they liked you. You're just so pretty, Max."

"One: Please, honey, when the time comes and you find a guy you like, stick with him and him only. More than one isn't worth any of the trouble. Two: You're beautiful just the way you are Nuge. You'll find a boy someday; maybe you'll even find your soulmate, if you're lucky."

"Is that what you were thinking about though? Is that what's got you so preoccupied?" Nudge asked in earnest, leaning forward in excitement, as if she was just about to hear the juciest bit of gossip.

"Amongst other more trying things," I replied.

In truth, I had been spending all my time trying in vain not to think about those dreams in too much detail, which I had obviously just failed in avoiding. I hadn't spared one measley thought for the two boys that I loved, nor the problems that they presented. Like whom I was going to pick, for instance. It never occured to me that instead of sitting around doing nothing I should try and keep myself busy. Sometimes Nuge had her moments of genius, I guess.

"Hey, Nudge?" I said, turning to face her once more.

"Yeah?" She asked, perking up immediately.

"What was that about doing something, earlier?"

"Ooh! Yay, yay, yay, yay! This is going to be so, so much fun. Trust me. Okay, I'll just go get the others and we'll get too it! Zomg! This is going to be the best game ever! I-" Nudge continued rambling even after she was out of hearing range. I watched as she slipped through the portal and out into the corridor, smiling at the way she greeted the Fat Lady so enthusiastically. I was glad I had made her so happy . . . until a thought struck me.

This was Nudge.

A fun game was two entire different things in my world and in hers.

I was going to regret this.

_**Assembled in some discordant, deserted corridor . . .**_

"Is there a particular reason we had to go so out of the way to play this game of yours?" I directed my question at the overly-hyper Nudge.

"Well, it's like raining and stuff outside. I really didn't think it was necessary to drag every one down to the house, because then we'd just have to come back up here anyway and I really just didn't feel like walking all that way. We obviously couldn't do it in the Gryffindor common room or else Fang wouldn't be able to play either, because everybody knows someone from a different house can't get into another house's space. You know what I'm talking about. i-"

"Yeah, okay thanks, we get it now Nudge," I said quickly, glaring at her.

She stuck her tongue out stubbornly and continued walking.

"What are we playing exactly?" Fang murmured, coming to stand beside me.

"I have no idea," I replied, rolling my eyes at Nudge.

"Uh-oh."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Why did you say yes to it then?"

"I wasn't really thinking about it at the time."

Fang snorted, obviously not feeling the need to elaborate further, so I just shrugged and continued following Nudge. After awhile she finally found the spot she was looking for and proceeded on to plop down onto the cold, stone ground.

"Are you kidding me? You made us come all the way out here for this? Couldn't we have sat down five minutes ago!?" Iggy inquired incredulously, eyeing the floor with distaste.

"Don't be a snob. Sit down!" Nudge ordered, glaring at me when she saw the defiant look in my eyes.

I sighed and slid to the ground, my back against the opposite wall. "What game are we playing Nudge?"

She got an evil glint in her eye, and I knew immediately that I was going to regret ever agreeing to this. "Truth or Dare."

My eyes widened in horror, and I let out a very girlish squeak. Not cool . . . at all. "Wha-what!? No. No! Absolutely not. I didn't agree to this." I stuttered. Way to be smooth Max, way to be smooth.

"Awe, come on Max! You promised!" Nudge whined, pouting slightly. I looked away quickly, anticipating the Bambi eyes.

"No, actually, I didn't promise you a thing. It's not going to happen Nudge, it's just not going to happen, you hear me?" I replied, coming to my feet. I brushed the back of my pants off, carefully avoiding her gaze. One look and I would be trapped. I guess this is what I get for trying to be nice.

"Come on Max! You can even go first, and we all know how much you like to be first. Truth or Dare?"

"No, Nudge."

"Fine then, I'll pick for you. We can go with Truth for your first try, just to make it easy."

"I'm not going to answer," I replied, crossing my arms stubbornly and glaring a hole in the floor.

"Mhm . . . let's see . . . What are some good questions I could ask you? . . . Am I going for the embarrassing stuff . . . or will I just go for the really interesting gossip? . . . Do I want to hear about your deep, dark secrets . . . or do I want to get the details on something else? . . . Choices, choices . . . I suppose I'll go easy on you, like I said before . . . Okay, I got one! How many boys have you kissed, and who are they?" Nudge mused, before finally coming to a conclusion.

"What kind of question is that!?" I demanded, looking over at her sharply. Whoops. Full on Bambi eyes! She wasn't holding out on me _at all_. Oh gosh . . . I could feel myself slipping already . . . just a few more seconds and . . . BAM! She had me, just like that.

I sighed in defeat, running an anxious hand through my hair. I heard her shout out in triumph, clapping her hands together in giddy anticipation.

"Alright . . . well there was Sam, of course, from back in West Virginia," I caved, dropping to the floor once more.

I could have sworn that after I said those words, Fang muttered, "That wiener," under his breath. I gave him a peculiar look, raising an eyebrow in a silent question, but he just shrugged and looked straight at me, no emotion discernable in his depthless eyes. After a moment I turned away . . . you know, before I jumped him right then and there, in front of both Iggy and Nudge.

"Um . . . yeah . . . and then Omega, although that was obviously a major mistake, since he turned out to be a freaking double agent that was spying on us for the School . . . Fang, of course . . . and, uh . . . Blaze."

I felt Fang stiffen at the mention of my soulmates name, who I was beginning to suspect had become his newest nemesis. Great.

"And then there was-" I began to say before I caught myself. I flung my hand up, covering my mouth quickly. My eyes widened and I glanced briefly at Iggy, who squirmed nervously, picking at a thread on his shirt.

"Wait . . . who else?" Fang demanded. Obviously he hadn't known of any others. The Blaze one I'm sure he had guesssed as much . . . but he didn't know about . . . Iggy.

"No one. Never mind. Forget I said anything," I said hurriedly, clearing my throat loudly.

"That's against the rules, Max! You can't lie. You have to tell the truth. Who else did you kiss!?" Nudge exclaimed, a mad glint in her eyes. She rubbed her hands together greedily, and I knew that this had just got a lot more interesting for her.

After a moment I ducked my head and groaned, knowing that I didn't have much of a choice now. A few seconds ticked by before I managed to mutter, "Iggy." The sound came out muffled though, having been spoken directly into my knee, which I was hugging to my chest as I sat.

"What?" Fang asked, leaning closer so he could hear me.

"I said . . . Iggy."

Nudge shrieked, her hands flying to her face in astonishment. Her jaw almost hit the floor as she stared between the two of us in amazement. Her head was whipping back and forth so quickly that I thought she was going to break her neck, but she just continued on, with that same surprised expression.

Fang growled deep in his throat, giving Iggy a death glare that had even me scared. "I'm going to kill you," he snarled, launching himself at an unprepared Iggy, who had no choice but to face the livid Fang head on.

Well crap.

**Authors Note: I wanted to put in a bit of a filler chapter here, because after this it's going to get pretty serious. Everything's basically going to pick directly up with the events in the Harry Potter book, meaning . . . The Department of Mysteries, and the eventual ending of this installment.**

**Me: Once again I say, there's nothing to do!  
Miz636: We could go and play in the sn-  
****Me: NO MIZ! For the last freaking time, we are not going outside! I am sick and tired of the snow.  
Miz636: *Pouts* Fine then.  
****Iggy: *mutters to himself*  
****Me: Hey Iggy?  
****Iggy: *says distractedly* Yeah?  
Me: You're an idiot.  
****Iggy: Mhm? I know . . . *mutters to himself.*  
****Me: . . . **_**Wow**_**.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy, and I didn't have time to sit down and look over this chapter. Also, I lied. This chapter is a continuation of the last. The NEXT chapter will lead into all the Harry Potter events.**

**Me: *Looks out the window and randomly shouts* YES!  
Miz636: What?  
Fang: *Glances up from the TV*  
Iggy: *mutters to himself*  
Me: The snow!  
Miz636: What about it?  
Me: It's almost gone!  
Miz636: WHAT!?  
**

**Chapter -:Thirty Three:-**

**Confrontations and Misdemeanors**

* * *

Fang tackled Iggy, slamming him up against the wall. Iggy's head cracked back agonizingly on the stone, and I saw him wince in pain, though there wasn't any blood that I could see evidence of. Fang gripped him by the front of his shirt, bringing him forwards and then pushing him back again. Every time Iggy let out a slight 'oof' of shock as his skull cracked again and again against the rock hard wall. All the while he didn't make one move to stop Fang from hurting him.

To the side of all the cacophony Nudge was having a hysterical anxiety attack . . . _Meaning_ she was standing stock still, staring at the two of them with a look of awe and confusion marring her usually upbeat features. Her mouth was hanging open just the slightest bit and her hands lay slack against her sides. It wasn't normal for Nudge. Usually she would be shrieking and screeching at the two of them to get a grip on themselves, to stop before someone got seriously hurt. Obviously there was something very wrong with her. Nudge was rarely speechless . . . and this was one of those few times.

"Stop it!" I screamed, finally snapping myself out of a similar state. I rushed forwards, snatching up a fistful of Fang's shirt and roughly pulling him away.

Iggy moaned and clutched at his head, wincing. He crumpled to the ground as soon as Fang's hands had been ripped away from his shirt front. I watched on in horror as he tried to put on an indifferent mask of calm apathy, but I could clearly see that he was suffering in the slight twinge of pain in his clear blue eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I exclaimed, turning my attention for the moment onto the fuming Fang.

He deftly ignored me, instead glaring coldly at Iggy and saying in a surprisingly calm and smooth voice, "What makes you think you can just go and start kissing my girlfriend!?"

Iggy opened his mouth to answer, but I cut him off, anger sprouting in the pit of my stomach. Fang had another thing coming for him if he thought he could just go on and beat the crap out of someone who was like his brother, for God sakes; then actually have the nerve to talk about me like I wasn't standing _right there_.

"I wasn't your girlfriend when it happened," I said through gritted teeth, shoving Fang backwards with such force that he stumbled.

"So it was before." He didn't pose it as a question, but a statement. "Man, you knew I liked Max! I told you I did. I trusted you because I thought you of all people would be able to keep it a secret. Instead you go and start making your own moves on _my girl_."

Once again Iggy opened his mouth to reply, but I interrupted all the same.

"No, Fang! Don't you dare go and say I'm your girl. I'm not some piece of meat that can be bought or owned. I'm my own freaking person, and it didn't happen then either!" I yelled, clenching my hands into fists. My breathing was ragged as I continued; "Try last summer, after you _left_ and I was in a virtually comatose state. I wasn't acting like myself . . . Some things happened then, and-and . . . I don't think you can even call it a kiss really. It didn't even last for a whole second. It was also the most awkward moment of my entire life, that much we both agreed on."

It took a second for Fang to react. After my speech he just stood there, a blank expression on his face. Finally he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Without opening them he said, "Sorry Iggy."

"No problem, man," Iggy replied softly, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Nudge, take Iggy to the Hospital Wing. See if Madame Pomfrey can give him something for the killer headache he's going to have for the next couple of days," I ordered, turning my back to Fang.

I watched as Nudge gently helped Iggy to his feet. She gingerly took his arm and began guiding him down the hallway, like she had forgotten he wasn't blind any longer. He didn't seem to mind though. He just patted her hand reassuringly, even sparing her a small smile, which she returned brightly.

This was my Flock in their best moments. Not during the battles, when they were punching and kicking the lights out of our enemies. Not when their clothes were tattered and bloody from yet another scuffle on our long journey to save the world. It was after the fight, when we all helped each other up, thanking whatever higher power that had been looking over us that day that we had all survived in one piece. It was when anyone looking on, without knowing a bit of our history, could tell that we were a family. _Those_ were the best moments by far.

"Max, I'm-" Fang began.

"You're what?" I asked viciously. "You're _sorry_? You're sorry for almost seriously injuring one of your best friends, one of your _brothers_?"

"I overreacted, I know," he said simply.

"You could have killed him!" I hissed, still refusing to look him in the eye.

"I wouldn't have."

"How can you be so calm about this!?" I screamed, finally whirling around to glare at him.

"It's what I do," he replied, face blank; even his eyes, which I could usually glean _something_ from, were without emotion. Not even the slightest speck was visible, nothing to tell me how he was really feeling.

"How can you be so calm about _everything_?" I whispered for no apparent reason.

He shrugged.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even care."

He just stared at me, lips pressed together tightly.

"I mean, at first I was so grateful for your indifference. I was happy that when I was with you, you didn't try to pressure me into choosing. You never even hinted at it. I was glad that you made the best out of our time together, and I loved the way you acted like there was no other guy. That there was no soulmate issue. That it was only _you_ and _me_ . . . But now it's become a nuisance. I don't know what you're feeling. I can't read your mind like you can read mine, no matter how much I wish I could. I don't know if this is what you really want. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. I've put you through enough crap as it is. I can't help but wonder why you're still standing here . . . why you think I'm still worth the trouble."

For a moment his eyes flashed some emotion, but before I could identify it, it was gone; just like that. My only chance to grasp what he was _truly_ feeling had slipped right through my fingers. He opened his mouth . . .

"Max?" Blaze called, appearing around the corner.

Fang snapped his mouth shut and I saw his jaw clench, just the same as his fists.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you," Blaze said as he drew closer. "Whoa- wait. You're upset about something." His tone turned harsh as he glared at Fang. "Why?"

"Don't look at me," Fang replied, crossing his arms across his chest, glowering in that menacing . . . and more than slightly sexy way of his.

"I _am_ going to look at you, because it seems that nowadays, every time I see Max she's upset about something that _you_ did," Blaze said accusingly, taking a step towards Fang.

"I'm sure," was all Fang said in reply.

"Why don't you just get lost, Fangy boy? Don't you see how much pain Max is in over trying to choose between us? And it's your entire fault. What about us being soulmates do you not get!? We're _meant_ to be together. It's destiny. You're the only thing standing in the way of that. If you and Max were supposed to be with each other, she would be wearing your mark . . . but she's not. It's mine. So why don't you save me some time and her some sorrow and just remove yourself from the picture? This is how it's supposed to be after all. Gwythry approved it himself," Blaze said hotly, stepping closer and closer to Fang up to the point where they were only a few mere centimeters from each other.

I stood, paralyzed.

"I promised Max I would never leave her, and I'm not about to break that promise," Fang replied coldly.

"It never stopped you before," Blaze pointed out.

"It will this time."

"Think of it this way. That promise was made before I came into the situation. How about we say it's been ruled out, and you can go on your own happy way," Blaze suggested.

"I'm not leaving."

"And what if she wants you to?"

"I'll do whatever she asks. But then and only then."

"Oh, and I was so hoping you would take the easy way out," Blaze said in mock sympathy, advancing forwards even more, which seemed almost impossible with the close proximity they had already shared.

"I always did like a challenge," Fang said defiantly.

"Good. Then this should be fun," Blaze replied before swinging his fist up and punching Fang in the jaw. I winced at the cracking sound, eyes widening in horror as he stumbled backwards, slamming into the wall.

Fang didn't stay down for long, almost immediately straightening up once more. He rubbed his jaw for a moment, eyes narrowed murderously. Blaze laughed haughtily, obviously already underestimating Fang's quick wit and brute strength. Blaze had already broken one of the most important rules in fighting.

Fang rushed at Blaze, using the momentum from pushing off the wall to his advantage. He rammed into Blaze's stomach, knocking the air out of him. Blaze tripped over his own feet, falling backwards and hitting the ground hard. Fang pulled back at the last minute, so that he wouldn't go crashing down as well. It was true that Fang was quick, but Blaze was even faster. He rolled over a few paces before Fang had even registered what had happened. Even I had a hard time following Blaze's form as he flipped to his feet once more, settling into a fighting stance. Fang followed soon thereafter.

After that there was a mixture of flailing limbs as each of the boys I loved tried to gain the upper hand in their battle. It seemed that it was impossible for either of them to best the other. Each time Fang landed a sickening blow, Blaze would retaliate with one of his own. Every time Blaze kicked Fang to his knees, Fang would in turn knock Blaze to the ground.

My breathing came quicker as their fighting intensified, my feet still rooted to the spot. I wanted to stop them, I really did, before things went too far and one of them got seriously hurt . . . or worse, before one of them killed the other. No matter how hard I tried though, I couldn't force myself to move. It was like I had lost all control over my legs, as if they no longer accepted signals from my brain.

I thought things couldn't get much worse after that.

Boy was I wrong.

Both of them had refrained from using their powers, instead choosing a more vulgar and barbaric method of dueling. It seemed, though, that all their cards were out of the deck now, in plain sight.

Blaze conjured two Bywyds of Fire, his eyes shimmering before settling a crimson red. The fire roiled in his hands, growing larger and larger every second. Fang's back was turned to me, but I could picture his eyes flashing before turning silver. He called upon his element and shaped Air into two Bywyds of his own. At the same inexplicable second they tossed them at each other. Air and Fire met in the middle, clashing together and engaging in a battle of their own before both elements faded away into oblivion.

It was the most energizing thing I had ever seen. You won't know how to really, _truly_ live until after you've seen two people fight with an element each on their side. Twisters and hurricanes of Air flew through the corridor, leaving destruction in their wake. Daggers and huge infernos of Fire seethed in the atmosphere as well. The previously empty, dreary hall had become a battlefield.

I almost cried out when a spare bit of fire fell away from the rest and splattered against Fang's hand. He hissed in pain, his skin turning a bright, inflamed red. This only seemed to make him angrier, and therefore more determined.

As their war raged on, I caught first sight of the crimson liquid seeping into the cracks of the stone floor. Thoughts in the form of insistent questions stormed my mind. _Who? What? How? When?_

In the end, I suppose the thought that one of them was bleeding and in need of medical attention is what broke me out of my state. I found that I could move my feet again, and that if I so wanted it, my legs would move forward at my command. It seemed that my vocal chords had been repaired as well, because I had no trouble in screaming, "_STOP_!" as I rushed in between them.

They both pulled back immediately.

"Stop it right now! This is insane!" I yelled, trying to catch my breath.

Fang's expression turned stony and he took a step back, folding his arms across his chest. It almost seemed like he was bored. Blaze continued to glare at Fang over my shoulder, fists clenched, still ready to fight.

Fang seemed mostly unharmed. His shirt was torn slightly at the side, and I could see a patch of shiny, mottled purple skin beneath it. He had a nasty scratch down his arm, and blood flowed from a wound on his cheek. His lip was busted too, but other than that nothing I could see. No broken bones, at least.

Blaze's nose had a slow trickling of blood leading from his nostril to his lip. He was holding his side, and I knew that some of his ribs were splintered. There was a quickly purpling bruise around his left eye, and his jaw was turning black as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I demanded, directing my attention to Blaze. "I 'ought to punch you myself."

"Wha-what!?" He asked incredulously. "Me? Why me?"

"You threw the first punch," I replied, shrugging.

"He also has pretty long, sharp nails for a _guy_," Fang added, pointing to the cut on his arm.

"This isn't my fault," Blaze insisted.

"You're right . . . it's not your fault," I said after a minute of thinking.

Blaze flashed Fang a triumphant smile, while Fang just started blankly at me.

"It's not _your_ fault," I said to Blaze, "and it's not Fang's fault either . . . It's mine."

**Authors Note: Dun, dun, duuuuh! And what will happen next? Review to find out!**

**Miz636: *Wails* I can't believe the snow is almost gone!  
Me: I can't believe the snow melted just to leave a muddy mess . . . When will the good weather start!?  
Iggy: Mud bombs!  
Me: What!? Absolutely NOT! In no way, shape, or form are you allowed to make **_**mud bombs**_**.  
Iggy: You're not Max. You can't tell me what to do.  
Me: This is my house. You follow my rules, you got that bud!?  
Iggy: *Gulps nervously* Aye, aye Captain!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Authors Note: I figured I'd brighten up a Monday, and update! The Harry Potter-ness takes place towards the end of this chapter. I just thought I'd let you know that.**

**Unknown Speaker: NOOOOOO!!!  
Me: What . . . the . . .?  
Miz636: Who . . . the . . .?  
Iggy: I feel the need to continue this!  
Me: Too bad, you already ruined it!  
Miz636: So sorry.  
Iggy: Wait, what!?  
Me: I'm going to find out who that was . . .**

**Chapter -:Thirty Four:-**

**From the Heart**

* * *

"_It's not your fault," I said to Blaze, "and it's not Fang's fault either . . . It's mine."_

Fang stayed impassive, almost like he thought so too . . . which hurt, no matter how true it was. Blaze on the other hand seemed genuinely surprised, like the idea that any of this was because of me had never occurred to him in the slightest.

"Max, no. That's not what I meant and you know it," Blaze said hurriedly, gripping my shoulders almost painfully. I didn't move though. I was still trying to uphold that 'show no weakness' act; even though I was pretty sure everybody could see right through it because of how I had been acting lately; all the crying and freaking out. Ugh.

I smiled softly, putting my hand over his. "I know you didn't mean it like that, but it doesn't make it any less true."

"This is ridiculous! He's put you in an impossible situation," Blaze insisted.

"_He_? He, as in Fang?" I asked, getting a bit angry now. This was not, under any circumstances, Fang's fault. He hadn't done a thing wrong . . . He hadn't done a thing to deserve this.

Blaze nodded vigorously.

I took a step away, shaking his hands off my shoulders. He looked a bit hurt . . . and I found that I was nothing but annoyed at the expression. I was going to pull away sometimes . . . and he needed to get used to that. Fang was used to me running away, but Blaze had another thing coming for him.

"Listen here, and listen good," I started heatedly. "Fang has nothing to do with this! He hasn't _put me_ in an impossible situation. You have. Okay? Because before you showed up, I was perfectly happy. We were finally getting somewhere in Angel and Gazzy's kidnapping. I had finally forgiven the guy that I _loved_. My life wasn't flawless. When has it ever been? But at least it was less complicated. That is until you pulled this idiotic soulmate maneuver on me, and I'm forced to choose between the two of you . . . and now you're starting fights and picking arguments, trying to get rid of each other. It's my fault that I've let things go on for this long . . . but I just _don't know_ what to do."

Blaze's expression turned stony, and I could tell that I had upset him by my speech. He gritted his teeth and took a few deep breaths. After a few seconds of this he finally turned his head, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. I have to watch the girl I've been searching for my whole life run into the arms of some other guy. It's hard to stomach. It's hard to understand how even though we share the tightest bond a person can have with another, it's still not strong enough to break whatever you have with him."

I groaned in frustration, putting my head in my hands.

"There you go again!" I shouted.

"What?" Blaze asked in confusion, taking a hesitant step towards me.

"You try to play the sympathy card every chance you get. You twist around the situation until it looks like you're suffering worse than any one; that it's harder for you than it is for me, and that's not true!"

"I'm not trying to play on anyone's sympathy. I'm trying to tell you how I _feel_," Blaze said indignantly. "I guess you're not used to that with Mr. Rock over there."

I flashed a quick glance at Fang, who was now leaning casually against the wall, as if none of this affected him in the least.

"I-" I began, but was cut off by a series of sharp chirps. I glanced around in confusion, searching for the source, but there was nothing and no one in the corridor aside from Fang, Blaze and I.

"Sorry," Blaze said, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a surprisingly high tech cell phone. He flipped it sideways, hitting a few buttons and then typing something out earnestly. When he was done he slid it shut and returned it to his pocket.

"What was that about?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It was Arianna. She's calling a meeting for the Originals, so I have to go. We can talk about this later, my _adenydd_," he said, coming forward and kissing my forehead softly. He stayed a second and his eyes roamed over my face, like he was searching for something.

When he seemed satisfied he kissed me again, on the cheek this time, and disappearing down the hall, rounding the corner and fleeing from sight. I sighed and turned around, afraid of what I would find there.

Fang didn't move from his spot on the wall, he just stayed there, staring at me with that same impassive mask on his face. I became increasingly angry at the sight. Why, all of a sudden, was he being so guarded?

I walked straight up to him, my eyes narrowed. He just looked down his nose, not seeming surprise or confused at all. With a snarl I shoved him sideways and his shoulder slid off the wall, almost making him fall. His eyes flashed momentarily, and I was glad I was able to get some emotion out of him.

After that I whirled around on my heel, stomping away from him, not paying much attention to where I was going. I could hear his footsteps and I knew he was following after me, but I made no move to stop. He must have realized this for not a second later he grabbed my arm roughly, spinning me around.

"Explain," he said in an extremely Fang-like manner.

"Explain what?" I hissed, yanking my arm from his grasp.

"Why you're so mad at me all of a sudden. It's not like I started the fight with him. I wouldn't do that. I didn't even argue, _really_."

"It's not that," I replied truthfully.

"Then what is it?" He demanded.

"It's more of what we were talking about before . . . and the fact that through _all_ of that you stayed impassive, like you didn't care one bit. Did none of that register to you? Did anything I say spark _something_? _Anything_? Because trust me Fang, at this point I'll take any emotion I can get," I ranted.

"What _exactly_ is the problem? I know it's not about me and sharing my feelings. I don't do that Max, and you know it."

"Well you _were_ doing it," I muttered.

I know he had heard me, but he chose not to acknowledge my words. Instead he went on, ignoring what I had said completely. "So what's the real reason you're so upset?"

I took a deep breath, gathering my bearings, before saying in the calmest voice I could, "Like I said before. I'm not sure if this is what you really want. I don't see why you stick around through all of the crap I put you through. I'm not worth the fight, Fang, I'm just not."

I got some emotion out of him then.

Before I knew what was happening he got angry . . . _really_ angry. Except this time, he wasn't going to be fuming silently. He wasn't going to take his fury and direct it all into a menacing glare. Unlike any other instance in the past, he was going to speak his mind.

"So what you're saying is that even after all we've been through together I'm just supposed to give up? Because Blaze forced his way into your life, I'm supposed to drop everything and let him have you?" Fang asked incredulously.

"I jus-" I began to say, but he cut me off.

"I can't do that, Max. I could never do that. It would physically kill me. I've had enough experience with letting you go. I'm not going to go there again."

"Okay, bu-"

"And you say you don't understand why I'm still here? _I love you_. What is there to not understand? You're the most important person in my life. I've loved you since we were kids. I just never really realized it until you kissed me that day on the beach after Ari had sliced me up. After that, everything slid into focus. All the observations I had made about you and all the things I had thought made so much sense. I was in love with my best friend. Simple as that."

"Wel-"

"And you are worth it Max. You're worth more than the entire world to me. I left you enough times to know that. I hurt you enough to realize that I never wanted to do it again. It seems like I can't stop myself from doing it though. I try so hard to make this easy for you. I thought that if I just acted like there was no Blaze, that you wouldn't feel so pressured about the situation."

"Sti-"

"And you really want to know how I feel about the whole situation? You really want to know what I'm thinking when I put on a blank face and pretend like it's only us? I think about how hard it's going to be if I don't have you . . . and it kills me. It physically hurts to know that when you leave, you're probably going to see him. It's going to drive me insane. When I'm around you, I can't help but let my every guard down. If I just get to hold you in my arms, I don't care if Erasers start falling from the sky by the hundreds. At least I have that one moment of heaven. I try my best, Max. I do everything I can."

"Fan-"

"No matter what though, I don't want you to make a hasty decision. Take all the time you want, okay? I want you to choose whoever you feel is right, and if that's not me, I'll be fine . . . eventually. More than anything, I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to be stuck with me when you really want to be with Blaze. I'll accept whatever you decide without complaint . . . and I know this won't mean anything to you, after all the times I've broken them, but I promise."

I waited for a minute then, not sure if he was done with his speech or not. It was honestly the most I had ever heard Fang speak at one time. He had hardly let me get in a word at all. Not to mention the content of his words, either.

When he still didn't say anything I figured he was done, so I opened my mouth and said: "Fang, I-"

From around the corner barreled four fast moving shapes. On instinct, I moved to the middle of the hall, sticking my leg out. The first person tripped over it, going sprawling across the ground. The second followed soon thereafter. The third was a bit smarter, and they skidded to a halt just before they would have tumbled over my leg as well, but the fourth hadn't noticed quite yet, and ended up slamming into the thirds back and they both went to the ground, landing in a jumbled heap of limbs.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" The first cried out indignantly, as he rolled over on his side and tried to sit up.

"Ron?" I asked, peering closer. I was able to identify the fuming male. His bright red hair was hard to miss after all.

"No, it's the Bloody Baron," he said sarcastically. "Of course I'm Ron!" He cried, swearing as he managed to come to his feet.

He walked over to help the second person up; who I could now see was Neville Longbottom. Huh. It occurred to me then that I hadn't really spoken much to Neville in all the time I had been at Hogwarts. He was good friends with Harry and the gang, in fact, he could probably be considered a member _of_ the gang, yet I had never spoken in depth with him.

I then turned around so I could inspect the other two.

"Ouch, Luna get your foot out of my ribs!" Ginny exclaimed, trying to wiggle her way out from under Luna.

"Sorry," Luna said in her usual disconnected voice, trying to disengage herself from Ginny as well.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the two of them, holding out my hand to Luna. She took it with a smile of thanks and I hefted her to her feet. She stepped to the side and I grasped Ginny's hand as well, tugging on it until she managed to stand.

When they were all assembled side by side I was able to get a closer look at them. I was slightly shocked at what I found.

"What happened to you guys!?" I demanded, inspecting their wounds.

Ron's lip was bleeding something fierce. Neville had a huge, swelling, mottled purple lump above his right eye, and I could just imagine how lovely that would feel in the morning. Ginny had a series of long gashes littering her cheek, though they seemed to have stopped bleeding for the most part.

"It's actually quite a long story," Ginny explained.

"Yeah, a story we don't have time to tell! We need to keep going, or else they're going to catch us again," Ron insisted, tugging on Ginny's arm. The others started following after him as he picked up a quick pace. I followed resolutely, Fang at my heels.

"Who's going to catch you again?" I inquired, keeping pace with them.

"Like I said, it's a long story," Ginny replied.

"Well summarize then," I said in exasperation.

"I can't! You won't understand a bit that's going on. Just know that Harry and Hermione are in danger, and if we don't hurry we might get caught again and they won't have a chance."

"Who are they in danger of?" I asked, confused.

"Umbridge," Ginny replied grimly.

After a moment I said, "I have a feeling you have a lot to explain."

**Authors Note: I don't think this one is much of a cliffhanger . . . do you? **

**Fang: *Sprints towards me with something in his hands* What in the hell is wrong with your laptop!?  
Me: Wait, was that YOU who made that atrocious, tortured noise?  
Fang: Answer my question!  
Me: Um . . . The mouse won't work, remember?  
Fang: No! No I do not ever recall you telling me this.  
Me: Sorry . . . I must have forgot . . .  
Fang: How am I supposed to update my blog!?  
Me: With the desktop **_**I'm **_**forced to use.  
Fang: Oh . . . right . . .  
Me: Oh, silly Fang.  
Fang: Shut up.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors Note: I took some stuff from the actual Harry Potter book, so the things I took directly, meaning word for word, from it will be in bold.**

**Dedication: I have to dedicate this one to Alison. Though we weren't close friends, it doesn't make the fact that you're gone any easier. Alison died in a car accident March eighth, 2010, which was the same day I updated last time. I didn't hear the news until after, or else I would have said something then. Alison was just a genuinely good person, and only at thirteen years old, it shouldn't have been her time to go . . .**

**Iggy: Okay, you guys are seriously such a bore!  
Miz636: IGGY! Can't you see she's upset!?  
Fang: *Shakes head* Heartless, completely heartless.  
Me: No, it's okay, really. Iggy, maybe you should go look for the Blufadoole for awhile.  
Iggy: *Shrugs* Anything would be better than this.  
*Pause*  
Me: Thank God he's gone!  
Miz636: I thought he'd never leave.**

**Chapter -:Thirty Five:-**

**The Ministry of Magic**

* * *

All six of us tromped through the woods, the massive trees of the Forbidden Forest towering like gothic style sentries above us. Tangles and snares of roots and other underbrush threatened to overwhelm us as we hurried deeper and deeper into the darkness and shadows. I tried to ignore the itching fear that kept tickling at the back of my mind, pushing it down again and again.

The atmosphere grew colder the farther we walked, and in the dim light I could see the puffs of my breath coiling in the air. My teeth began chattering and I pulled my jacket closer around me, suddenly wishing for the heavy robes I had taken off earlier that day. The thin cotton shirt that was a part of the school uniform didn't hold much warmth. At least I had changed out of that god forsaken skirt and pulled on a pair of jeans, or I'd have been really screwed.

Out of my peripheral vision I saw Fang shrugging out of his own jacket, and I raised an eyebrow in question. In response he draped it over my shoulders. At first I was going to protest, but it was just _so warm_, that I couldn't help but shove my hands through the sleeves and wrap it more tightly around me. I saw him smirking, but I just rolled my eyes and kept following the others.

"Okay, can somebody _please _try to explain to me what's going on?" I asked hopefully, breaking the intense silence.

Ginny, thankfully, dropped back from her spot beside Ron at the head of the group; walking a bit slower until she was keeping pace with me. Luna and Neville were stumbling along behind us, though neither of them complained.

"I don't really know where to start . . . You've been so disconnected with everything that's been going on, I'm not sure what you know and what you don't.," Ginny said truthfully, picking at the edge of her sweater.

"Okay . . . how about you begin with how and why you got into the scuffle that gave you that nasty cut," I suggested, indicating the scratches on her cheek.

She took a deep breath before diving right in. "Well, long story short, Umbridge found out about Dumbledore's Army and caught us in the act. She took us . . . into custody I suppose you could call it. Hermione then started spouting off about our 'secret weapon', except we don't actually have a secret weapon. Umbridge took her and Harry with her as Hermione went traipsing off to show her where it was. I have no idea what she had planned . . . or if they're safe or not. Are you following okay so far?"

"I think I've got it," I said with a nod.

"After they left, the rest of us went to work escaping from the Inquisitorial Squad-"

"The what?" I asked, puzzled for the first time.

"What? Like you haven't seen Malfoy and those other Slytherins prancing around all high and mighty, docking points from every house but their own," Ginny said vehemantly, gritting her teeth.

"No, actually, I haven't. I've been a bit . . . preoccupied with my own thoughts of the late," I replied, grimacing sheepishly.

"Umbridge put together a group of hand-picked students, all of whom are from Slytherin. It's made up of all those who support the Ministry of Magic. They're _supposed _to keep trouble-makers in check, but all they do is cause mayhem of their own, abusing their newfound power," she explained.

"How stupid could that be? You don't trust Slytherin's, especially Draco Malfoy, with such a responsibility and not expect them to screw it all up," I argued heatedly.

"I know what you mean, and Umbridge probably does too. It doesn't seem to matter though," Ginny said resolutely.

A sudden thought struck me, and I turned to address Fang. "Did you know about this?"

He glanced at his shoes nervously, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You did know!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Um . . . yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" I hissed, throwing my hands up in the air in aggravation.

He shrugged, saying, "I didn't really think it mattered much."

"Are you stupid or something!? How could it not matter? I'm a member of Dumbledore's Army! What if I had been there when they got busted? I'm sure your best friend would have just _loved _that," I muttered, stiking out at a low hanging limb.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, shrugging once more.

"Oh, whatever," I growled, turning back to Ginny. "Continue."

"Alright, well, as I was saying . . . We escape the Squad, though not without a few resulting injuries. They faired quite worse though, much to my delight. Then we set off for the Forbidden Forest, which was when we ran into you guys . . . literally," Ginny finished.

"And now I'm all caught up?" I inquired.

"Sort of . . . there's still so much more to it . . . but it'll be easier for Harry to explain the rest himself."

"Well let's find him then, because I'm really getting tired of not knowing what's going on here," I grumbled pessimistically.

It seemed like we walked for hours then, and just as I was thinking that we were on a hopeless search, I heard voices up ahead. As we came closer I identified two speakers, one distinctly male and the other female. Then as we ventured even further still, I was able to recognize the voices entirely. Harry and Hermione.

They were standing in a slight clearing, and just as we reached the fringe of trees I heard Hermione say, "**Well, we can't do anything without wands **. . .** Anyway, Harry, how exactly were you planning to get all the way to London?**"

London? Why did Harry need to go to London?

I came to a halt as our procession stopped just shy of the clearing, waiting as Ron said, "**Yeah, we were just wondering that**."

Harry and Hermione both glanced up sharply, peering into the shadows. They slid closer together seemingly at the exact same moment, still scanning the trees for whoever had intruded on their conversation. Ron chose that moment to step forward, and the rest of us followed suit. I saw Harry and Hermione's eyes widen as they took in their friends less than welcome looking injuries.

**"So," said Ron**, swatting as a branch while pulling Harry's wand from the folds of his robes and handing it to him, **"had any ideas?"**

**"How did you get away?" **Harry asked.

**"Couple of Stunners, a Disarming Charm, Neville brought off a really nice little Impediment Jinx," said Ron airly, now handing back Hermione's wand too. "But Ginny was best, she got Malfoy- Bat Bogey Hex- it was suberb, his whole face was covered in the great flapping things. Anyway, we saw you heading into the forest out of the window and followed. What've you done with Umbridge?"**

"Nice," I commended Ginny, slapping her a quick high five. She beamed proudly. Even Fang couldn't help but smirk at the news, which was something considering Malfoy was a friend of his, despite my abhorrence towards the little twit.

**"She got carried away," **Harry explained.

I was just about to open my mouth and ask by who . . . or what, taking into account the creatures in these parts, when he answered automatically, already anticipating our curiosity.

**"By a herd of centaurs."**

**"And they left you behind?" **Ginny seemed in awe of this feat.

Me? I was just trying to figure out what the heck a centaur was, and why them not being captured as well seemed so mystefying and awe-inspiring. It was yet another mystery to add to my list of the strange going-ons of the Forbidden Forest.

**"No, they got chased off by Grawp," said Harry.**

**"Who's Grawp?"** Luna and I inquired at the same time.

**"Hagrid's little brother," **Ron said quickly, brushing off the topic with ease. **"Anyway, never mind that now. Harry, what did you find out in the fire? Has You-Know-Who got Sirius or-?"**

"Wait- What!? Why would Voldemort have Sirius? He's Harry's godfather, right?" I questioned instantly, the confusion returning once more.

"Yes," Harry replied, quickly explaining about the dreams he'd been having, and the pain-induced visions he'd been seeing due to his scar prickling.

"So you're psychic now? Like me?" I asked.

"I don't think so. At least I'm hoping not. I'm pretty sure it's only temporary though. My theory is that Voldemort is somehow infiltrating my brain through my scar, and he's showing me these things. I've been taking Occlumency lessons to help me protect myself from his attacks on my mind."

"It makes sense," I admitted, "but why does he have Sirius?"

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at the old Black family manor. It's in possession of Sirius. What else would Voldemort want but answers to his many questions? He's torturing Sirius, trying to get some valuable information out of him."

"And you have to go to London because . . .?"

"That's where the Ministry of Magic is, and located within that is the Department of Mysteries."

I groaned in frustration, running a hand through my hair. Things just kept piling up, adding to my bewilderment. My questions at this point were never-ending. With a sigh I asked, "And what's that?"

"I've been seeing it in my dreams, or visions, or whatever. I think it's where Voldemort is keeping Sirius. I need to get there and rescue him before Voldemort kills him. I know he's still alive, I don't know how I just do. I just don't see how we're supposed to get all the way to London in the quickest time possible. If it takes too long, we could be too late."

**"Well, we'll have to fly, won't we?"** suggested Luna.

After that they started arguing and I tuned out. My mind was a jumbled mass of snippets and bits of information. At the moment I was busy trying to fit them all together, but without the details I was completely lost. I had a vague idea about what was happening, but I knew as soon as it was over, I was going to have to sit the lot of them down and have them start from the very beginning.

Something pawed at the ground a few feet away from me, and I looked up sharply, going on the defensive immediately, as if it was second nature for me to do so, and in fact, it was. There stood two thestrals, staring in interest at us with their gleaming, extremely creepy, eyes. One shook out its silky black mane and trotted forward, nudging at Harry and licking at the blood covering his robes.

A few minutes past and even more thestrals arrived, drawn by the pungent odor of Harry and Hermione's blood splattered robes.

Harry was growing exceedinly aggitated as time wore on. Obviously, he was _not _happy about having so much company, not to mention the time it was taking for everyone to get ready. As they all made their arrangements, finally getting a move on, I turned to Fang.

As soon as he saw the look in my eyes he was shaking his head and saying defiantly, "No, Max. Okay, if I'm not going then neither are you."

"I have to go Fang. I have to help as much as I can. They're going to need my expertise," I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Then I'm going too," he replied.

"You can't," I said plaintively, willing him with my eyes to just accept it and not look for a further explanation, but he was either not getting the message, or was choosing to ignore it.

"And why not?" He demanded, getting slightly angry.

"I need you to stay and watch the flock," I insisted, which was true.

"They're big kids now. They can take care of themselves for a few hours."

"Fang, please. I need to know that they'll be safe."

"What you mean is, if something happens and you die, you want someone capable to watch over the flock," Fang said softly, finally seeing the double meaning in my words.

I smiled sadly, stepping forward and taking his face in my hands. "I love you," I whispered, leaning forwards and pressing my lips to his for a second too short. Before he could react I pulled away and took a step back, spreading my wings.

"Max . . . _be careful_," was all he said as I lept upwards, taking to the sky.

I had to pour on a little speed to catch up to the others, but after all, I _was _pretty fast, and I had rejoined the group in no time.

"Hey," I called to Harry, who was squinting his eyes against the wind.

"Max?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm flying, duh. It's not like you've never seen me do it before," I pointed out, doing a few flips for show.

"Well yeah, of course. I meant what are you doing _here_?"

"I'm coming with you of course," I replied, giving him a look.

"No! I have enough of an entourage, thank you very much. I don't want to put anyone else in danger," Harry insisted.

"Psh, I'm _Maximum Ride_. I live for danger . . . and I'm not going to abandon a friend when they need someone with battle tactics like mine," I replied fiercly, daring him to defy me.

He seemed to catch on because after a moment he took a deep breath and said, "Thank you."

I nodded my head, scanning the horizon for any hazardous objects by instinct, but the night was clear and all I could see for miles were the twinkling stars, stretching across the onyx colored sky. Below me the sceenary rushed by at increasing speeds, becoming a blur. Then in the distance I caught sight of a mass of bright lights, and I knew London was almost upon us.

**Authors Note: Sort of a filler chapter, I suppose, in which Max gets caught up in all that's been happening. Still, despite that, would it hurt to drop me a review? Pretty please?**

**Iggy: AHHH! *runs into the room panting*  
*Stunned silence . . .*  
Me: What the-!? What happened?  
Iggy: It was- and the- then they- why would- tried to . . .  
Miz636: That's it! He's gone looney!  
Iggy: I ALMOST HAD IT! WHY? WHY!?  
Me: What, Iggy!? You almost what?  
Iggy: The Blufadoodle . . . It was in my sight . . . I almost had it . . . *sobs**


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was all ready to post . . . and then Monday came around and I GOT THE SIXTH BOOK!!! Can you say excitement!? Anyway, I got all immersed in the book, and I ended up reading it in three hours. All I'm going to say now is . . . sad . . . so sad . . . there were a lot of tear jerker moments.**

**Anywho, for those who HAVE read the book, I'd love nothing more than to rant about it, so send me a PM and we can reminicse in all those FANG filled memories (: Also, comparing my story to the book . . . how awesome am I at predicting some things unintentionally?**

**Fang: I do have to admit, I look pretty dang good on this cover.  
Me: You look hot all the time.  
Fang: What?  
Me: Nothing.  
Fang: *gives me a suspicious look***

**Chapter -:Thirty Six:-**

**The Department of Mysteries**

* * *

After that, and up to a certain point, everything was a blur to me.

It was strange really, what occured. It was like I was in control of my body, but I wasn't really _there_. My body was just a tool, and I was sitting somewhere else, looking on through a plate glass window, at the controls.

I followed the others dutifully, not asking questions. I didn't argue when we were all piled into a teeny tiny phone booth, despite the major claustrophobia I felt. I just punched in the number 'six, two, four, four, two' and accepted my visitors badge that proclaimed; _**Maximum Ride, Rescue Mission**_. I didn't make any suggestions as Harry hurried through the many halls and corridors of the Ministry of Magic, not gawking for even a second at the lack of people. It didn't even faze me as we all toppled out of the tin can elevator when the cool, smooth voice had announced our arrival at the Department of Mysteries. Then we all turned simultaneously to stare at the black, nondescript door at the end of the hall.

At that point though, I couldn't help but hesitate.

Harry noticed quickly, turning and asking, "What's wrong Max?"

"I . . . I've seen that door before. I've seen it in a vision," I informed him, taking a few cautious steps towards it.

That got everyone's attention.

"Before we go on . . . Max, you have to tell us what else you've seen," Hermione said.

"I can't. The door . . . when I saw it, it was in one of my Flash visions; where I only see brief glimpses of any number of things . . . I wouldn't be able to tell you anything unless I saw it right in front of me," I replied truthfully, rubbing at my temples and trying to concentrate.

"That's alright then. Don't strain yourself, just try to pay close attention to things. Make sure you speak up if anything's familiar," Ron suggested, trying to be helpful.

I nodded, coming to stand beside Harry. He looked at me peculiarly for a moment, and I raised an eyebrow in question. He hesitated before saying quietly so only I could hear; "You haven't . . . you haven't had any visions about Sirius have you? About whether or not he lives through all this?"

I bit my lip, shaking my head sadly. I wish I could give him a yes or no answer, but I just didn't have any idea.

He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath while nodding his head slowly before saying in a measured tone, "All right then . . . Okay, everybody . . . It's now or never. Are you all sure you want to do this? I would understand completely if you chose to turn around and go home."

"We won't abandon you Harry," Neville said, gripping his wand tightly and putting on a brave face.

"This is what you've been training us for," Luna piped up in that lucid tone of hers.

"Right then . . . let's go," and with that Harry marched towards the door. He didn't even so much as raise his hand before it swung open and he crossed the threshold as if he had anticipated exactly that.

I entered second, taking in the large circular room with it's miraid of doors.

"I think I've seen this before too . . . except it was different somehow. There were no doors in some of the phases . . . except for one instance."

"That's actually good news. It means we're on the right track," Hermione insisted, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"I know where we're going. I mean, I'll know it when I see it, that is," Harry replied, glancing around.

As the last person stepped into the room there was a low rumbling sound that slowly started to build up. I whipped my head around quickly, looking for the source, but there was nothing . . . Nothing but the now rotating walls.

Piffle.

_**Seemingly in consciousness and out . . .**_

I stared in wonder all around me, glancing at the towering shelves full of glass orbs. All of them were coated in a thick layer of dust, and particles flew through the air as I walked over to a section and peered closer at the balls, my breath scattering the dust. Everything had a blue sheen, courtesy of the faint blue flames of the candles issued every so often on the shelves.

Behind me the others were in a flurry of activity, searching for Sirius I presumed, and I didn't really notice when their voices continued to get farther and farther away. All my attention was consumed by the glass orbs and the mystery of what they could possibly be for.

I ran my hands along the shelf as I walked slowly, staring intently at them all. Below each their was a yellowing tag with a name written on it. So far I didn't recognize any, but I wasn't exactly _that _connected with the wizarding world.

Then I saw a name that forced me to a halt, made my breath catch in my throat and my heart to stop beating alltogether.

_Maximum Ride_, written in a spidery calligraphy was scrawled hastily across it, seeming to stand out from all the rest, almost as if it were begging me to notice, pleading to be taken by my hand.

With a surprisingly steady grip I reached out and skimmed my fingers across the surface of the sphere, relishing in the warmth emanating from it, which was surprising since it looked like nothing had touched it for years.

That was when the world around me was launched into chaos.

Shelves began crashing to the ground, the glass orbs on them shattering into fragmented pieces. Chunks of matter rained down on my head and after stuffing the sphere with my name on it into my pocket I used both arms to shield myself from the wreckage. I could hear voices shouting and screaming in horror and aggravation, and I didn't recognize any of them, which told me that this was _not _good.

Instinct took over then, and I fled the room, escaping out the way we had came. I continued to run, jogging through door after door, trying to hide effectively from whatever was chasing us. Worry for the others surged in my mind, but I banished it quickly. They were all smart kids. They would know how to get away . . .

Oh who was I kidding? I had to go back and find them.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed as I had run through the endless maze of doors, but it hadn't been quick . . . Not to mention the time it would take me to retrace my steps. By then it might be too late . . . I had to try though.

With a sudden surge of speed I sprinted into the room with those nasty looking brains, skidding to an abrupt halt when I caught sight of Ginny leaning haphazardly against a table leg. I looked around, taking a head count.

"Report!" I yelled without thinking, as if this were the flock.

"What?" Ginny groaned, giving me a strange look.

I sighed and exclaimed, "Everyone tell me what the hell is wrong with them!"

"My ankle," Ginny moaned, her head lolling backwards.

"My bose is broken," Neville said.

"Hermione and Luna are knocked out, and Ron is being suffocated by a brain," Ginny supplied with the status of the rest of our group.

"What about Harry?" I demanded, not even fazed by the disasterous situation.

"He lured the Deatheaters away," Ginny replied, gesturing to a door a few feet away from me.

"Come on Neville!" I shouted, walking purposefully towards the doorway.

"Waid! Whad aboud Ron?" Neville asked, gesturing to the boy wrestling on the ground with one of the horrific looking brains.

"Stay here and help him then! I can't just leave Harry with all those Deatheaters by himself! It's suicide. He's as good as dead. Besides, he could use my expertise in this certain area. Fighting is what I do."

Neville turned his attention back to Ron, asking him, "How are you faring? Do you dhink you can handle id by yourdelf?"

"Get this off me!" Ron screamed.

Neville seemed torn then. He didn't know whether to stay and assist Ron so he didn't die by the hands . . . or tentacles . . . of a brain; or come with me to save Harry from certain death.

I, on the other hand, couldn't wait any longer. Without a second thought I spun around and sprinted off through the door. Neville could either follow me, or stay behind. It was his choice.

I was only a few feet into the room when I almost lost my footing and fell. Luckily I had seen the step a split second before I had reached it. I stumbled to a halt and looked on in horror at the scene unfolding before me.

Harry was standing beside the veiled arch, a glass orb not entirely unlike my own in his hand. He was surrounded by jeering Deatheaters, completely trapped. At that moment I heard one of them speak, and they sounded too much like one Draco Malfoy for my own comfort.

"**You are not in a position to bargain, Potter**," they sneered visciously. "**You see, there are ten of us and only one of you . . . or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"**

**"He's dot alone!" **a voice exclaimed from behind me, and I swiveled my head around a bit to see Neville standing proudly at my back.

Harry began yelling incoherantly at us to go back, but I firmly stood my ground. Neville even began trying to fire spells at the Deatheaters, but with his nose he wasn't pronouncing the words right, and I was pretty sure he was using Hermione's wand. Suddenly a huge Deatheater came out of nowhere and snatched Neville up from behind, pinning his arms to his sides so he couldn't use his wand. To give the kid credit he gave up a mighty fight, but he was no match for the strong Deatheater.

I, on the other hand, could most definitely take him.

"Let. Him. Go," I growled menacingly, and I didn't miss the way the Deatheater hesitated before giving a great big booming laugh, as if the idea that a sixteen year old girl could defeat him was impossible.

"I'll ask you one more time . . . Let him go," I said, the hostility clear in my voice.

"Be a good dear and run along now. Go back to your friends and leave right this instance, and you won't get hurt," he said, giving me what I assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile. It made me want to throw up my lunch.

"Not a chance you nimrod," I spat, getting into a fighting stance. This seemed to amuse him greatly, and all I could do was smile innoncently back. He had no idea what was coming for him.

With exaggerated movements I lifted my right hand, palm facing the ceiling. My smile turned into a malicious grin and I concentrated on one shape in my mind. I could tell by the way the Deatheaters eyes had widened that my own iris' had transformed in color, taking on a bloody crimson hue. Then the flames appeared in my hand, coiling from my skin and traveling upwards like a funnel, until I held a deadly dagger of fire in my hand.

Now the Deatheater was so big that he towered over Neville by some degree. This meant his chest was completely unprotected . . . the perfect target.

With lightening quick movements I flipped the knife over in my hand so that I held it with a firm grip. Before he could react to this I had taken aim and thrown it with an easy precision. The flames struck home, coming in contact with the skin right smack dab in the middle of his chest and blossoming outward like a wildfire.

The scream that followed was something that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

The fire quickly spread over his body, eating away at the coal black robes and burning his skin to a crisp. With another yelp of agony his hands dropped away from Neville, who scurried away as fast as he could.

I was a lot more shaken by the occurence than I could let on at the moment. There was time to wallow in self disgust later. Now was the time to, quite simply, kick butt and take names.

Just as I turned to take on a few more Deatheaters two doors from higher on the tier were flung open and five more people rushed into the room. I vaguely recognized a few of them, though at first I couldn't place from where. Then I remembered seeing them in passing at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, and I was relieved to know that they were on our side. At this point we could use all the help we could get.

Then the fighting really began, and no matter how much I wanted to throw myself into the thick of things, I forced myself to wait at the sidelines, searching for Harry in all the confusion. I had seen him dive off the dais, but I didn't know where he had gone.

"**Are you okay?**" A voice yelled from behind where I was crouched beside Neville, and I whipped my head around to find none other than Harry Potter leaning heavily against the stone.

I nodded my head and I heard Neville mutter a 'yes'.

**"And Ron?" **was, predictably, his next question.

"**I dink he's all right- he was still fighding the brain when **we **left**-" Neville replied through his blood clotted and congested nose.

A spell was thrown our way, and the stone exploded by my foot. We all scrambled out of the way, but a hand swooped down and caught Harry around the neck, dragging him to his feet.

The Deatheater began speaking to Harry, but I couldn't make out his words despite my better than average hearing. I could see though, that he was choking Harry, by the way Harry's face was quickly purpling.

Before I could make a move to stop him, Neville launched himself at the Deatheater, jabbing him in the eye with Hermione's wand. The Deatheater howled and immediately lost his grip on Harry, who dove away quickly, so as not to get caught again. Without any of the theatrics I shoved my hands out, watching as the flames flew like a jet stream until they coiled like a rope around the man. The flames had yet to touch his skin, but as he made a move to release himself from them a made a quick motion with my hand and the fire tightened around him, branding his flesh.

He made less noise than the other, automatically dropping to the ground and rolling around like an utter idiot. I didn't have time to laugh, because as I was taking care of that particular Deatheater, another had come upon the others.

Now Neville was dancing around like a fool, unable to stop his wandering legs (due to a tarantallegra spell I presumed) and Harry was motioning for me to come and assist him. We each put an arm under Neville to support him, and were making our way out of the room when a man came running at us, causing us all to topple over. He kept yelling at Harry to give him the prophecy, whatever the heck that was.

Without having another choice Harry tossed the small glass ball to an open Neville, who caught it with a surprisingly sufficant ease, putting it in his pocket for safekeeping.

We resumed trying to escape the fighting, when after trying to heave Neville up his pocket split and the glass orb tumbled out of it. Before any of us could do anything one of Neville's haywire legs came in contact with the fragile surface and it went soaring into the air before crashing to the ground and shattering into pieces.

Neville began blubbering and exclaiming his apologies, but I just snatched his arm up and pulled him forwards, making my way to the door. Harry recollected himself and followed suit. We were almost to the top again when Neville shouted, "DUBBLEDORE!"

Even through his slightly slurred and not easily identifiable speech, I automatically knew what, or rather _whom_, he was speaking about; unlike Harry, who had to make Neville repeat himself.

I glanced up to see Albus Dumbledore for myself.

**Authors Note: I know I skipped through some parts, but I didn't think it was necessary to repeat EVERY scene. That would take way to long, and you'd most likely get extremely bored. Also, I'm just going to give you fair warning, next chapter . . . it's going to be the last one. So make me uber happy and REVIEW :D Please?**

**Me: What are you doing Iggy?  
Iggy: What does it look like I'm doing!?  
Me and Miz636: *Share an exasperated look*  
Me: Please, enlighten us.  
Iggy: Ugh . . . isn't it obvious? I'm concoting the best, most ingenious plan to get the Blufadoodle.  
****Miz636: *Rolls eyes* Great, that's just great.  
Me: *Shrugs* It's fine by me, as long as no explosives are used in the process.  
Iggy: *Pauses in his frantic scribbling* Umm . . . I'm going to have to rethink this a little . . .  
Me: IGGY!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors Note: Okay, so . . . LAST CHAPTER . . . Awe, there is sadness in my heart :( Oh, and don't forget to review, please! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! But anyway, read on, read on!**

**Iggy: What do you mean this is the last chapter!?  
Miz636: It means she's done with th-  
Iggy: IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!  
Me: Why are you so upset?  
Fang: Because he knows we have to leave . . . and that means he can't secure his precious Blufadoodle.  
Me: Not exactly . . .  
Iggy: What do you mean?  
Me: Well, I talked to my sisters and they said they'll let you have the Blufadoodle . . . Since you're leaving and all.  
Iggy: . . . REALLY!?**

**Chapter -:Thirty Seven:-**

**Morbid Decisions That Delegate Your Destiny**

* * *

My first though was, _we're saved!_

But then two events occurred that tipped my whole world upside down and left me hanging, head first, off a cliff with no discernable bottom. Two things that would ultimately ensure even more chaos in my already hectic mind.

First, I felt the weight from my pocket shift sideways and then completely disappear. I whipped my head around, looking down in horror as the glass orb, _my glass orb_, tumbled out of my now open pocket, the torn edge of cloth clearly visible. It seemed like all time stopped at that moment, slowing down to a decresendo. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words got caught in my closed throat. The sphere hit the ground and cracked audibly down the middle, and kept rolling with a 'thunk, thunk' that I couldn't hear through the uproar as it hit at least five steps before exploding in a shower of crystals. A shadowy figure emerged, pearly white and glowing. I saw it's mouth moving, but with the resounding sounds of the battle raging on around me, I couldn't hear a word it said.

Then it began to fade away into nothingness and I finally jolted myself out of my stupor enough to dive forwards, taking the tiers two at a time in order to reach the spirit (or whatever it was) before it disappeared. I wasn't really sure what I was planning on doing when I reached it. What was I _supposed _to do? Ask it to repeat itself? For some odd reason, I didn't think that was going to work very well.

Then the second event occurred.

_Maximum, stop!_

The voice rang loud and clear in my head, and it wasn't just any old tone either. It was _The Voice_.

"_Hey there Voice. Long time no talk. Can't say I missed your crabby, fortune-cookie crap butting in on every situation, but hey! What can you do_?" I replied sarcastically, the momentary shock from hearing from the Voice for the first time in so long wearing off quickly.

_I'm always present Maximum. You may not hear me, but I'm always there._

"_Well isn't that sweet? Unfortunately, I don't really have time to have a good-goody reunion with you, my dear friend. I'm in a bit of a situation, in case you haven't noticed yet Yoda_."

_That's why I'm here. You need to remove yourself from the premises._

"_What!? Why? There's no way I'm leaving Harry_," I insisted.

_This isn't your place, Maximum! This is not your part of the battle. It's Harry's turn to take charge now._

"_What are you blabbing about_?" I asked suspiciously, not really even hoping for a straight-forward answer.

_All will be explained in time._

"_Thanks, I really fricking appreciate that_."

If the Voice could sigh, I'm pretty sure they would have been doing so at that exact moment. _Assist Neville with escape and get back to the others. You are needed elsewhere._

"_And you're lucky numbers are . . ." _I replied acidly.

No reply . . . Well surprise, surprise.

I hurried over to Neville, who was now cowering behind a piece of stone that had been uprooted from its place on the floor by some spell. His feet were perfectly calm, if you didn't count the twitching, though I guessed that to be more due to nerves than a jinx.

He saw me looking and replied simply, "Kingsly."

I nodded in affirmation, pretending to know full well who that was, even though in reality I didn't have the slightest clue. I just grabbed his arm and hefted him up, not even bothering to watch my back as I made my way out of the room. I was confident in the fact that everyone else was rather busy with their own problems.

Just as I crossed the threshold I heard the agonizied cry of Harry screaming Sirius's name.

_**Countless dreams in the moonlit night, to be fraught with peril, and the urge to take flight . . . **_

_The fog surrounding me was endless. White colored my vision, and even though I held my hand not even two centimeters away from my face I couldn't see it, the smoky mixture was so complete._

_Even so I kept walking, stumbling around in no particular direction. There was no discernable sceenery, nor anything to make me trip either. Even though I should have been confused by the situation, all I felt was a blissful blankness in my mind. It was a welcome state from the previous._

_All too soon it was over, and I found the fog to be dispersing. I felt an inexplicable pull to the area ahead, and as I continued walking everything that had happend of the late slowly trickled back into my mind, like sand in an hour glass._

_Finally I emerged from the fog completely as the last remnants of my hazy stupor vanished along with it. I was now standing in a small clearing; towering trees with gnarled roots completely still around me with no leaves or other vegetation. I took a few steps more before halting in my tracks, peering curiously at the far end of the clearing, where I could faintly see the first signs of two hunched figures walking towards me._

_As they came closer my apprehension grew, but I couldn't seem to make myself turn and run away. Something was keeping me rooted to the spot, and as much as that scared me, I couldn't be bothered to fret too much about it._

_Just as the two reached the fringe the taller of them stopped the other, bending their head and saying something in earnest. The other seemed to argue for a moment before nodding their head contemptuously and stepping back a few steps, where they became shrouded in shadows. Then the taller one turned to face me once more and adopted a slow gait as they walked out into the wane light._

_Before me stood a crippled old man, desolate and hunch-backed, though he walked with no cane. His hair was gray and stringy, grizzled features sticking out in stark contrast to his pale skin. His eyes though, oh his eyes- such a captivating and young sort of blue, like an endless sky of opaque waters. They glistened and shimmered like a beacon._

_"Cyfarchion, _greetings_, Maximum Ride." He spoke in a deep, grovelling tone, like stone grating against stone._

_"H-How do you know my name?" I asked hesitantly, realizing that this old man wasn't a threat to me in the least._

_"A god knows all," he said simply, cocking his head to the side and staring at me quizzically._

_"You're a god?" I couldn't help the incredulity from sneaking into my tone, his statement so doubtful to me._

_"Not just any god my dear, I am Gwythry, King and Supreme Ruler of the Upperworld," he said majestically._

_My mind went blank at how stunned I was by this new feat, and I couldn't help the words that tumbled out of my mouth next. "Uh . . . No offense, dude, but you don't look anything like how I imagined."_

_I thought he was going to kill me then, or otherwise punish me in the cruelest way possible for dissing his appearance like I had, when the exact opposite happened. _

_He laughed._

_And not just a tiny chuckle. No, he threw back his head and let out a resounding boom that sent birds scattering into the air, like bullets against the background of the gray sky . . . and as he laughed, he changed._

_Before my very eyes, just as the original Elfen Comanderaid had done, his appearance morphed into something else entirely. His back began to arch, his previously hunched spine straightening to perfection. His limbs grew slightly longer and his skin began to darken to a rich, tan, caramel color. The gray hair grew to shoulder length where it then changed to a golden hue. His eyes though, oh his eyes, with their perfect shade of twin cobalt stayed exactly the same. He was absolutely breathtaking, emitting a glorified shine that seemed to go on for ages, lighting every nook and cranny of the forest._

_"Gwythry," I murmured, dropping to my knees. I could pretend I was doing it to honor him, but in reality my legs had given out from the force of his stunning appearance._

_"Stand Maximum. For at this time we may register each other as yn dychwelyd, _equals_," he said proudly, his voice now strong and powerful._

_I felt myself rise, though I was still a bit shaky._

_Gwythry's expression turned grave then, and he said; "You must know that I visit humans rarely, if at all. I can go thousands of years before letting myself be seen by my brethren. You, however," and he seemed to grow amused then, "are a special case."_

_"Special?" I squeaked, not able to help myself._

_"I am to understand that during your recent battle at the Ministry of Magic, you were able to access the prophecy inscirbed with your name, am I correct?"_

_"Y-yes . . . but I-" I began to explain._

_"But you lost it, yes I know. Due to a rather unfortunate tear in your pocket, I believe?"_

_I nodded mutely, ashamed._

_  
"Maximum, I am here now, to inquire as to whether you would like to know the contents of the prophecy . . . More simply put, I believe you to be ready to fulfill your destiny. Now the only question is, do you have enough confidence in yourself to take on such a responsibility?"_

_Everything was going so fast. My mind was racing a million miles a second. Thoughts that I had yet to fathom were flashing by at incrasing speeds. Did I want to know? Did I even want to begin to imagine the hefty weight this would put on my shoulders? I guess in the end, my curiousity would always win out._

_"I want to know," I stated firmly, no questions asked._

_A few moments of silence passed as Gwythry fixed me with an impenetrable stare. He seemed to be stripping down my soul, leafing through its contents to see if my words were true._

_"You, Maximum Ride, will save the world."_

_I waited for him to continue; to elaborate further, but he seemed to be done speaking on the matter._

_"That's it? I went through all this trouble to hear _that!_? Jeb's been telling me that for years! It's nothing new!" I exclaimed, my fury growing. _

_"You speak as if it will be easy. There will be immeasurable obstacles, one's in which you will not be able to stand alone. One such predicament would be that of Tom Riddle."_

_"Voldemort?" I inquired uneasily._

_"He is one of the most potent of Arawn's agents. He has been deeply influenced by Arawn' s voice in his head from a young age. I have yet to determine whether Tom is aware of this fact or not, but be rest assured that Arawn will make you one of his biggest targets. Righ after two other people."_

_"Who?" I asked breathlessly._

_"The second is Albus Dumbledore, who is the only one Tom ever feared. The first is a close friend of your's, is it not? Harry Potter."_

_"Voldemort's out to get Harry, I knew that . . . but why?"_

_"For a hefty reason. Harry Potter has a destiny much like your own. He is the only one who can kill Tom Riddle."_

_Ever so slowly things began to click into place inside my head._

_"Harry's the only one who can kill Voldemort . . . and Voldemort needs to be killed or else he'll take over the world, thereby ensuring Arawn a ruling seat. If Harry's able to be rid of Voldemort, then I would be able to stop Arawn from taking control of the Between-Land, and keep peace with its human inhabitants."_

_Gwythry grinned widely, putting his hand on my shoulder._

_"You will do a fine job, Maximum."_

_"And what if I can't? What if I can't protect Harry so that he can go in for the kill? What if Voldemort wins?"_

_"Negative thoughts bring negative actions. Be confident in yourself, and you will go far."_

_The edges of my mind began to grow fuzzy, and out of my peripheral vision I caugh first sight of the fog creeping towards me, the tendrils clutching out like a crippled hand._

_"You will have two guides to help you. One from Earth, and one from the Upperworld," Gwythry announced, gesturing to the figure standing a few paces back in the forest, watching on. "They will assist you in making the correct decisions."_

_The fog was coming closer, wrapping around my ankles, and drifting higher on my body. Every second that passed wasted precious snippets of my mind, the blankness coming back with increasing fervor._

_"Wait! WAIT! I have so many questions!" I shouted, knowing that all the previous things meant my time with Gwythry was ending._

_"I must go now, Maximum. Know that my faith lies within you. I will lend you the strength of a god in your weakest times. You will never be alone, so long as you believe in yourself . . ."_

_And then the fog was in my eyes, making it impossible to see and my mind was freezing over, going numb. I was trapped, with no way out . . . no way our . . . no way ou-_

"MAX!" Fang shouted, shaking my shoulders roughly.

I gasped, shooting straight up and clutching at my shirt front.

"Max?" Fang asked in concern, taking a seat beside me.

"I'm fine . . . I just had a . . . Are we there yet?" I inquired, changing the subject quickly. Something told me that now wasn't exactly a good time to be blurting out all the new information I had leanred.

"We just pulled into the station."

"And the others?"

"I assigned Nudge and Iggy the job of securing our packs. We have a long flight ahead of us, on a _plane_. Harry and the others are saying their good-byes," he replied.

I thought back to my last few days at Hogwarts. Things had been pretty hectic. It was all a blur of inquiries and re-telling the same story again and again. I had been locked up in the Hospital Wing for far too long, and by then the tale of our heroic deed had spread like a wildfire, becoming even more outrageous as it went along. I was barely able to see Harry or any of the others who had been at the Ministry, because after a few days I had holed myself up in the house, as far away from society as possbile. I had had enough of all those people. In that time I flew a lot, just thinking about all the mysteries I had yet to solve . . .

. . . And those that were sure to come.

**Authors Note: It's . . . finished? The last chapter of Magical Mayhem: The Phoenix Flies . . . is done? I'm stuck on whether this is a happy event or not. I'm going to miss writing it . . . but after a few stories, I should be getting right back to it in:**

**Magical Mayhem: Flight of the Half-Bloods, which the summary for it is:**

**Apocalyptic dream/visions, breaking one boy's heart, rescue missions, and startling revelations about family origins? Not to forget an enemy on every side, threatening to overcome Max's sanity. Will she prevail?**

**Okay, let's talk about a few key points. First, we discover Max's destiny. Second, we get an explanation as to why Voldemort is the way he is. Third, Angel and Gazzy obviously aren't back yet. If the summary didn't give you a clue as to when they are coming back, then you should really go and re-read it, as is with; four, Max's choice on who she is going to choose, romance wise. **

**I think that's it. Forgive me if I missed anything.**

**Anyway, I'd just like to say thanks to all you wonderful people who have reviewd, alerted, and/or favorited this story. A special thanks to those who have stuck with me through the first and now the second story in the series as well. You make me smile :D**

**If you have any further questions or need any other information please feel free to PM me. I'll do the best I can to keep you informed. I think the only thing I have left to say is be on the look-out for the third installment in the series. Keep this on alert's, and I'll add a chapter telling you when it's out . . . and good-bye until then my lovely's (:**

**My sisters: *Tosses over the Blufadoodle* Have fun!  
Iggy: Gimme', gimme', gimme!  
Miz636: Fine! Take it, you idiot!  
Iggy: FINALLY! Finally the hunt is over! The Blufadoodle is now mi- . . . WHAT THE!?  
Me: What's wrong, Igs?  
Iggy: IT'S AN *$&! STUFFED ANIMAL! *goes into an hysterical fit*  
Me: . . . So you guys are gonna come and visit right?  
Fang: * Nods * Of course.**


	38. Sequal Information!

**Hey! (:**

***Sporadic throat clearing* I'm **_**BAAAAAAACK**_**! **

**And I'm here to present you with the news that the third installment of the Magical Mayhem series is, in fact, more than ready to be written. The first chapter has been published, the ideas are circulating, and the characters are bashing all around inside my head, ready to get their story out.**

**I won't waste any more of your time then, other than to give you the following necessary information;**

**Magical Mayhem: Flight of the Half-bloods**

**Apocalyptic dream/visions, breaking one boy's heart, rescue missions and startling revelations about family origins? Not to forget an enemy on every side, threatening to overcome Max's sanity. Will she prevail?**

**(That above being the title and summary of the new story) **

**~ Vamps-with-Wings**


End file.
